To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers
by honestgrins
Summary: A drabble collection fulfilling prompts I receive on Tumblr.
1. Right Now

**Prompt: "so one direction has a song called "perfect." don't judge me yet, just hear me out! i think the lyrics are perfect (no pun intended) for klaroline. could you write a human drabble based off this song?"**

He knew they weren't going to be forever, but he didn't know he could feel so hollow when it was over. Kol had taken him to a new club to celebrate freedom, but the activity around him was muted. The lights, the people, none of it mattered.

She wasn't there.

 _Kol and Marcel had invited him to the bar. Normally, he enjoyed the raucous environment and easy opportunities for female companionship. It wasn't like he was getting much done in the studio anyway, so he tried to loosen up. He was on his third scotch when he caught sight of blonde curls and a brilliant smile._

 _The woman turned, seemingly amused at his blatant staring. She arched an eyebrow as she continued dancing in the crowd._

 _Confidently weaving his way through the revelers, Klaus took the place behind the blonde. "Was that an invitation or a challenge," he said silkily in her ear, swaying them to the thunderous beat._

 _"That depends," she sighed, grinding back into him. "Are you up for it?"_

 _They left the club soon after, avoiding the camera flashes of paparazzi looking for the latest errant celebrity. She pulled him into her hotel room by his collar, greedily sucking kisses wherever her lips could reach._

 _"I hope you're not looking for a happily ever after, love," he warned quietly. Having dealt with clingers in the past, he wanted to make himself clear._

 _She expertly managed to undo his belt. "I'm just looking for a happy ending," she answered. "Want to help?"_

That ought to have been his first clue that he had met his match. Klaus didn't do serious, but Caroline could have easily been his exception.

Except, Klaus didn't do serious, which made him _her_ exception.

 _Morning afters were a bit touch and go for Klaus. Some girls expected breakfast and flowers, but he wasn't the relationship type. Luckily for him, Caroline just wanted a round two (five?)._

 _He was picking up his clothes, ready to make a quick escape when he heard her giggling from the bed. "You look terrified that I'm going to propose and offer to have your babies," she laughed, smiling brightly. "You don't have to worry."_

 _"I've heard that before, sweetheart," he admitted, smirking._

 _"Not from me," she countered. "I just got out of a serious relationship, and all it gave me was heartbreak. I'm not really used to one-night-stands either, though, so thanks for making that a worthwhile change." She winked at his stunned face._

 _His expression quickly turned calculating. "You know," he said, rubbing his chin as he sat on the bed. "There is a step up from one-night-stands that doesn't constitute a relationship."_

 _Caroline perked up, accidentally letting the sheet slip from her still naked torso. "Klaus," she cried, mock scandalized. "Are you offering to be my booty call?"_

 _Unable to resist the offended picture she made with her ruffled bedhead, he leaned over to kiss her soundly. "I've had worse ideas," he said, handing her his business card._

 _"I don't know," she mused. "It sounds like you're halfway in love with me already."_

 _"I think I'll manage," he joked, standing up to fix his outfit._

"What an idiot," he muttered to himself, drinking another gin and tonic. Kol had given him an odd look when he ordered, but it was an automatic reaction to the bartender's question. She drank gin and tonics.

He felt so stupid, looking back on their "relationship."

 _The gallery had decent foot traffic, but he didn't expect to see two girls burst in from the rain on a Tuesday afternoon. "Care, my hair's going to be a mess if we go back outside," one said, patting at her nearly frizzled locks._

 _"Bonnie," the other whined. "Let's go anywhere else."_

 _Klaus's head shot up; he knew that voice. "Caroline," he called out._

 _The blonde winced, turning to see him behind the counter. "Hi," she said, not at all the brave woman who had seduced him that weekend. "I swear, I'm not stalking you. It's just pouring buckets outside."_

 _"No need for excuses, love," he said smugly. "I'm quite glad to see you again."_

 _He showed them around the gallery until the rain stopped, taking the opportunity to ogle Caroline's long legs tucked into stiletto boots. He talked about his work, the girls explained that they often walked around town during their lunch break. Caroline was hesitant with sharing details, but Bonnie held nothing back in describing their experiences working in a bank._

 _"Care," Bonnie asked from behind her as she stared at another painting. "We need to get back to work while the rain has let up."_

 _Glancing over to Klaus, Caroline bit her lip. "Um, I think I'm sick," she said, faking a cough. "That rain really got to me."_

 _Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You owe me," she called as Klaus half-dragged Caroline back to his office._

Work was work, and he rarely let the various women in his life take up more than a canvas. Caroline, though. She filled sketchbook after sketchbook. Sometimes, it was just her face and the minute expressions that betrayed her every thought. Other times, it was her delectable body he couldn't get enough of.

Even then, her eyes looked up at him from the bar napkin he had been sketching on in his boredom. His mind refused to let her go.

 _"Let's go," he said one night, laying in her bed. "If we leave now, we can get there by morning."_

 _"Klaus, you're not going to my mother's with me," she said, laughing. "Plus, it's nearly midnight."_

 _"Are you scared your mother will like me more than you," he teased, stroking a finger along her hip bone._

 _Caroline sighed, sitting up. "You're not the guy I bring home to Mom," she said. "You're the one who told me that."_

 _"Yeah," Klaus muttered, rolling out of bed. "You're right. I forgot, I need to get to the studio and finish up that commissioned piece."_

 _"Klaus," Caroline called. She reached out, but he dodged her hand. "Come on, don't be mad."_

 _"I'm not mad," he insisted, all but running out the door._

 _She was right, after all. He wasn't one for meeting the family._

And he stopped calling. She stopped dropping by his favorite bars. The world wouldn't end with a bang, but a whimper. Booty calls just stopped calling.

Miserable, he stared down at his phone, willing it to ring.

When it didn't, Klaus settled his tab and made his way out of the bar. Kol could yell at him another day.

The cameras still flashing in hopes of finding a celebrity, Klaus's eyes adjusted to the otherwise dark night. He stopped short at the sight of Caroline, leaning against her car with the windows rolled down. "Hi," she called, arms clutched tightly around her middle.

"Hello, love," he said, still in shock that she was there. "Wha-"

"I miss you," she rushed to say. "I know, we agreed that this wasn't a relationship, that we would just live in the moment." She stepped forward, toying with the edges of his jacket. "Right now, in this moment, I miss you. And I just want to drive, holding your hand and laughing at your stupid puns."

Reaching to cup her cheek, Klaus set his forehead on hers.

"That sounds perfect."


	2. Celebration

**Prompt: Can you do Original!Klaroline? I just love the thought of them being together for a 1000 years. Plus I feel like Caroline would be slightly dark. And Dark/sassy Caroline is my fav! Please and Thank you!**

"Excuse you," she snapped at the nearest vampire. "Who ordered this champagne?"

"You did, mistress," he stammered, looking down at the clipboard she had entrusted him with. "It only arrived ten minutes ago, chilled in the truck."

With a saccharine smile, she plucked a bottle from the display table. "Tell me, Andrew," she ordered. "Is this the champagne I would order for Niklaus's birthday celebration? Or would I order the rose variety for better blending with our preferred beverage?"

Frantically, Andrew searched through the delivery forms he had signed just minutes earlier. "No, the forms were correct, I swear. It's the ro-"

More quickly than the vampire could see, Caroline slid her nails across his throat. She clucked her tongue at the bloody mess Andrew's fallen body had created; decapitation was immensely satisfying, but a bitch to clean up.

"Was that really necessary, Caroline?"

The blonde smirked, turning to face her big brother. "I so abhor incompetence, 'Lijah," she said sweetly. "You'll have that cleaned up before the band arrives, correct?"

Elijah sighed, nodding his acquiescence.

Jumping slightly in joy, Caroline pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, brother. Where's Niklaus?"

"As he phrased it," Elijah said, shifting uncomfortably, "he awaits his husbandly duties."

Caroline narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And where is he waiting?"

Elijah opened his mouth to answer, but Caroline nearly screeched in annoyance. "He had better not be in our bedroom, where he was specifically forbidden to go."

"Come on, love," Klaus called from upstairs. "You know me better than that. Is this for me?"

She flashed to their bedroom, finding Klaus toying with the lace edges of her lingerie. "I set that out to wear under my dress for the party, not for you to fondle without me in it," she snapped as she ripped it from his hands. "I'm not feeling particularly charitable anymore."

"Does that mean you won't wear anything under your dress," he whispered, pulling her close. "I do so enjoy the opportunities that offers."

"You'll get no opportunities if you keep joking like that," she sniffed. "I've been working so hard to give you the perfect birthday party, and you're up here, ruining what few surprises I still had."

"We've had a thousand birthdays, love," he said, nuzzling her ear with his nose. "You're the only gift I need, especially when your delicious scent is mixed with the blood of our minions." He brought the hand she had slain Andrew with to his mouth, flicking his tongue to catch the dried blood there. "Has someone been naughty?"

She sighed and leaned into his attentions. "Andrew signed for the wrong champagne," she answered. "Rebekah will throw a fit the entire night that her drink tastes off because of it."

"Rebekah will find any excuse to complain," Klaus reasoned with a shrug. "Pretend it was a necessary punishment for her, make her wonder what she did wrong."

"And you wonder why your siblings like me better," she said, her blonde curls shaking with her exasperated nod.

"I don't wonder at all," he answered smugly. "I just happen to know that I like you best." He placed a kiss to her hand, bringing her palm to his heart.

"Such a charmer," she said, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I suppose I can forgive you for ruining my surprise, but I can't be babysitting you and plan this party."

He snagged her wrist before she could flash away from him. "Then stay with me and let Elijah handle it," he said, raising his eyebrows in an expectant pout. "It's my birthday."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him to the bed and straddled him. "Alright, birthday boy," she said. "Let's give them something to talk about during the party."

* * *

"Aren't you lovely," Caroline purred, stroking a hand along the young couple's joined hands. The party bustled around them, but they had caught Caroline's eye. "You're so...picturesque."

"Thank you," the man answered, confused at the beautiful blonde's attention.

His date, however, was less enthused. "Who are you?"

Caroline didn't answer, she just let her eyes rove over the two of them. His dark skin would contrast nicely with her own, as would the woman's red hair. "You'll do just fine," she whispered with a feral smirk.

"I see you've found my gift, sister," Kol chirped, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Meet Vanessa and Miles Whitley. I met them at a ballet performance Bekah dragged me to, and they were such fine performers. I just knew they would be perfect for Nik."

"You're not wrong," Caroline acknowledged happily, bumping her hip with Kol's. "I can't wait to see how it turns out."

"Um," Vanessa interrupted. "How what turns out? I'm sorry, we're a present?"

"Yes," Kol said, grabbing their attention with compulsion. "You will be free to act as you wish, but remain calm. You're going to be models for my lovely sister and prat of a brother."

"Hush," Caroline admonished. "I like a little fire, it requires further seduction."

"Fair enough," Kol shrugged. "I still get credit for the gift, though."

Caroline just smiled. "Please, enjoy the party," she encouraged Vanessa and Miles. "Find me before you go."

* * *

Kol had engaged Klaus in a nightcap, giving Caroline time to arrange his gift just how she wanted it.

"Yes, so lovely," she cooed, brushing Vanessa's hair out of her face and placing Miles's hand on the redhead's hip. Her maneuvering was a bit difficult given how passionately they were kissing each other, but she managed.

"Is this for me?"

She turned to the familiar lilt of his voice. "Happy birthday, love," she said softly, her eyes crinkling in joy. "This is technically Kol's gift, but I helped."

"I can see that," he sighed, walking up to kiss her deeply. "And you set up my canvas."

"How else would you capture such ferocity," she asked, looking back to the lovers necking on the studio couch. "Their beauty belongs in oils."

"It's missing something," he said, narrowing his artist's eye. "Perhaps more red?"

Caroline's fangs dropped at the implication. "Allow me," she said, stalking toward the unsuspecting couple.


	3. Latch

**Prompt: "Latch" by Disclosure (feat. Sam Smith)**

He detested karaoke bars.

But damn, he loved her.

The annoying disco lights only emphasized her bright smile as she flipped through the song book at the bar. She laughed as the bartender joked with her, a sight that once would have had Klaus tightening his grip on his glass in jealousy. After three years of dating and the engagement ring on her finger, though, he let himself relax into his seat.

"Babe," Caroline called, bounding over to their table. "I'm doing Bon Jovi, so make sure you take a video and send it to Rebekah."

"You're never going to let her live it down, are you," he asked, tugging her into his side. "I'm sure Stefan has forgiven her for not liking his favorite band."

"Doesn't matter," she crowed as she stole a sip of his bourbon. "She wanted to skip out on our karaoke double date, so she must pay the price."

Klaus chuckled, squeezing her hip. "So vindictive," he purred into her ear.

"And don't you forget it," she hummed back. "But thank you for agreeing to come anyway. I know you only put up with this place because of me."

"I'd put up with just about anything for you, love," he said honestly, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Even if some people should never pick up a microphone."

Caroline winced with a reluctant laugh. "Poor Billy Joel," she pouted. "A 'piano man,' that lady is not."

They commiserated over the butchered song and their drinks while the next singer shuffled onstage. "Ooh, I love this song," Caroline cheered, grabbing Klaus's arm. "Dance with me."

"Sweetheart," he moaned, though half-hearted in his resistance.

"You hate karaoke, but you love dancing," she stubbornly pointed out. Eyes wide, Caroline deliberately stuck out her lower lip. "Please?"

He rolled his eyes, gesturing for her to vacate their booth.

 _I feel we're close enough_  
 _I wanna lock in your love_  
 _I think we're close enough_  
 _Could I lock in your love, baby?_

While Caroline enjoyed the bouncy beat, Klaus led them to the more mellow bass. He kept her close, his hand wandering up and down her back. Tracing the top of her strapless dress, he bit back a smile at the shiver she didn't bother to hide.

"I won't let you go," she whispered, singing along with the track and humming when she didn't know the words. "I'm latching onto you."

He may have hated karaoke bars, but he loved her.


	4. But

**Prompt: Caroline is about to marry Tyler, but Klaus demands her honesty.**

"What am I doing?" Caroline's eyes were wide in alarm, not a whit of the hazy pleasure he had hoped to see when they finally finished their encounter. "I'm getting married tomorrow," she whispered, horrified.

Klaus stiffened in his repose, though his hand continued to stroke up and down her naked back. "Are you," he asked softly. "Is that all this was? Goodbye?"

Caroline looked pained as she reached for the sheet to cover herself. "No- I don't know," she corrected. "What am I supposed to tell everyone?"

He shrugged, sitting up. "Tell them the truth."

* * *

 _ **Five Years Earlier**_

 _"Kol, you can stop telling me all the bad stories about your brother," Caroline sighed, exasperated with her friend's attempts. "It's one date that he earned, fair and square."_

 _Kol groaned as he sprawled on her couch, watching her put in the dangly earrings she had vacillated over. "A date you're getting dolled up for, that he snookered you into with bad intel," he insisted. "I'm telling you, Caroline, Nik doesn't do serious."_

 _"A fact he all but begged me to overlook in favor of giving him a chance to prove that reputation wrong," she pointed out. "He brought me daisies, coffees, my newspaper. He put in the time just to warm me up to the idea of dating him, and I'm inclined to try. I love you, but you don't get a vote."_

 _"You'll regret this," Kol sighed._

 _"Even if I do," Caroline said with a shrug, "it's my mistake to make. Who knows? Klaus could turn out to be the love of my life."_

* * *

Caroline scoffed. "What truth? That I panicked at my rehearsal dinner and fought with my fiancé, only to fall into bed with my ex, who shouldn't have been there anyway?"

"I was technically invited," Klaus said, scratching his chin. This wasn't how he wanted their reunion to go. Her regret cast a dark shadow over their brief interlude.

Pulling at her curls nervously, Caroline glared at Klaus. "Being Kol's plus-one does not count as being invited," she clarified. "Why did you even come?"

Her voice was a little breathless, clearly unsure of what his presence meant.

Klaus reached up to gently tease her lip out from between her teeth, hating that she could be insecure with him when he was naked in her bed.

"I needed to know if you were happy."

* * *

 _ **Four Years Earlier**_

 _"Klaus, are you home," Caroline called, letting herself into his apartment. "You haven't answered my texts or calls in days."_

 _She couldn't hear him, but Caroline didn't know where else he would go since she had already checked his studio. "Klaus," she called as she walked into his bedroom._

 _Curls askew and drool hanging from his lip, Klaus was sprawled across his bed._

 _Caroline's heart ached at the image, knowing that he was killing himself to finally open his gallery. He had been distant for the last couple of months, so focused on his goal. She couldn't blame him for his efforts, but she also hated that he left himself so little time for her._

 _"Klaus," she whispered, snuggling into him._

 _He grumbled sleepily, only to wrap his arms around her and pull her in tight. "Shh," he shushed, refusing to open his eyes. "Sleep now, talk later."_

 _Caroline smiled wanly. She enjoyed the warmth of him, but they so rarely got to the "talk later" anymore._

* * *

"What's happy," Caroline huffed. "I was planning a future with Tyler, and I screwed you instead."

"We were happy," he whispered. "We had a future."

Caroline wiped a stray tear from her eye. " _Had_ a future," she clarified.

* * *

 _ **Three Years Earlier**_

 _"I can't do this anymore," Caroline cried, the ache throbbing in her chest. "I love you, and I want you to succeed. But, I can't be in half of a relationship."_

 _"You don't mean that, sweetheart," Klaus pleaded, grabbing for her suitcase before she could leave his apartment. "I know I've canceled a date or two, but once the gall-"_

 _"Do you realize," she interrupted, "that you've been telling me the 'once the gallery gets on its feet' story for months now? That I've been waiting for months to feel like my boyfriend has time for me? Klaus, I won't wait for my life to happen."_

 _She turned to go, and Klaus felt frozen. The fight had left him, just like Caroline chose to._

* * *

"You're the one that left, love," he said softly, trying to swallow the painful memories down. "In a cruel twist of fate, I was the one left waiting."

"For what," she asked, incredulous.

"For you," he answered. "Even when that moron came into the picture, I had to believe that we would find our way back to each other."

* * *

 _ **Two Years Earlier**_

 _"Who's that?"_

 _Kol sighed, dramatically dropping his head onto the bar top. "I hate that you no longer invite me for drinks just to have drinks with your brother," he whined into the polished wood. "Caroline's a tasty little thing, I'm sure, but there are better topics of conversation."_

 _Klaus growled into his scotch, though his eyes never left the blonde playing pool with a clean-cut fellow. He had hardly been celibate since their breakup, his mates often encouraging him to go home with a beautiful woman at the end of a night._

 _But Caroline's opponent didn't look like a fling, especially with how comfortable he looked in lightly smacking her hip as she passed by._

 _"Brother," he asked more softly, though still in earnest. His first glimpse of Caroline in months, and she was getting cozy with another man. "Who is he?"_

 _Looking up, Kol's expression softened. "That's Tyler Lockwood, the mayor's son," he finally answered. "He's been wooing her for a while now, but she only officially started seeing him a couple months ago."_

 _Klaus stared down into his glass, eyes burning at the thought of someone else wooing her like he had once done._

* * *

"So much faith," Caroline muttered, shifting on the bed.

"Just love," Klaus insisted as he reached for her hand. "Caroline, do you love him?"

* * *

 _ **One Year Earlier**_

 _She was far too drunk, and not happily. It was supposed to be a celebration._

 _"Did I make a mistake," she asked Kol, who was surprising morose as he sipped champagne. "Should I not have said yes?"_

 _The glittery shine of her diamond engagement ring had worn off in the week since the proposal, and she felt hollow._

 _"Darling, you know better than to ask me that," he sighed, taking her glass away from her. "I've told you to call him yourself and get the answers you're looking for."_

 _"Does he know?"_

 _Her voice was small, too small._

 _"For two people so in love, you're so damn stubborn," he muttered._

 _Caroline shook her head, her breathing starting to accelerate. "And even with that love, we couldn't make it work? It would be a mistake to throw away a good relationship for one that all the love in the world couldn't fix."_

 _Kol looked away, tired of watching them piss away their feelings out of fear. Worse, they never listened to him. He would be the best relationship counselor in the world, he just knew it._

 _Damn them for ignoring that._

* * *

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be honest with me," Klaus pleaded, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "If you can honestly tell me that you love him, that you're happy with him, I'll walk away and never come back."

Tears filled her eyes as her entire body shook.

Worried, Klaus reached out. "Caroli-"

She cut him off with a kiss, desperate and teary.

He pulled back, wiping at her cheeks. "Love," he asked.

"I'm tired of waiting for my life to happen," she said.

Her words echoed in his mind from their breakup, and he prepared himself for the worst.

"Calling off this wedding might be the biggest mistake of my life," she said, steeling herself. "But, it's my mistake to make. And if I'm making it with you, then it really doesn't feel like a mistake."

"Are you-"

She cut him off again with another, deeper kiss. "I was able to walk away from Tyler tonight, and I came straight to you," she whispered. "That tells me everything I need to know."

* * *

When Kol hadn't heard from Caroline after the blowout at the rehearsal dinner, he figured she had called Bonnie to drink away her wedding jitters. When he overheard Tyler badmouthing his bride-to-be over too many beers with his groomsmen, he threw a solid punch into the asshat's jaw.

When he let himself into Caroline's apartment to make sure she was alive, though, he got more than an eyeful of his brother's bare ass as he cuddled Caroline herself.

"Oh, bloody hell!"


	5. Unknown Threat

**Prompt: Original!Klaroline with the Mystic Falls gang, set in the _Celebration_ universe.**

"I want her eyeballs."

Klaus sighed as he poured himself a drink. "Now, love," he said in a placating tone. "I need her to break the curse."

"And I need her to stop ogling you like you're something to eat," Caroline answered snidely. "Maddox is just as capable at performing the spell."

"Sweetheart, Greta is a means to an end. You know that. This will all be over soon."

Caroline flashed fang as she swept out of the room. "Sooner than you think," she muttered.

* * *

She knew better than to ruin his plans. Rebekah and Kol were still daggered for their mistakes, and Caroline would be damned if she let Klaus steal her years, too.

So, she turned to tequila.

If the Grill offered her an opportunity for a little reconnaissance, Caroline certainly wouldn't mind.

Plus, she did so enjoy the almost unnoticeable jolt from Elijah when she walked through the door. "Caroline," he greeted, a frisson of unease in his voice. Oh, she could relish in her stoic big brother's unease.

"Hello, 'Lijah," she chirped. "I bet you didn't know I was in town."

"I didn't," he admitted, staring at his glass of red wine. "You rarely put up with Niklaus's exploits when it involves the witches."

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Though I shouldn't be surprised to find you within spitting distance of yet another doppelgänger," she said, shrewdly nodding to dear Elena playing pool in the corner with her own witch friend. "Will you ever stop falling in love with that face?"

Elijah shook his head, ignoring her accusations. "Will you ever stop letting my brother kill for his own gain?"

"I suppose we all have our own cross to bear," Caroline sighed, raising her shot glass in a toast.

"I'd bear just about anything for those legs."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at the slimy comment. She turned to find one of the Salvatore brothers leering at her legs, not even bothering to raise his eyes. "Which one are you," she asked rudely. "The one sleeping with the doppelgänger or pining after her?"

"Which one are you to be hanging around Originals," he tossed back, waggling his eyebrows. "I'd never heard of them, and suddenly there's a posse. Though, you're certainly the prettiest one so far."

Scoffing, Caroline turned back to the bar. "My husband would likely take offense to that, he so does love being the prettiest."

"Husband," the younger vampire chuckled as he reached out to graze her shoulder. "And who the hell is your husband."

Caroline abruptly smashed the shot glass against the bar, only to shove the jagged glass into Salvatore's neck. "You're asking the wrong question," she said, shrugging as he choked on his own blood. "You should be wondering who the hell I am, and just how much hell I can rain down on your pathetic existence."

"Damon," Elena yelled from the edge of the bar, running over to the commotion. "What did you do?" Her brown eyes filled with tears, enraged at the curious blonde standing over her.

"I believe I sent a message," Caroline answered easily, much to Elijah's chagrin. "I am not someone you want to mess with, even though my dear brother here is helping you wage a war you have no business fighting."

"Brother," Elena asked, breathless in her confusion as she looked to Elijah. "What is she talking about?"

Caroline didn't bother to hide her glee at Elijah's uncomfortable shift. "You haven't told them?"

"I didn't think it prudent," Elijah answered evenly. "Elena, may I introduce my brother's wife, Caroline?"

"So you're-"

"An Original, yes," Caroline said. "I've watched my dear Niklaus suffer for years at living a half-life, as has 'Lijah. Imagine my surprise when I arrived in Mystic Falls, only to find my favorite big brother plotting my husband's demise."

"He killed Rebekah and Kol," Elijah bit out, making the rare public outburst.

"And you'd kill the only brother you have left, just as he can finally embrace his full self?" Caroline eyes were wide incredulity and betrayal. "Even though he's being an ass right now, you know he needs us."

"And I needed them," Elijah answered softly, leaning in to kiss her cheek before leaving the Grill.

Elena was still crying over Damon's bloodied body, but Caroline stepped right over them as she made her own exit, rolling her eyes.

* * *

She didn't even say goodbye to Klaus. Elijah would never follow through on his threats against him, and Greta would surely die in the ritual. Her to-do list would be completed without Caroline having to lift a finger.

Rather than stay in Virginia to witness the boys' testosterone rush, she flew to Chicago. Once she reached the warehouse storing the family coffins, she debated over which sibling to wake first.

"Eeny, meeny, miney," she whispered to herself before finally choosing. "Kol."

Flipping open the lid, she found her desiccated brother with the dagger protruding from his chest.

"Niklaus will not be happy with me," she said cheerfully, pulling the dreaded weapon free. "Who better to celebrate his misery with me?"

Frowning, Caroline scrunched her face in indecision. Shrugging, she flipped open the next coffin, too. Rebekah was daggered in the twenties, and Caroline did so love the finger curls her sister had been able to pull off.

"The more, the merrier! Time for a family reunion, loves."

Holding both daggers, Caroline made herself comfortable on the floor. All she could do was wait for them to wake up and drink the blood bags she had brought with her.

"This is going to be fun."


	6. Free Cookies

**Prompt: Klaus is begrudgingly giving blood to the Red Cross, thanks to his annoying sister. He didn't expect to meet the beautiful, blonde nurse who is apparently immune to his charms...**

The line was long, the room was stuffy, and his phone had just died.

"Bekah, give me your phone," Klaus demanded gruffly, shifting in his uncomfortable plastic chair.

"No, Nik," his sister snapped. "I can see an empty bed, which means you're probably up next. Quit being a baby."

"You think you'd be nicer to me since I'm doing you a favor and all," he groaned.

Rebekah scoffed as she flipped through her magazine. "It's not my fault they won't let me give blood because I don't meet the weight requirements," she said, not sounding proud in the slightest.

"It is your fault that you're part of a sorority that requires you to give blood or find a replacement," he pointed out.

Her retort is cut off by one of the blood drive workers calling Klaus's name. "Mikaelson, we're ready for you in bed eight," he said, pointing to the empty lawn-chair contraption Rebekah had noticed earlier.

"I'm going to check in with my president and let her know that you're covering my donation," Rebekah said, already walking away. "I'll get you an orange juice."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus made his way over to his designated bed and situated himself upon it. He huffed in boredom, without even his phone to distract him. Looking around, he could find anyone paying him any attention. "Does the blood magically leave my body or what?"

"It can violently leave your body if you keep up that attitude," a feminine voice said from behind him.

He turned, finding a beautiful blonde nurse raising an unimpressed eyebrow. "Sorry," he said, attempting to appear contrite. "I've just been waiting for a long time, and I'm ready to get this over with."

"Little tip," the nurse said as she prepped his station with bandages and a stress ball. "Don't get snippy with the nurses during blood drives. You're my tenth donor today, and it's barely noon. I don't need the sass when we're doing our best to keep the line moving."

"Noted," he said, properly abashed. "My phone died, so I'm less patient than I ought to be."

She plopped a water bottle in his hands. "Get over it and drink," she said, shrugging. "The more hydrated you are, the faster this whole thing will go."

Klaus followed her orders as she finished her preparations. He took the stress ball she offered.

"If you squeeze that repeatedly," she said, arranging his arm on her tray with the blood pressure cuff, "then it should help me find a vein."

"Have you been doing this long," Klaus asked. She looked young, though no less stunning in her pink scrubs.

"I'm actually a nursing student," she answered without looking. "I think I found a winner."

"Already? I don't even know your name, love."

She snorted at his lame pick-up, the smile brightening her entire face. "I was talking about the vein I'm about to stick a needle into," she clarified. "Are you ready?"

Klaus chuckled, nodding. "Have at it, sweetheart."

"My name is Caroline," she insisted just as she broke the skin in his arm with the needle. "Enough with the pet names."

"I'm Klaus," he replied in kind, though trying not to look at the blood coursing through the tube. "So, you're a nursing student here at Whitmore?"

"Yup," she said, popping her lips. "What about you? You look a bit old to be undergrad."

Klaus coughed out a laugh at her brash statement. "My sister's a freshman here," he admitted. "I own a gallery in Richmond."

"Let me guess," Caroline teased as she checked the progress of his blood bag. "She's one of the sorority pledges too tiny to give blood?"

"Know something about that love," Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Caroline," she corrected with a playful glare. "And I may have done my own cajoling for replacement donors back in the day. You're about halfway through, by the way."

"Great," Klaus answered faintly, leaning back to rest.

Caroline leaned forward, pushing the curls back from his forehead. He looked clammy and pale. "Klaus, are you okay?"

"Fine, sweetheart," he flirted.

"Lightheaded," she pushed. "Dizzy?"

"Wha-"

His eyes rolled back as he fainted, and Caroline quickly maneuvered his chair back for him to lie flat.

"Nik!"

A young blonde came bounding up, shaking the bottle of orange juice in her hand. "Is he okay," she asked frantically.

"He's just a little woozy," Caroline assured her. "Can you help me prop his feet up?"

* * *

When he came to, Rebekah was the first person he saw.

"I'm so sorry, Nik," she said, noticing he was waking up. Caroline had given her damp paper towels to put over his eyes, and she quickly removed them. "I didn't think you'd pass out."

"Don't worry," Caroline's voice said from his other side. Luckily, she was smiling down at him. "It was a very manly fainting."

Klaus huffed in amusement. "Small victories, I suppose," he croaked. "Would this be a bad time to ask you out, then?"

Caroline opened her mouth to answer, only to shut it again. Flirting with an attractive man with a sexy accent was one thing, but she hadn't expected to get a date from him. "I- You're still suffering from blood loss."

"Come on, love," he teased, slowly sitting up. "I just swooned at your mere presence. That's got to be worth at least a dinner."

Smile twisting in flattered humor, Caroline bit her lip pensively. She looked at her watch before meeting his earnest eyes. "I've got a fifteen minute break now," she finally said. "You're definitely owed some cookies and juice. Who knows? You might just earn dinner after all."

He did earn that dinner date, as well as the last first kiss he would ever have when he dropped her off at home.

Their "how we met" story was a little bloodier than most, but Rebekah took pride in technically arranging their introduction. It certainly made Klaus more inclined to grant her favors, since giving blood had turned out so well for him.

In the long run, anyway.


	7. Just Pretend

**Prompt: "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift**

She tried not to look at him as she jumped for her jeans. The sex had been hot, but the woods were hardly the most comfortable place to be naked once the afterglow had faded. Still, he reclined against a tree, steady gaze piercing her back.

"Leaving already, love?"

"Already," she asked, attempting for a light joke as she finally turned to face him. "We've been out here for hours. It's dark out."

Klaus nodded, his silence heavy. He made no move to get up, apparently comfortable in his nudity.

She bit her lip, the sudden ache inside her begging him to say something. Naturally, she filled the gaps herself. "I guess you'll be getting back to New Orleans," she rambled. "All that food, art, culture you talked about. Must be nice, a big city like that."

"My offer still stands," Klaus said softly, watching her mourn the slip of pink lace that used to be her bra. "There's a whole world out there, love. All you have to do is ask, and I'll show it to you."

Clutching her ruined bra and shirt, Caroline just sagged in the reality that he was leaving. "I know," she answered, her tiny smile feeling so bleak. "Maybe-"

Standing suddenly, Klaus shook his head. He seemed almost regretful. "Spare me the false hope, sweetheart," he said, more kindly than she might have expected. "I promised I would walk away, and I will."

"Will you remember me," she asked in a whisper, too scared to look away in case he just disappeared. "I'm just a baby vampire from Mystic Falls. How do I know this isn't just a blip on the radar for you?"

"Perhaps it is," he admitted, toying with a blonde curl frazzled by their activities. "But I can always dream that I'll see you again, someday."

"Say you will," she insisted, leaning in to graze his lips with hers. "Say you'll remember me, even if it's just in your dreams."

Klaus smirked at her quiet pleading, only to kiss her more fully. "Caroline Forbes, how could anyone forget you," he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

He flashed away before he had to tell her goodbye.

* * *

He was livid as he downed yet another glass of scotch.

Hayley had all but begged to take Hope out of the city to protect her from his family, and Klaus hadn't seen his daughter in weeks. Even with her mother's enhanced hybrid capabilities, Klaus hated not being able to protect Hope himself.

Camille had tried to talk to him about it, but he came to the bar for alcohol, not psychology. She had long since left him with the bottle and his sorrows, intent on approaching him another day about these impotency issues. Hours later, he barely noticed the head of blonde curls situated next to him in the booth.

"I told you, Camille," he drunkenly growled, "I don't want your company tonight. Leave me be."

"Sucks to be her," a familiar voice snorted, though it definitely wasn't the bartender he had assumed it to be. "Are you up for my company, Klaus?"

A slender hand crept up his thigh at the question, and his mind finally realized Caroline Forbes herself was propositioning him. "Sweetheart," he panted, breathless as he tried to seem sober. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," she said, shrugging. Caroline stole his latest drink and finished it off. "I'm going to catch up on the alcohol, and we're going to dance. At the end of the night, who knows? You just might get lucky."

Too drunk to question his good luck, Klaus followed her to the bar. Ignoring Camille's judgmental glare, he watched Caroline quickly drink several shots of tequila before she pulled him to the dance floor. The songs blurred together as the flashing lights and pounding bass created a trance-like state. He couldn't believe it. "Are you really here?"

His mumbled words hit the back of Caroline's neck, but she didn't answer. Instead, she ground her hips back into his a little harder. The liquor made his memories hazy, and he couldn't tell how long they danced. He could never forget the way she flirted her way back to his bedroom, though, only to assertively push him against his door as she sank to her knees.

A few rounds later, he desperately fought a contented sleep. He softly stroked the skin of her stomach. "Still awake, love?"

"I don't sleep anymore," she said, turning to face him. "My mom died, and I don't like my dreams."

Eyebrows crunching together, Klaus found himself leaning away as he carefully looked her over. "I hadn't heard about your mother," he said, uncomfortable with the knowledge that he knew nothing of her life anymore. Thankfully, he had sobered up enough for this conversation during their interlude. "I'm sorry."

Shockingly, Caroline just shrugged. "No worries," she replied, running her fingers along his tattoo. "I was just explaining why I was awake."

Klaus withdrew entirely at her nonchalant tone, his expression hard. "You turned it off."

"Yep," she chirped, smiling brightly. "Aren't I so much more fun?"

He knew he was at a dangerous crossroads with Caroline in this state. They had already slept together, which she would surely regret. Even if he couldn't let it happen again, though, he couldn't risk Caroline leaving without flipping the switch back. Humanity-free vampires were reckless. Worse, she would be seen as a threat to be targeted.

"I always enjoy you, sweetheart," he hedged, smirking as he reached for her again. "You know that."

She hummed noncommittally. Brushing his hair back, she bit her lip. "You should sleep," she said. "Or else, I might be tempted for another round."

Reluctant to let her out of his sight when he didn't have a plan, the best thing Klaus could do was to play along. "I'll see you in the morning," he promised, closing his eyes and pulling her closer.

"Sweet dreams, Klaus," she whispered.

Caroline was gone by the time he woke.

* * *

She could feel him staring at her. Even thirty years passing had done nothing to lessen his effect on her. Caroline didn't bother turning, though. She just leaned on the railing, staring out over Paris as the sun set. The Eiffel Tower might be a cliche meeting point, but it worked for them.

Sensing his approach, she addressed him. "Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world... It's about time you caught up with me."

"I stopped searching once I knew you flipped the switch back," he answered, sidling up next to her. His voice lacked the bitterness she expected; that search must have lasted more than a year since her trip to New Orleans.

"So," she said, raising an eyebrow, though she still didn't look at him. "This run-in is a complete coincidence?"

"An old acquaintance here mentioned meeting you, that you were living in Paris," Klaus admitted. "I remembered an offer I once extended, and I found myself wanting to follow through."

"Will you remember me," she asked coyly as she finally faced him, echoing a song she had loved so long ago. "Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset?"

Klaus chuckled, thinking back to their first time in the woods. "No," he said clearly.

Surprised, Caroline nearly flinched. Looking down, she felt all seventeen of her human years. "Oh," she breathed. "You decided I was a blip on the radar after all?"

"No," Klaus answered, this time with a teasing smile. "I'm done remembering, wondering in hindsight what I could have done differently. My offer still stands, I'm just hoping you'll accept this time."

Blinking, Caroline's eyes darted back up to his. He might have been laughing at her, but she couldn't bite back the smile threatening to split her face. "Too many memories haunting you," she teased, moving a bit closer.

Nodding, Klaus finally reached for her hand. He brought her wrist to his lips, placing a barely-there kiss on her sensitive skin. "You have no idea."


	8. Kismet

**Prompt: klaroline not in a relationship but klaus has been crushing on caroline. she shows up with his friend marcel as a date to a party or to a family member/mutual friend's wedding. klaus gets jealous. all human please.**

Bored of the club around him, Klaus ordered yet another drink to keep him company. Kol had dragged him out that night, then promptly ditched him for a pretty girl he met at the bar. He had been sitting in a dark corner booth, silently loathing the raucous clubbers enjoying their night as he hadn't been allowed.

"Brother, there you are!"

Klaus sighed. At least when Kol left him, he could have some peace. Instead, his bubble was utterly popped by the return of his brother and the young lady in Kol's sights. She was a pretty little thing, smile gleaming under the neon lights.

"Bonnie, lass," Kol introduced. "This is my brother, Niklaus. He's a crabby arse that didn't want to come tonight. Nik, tell her that I didn't abandon you. She doesn't believe that you were happier here without me."

"I was," he answered heavily, gulping at his drink. Nodding to the girl, though, he minded his manners. "Nice to meet you, Bonnie. Call me Klaus."

"Hi," she said, waving uncomfortably as she slid into the seat across from him. "Kol asked me and my friend to join you, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Klaus said, only slightly grinding his teeth before he noticed a fetching blonde striding toward their table with a tray of shots. Her blonde curls bounced freely around her shoulders as her little blue dress floated around long legs.

As though answering his silent prayers for a chance to talk to her, the mystery girl walked straight to their table. "I've got the first two rounds," she cheered, setting down the tray. Looking up, she beamed at Bonnie before turning to him. "I'm Caroline," she greeted, waving.

"Klaus," he answered, tipping his head. "What are we drinking?"

* * *

"Tequila," Caroline crowed, taking the remaining seat next to Klaus. "Bonnie and I are celebrating, and Kol has infiltrated our girls' night. It seems only polite to include you as well."

Reaching for a shot glass, Klaus carefully watched the blonde lick and salt her hand. "And what are we celebrating, love?"

Caroline looked up at him, smirking at his focused stare on her salted hand. Before she could say anything, though, Bonnie spoke up.

"Caroline just landed a huge account for her company," she cheered, raising her own glass. "She's going to be the official party planner for the city!"

Chuckling, Caroline's eyes darted down humbly. "Not exactly," she amended. "The mayor's campaign has a bunch of official events for the upcoming election. I managed to contract him through the year."

"Well done," Kol toasted, though he definitely did it for Bonnie's attention than out of esteem for Caroline. That hardly mattered as they all downed their shots in quick succession. "You know," Kol pointed out, "Nik has to go to a lot of events like that."

"Oh, really," Caroline asked. "Because you're some fat cat financing all the political maneuvers happening in New Orleans?"

Huffing out a laugh, Klaus sucked on his lime a bit longer. "Something like that," he admitted, reaching out a hand. "Niklaus Mikaelson."

Startled, Caroline dropped her lime and accepted his handshake. "Wolf Industries, Niklaus Mikaelson?"

"The one and the same," he answered smugly, keeping a hold of her hand. He didn't often bandy about his successful business and the immense wealth that came with it, but he wanted to pull out all the stops for this gorgeous blonde as bright as the sun.

Instead, she scoffed. "I actually applied there, right out of school," Caroline said. "I had the best interview of my life, until your chief of marketing waltzed in to insult my outfit."

Klaus winced, but Kol laughed. "That would be our dear sister," he explained. "Bekah's not the nicest to pretty girls who tread on her territory."

Cocking his head, Klaus sipped from his scotch again. "She wouldn't have based her hiring decisions on pettiness, though," he insisted.

"They still offered me the job," Caroline snorted, well aware of what she brought to the workforce. "I turned them down for my current position."

"Our loss," Klaus said with a small smile.

And it truly was, he found himself thinking as the night progressed. Caroline was quick, witty, and wonderfully easy to talk to. She proved to be a necessary companion as Kol and Bonnie's flirtation took advantage of the dark corner and turned into canoodling.

At closing time, Klaus hailed a cab for the women as Caroline tried to convince Bonnie it was time to go home. Kol was a bit more persuasive, though, and Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"So much for a girls' night," she groaned, turning to Klaus.

"I hope it wasn't all bad, love," he answered, stepping just that foot closer. "I certainly enjoyed meeting you."

Opening her mouth, Caroline then closed it sheepishly. "I enjoyed meeting you, too," she said carefully. "But in the spirit of full disclosure, I just started dating someone."

He would never admit it, but Klaus felt crushed. Trying to hide his disappointment, he fell into rakishness. "I'd be surprised if you weren't spoken for, you're lovely."

"Thanks," she said, blushing. "For what it's worth, you're pretty lovely yourself. Even if your sister hates my taste in professional attire."

Klaus barked out a laugh as Kol and Bonnie finally surfaced from their goodbyes. "Friends, then," he asked, expression smoldering just a bit. He couldn't help himself.

"If that's anything to go by," she said, nodding to where Kol was helping Bonnie into the cab, "then, I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of each other." With a smile and a wink, she gently shoved Kol away from Bonnie so she could slide into the car herself.

As the cab pulled away, a still tipsy Kol mumbled, "What a woman."

Klaus found himself thinking the same thing.

* * *

Sure enough, Bonnie and Kol's budding relationship provided ample opportunities for Klaus to spend time with Caroline. She loved talking about her work, her family, and her friends.

"You never talk about your boyfriend," he mentioned over a plate of cheese fries. He hadn't wanted to join Kol for bowling with Bonnie's work friends, but Caroline's presence made it a must-attend event. She had quickly cajoled him into ordering beers and greasy food to share between frames. "Why isn't he here tonight?"

"He had to work," she answered, shrugging. "And he's not really my boyfriend. We've agreed to keep things casual since work is really busy."

Nodding, Klaus tried to seem unaffected. "I never pegged you for a casual relationship kind of girl," he admitted, thinking back to everything he had learned about her.

"Well, it's casual in the sense that we don't have to spend every minute of every day together and it's just dating," she explained. "I'm definitely a one-man woman, if that's what you're asking."

"I wouldn't dare, love," he said with a smirk, despite the slight ache he felt at being rejected as a romantic option.

After that conversation, he didn't like to ask about the guy she was seeing. The last thing he needed was to meet the guy and not be able to hate him. As long as Caroline was happy, he needed to find a way to be okay with just being her friend.

Even if he was halfway to falling in love with her.

* * *

"I didn't think you and Bonnie were serious enough to bring her to Elijah's wedding," Klaus commented, actually impressed by his younger brother.

Kol shrugged, his smile small but genuine as he watched Bonnie order drinks at the bar. "I needed the company if I'm supposed to be on my best behavior," he said. "Katherine threatened to disembowel me if I ruined this night for her."

"How could she tell," Klaus asked, looking around the ballroom. "They must have invited half the city." It wasn't that surprising given Elijah's position at Wolf Industries and Katherine's socialite self, but still, there were a lot of guests. "I would have asked Caroline to come along if I knew you were bringing Bonnie."

Narrowing his eyes, Kol looked at his brother strangely. "Caroline's here, Nik," he said.

"What do you mean," Klaus asked before spying a friend across the room. "Hold on, I should chat with Marcel about the mayor's campaign. He's been pestering me for donations."

"Nik-"

Klaus walked away, ignoring Kol's calls. "Marcel," he greeted with a smile. "It's been too long."

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Marcel said, reaching for his proffered hand. "You've been skipping my parties. You trying to skip out on my candidate?"

"Not at all," Klaus assured him. "Just a trick of scheduling. I actually know your party planner, so I feel doubly bad for missing them."

Marcel was about to answer when a familiar face appeared, smiling brightly. "I know you prefer bourbon," Caroline said, looking to Marcel, "but it's a wedding. Gin and tonics are the- Klaus?"

"You're not really surprised to see me at my brother's wedding, are you love?"

Honestly, he was surprised he could be so quick on the draw. Klaus hadn't wanted to know who Caroline dated, only to find out it was a friend of his.

"No," Caroline denied, smiling shyly. "I just didn't get a chance to say hi earlier."

"You know my party planner," Marcel asked with a wide grin. "Caroline, you never mentioned."

She shook her head, as though silently begging him not to say anything. Klaus couldn't think of a worst place to, not wanting to see Caroline with another man. "I should get back to my family," he said, already stepping away.

"Wait," Caroline said, quickly handing Marcel his drink with a meaningful look. Surprised, the man just shrugged, smiling understandingly. "Can we talk?"

Looking around, Klaus felt helpless in the crowded room. "Sweetheart," he said.

"Please?"

Reluctantly, he followed her out to the quieter lobby. "Caroline, really, Marcel is a good guy, I don't-"

Before he could finish, she whirled around and planted her lips on his. It took him a moment to respond, but she pulled away before he could really participate.

"Marcel and I broke it off last week," she explained, reaching for his hands. "We're much better as friends, and I realized I liked someone a lot more. Like, a lot more. I had hoped to see you before tonight, but I had already agreed to be Marcel's date. I wanted to have this conversation at a better time, and I didn't know that you and Marcel were actually friends, and-"

Smiling, Klaus leaned in to cut her off with a kiss instead. His arms crept up around her waist, pulling her closer. "As much as I enjoy your rambling, I'm just happy to finally have this chance," he whispered, noting her flushed cheeks. "Do you want to go back to your date?"

She slowly shook her head, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I told him about you," she admitted. "He didn't know it was you, but he told me I was being an idiot for turning you down."

"Are you turning me down now?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline grabbed his hand again and nearly dragged him to the coat check.

This had been a long time coming.


	9. Pageant Queen

**Prompt:** **klaus is a bad boy who falls for good girl caroline. they start dating. klaus doesn't care who knows but caroline wants to keep it a secret because she's scared of what people will think.**

"Did you see them?"

Caroline looked up from her planner, brandishing her highlighter in warning. "Elena, you know better than to distract me when I'm planning my week," she said. "The Miss Mystic Falls pageant is going to be a lot more work than I had anticipated."

Rolling her eyes, Elena grabbed the highlighter from the blonde's hand. "You're already going to win, I don't understand why you have to keep gilding the lily," she said, staring at the multiple events and committee meetings Caroline had been carefully color-coordinating. "Anyway, this distraction is totally worth it. The new family who bought the creepy mansion outside of town finally moved in, and they're gorgeous."

"Since when do you care," Caroline asked, looking around the school lawn curiously. "I thought you were still swooning over Stefan. Or was it Damon?"

Elena shrugged. "A girl can look," she said. "There's four of them enrolled here, with one older brother already in college and a younger one in elementary school."

Narrowing her eyes, Caroline's lips pursed in annoyance. "I don't like that you know the gossip before I do," she admitted. She sighed and closed her planner. "Okay, what do you know?"

* * *

"Kol and Rebekah are freshmen, twins apparently," Elena answered. "She's a little standoffish, but he's a total flirt. You should have seen him with Bonnie. She looked like she wanted to scrape him off her shoe."

Caroline laughed. "Freshmen," she groaned, shaking her head. "Any in our grade?"

"Niklaus," Elena said, scrunching her nose. "It's kind of a weird name, and he didn't even acknowledge me and Bonnie when we tried to introduce ourselves. With the black leather jacket and mean scowl, he probably imagines himself to be some sort of bad boy."

"Rude," Caroline commented. "If he didn't talk to you, how do you know all of this?"

Elena sighed dreamily. "Elijah is a senior, and he's such a gentleman," she said. "He introduced himself and his siblings, saying he was 'glad to make our acquaintance.'"

"What are you doing with your voice," Caroline snorted.

"It's a British accent," Elena defended, playfully hitting her shoulder. "They all have one, so posh."

Looking up, Caroline's eyes caught sight of a stranger storming toward the football bleachers. He was too far away to really ogle, but the leather jacket was enough for her to guess. "Is that Niklaus?"

Whipping her head around, Elena nodded her confirmation. "He looks mad," she said, noting the way he clutched his messenger bag. "Maybe he's one of those crazies that plant a bomb in their backpack."

"Not funny, 'Lena," Caroline admonished with a hard glare. Even if her Sheriff mother barely had time for her anymore, she knew better than to joke about something so serious. "It's his first day in a new place. He's probably tired of everyone bugging him."

"Whatever," Elena said, picking up her bag. "I've got to get to chem. Are you coming?"

Glancing back to where Niklaus had made himself comfortable on the bleachers, Caroline was surprised to find him staring in her direction. Tearing her eyes away, though, she nodded to Elena. "Yep, let's go."

* * *

For the next week, Caroline couldn't help the draw she felt to the new student who happened to be in all of her classes. Well, if he even bothered to show up.

"Mr. Mikaelson," the history teacher greeted sarcastically. "Thank you for honoring us with your presence today."

Niklaus just grunted as he made for the open desk in the back corner. She wasn't sure if she'd ever heard him speak real words, not even when she tried to have a pleasant conversation with him in the hallway. He just walked away.

"Yes, your eloquence is noted," Mr. Tanner sighed. "I wonder if detention would help you learn the importance of punctuality. See me after school today."

Without acknowledging the teacher at all, Klaus just flipped open a notebook and seemed to zone out.

A part of Caroline wanted to smack the guy, wondering how hard it could possibly be to act like a human being. Another part just felt bad for him and wanted to give him a hug; it couldn't be easy for someone new to get stuck in Mystic Falls. Instead, she faced the front of the classroom before she could act on either impulse.

Unable to resist looking back, though, she found him staring at her again.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to the first meeting of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee," Caroline announced. Their table at the Grill was tucked into the corner to better facilitate a productive discussion, though the participants were few. She had hoped for more volunteers to make this venture more impressive to the Miss Mystic Falls judging panel. "Thank you for showing interest in this cause, as I believe we can really make our hometown shine with a little bit of elbow grease."

"I'm here," a young blonde yelled, rushing into the restaurant. "Rebekah Mikaelson," she introduced herself, panting a bit with the exertion.

Caroline smiled kindly, despite her annoyance at the late arrival. "Thanks for coming, Rebekah, take a seat."

"Oh, my brother's coming, too," Rebekah explained, pulling out two chairs.

Turning to the entrance, Caroline was shocked to see Niklaus coming their way. "Why don't you all start discussing project ideas," she ordered as she walked toward the newcomer. Mindful of the curious eyes following him, Caroline kept her anger to a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise before his expression formed into a seemingly evil smirk. "It's a free country, love," he said smugly. "But if you must know, I've been assigned too many detentions. The principal required me to choose a club or activity to join as a better use of my time."

"So you chose my committee," Caroline asked, confused. "You don't care about this place."

Eyes darkening, he clearly didn't appreciate her comment. "You're making assumptions," he warned.

"Maybe, Niklaus," she said, "but that doesn't mean I'm wrong. I expect nothing less than the best, and if that's not you, you shouldn't be here. I need this committee to stand out for my application to the Founders Council if I want to be Miss Mystic Falls."

Raising a challenging brow, he nodded. "My sister was excited about joining the committees, and you're something of a role model to her, apparently," he explained, softening as he looked at his sister. "This way, I can keep an eye on her. And please, call me Klaus."

Caroline cocked her head in consideration. She rolled her eyes when he tried for the puppy dog look. "Fine," she sighed, crossing her arms. "But don't think your dimples are going to save you from my wrath if you screw this up for me."

"Noted," he said, dimples cutting deep into his cheeks.

* * *

Reluctantly, Caroline felt herself warming up to Klaus Mikaelson. He still grunted during school hours and barely paid attention, but he also shared commiserating looks with her in class and often found her in the library to share a table during free period.

It was nice, to have someone around who didn't need her constant attention or answers to inane questions. He just...appreciated her presence.

Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same for her friends about Klaus.

"He's so weird," Elena complained over lunch. She had found Klaus and Caroline editing the newspaper ad the committee needed to solicit neighborhood projects, and the visual of them hunched over the library table apparently burned Elena's eyes in disgust. "I didn't even know you talked to him."

"He talks," Matt asked, sounding meaner than he really meant.

Caroline scoffed at both of them. "Klaus is actually nice, he's just picky about the people he hangs out with," she tried to explain, ignoring the niggle of pleasure she felt at the thought of being on that list.

"Or," Tyler spoke up, "he just wants to get into your pants."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline focused on her salad. "It's not like I have a personality or anything that might matter more," she huffed.

Yet, she found herself avoiding Klaus. If Tyler was right, then Klaus was probably just using his "man of mystery" persona to make her feel special. Once he got what he wanted, he would go back to his rude self. Caroline would much rather wonder about the "what if" than lose a friend in the aftermath.

Klaus clearly felt the rejection, though, as his scowls returned. He even showed up to class on time, since it meant he could quit attending the committee meetings.

Rebekah still came, and Caroline could feel the arctic breeze every time the younger blonde looked her way. "Do we have a problem, Rebekah," she finally asked, after the rest of the group had packed up for the day.

"Why did you stop being nice to Nik?" Even as a freshman, Rebekah's bossiness rivaled Caroline's. Her terse tone and jaunted hip brooked for no argument. "He really liked you, then your jerk friends convinced you to ignore him."

Caroline opened her mouth to defend herself, but she found that she couldn't. Shame flushing her face, she looked down to her shoes. "I know," she admitted. Sheepishly, she glanced up to the still angry girl. "I didn't think he really liked me all that much, I just would have been an easy mark for 'the misunderstood bad boy' thing."

Scoffing, Rebekah picked up her bag. "He's not that bad," Rebekah said. "Nik is just terrible at making friends since his last girlfriend cheated on him with his best mate. Trust issues are bound to happen."

"Fair enough," Caroline replied. "I didn't know."

"Obviously," Rebekah snorted, probably at how sad Caroline looked. "I need a ride home, and Nik will be there. Can I get a lift?"

Nodding silently, Caroline wondered if an apology would be enough at this point.

* * *

"Nik," Rebekah called out, leaving Caroline to stew in her awkward silence on the porch. "Stop being a lonesome twit and get down here, you have a visitor."

"Lovely, Bekah," Klaus replied, coming down the grand staircase. "Is this your new joke, saying I have visitors when you know there is no one I woul- Caroline?"

"My work here is done," Rebekah crowed as she bounded past her dumbfounded brother. "Don't screw it up."

Caroline waved, uncharacteristically shy. "Hi, Klaus."

"What are you doing here," he asked, closing the door behind him as he stepped out onto the porch. "I thought you were too good to hang out with me anymore."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't think-"

"That I had feelings," he asked with a scoff. "Don't flatter yourself, love. All you hurt was my ego, for a moment."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline crossed her arms angrily. "You know, I came here to apologize and to try to be friends again. That I screwed up and let my friends doubt your intentions, because surely you saw me as more than a dumb blonde to screw. Clearly, I was mistaken," she said, ready to stomp away.

"Caroline," he called, reaching for her arm. She whipped around to face him, but he didn't back away. "I did see you as more than that, I do. Why do you think I joined your stupid committee in the first place?"

"My committee isn't stupid," she defended, completely missing his point. "What is so bad about making the town look its best?"

He shook his head, helpless in the face of her anger yet thrilled to be the subject of her yelling anyway. He had missed her. "Nothing," he answered, letting his hand fall from her elbow to her hand. "There's nothing wrong with that, your committee, or you. Until you decided I wasn't worth your time, that is."

Sighing in defeat, Caroline couldn't look away from their joined hands. "You're worth my time, Klaus," she said, peeking up at him. "I'm sorry for making you feel otherwise."

He rubbed her hand with his thumb, and a smug smirk took over his face. "Friends, then?"

She took him entirely by surprise when she leaned in to kiss him instead. "I think I have enough friends," she whispered coyly as she pulled away.

"I think so too," he agreed, pulling her toward him as he stole another kiss.

* * *

Caroline had convinced him to keep their new relationship quiet. She was still focused on her bid for Miss Mystic Falls and the committee, and she didn't have time to deal with the inevitable fallout her friends would cause at the news. Klaus understood, even keeping it from his siblings as best he could, though Rebekah knew everything.

He rejoined the Beautification Committee as an easy excuse to spend time with Caroline, and they often took advantage of her mother's busy work schedule to get some privacy. Everything was fine, so Klaus didn't see a problem with keeping their relationship private.

Then, dance rehearsals for the pageant began.

"I don't understand why you need to practice more," Klaus whined as she positioned his arms. The Forbes' living room didn't offer much space, and his wrist accidentally hit the mantel over the fireplace. "Didn't you do this for two hours with Lockwood already?"

"Wow," Caroline answered in a snarky voice. "I think that's the first time you didn't spit at his name," she said, knowing how annoyed he could be when it came to her escort. "And he's not that graceful, so I need to be doubly perfect on the big day."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "If he's so lacking in graces," he drawled, "why choose Lockwood?"

Sighing, Caroline toyed with the necklaces around Klaus's neck as he dropped his arms. "His mother's a judge on the panel," she admitted, though she had explained it before. "It looks good to have another founding family name tied to yours on the scorecard."

"Even though you're supposed to be with me," he asked softly, the hurt clear in his voice.

"Klau-"

"No, Caroline," he cut her off, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I've been kidding myself, and I know how important this pageant is to you. But, I guess I hoped that I was important, too." He picked up his jacket to leave.

"Klaus, no matter how much I lo-"

"I've got to go," he said, interrupting her as he practically ran out of the house. He didn't kiss her goodbye.

He probably didn't even hear her almost confess to big feelings she had just realized existed within her.

* * *

He didn't want to go. Ignoring Caroline all week had been hard enough, but to watch her go through the pageant with Lockwood ought to have constituted as torture.

Somehow, though, not watching her triumph at all would have been worse.

So, he let Rebekah air out his tux from their mother's society events and choose a tie that would match Caroline's dress. He was uncomfortable, waiting in the crowd for the nominees to be announced. Lockwood's smirk from the escort line just made everything worse.

"Excuse me," a woman said from behind him. She looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place her. "Are you Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Yes," he answered, confused.

The woman smiled. "She wasn't sure you'd be here," she said. "I'm Jenna, Elena's aunt. I was just upstairs with the girls, and Caroline had asked me to find you. She wants you to step in as her escort."

Klaus was speechless, and apparently powerless as Rebekah shoved him over to the escort line. Jenna was talking to an angry Tyler, but she nodded for Klaus to join the group. He couldn't believe it; Caroline was actually risking her crown to replace Tyler as her escort.

And she was doing it for him.

That thought almost had him running away, forcing her to follow her original plans, but the music started and the first girl carefully made her way down the staircase. From where he stood, Klaus could just make out the train of Caroline's dark green dress. She had been so excited to show him when she bought it, but he had yet to see it on her.

Her name was announced, and Klaus would have sworn that she floated down the stairs. The dress hugged her every curve, but her smile was brighter than anything else in the room. It even widened when she saw him waiting for her.

He offered his hand, which she squeezed as he led her out onto the patio with the other contestants. "Thank you," she mouthed, facing him for the dance. He was lucky she had made him practice with her so many times. The muscle memory helped him when he couldn't tear his eyes from her.

When it was time to announce the winner, Klaus reluctantly let go of her hand so she could join the others onstage. Not even a minute later, she was crowned Miss Mystic Falls.

Her first official act was to quickly shuffle over to her boyfriend and kiss him in front of the whole town.


	10. Flower Delivery

**Prompt: your take on boss/secretary drabble with klaus & caroline, respectively. human please!**

The phone rang, jarring Caroline's focus from her computer and the mess of a schedule it held. The CEO's assistant had just left for her maternity leave, and the man clearly had no idea how to use his calendar without supervision. As the company's executive office manager, Caroline's innate organizational prowess was legendary help in temporary staffing situations. This, however, was on a whole other level.

Unable to let the phone go unanswered, Caroline quickly picked up the receiver. "Klaus Mikaelson's office, Caroline speaking," she greeted cordially.

"Hey, Care," April chirped on the line. "You have a delivery at reception, want me to send him back?"

"Sure, thank you," Caroline replied, hanging up without further chitchat. She had some serious work to do on this schedule.

* * *

She had just finished shifting some meetings when a young man arrived with a large bouquet of flowers. Caroline thanked him, and he left her to goggle over the ornate arrangement.

"Those are gorgeous," Elena sighed, creeping over from her nearby desk. "I'm between boyfriends at the moment, but I'm glad someone's getting flowers today."

"Who are they from, Care," Bonnie asked, peeking over her own computer.

Blushing into a pink lily, Caroline shrugged. "I don't know," she said with a smile.

Elena hunted for a note, jumping triumphantly when she found one. "'Genuine beauty,'" she read, frowning. "There's no name."

"A secret admirer," Bonnie said excitedly. "Who could it be?"

Caroline opened her mouth, but Klaus Mikaelson strode up before she could answer. "Good morning, Caroline."

"Mr. Mikaelson," she greeted, standing to follow him into his office. "Your 9:30 will be arriving shortly, and I'll have a coffee tray brought in. I've moved your 11 to later this afternoon, as I have some prospects for your temporary assistant I'd like you to meet with."

"I thought I had you for the duration," he asked, smirking at her as he hung up his coat.

With a stern glare, Caroline crossed her arms. "I am happy to cover your desk in the meantime, but the sooner I can train a temp, the sooner I can get back to my actual job," she clarified. "If that's all, I left your messages on your desk, and I'll be outside."

"Thank you," Klaus said in a conciliatory tone.

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Caroline nodded and turned on her heel to go back to Marjorie's desk.

In the four years she had worked at Wolf Industries, Caroline became everyone's Girl Friday. Klaus Mikaelson and the other executives knew very well that the company would fall apart without her. Despite the typical office politics, Caroline earned all the respect granted to her by those most would consider her superiors.

If that meant calling even Klaus Mikaelson on his crap, then so be it.

* * *

"Is it that football player you dated a while back," Bonnie asked. "Matt something?"

Caroline remained silent. Bonnie and Elena had taken it upon themselves to discover Caroline's secret admirer, and she had been less than helpful at narrowing down their list of suspects.

"No, that British guy who always flirts with her, from Accounts," Elena countered. "Enzo."

A throat cleared from behind Caroline, and the girls just giggled at their desks.

Turning, Caroline found Klaus looking less amused. Instead, she focused on the woman standing next to him. "Thank you for coming over, Nora," Caroline said. "I'll let you know if we need to steal you from Legal for Marjorie's maternity leave."

Nora said her goodbyes as Caroline followed a stoic Klaus inside his office. "How did the interview go," Caroline asked. "Is she a good fit?"

"I wasn't aware you spent so much time in Accounts," Klaus said, ignoring her question. "Do I need to have words with Enzo Augustine about appropriate workplace behavior?"

"That won't be necessary, I'm a big girl who can take care of myself," Caroline answered in clipped tones. "Now, Nora?"

Frowning, Klaus shrugged. "I protect my people, Caroline, you know this."

"And I'm telling you I don't need your protection," she said. "Nora, yes or no?"

"Maybe," he sighed. "Any others?"

A knock on the door disrupted the moment, and a dark-haired man poked his head in. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, looking abashed toward Caroline. "You weren't at your desk, and I know you said Mr. Mikaelson doesn't have much time to spare for interviews."

"This is Tyler Lockwood," Caroline introduced, sending Klaus a meaningful look to be nice. "He's an intern from Finance, but he was very persistent in seeking out executive experience."

"Meaning I pestered Caroline at least once a day since Marjorie announced her pregnancy," Tyler teased flirtatiously. Coughing, he seemed to remember it was an interview. "But I really would appreciate the opportunity to work with you."

Klaus looked to Caroline, almost incredulous at the little puppy's exuberance. With her warning glance, though, he knew that she wanted to give the kid a chance. He raised a hand for Tyler to take a seat, and Caroline left them to it, ignoring the burn of his gaze on her back.

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Caroline to be the last person to leave the executive suite at the end of the workday. Even working from Marjorie's desk, she had plenty to do until she felt confident calling it quits.

Looking at her flowers again, she found herself smiling foolishly. She packed up her purse before shifting the beautiful flowers into her arms for the commute home.

"Perfect timing," Klaus said, making her stop short. "Please allow me to walk you out."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but chose not to say anything.

Klaus just smirked. "I heard the other assistants were quite annoyed that you had no idea who your secret admirer might be," he said. "Who knew flowers could cause such an uproar?"

It wasn't until they reached the elevator and the doors closed that Caroline spoke. "Imagine how much worse it might have been had they known my 'admirer' was actually their boss," she said mischievously. Annoyance quickly took over, though. "What were you thinking, sending flowers when I'm working directly under you?"

Klaus crowded her into the elevator corner, hands automatically finding their favorite place on her hips. "I happen to like you working under me," he whispered, nipping at her ear.

Scoffing, Caroline pushed him back before the elevator could reach the ground floor. "We agreed not to take our relationship public for a reason, Klaus," Caroline admonished. Though they were quite serious about each other, four months could still be categorized as 'new.'

"Forgive me for wanting to be a good Valentine," Klaus muttered childishly, pushing the button repeatedly as though it would make the elevator move faster.

Caroline deflated at his miserable expression, and she leaned over to place a sweet kiss on his cheek. "You're the perfect Valentine," she admitted. "Which was so annoying since I couldn't even thank you properly in the office."

"You're welcome," Klaus said, mollified until a thought occurred to him. "But don't think I'll forget about Augustine flirting with you, or Lockwood pestering you everyday. Secret or not, you are mine, love."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline swept out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. "I'll let you try and convince me of that when you come over for dinner in an hour," she said softly, mindful of any people nearby. "But good luck."

Eyes twinkling, Klaus smirked deeply. He took that as a challenge.


	11. Work Hazards

**Prompt: about your "flower delivery" drabble: it was so good! i suspected as i read further that caroline knew the flowers were from klaus. would it be greedy to ask for a drabble showing what led to klaus & caroline falling for each other &/or a drabble where elena & bonnie find out who caroline's "secret admirer" is?**

Panting, Caroline rolled off of Klaus to settle next to him on the bed. "Best Valentine's ever," she whispered, laughing hoarsely as she tried to catch her breath.

"No arguments here, love," he said, pulling her closer. Their dinner had been wonderfully intimate, hidden inside her apartment. Secret rendezvous had their advantages, including the freedom to give into the game of footsie Caroline had started under the table. Klaus took that initiative and left their half-eaten pasta when he carried her to the bedroom.

"Like you'd know," Caroline scoffed playfully. "I seem to remember several speeches over the commercialization of romance contributing to your hatred of relationships."

Klaus placed a sweet kiss on her temple, smiling into her tousled hair. "I know that we've had this conversation before," he answered. "You seemed to believe my change of heart then."

* * *

 _Late nights at the office were the norm for Caroline, always needing to clear her to-do list before heading home. Klaus usually had client meetings to maintain a steady stream of investors for the company, so she was surprised to find his office still alight._

 _"Klaus," she called, noting the executive suite was otherwise deserted. "I hope it's you in there, because this place looks post-apocalyptic in the dark."_

 _"No zombies coming for you, love," Klaus said, waving for her to enter when she reached his doorway. He tossed a notebook on his desk, giving her the full force of his attentive smirk. "You're here late."_

 _"Look who's talking," she countered with a smile. "Big project I should know about?"_

 _Actually looking sheepish, Klaus glanced down. "Hiding from my sister," he admitted. "I begged off a double date she set me up with, and I wouldn't put it past her to call my office."_

 _"To check if you're really working," Caroline asked, incredulous. "That's cute. You're scared of your sister."_

 _"I'm not scared of her," Klaus clarified, expression darkening. "Bekah's just a bit petulant when we don't blindly follow her instructions for life."_

 _Caroline nodded, pouring them both a drink from Klaus's personal stash. "Hence the date?"_

 _"A friend of hers that I would just adore," he said mockingly, accepting the glass Caroline handed him. "She thinks I need a wife."_

 _"Do you," Caroline asked with a teasing smile. She sat across from him, but leaned back to place her feet on his desk as she sipped her own drink. "I've never seen you with the same woman twice."_

 _Klaus shrugged. "Why bother with a relationship when I know it's not the right woman," he mused._

 _Frowning, Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "You say that like you already have someone in mind," she accused._

 _"Don't I, sweetheart?"_

 _Eyes wide, Caroline gripped her glass. "Klaus-"_

 _"You never did take me up on that dinner invitation," he pointed out, remembering his dogged persistence in asking her out when she started working for the company years earlier._

 _Rolling her eyes, Caroline felt on familiar ground. "Because dating the boss is always such a good way to start a new job," she said, looking down at her glass. "You haven't brought that up in a while."_

 _"Just biding my time, love," he answered._

 _She glanced back up, only to find his expression so soft and focused entirely on her. He had all but admitted that he only wanted a relationship with her. "We work together," she said, coughing delicately as she righted herself in the chair. "You're technically my boss."_

 _"And I'd really like to take you to dinner," he said, unconcerned. "What do you say?"_

 _Her tongue dragged across her lips unconsciously, and she quickly finished her drink with a final gulp. She dropped her glass on the desk as she stood._

 _Worried he had pushed too far, Klaus tried to backpedal. "Caroli-"_

 _Rather than storm out like she feared, though, Caroline just walked around his desk to kiss him in his chair. Nearly four years of unresolved tension had Caroline straddling him quickly, the kiss taking on a life of its own as Klaus finally processed and reciprocated._

 _Pulling back, Caroline licked her lips again. "Maybe," she panted, "we should keep this between us. For a while, at least."_

 _Nodding, Klaus stole another kiss. "Fine with me," he whispered against her lips. "I just want you."_

* * *

Caroline shrugged against him, peppering kisses on his neck and shoulder. "Honestly, I still wasn't sure you wanted a relationship with me," she said.

Frowning, Klaus pulled away to look at her. "And you still let me take you home that night?"

"What can I say," she teased, rubbing her nose against his. "You were really cute, hiding from your baby sister."

Biting his lip to keep from smiling, Klaus shifted to tickle her waist. "That's it," he muttered. "You asked for it."

Laughing, Caroline squirmed out of his reach until she could catch his lips with hers. Resting her forehead against his, she beamed up at him. "I love you," she whispered, a bit hesitant.

Klaus paused, his expression of shock melting into a shy grin. "I love you, too," he whispered back. Frowning again, though, he tenderly stroked her hip with his thumb. "Does that mean we can go public now?"

Pressing a kiss to his nose, Caroline giggled. "It really bothered you that Bonnie and Elena sent the flowers, didn't it," she asked. "You just want people to know I'm yours."

"I just want you," he corrected. "Though, it would be nice for others to know you're spoken for."

"Would it make you happy," she asked softly, watching him carefully.

"You make me happy," he answered shyly. For someone so shamelessly naked in her bed, Klaus Mikaelson was a big softie when it came to real emotions. "I don't want to hide that anymore."

"Okay."

Klaus looked up, looking positively shellshocked. "Really?"

"Really," she affirmed, happily accepting his immediate kiss. They took a breath, and Caroline smiled widely. "Happy Valentine's Day, Klaus."

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."


	12. Writing Weekend

_**On Tumblr, I asked for prompts to jumpstart my creativity, and these were the resulting drabbles. Many thanks to everyone who sent me a prompt, I truly appreciate your help!**_

* * *

 **Just a Trim**

 _Caroline is a hairdresser and she gets told that she needs to cut famous actor Klaus Mikaelson's hair. He doesn't want much cut off but she disagrees (this may have something to do with me wanting him to have a hair cut.)_

* * *

"Caroline, I need you to stay late tonight," Alaric said, not looking up from his computer. His salon was a hotspot for celebrities in Los Angeles, and that often meant accommodating the schedules of the rich and famous. "I've got a new client for you, but he won't get off set until ten tonight or so."

Groaning, Caroline nodded to her boss. "Fine," she answered into her coffee. "It's going to be a long day for me, though. Who's the client?"

"Klaus Mikaelson."

Her eyes went wide as her brain quickly processed the possibilities. "Those curls," she muttered to herself before heading to the nearest magazine in the waiting area. Sure enough, bad boy Klaus Mikaelson of acting fame was in need of a haircut. "Excellent."

"If you could hold off on the evil plans until you actually talk to the client, I'd really appreciate it," Alaric teased.

Humming, Caroline just pulled out her phone to check her schedule and look up more recent photos of her newest client.

* * *

The salon was mostly dark when Klaus approached. "Are you sure this is the place," he asked into his phone.

"Yes," Rebekah scoffed on the other end of the line. "You're a nightmare in need of a haircut, and this place comes highly recommended. As your stylist, I'm ordering you to go inside. As your sister, I'm threatening your life if you don't."

"Thank you, Bekah," he sighed, testing the door. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. Hanging up, he pushed his way into the deserted salon. "Hello?"

"Back here," a pearly voice called out. A woman waved as we walked toward him, blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you for another twenty minutes," she said, ushering him back to her lighted station. "I'm Caroline."

"Klaus," he greeted, removing his jacket while she finished setting up her accoutrements.

"It's really nice to meet you, Klaus," she said, smiling. "I have to admit, I'm a huge fan of your work."

"Thank you, love," he said sincerely. He made himself comfortable in the seat as she fastened the cape around his neck. "I just need a trim, we're starting principal photography tomorrow."

"Of course," Caroline said, though she frowned as she looked at him in the mirror. "If we go for a more substantial trim, though, I think we can neaten up your curls and make them easier to manage."

Smirking, Klaus pinned her with a sexy gaze. "My producers seem to like the shaggy dog look, sweetheart," he said. "I don't think they'd appreciate a major deviation from that."

She bit her lip in thought. "Do you like the shaggy dog look?"

Klaus shrugged. "It hasn't hurt, but it is a bit high-maintenance for my tastes."

Nodding, Caroline raked her fingers through this curls.

Klaus tried not to preen at the sensation.

"And these producers," she mused aloud, "will they fire you if we do deviate?"

"Probably not," Klaus admitted, curious at the mischievous glint in her eyes. "What?"

Suddenly gripping the ends of his curls, Caroline sheared through the hair standing on its end. The cut was closer than Klaus expected. "Whoops," she said innocently.

Klaus huffed out a disbelieving laugh. "I guess you'll have to neaten things up, won't you?"

"For what it's worth," she said, shrugging, "I'll make it worth it."

His shy grin turned dirty. "I'll hold you to that, love."

* * *

 **Hairgate**

 _Sequel to "Just a Trim"_

* * *

"What were you thinking?"

"Your unkemptness was part of your charm!"

"What will wigs cut into our budget?"

Klaus just laughed at the conversations whirling around him. He knew the producers wouldn't be happy with his haircut, but there was something freeing about making his own decisions.

Though, he supposed he could blame it on Caroline.

Rather than listening to his frantic bosses, Klaus pulled out his phone to check for any messages from the pretty blonde who joyously cut his hair the night before.

Despite that first shear, Caroline had taken great care with each cut she made to highlight the best features of his hair. It was obvious she took pride in her job, and she practically radiated with enjoyment.

Klaus had been hooked at her mischievous smile, and he found himself asking for her number while she was busy cleaning her station. Though she was hesitant, his imploring promises to be the utmost gentleman and to happily pose for a selfie must have worked. He got the number and the selfie excitedly posted to her Instagram.

He would never admit to just how long he looked through her photos that night when he couldn't fall asleep, but he looked forward to hearing from her.

 **Caroline** : What's the verdict with your bosses? Do they hate it, or do they hate it?

Smiling, he checked to make sure no one was talking to him. He ducked his head to type out a response.

 **Klaus** : You're making waves, sweetheart. Want me to name drop the salon?

 **Caroline** : Only if it's good news!

 **Klaus** : I happen to love my new hair.

 **Caroline** : So you're not mad at me?

 **Klaus** : Only if you won't be too embarrassed by my appearance to let me take you out tonight.

 **Caroline** : Are you really asking your hairdresser out on a date?

Klaus frowned at his phone. Is that really what she thought? Surely, it shouldn't be so bizarre that an actor would date a salon professional.

 **Klaus** : I'm asking a beautiful, strong woman out to dinner because I want to get to know her. I think a date depends on whether such a woman deems me worthy of a kiss goodnight.

 **Caroline** : Oh my god, you're so cheesy.

He froze, trying to keep calm. He hoped he hadn't chased the first interesting woman he had met in months away in just one text conversation.

 **Klaus** : Is that a no?

 **Caroline** : Hell no, I want to see if you can pull off this cheesiness in person. My last client should be finished by 7. Pick me up at 8?

Klaus smiled bashfully at his phone, not registering the annoyed looks directed at him from the producers.

 **Klaus** : Happy to oblige, sweetheart. I'll see you then.

She texted her address, as well as a selfie of her blowing a kiss. Klaus felt a bit silly, but in a strangely good way.

"Klaus, have you heard a word we said? We'll just have to deal with wigs for you at this point. How could you?"

* * *

 **Stabby Stab**

 _Caroline and Klaus are college students who have similar circle of friends. They don't know the other is a demon/vampire hunter. They run into each other when chasing after the same monster. Klaus may have underestimated Care and got his ass kicked._

* * *

He had been trying to get her to agree to a date for ages now, unable to get her out of his mind as he found himself sketching her face throughout his notebook. The history lecture wasn't nearly as fascinating for him as perfecting the curl of her hair. Oblivious to his attention, she just tapped away at her notes three seats down the row.

"Are you still hung up on her, Nik," Kol asked over drinks at the bar. Klaus had zoned out, sketching her face even on the bar napkin. "Bonnie says she doesn't have time for a boyfriend, and she's not interested in anything less than that."

Klaus scoffed, tucking the napkin into his pocket as he drained his glass. "Don't worry about it," he told his brother, standing. "Caroline's just a muse, and I'm not looking to be anyone's boyfriend."

That was his story, and he was sticking to it.

"I'm going home," Klaus said as he put on his jacket.

"Call me if you get there," Kol said with a warning look.

Nodding, Klaus dropped some cash on the bar and made his way outside. He patted his jacket pocket, reassured that his wooden stake was easily accessible in case he ran into any vamps.

Klaus got into the vampire hunting game young, when the Mikaelson patriarch's usual abuse turned even more deadly when Mikael woke up with fangs and a lust for blood. Panicked, Klaus was able to surprise a starving Mikael with a chair leg to the chest. Though he had acted in the heat of moment for self-defense, Klaus couldn't deny the thrill that came from disintegrating a vampire.

While his older siblings and mother disowned him for ridding them of Mikael, Rebekah and Kol helped him hone his skills as a vampire slayer of sorts. They were a surprisingly good team, despite their family squabbles from time to time.

Vampires made for a pretty good common enemy.

The creatures of the night were a more prevalent problem than the world would like to admit, and Klaus could count on running into one on campus pretty regularly. What better place to call a hunting ground than a reputable, safe college?

On his otherwise quiet walk home, Klaus found such a vampire stalking in the shadows behind a pretty blonde.

Wait, Klaus knew those curls. He had a bar napkin sketch full of them in his pocket. A vampire was about to attack-

"Caroline," he called out, sprinting toward her.

Seeing its window of opportunity quickly closing, the vampire jumped toward Caroline in hopes of grabbing her before Klaus could interfere. Just before the vamp reached her, though, Caroline whipped around and shoved a wooden stake deep into its chest.

The vamp poofed into dust, leaving Klaus and Caroline to stare at each other. Caroline was much less surprised than Klaus was.

"Huh," she said, using a rag to wipe any detritus from her stake. "Bonnie thought she got a vibe from you and Kol, wondering if you were the other hunter around here."

Speechless, Klaus desperately tried to order the questions in his mind. "Vibe," he finally sputtered out.

"Uh, you'd have to ask Bonnie about that," Caroline said, shrugging. She wasn't about to out her best friend as a witch. "Thanks for the attempted rescue and everything, but I clearly had it covered."

Caroline turned to leave, but Klaus grabbed her wrist. "Wait, love," he pleaded, unlike the usual smarminess he fell into when talking to her. "How did you-"

"Become a hunter," she asked, smiling at his utter confusion. "Maybe it's time I take you up on that dinner invitation. We should talk."

* * *

 **Sidekicks**

 _Sequel to "Stabby Stab"_

* * *

"I don't understand," Rebekah said as Kol eagerly set up another desk in their ops study. Sure, it was technically the family townhouse, but their fledgling vampire hunting outfit required a home base. "We're just taking these girls in?"

Kol feigned nonchalance with a shrug, but Rebekah could see the excitement jittering off him. "Nik's been sweet on this Caroline forever, always drawing her in his books," he explained. "Turns out, she and her delectable friend Bonnie are also fighting the good fight."

Rebekah scoffed at the familiar name. "This is the Bonnie you've been hanging around," she asked. "I see how it is, you and Nik just want your girlfriends closer."

"Not his girlfriend," a woman's voice said. Rebekah and Kol looked up to find Bonnie carrying a box with a fern poking out the top. "Klaus took Caroline downstairs, something about training. He sent me up here?"

"Welcome to the dollhouse, darling," Kol greeted, rushing to take the box off her hands. "What have we here?"

There were plenty of assorted herbs, plants, and musty old books. "Just the things I use to help Caroline do what she does," Bonnie answered cryptically. "Even though she has your brother as a sidekick now, I won't just abandon her."

"Nik's not a sidekick," Rebekah sneered. "And we were doing just fine before Nik and Kol got distracted by a couple of pretty faces."

"Okay," Bonnie said, reaching for the box. "I'll just get going then."

"Wait," Kol cried, holding the box away from her. "We can adjust to some more team members, Bekah. We just need to sort out the duties." He looked imploringly to Bonnie, who just shrugged in mild acceptance. "I make the gadgets, Bekah handles the tactical communication."

"And what do you do," Rebekah asked mockingly as Bonnie started rooting through her box of stuff.

Sighing, Bonnie held up what looked like a really old book. "I'm a witch," she said. "I help Caroline with spells and potions, either for weapons or detection."

Kol's expression was full of awe. "Wicked," he said, practically drooling.

"Right," Rebekah sniffed, striding out of the room. "Well, if Nik's training Caroline, I think that clears up just who the sidekick is."

"Come on," Kol said, setting the box down on the brand new desk. "I'll show you the gym."

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie pointedly did not take Kol's arm and followed after Rebekah.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were stretching on the mats, preparing to spar with another hunter for the first time. Their dinner had gone well, both explaining how they got into hunting vampires in the first place. Bonnie's grandma and Caroline's dad were both victims of a vampire attack, and the magical Bennetts had a whole history of fighting fanged monsters.

It took some persuasion, but Klaus had finally convinced Caroline to team up with him and his siblings on a trial basis. By training together, he hoped to assure himself that she would be safe. If it meant getting closer, he surely wasn't going to complain.

"So," he said, bouncing on the balls of his toes. "Do you always bait vampires by walking around late at night?"

Pinning him with a glare, Caroline threw the first punch. He dodged it, but just barely. "Can it really be considered taking advantage if their whole MO is trying to take advantage of me," she asked, holding her hands up defensively.

"I guess not," he said, feinting right to swipe left. The hit landed, but she moved her feet quickly to get in better position. "I just want to get a sense of your fighting style."

"I'm faster than people expect," she said with a smirk, right before spinning into a roundhouse kick that knocked him to his knees.

She helped him up, only for him to pull her back to his front and hold her firmly to him. He held a rubber stake to her sternum, though all she felt was his warm breath hitting her ear.

"Got you," he whispered silkily.

"Yeah," she asked, melting into his embrace just enough for him to loosen his grip on the stake. She neatly tore it from his hands, only to hastily swipe it across his neck in a graceful spin move. "Stunned," she noted, then gripped his shoulder for a counterweight to thrust the stake flat into his chest. "Dead."

They heard clapping from the walkway above, where Kol and the girls were watching avidly. "I told you he was the sidekick," Bonnie teased, waving to Caroline.

The blonde bit her lip playfully, enjoying the impressed expression on Klaus's face. "I'll settle for partner," she replied.

* * *

 **Cuddles**

 _My roommate won't stop asking for headrubs & flea collars. His werewolf side is acting up & I have 3 chapters of my 2nd supernatural book to finish the night of the next full moon or I'm dead but he's pouting. Fine. One bellyrub!_

* * *

She tried working at the kitchen table, but Klaus was banging around loudly in the pantry. "Where did you hide the flea collars?"

She tried hiding in her bedroom, but he would knock at the door only to sit in the threshold when she finally opened it. He just watched her type away on the bed.

She ended up on the couch, racing against her deadline to get her chapters in to her editor. Klaus's head kept shifting against her stomach, blocking her way to the laptop.

"Klaus," she scolded. "I know you're getting antsy because of the full moon. You're great to live with the other 23 days of the month, but this week sucks."

The werewolf narrowed his eyes in distaste. "I could say the same for you, you know," he said.

Caroline scoffed, pushing his head away from her stomach. "I'm not sure it's fair to compare my lady troubles to your supernatural transition schedule, but whatever," she snapped. "I'm on a tight deadline, and I can't deal with your crap today."

Chastened, Klaus silently rolled off the couch and slunk away to his room.

She knew she should apologize (that was bitchy, no matter which way she looked at it), but she really needed to write. She ended up writing a chapter based on Klaus's clingy behavior before each full moon, even using his crude comparison from their tiff. It wasn't what she had planned, but hopefully her editor would be soothed for the time being.

As soon as she pressed "Send," she closed laptop and went to find Klaus.

He was curled up pitifully on his bed, ignoring her entrance. As roommates, they hadn't crossed the line to being more than friends, but there was a genuine affection there. Sometimes, that led to cuddle sessions.

Caroline slipped onto his bed to gently spoon him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, lacing an arm around his waist. "I know this week is rough for you."

Klaus tried not to preen at the attention. "I didn't mean to distract you earlier," he muttered mulishly.

"I know," she answered. "Not to be rude about the whole 'you turn into a giant dog' thing, but would a belly rub help at all?"

She could tell he didn't want to say yes, but he loosened from his tense position almost immediately. Caroline took it as a silent assent and soothingly rubbed his torso, keeping it completely PG.

Even as they fell asleep, Caroline kept up the gentle motions as long as she could. She was not so gentle the next morning, when an excited wolf nudged her awake so she could open the door for him.

"Werewolves," she said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 **Unbelievable**

 _Klaus meets Caroline's daughters_

* * *

Klaus shut the door behind him, knowing that Hope would let him know if Josie or Lizzie needed anything when they awoke. Bunking all the girls together seemed like the safest option, especially considering the conversation he needed to have with the frantic vampire sitting in his kitchen.

He made his way downstairs, only to find Caroline nervously bouncing her leg as she sipped her warmed blood from a mug. She was glancing around the ornate room, but her eyes caught his arrival before he could note any changes since he last saw her. Well, other than the little girls she had brought with her. "Do you need more blood," he asked, moving to the fridge to get another bag.

"I'm okay," Caroline insisted, setting down her mug. "Thanks for letting us crash, I wasn't sure where else to go."

"You're always welcome here, love," Klaus said, stunned that she had come to him for safety. "I seem to recall issuing several invitations for you visit the city."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline felt comfortable for the first time since she was attacked at the news station. "I'm sure you didn't expect that to include Josie and Lizzie," she replied. "Ric just told me to drive, and I came straight here."

"Hope loves playing hostess," Klaus said, smiling.

"Just like her dad," Caroline commented. She bit her lip in hesitation. "Are you sure Hayley won't mind-"

"It's my weekend with Hope, and we've dealt with the Huntress before," Klaus assured her, fighting his own need to reach out to her. "She trusts me to protect her."

Caroline nodded, breathing deeply to acclimate herself to the strange situation. She was drinking blood in Klaus's kitchen, with all three of their daughters sleeping upstairs. "When we met, I would have never guessed in a million years that we would be sitting here right now, worried about our children."

Klaus's eyes crinkled, a bittersweet feeling warming his chest. "It suits you, you know," he said. "Motherhood."

Snorting into her mug, Caroline still managed a smile. "Smotherhood, you mean," she cracked. "I do everything I can to give them a good life, only for me to snatch them up on the run from a crazy supernatural huntress."

Her laugh verged on hysterical, and Klaus couldn't hold himself back any longer. He wrapped her in a hug, trying to shush her panicked breaths. "You're doing the best you can," he whispered, running a soothing hand up and down her back. "I'm glad you're here, that you're not going to fight alone."

"Mommy?"

The little voice had Caroline jumping away from Klaus, and she instantly moved toward Lizzie in the doorway. She rubbed her tiny fists in her eyes.

"Hi, baby," Caroline whispered, crouching to Lizzie's eye level. "I'm here."

"Where are we," Lizzie asked, her tired eyes taking in the giant kitchen and the man watching them.

"We're at my friend Klaus's house," she explained, looking back to the hybrid. "You and Josie get to hang out with his daughter, Hope, but you have to go back to bed."

"Is that Klaus," Lizzie whispered, though Klaus could still hear her clearly.

Caroline dropped her head, knowing she couldn't avoid this meeting any longer. Standing, she picked Lizzie up to hold her on her hip. "Klaus Mikaelson," she said formally, similar to the way she spoke when playing princesses with the girls. "This is Miss Elizabeth Saltzman."

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth," Klaus said. He took her small hand in his as he bowed over it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shyly, Lizzie tucked her head into Caroline's neck, but her grin was wide and toothy. "Hi," she whispered happily.

Caroline tried not to cry, but her eyes watered at the feeling of her baby girl cuddled so tight to her. It had been a long ordeal, and the girls were all she had left. "You ready for bed, princess?"

"Okay, Mommy," Lizzie said, yawning as she nodded.

"I'll show you to your chambers," Klaus said. He bowed again, much to Lizzie's delight. The polite hand burning on the small of Caroline's back, though, caused a much different reaction as he led her back to Hope's room.

But that was a problem for another day, Caroline figured. She needed to take what comfort she could that Klaus would keep the girls safe.


	13. Intended

**Prompt: human klaroline + "we've hated each other since i can remember. in the middle of arguing, we kissed. you keep trying to talk to me about what happened but i keep avoiding you because it's awkward."**

 _ **I've been wanting to do something along the lines of the Swan Princess, and I figured I could make this work. Unfortunately, writing this drabble felt like pulling teeth, it took me so long. BUT, I finished, and I really hope you like it. Thanks for the prompt!**_

* * *

"Your highness," Tyler greeted with a terse bow. "You should be outside, enjoying the gardens."

Caroline frowned. The kind guard had never been so formal with her before, and he seemed almost cold toward her attention. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were sending me away," she said, giggling somewhat anxiously. "You had offered to teach me a new card game. Have you changed your mind?"

Shaking his head, Tyler refused to look at her. "It wouldn't be appropriate, your highness," he stated clearly.

"Since when do you care for propriety," Caroline asked incredulously.

It had been the first summer she enjoyed at the Mikaelson estate, and Tyler's company played a large part in that. As a guard, he always seemed to be around and happy to listen. He had become a compatriot of sorts, especially when the Mikaelsons conspired to ignore her entirely.

Perhaps she had grown too close to the guard, but surely no one could blame her. Tyler was the closest thing to a friend the princess could find in this godforsaken castle.

Tyler, at least, looked pained at her obvious distress. "You are betrothed, your highness," he reminded in a hoarse voice. "I cannot risk my life or my livelihood."

Raising an eyebrow, Caroline's voice turned icy. "Are they at risk?"

"Your high-"

Before he could use her title again, Caroline turned on her heel to find the true source of her ire. She strode into his favorite sitting room, where he was studiously sketching in his ever-present notebook. Though tempted to tear it from his hands, Caroline merely stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "What did you say to Tyler?"

"Whatever I please, princess," Klaus said mockingly, not even bothering to look up. "He is my guard, after all."

"And he is my friend," Caroline yelled. "Though, I'm sure that means nothing to you."

Finally, Klaus glanced up with a particular fire in his angry expression. "He knows better than to claim what is mine," he answered.

"I'm not yours," Caroline snapped.

"I'd beg to differ," Klaus countered, setting aside his sketchbook. "Our fathers seem intent on making you my bride before the summer ends."

Scoffing, Caroline fought to resist her desire to break something. For as long as she could remember, King William brought her to summer with the Mikaelson family in hopes she would marry one of the young princes someday. While the older brothers had no time to spare for a young princess, the other siblings had been nothing but cruel. Klaus and Kol would often tease and exclude her from their games, and even Rebekah refused to acknowledge the other princess's existence.

At seventeen, Caroline was tired of it all. Rather than continue to try and make what friends she could with the Mikaelsons, she retreated to her solitude more often than not. It wasn't until Tyler often accompanied her that she felt truly appreciated in the foreign land.

As depressing as it was, however, her only worth would be the claim to her father's kingdom when he gave her away to Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Like you care," Caroline muttered, ready to stomp to her chamber and hide. Her father would have to drag her out himself if he expected any more from her, let alone for her to marry Klaus.

Before she could leave, Klaus jumped up and grabbed her arm. He turned her quickly, anger radiating from his expression. "Don't you turn your back on me," he yelled.

"I should have ran away ages ago," Caroline shouted right back, not cowered in the slightest. Her teeth were gritted, and her chin jut forward defiantly.

When Klaus reached up to grip her chin, Caroline expected him to shout again. She could hardly breathe when, instead, he swept down to place his lips firmly on hers. Like a gravitational pull, Caroline felt her body swaying into his as the kiss softened.

A long moment later, Klaus pulled away. Caroline found her eyes opening in wonder, despite her not closing them herself in the first place. His expression still held some anger, though, and it was enough to spur the young princess into action. She shoved him back, scoffing in complete derision.

"Don't think kissing me can erase years of exclusion and isolation," she spat, turning to rush out of the room.

Once safely locked inside her chamber, Caroline's chest heaved with gasps she would blame on the sprint away from her betrothed. She would never admit to the way her heart beat wildly after the surprise kiss. She refused to give him the satisfaction of having rattled her.

"Caroline," his voice called through the door, almost sounding concerned. "Caroline?"

She pressed her lips together tightly, completely astounded he had bothered to chase after her.

"Caroline, I'm sorry," Klaus said. "I'm sure that came as a shock to you."

When she made no answer, his forlorn voice continued. "I know my siblings and I have never been fair to you, nor has this arrangement between our fathers," he admitted. "I have found myself regretful of our history, and I had hoped to make this summer different."

Caroline thought back to her arrival at the castle weeks earlier. Sure, Klaus had been around more often than not, but he hardly made any effort to engage with her past a few barbs here and there. His inability to not infuriate her during conversation was what had led her to seek out other companionship in the first place.

"Every time I saw you speaking with Tyler, I grew angrier and angrier," Klaus explained. "I finally warned him away, only for you to be cross with me now."

She desperately wanted to respond, fire burning in her veins at his presumptuous meddling. Instead, Caroline remained stubbornly quiet.

"I apologize for not being more clear with my intentions," he said softly. "Please, Caroline. Allow me to acquit myself."

Silently, Caroline slunk away from the door. It was not her duty to soothe his ruffled feathers, no matter how distraught he seemed. She was righteous in her own despair.

* * *

"Caroline, open the door."

Rebekah's voice was haughty in its command, which made the order incredibly easy for Caroline to ignore. She merely continued to scrub her fireplace clean of soot and ash. An odd habit for a princess, perhaps, but cleaning had always relaxed her busy mind.

The knocking grew incessant. "I'm not sure why Nik is so taken with you, but if you don't open this door right now," Rebekah threatened, "I will remove you from his consideration with my bare hands around your neck."

"Because that will entice me to let you in," Caroline muttered to herself. Yet, she stood from her crouched position in the hearth and straightened her skirts. "I've asked for supper to be brought up to my chamber," she called through the door. "And I would happily remove myself from your brother's consideration, as 'taken' as he supposedly is."

"Open the door," Rebekah cried.

Caroline could just imagine the other princess stamping her dainty foot in frustration. Rolling her eyes at the even more insistent knock, she whipped open the door for Rebekah to nearly fall across the threshold. "That was rude," the younger girl spat as she righted herself.

"Says the girl making death threats," Caroline countered, eyes narrowing. "What do you want, Rebekah?"

"You're avoiding Nik," she accused.

"You avoid me all the time," Caroline pointed out, moving to sit on her bed. If she was going to be yelled at, she would much rather make herself comfortable. "Why should I care about your brother?"

Huffing, Rebekah sat at the foot of the bed. "Like it or not, you will be married to him," she said plainly. "It's just the truth, and ignoring your intended husband in favor of a petty guard would be an insult of the stupidest sort."

"Thank you for your opinion," Caroline snapped, crossing her arms. "You can go now."

Rebekah stood to leave, bored of the conversation. "He may be an arse, but for some reason, his interest seems sincere," she said. "As a fellow princess who will also be married to an advantageous match someday, I highly suggest making the most of this situation while he still cares."

With that, the girl sweeps out of the room, leaving Caroline to ponder her almost sage advice.

When her dinner was delivered shortly after, she was surprised to find that Klaus didn't use it as a pretense to see her. Instead, she found a piece of paper, rolled up and tucked into her tray.

Unrolling the parchment, Caroline's breath caught at the charcoal drawing. It was her, her eyes alight with fury and her cheeks blushing madly.

 _Even cross, you embody genuine beauty._

* * *

"I didn't know you drew so well."

Klaus turned, surprised to hear Caroline addressing him directly. He hadn't seen her in days, since she ran away from his kiss. His siblings teased him for his brooding, so he had taken solace in the outdoors. He had been sitting under his favorite tree when the princess approached.

"Hello, Caroline," he finally greeted, standing up. He left his sketchbook sitting on the ground. "Thank you for the compliment, though it is just a hobby."

Suddenly, she laughed loudly.

Looking down to see if his clothes were askew, he wondered what could cause such a burst of humor. "Caroline?"

"You," she said between gasping laughs, "you seem so scared of me. This from the boy who pulled my pigtails everyday when we first met."

"I don't-" Klaus was at a loss. She seemed almost hysterical.

"And now," she continued. "Now, you say you want to marry me in good faith, that you want a true romance with me. Even your sister comes to your defense, when she would rather shred my inferior wardrobe to pieces."

Klaus coughed, trying to collect himself in his embarrassment. "I've apologized for my behavior," he reminded her.

"You have," Caroline acknowledged, finally sobering. "But I'm not sure I can believe your intentions, even if you do think I'm beautiful."

Stepping closer, Klaus carefully watched her. "You are beautiful, and strong," he said. "I only wished to repair our relationship before we were wed. I find that you deserve better than a marriage of convenience."

Raising her chin again, Caroline steeled herself. "Well, then," she said. "You have many years to make up for."

"I do," he answered right away, dimples starting to appear in his cheeks. She was open to the idea. "How do you suggest I begin?"

Sniffing, Caroline made herself comfortable on the ground next to where he had been sitting. "You could show me more of your sketches," she said, handing him his sketchbook. "I'd like to see what else you find beautiful."

Klaus knew better than to expect a second chance, so he eagerly sat and opened the book to a drawing he made of Rebekah's closet. As he explained capturing the different fabric textures, he was thrilled to feel Caroline lean in for a better look.

All was not lost.


	14. Flower in the Wasteland

_**Prompt: Heyy! So i wish you to write pls kind of a GOT universe for the kind (AH) :Caroline forbes telling the story of her king dying in her arms back from a battle ( "they said he couldn't be killed, but anyone can be") : Niklaus was the young wolf, king of the north, a harsh king with his enemies, commanding with his allies, but when he is to go to rest, the only one who could tame the young wolf , making him less stressed over his duties was no other than caroline forbes, his beloved (much)Queen.**_

 **I am so sorry this took so long, but I promise this isn't the only prompt I've been dragging my feet on. I am only vaguely familiar with Game of Thrones and the universe it entails, so I'm going more with the spirit of the prompt than probably what you were hoping for. I hope you still like it!**

* * *

I'm not the best with warnings and what people may want noted, but there will be a character death, warfare/violence, childbirth, and a baby.

She felt ageless, like she could still see the rise and fall of kings for all time to come. She felt young, alone in the world and feeling its bitter pain to her bones for the first time. She felt old, that she had felt too much pain in her two measly decades on this earth.

All her confusion dissipated as the pain of childbirth brought the world around her into focus. She had her goal in mind and the feminine instinct to accomplish it. Even if that failed her, the nursemaid would refuse to let her forget her duty.

"Push, your majesty!"

* * *

 _Caroline pushed away from the table, beyond annoyed with the rabble-rousing of young soldiers bloodthirsty for war. "It's not something to proud of," she spat to the elder Lord Salvatore, who bragged of his kills on the battlefield. "War is to be endured for the good of the whole, not your ego."_

 _Before the lord could utter a retort, she dumped the contents of her wineglass down his shirt. "So you can prepare for the bloodstains," she explained snidely, turning on her heel._

 _Fuming, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she stormed down the hallway. It's the only excuse she had for nearly running into the king himself. Embarrassed to be caught so out of sorts, Caroline quickly dropped into a curtsy. "I beg your pardon, your majesty," she said, not looking up from her feet. She couldn't trust herself not to vent her frustrations, and the king would hardly welcome sure vitriol against his men. "I was just leaving."_

 _"So soon, Lady Caroline," he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice she had never heard before. "I sincerely hope you've finally stabbed Salvatore with a fork."_

 _Floored by the familiarity and genuine amusement in his tone, Caroline's eyes flew to his. King Niklaus had always been a stern ruler, rarely relaxed among his people and downright cruel with his enemies. His smirk was cutting dimples deep into his cheeks, however, and Caroline had never seen him so light._

 _"I don't follow, your majesty," she all but stammered in response, cocking her head in curiosity._

 _"Please, formal titles aren't necessary, are they Caroline," he asked, bowing slightly._

 _Despite the kind demeanor, or likely due to it, Caroline was immediately on her guard. Kings were only kind without provocation when they were searching for allies or mistresses. She was already an ally, had encouraged her father to pledge his army with her attendance; she had no intention of becoming a mistress. "I must disagree, your majesty," she said with emphasis. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be on my way."_

 _"Just one drink," he offered, blocking her way. "I find that I enjoy your particular fire, I only wish to spend more time with you."_

 _Chin jut out defiantly, Caroline faked a bright smile. "Then you may join me when I break fast at dawn," she said, knowing full well that his nocturnal activities would make rising at such an early hour a chore. "Good night, your majesty."_

 _She ducked around him swiftly, leaving him to stare after her as she marched toward her chambers. If her senses were to be believed, she could almost feel his gaze burning into her back the entire way._

 _Even accepting the oddly intense focus that night, Caroline hardly expected the king to follow through on her breakfast invitation. And yet, he did._

* * *

She grit her teeth, bearing down on the women supporting her in the birthing bed. With a low moan, she felt a sudden, slick emptiness as her nursemaid caught and held aloft the newborn.

"It's a son, your majesty," she cooed as the boy took his first breaths and let them out as fierce cries. "A young prince."

Tears burned in her eyes and fell down her cheeks, but Caroline couldn't pinpoint their exact emotional cause. Relief that her son was delivered safely, exhaustion at the ordeal, despair over - well, any of them could be the reason. Regardless, love bloomed within her when the nurse laid the baby in her arms.

"Hello, Henrik," she whispered, running a delicate finger along his little cheeks. Call her crazy, and many did, but she could have sworn he already had dimples. "I'm your mama."

* * *

 _"Does your mother know what you're doing?"_

 _Caroline spun on her heel, mortified to have been caught in her position. The feeling only got worse when she realized it was the king himself to catch her. "Your majesty," she greeted, throwing down the sword she had been wielding against a wooden dummy._

 _"Again with the formalities," he sighed, picking up her sword to inspect it. "This is a fine weapon, and you clearly take good care of it. How did you learn to use it?"_

 _"A woman can't enjoy swordplay," Caroline asked in a huff, then blushed when her brain caught up with her words._

 _"Oh, she can," King Niklaus answered lasciviously, his expression conveying his joking manner. "I meant no offense, I was merely impressed with your skill."_

 _Stunned, Caroline shyly looked down. "Thank you, your-"_

 _"Klaus, please," he insisted, stepping toward her. He gently lifted her chin to face her fully. "Did your father teach you?"_

 _"I attend his army for a reason," she defended, then belatedly adding, "Klaus."_

 _Had she known what a beautiful smile he had, she might have used his preferred name sooner._

* * *

"Your name is Henrik because of your father's youngest brother," Caroline explained, speaking in soft tones as she took in every inch of the babe's tiny face. "A life taken too young, we wanted to honor the joy he brought to your father's life. The same joy you will bring to mine.

"I am sorry your father is not here," she cried as she clutched him a bit tighter. "He often boasted his reputation as the immortal king, just as I often warned him against such hubris.

"He used to call love weakness; I was the fool who convinced him it was strength. As it turns out, we were both right. His love for me ensured his death."

Smiling softly, she cradled Henrik closer to her. "But it also saved your life."

* * *

 _"I know you will never forgive me for asking," Klaus said, stroking the side of her hip through the bedsheet, "but is there anything I can say that will keep you here tomorrow?"_

 _Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, Caroline ran her fingers through his messy curls. Bedhead was a good look on her kingly lover. "I can forgive you for asking," she admitted softly, "but only if you forgive me for denying you."_

 _Sighing, Klaus let his head fall against her naked shoulder. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he answered. "You came to fight alongside your men."_

 _"And my king," she added. "Allow me the honor of fighting for our kingdom, together."_

 _"On one condition," he said, laying soft kisses along her collar bone before meeting her gaze. "Be my queen, and we can defend our kingdom in every sense."_

 _Caroline's laughter was an automatic reaction, but she quieted when he didn't smile. "Klaus, you can't be serious," she said, breathless._

 _"I can," he replied. "In fact, I must insist, for I want nothing more than to call you wife as soon as possible."_

 _She fell into disbelieving giggles again, only for Klaus to kiss them out of her. The morning before they rode to war, the chaplain married them with the armies as their witnesses. Should Klaus die in battle, they would be able to vouch for Caroline's authority as queen._

 _They ought to have realized the precarious irony they were setting up for fate to complete._

 _But as Caroline was set upon by three enemy fighters, Klaus broke in to defend her. Dispatching the first two was simple enough, but the third provided enough distraction for more fighters to overpower the king where he stood._

 _Unable to focus on anything past the swords sticking out of Klaus's graying body, Caroline flew into a rage. When the soldiers found her in the aftermath, she was soaked in the king's blood and holding his corpse in tears. She was seemingly unaware of the other body parts littered around her._

 _She had been his death, and he had been her life._

* * *

"I was unable to appreciate the surprise you were when I missed my bleeding a month later," Caroline joked wanly. "But I know Klaus must be at peace, because he would have been proud to lay his life for yours and mine.

"They said he couldn't be killed, but anyone can be," she whispered, more tears burning at her eyes. "Yet, I refuse to let his memory die. You will always know the story of your father, the wolf, King Niklaus. The man I loved."


	15. A Lesson in Gratitude

**Prompt: Anonymous asked: NikMik here. i'd like to request a prompt. human klaroline with a young daughter. she gets in trouble & won't listen to klaus or caroline. so they call uncle elijah to help them get thru to her.**

 _ **I love seeing your name in my inbox, and thank you so much for the prompt! I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it!**_

* * *

"I'm home," Caroline called as she shut the door behind her. "Sorry it took so long, the market was crazy busy."

Making her way to the kitchen, she found Klaus studiously working at the table. "Hey, babe," she greeted before dumping the groceries on the counter. "What are you doing?"

When her husband scrambled to open the newspaper, Caroline knew something was up. A brash man, he was never one to hide even his worst actions, especially not from her. No, he wouldn't be hiding whatever he had been doing for his own protection. To protect someone else, though, might be another story. "Klaus," she said warningly. "Tell me you were not writing out Amelia's thank-you notes for her."

"Love-"

"Nope," Caroline said, shaking her head at his overly innocent expression. "You can put those puppy dog eyes and these groceries away. Amelia!"

Little footsteps pattered down the stairs, only for their nine-year old daughter to bound into the kitchen. "Hi, Mommy!"

Arms crossed, though, Caroline was not amused in the slightest by her gap-toothed smile. "Amelia, what did I ask you to do while I went shopping?"

"To clean my room," the girl answered primly, holding her hands behind her back.

"And?"

"Well," Amelia said, pouting. "I couldn't clean my room and write out the thank-yous from my birthday, and Daddy wasn't doing anything, and his handwriting is so much prettier than mine, and he can draw things on the cards too, and-"

"And it wasn't Daddy's birthday," Caroline interrupted. "Part of being a big girl is appreciating when people take the time to share a special day with you. And aren't you a big girl?"

Amelia just stomped her foot and crossed her own arms, and Klaus desperately tried to keep from laughing at the image of Caroline and her mini-me in a standoff. "I am a big girl, which is why I thanked everyone already," Amelia shouted. "I don't need to write out a stupid card to thank them again."

With that, the whirlwind of blonde curls and pink pajamas flew out of the kitchen and loudly made her way up to her bedroom.

Sighing, Caroline turned to Klaus. "You're a pushover, you know that," she asked, noting his calm as he indeed put away the groceries.

"She had some good arguments," he answered with a shrug. "But I shouldn't have let her circumvent your instructions," he conceded, leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry, love."

"Thank you," Caroline said, ready to let go of her anger. Instead, she gave into her fear that they were going about this all wrong. "What do we do? Clearly, she's not going to listen to me, and you're too susceptible to giving into her whims. We're her parents, it's our job to instill good manners."

Klaus cocked his head in thought. "If it's manners you're after, I think we're missing an obvious ally," he pointed out, pulling out his phone. He waited for the call to connect, smiling at the familiar greeting. "Hello, brother."

* * *

The doorbell rang out, and Amelia excitedly bounced down the stairs for any excuse to get out of her still messy room. "Someone's here," she called out before answering the door. "Uncle 'Lijah!"

"Hello, Miss Amelia," Elijah said, lightly patting the girl's head when she wrapped him in a tight hug. "How are you today?"

"I've been so bored cleaning my room, and Mommy is mad at me for no good reason," she rattled off. "But I found all my old stuffed animals that have been living under my bed and some old Barbies, too!"

Nodding, Elijah followed his niece to the living room where Klaus and Caroline were expecting him. "Yes," he said in answer to Amelia, "it's a very good idea to clean out your old toys to make room for all the generous birthday gifts you must have received."

"I guess," Amelia muttered, shrugging.

"Did you not like your presents," Elijah asked patiently, remembering the goal of his visit even without the meaningful looks he received from Caroline.

"They were great," Amelia said, perking up. "I got a doll, a science experiment kit, coloring books, tickets to the ballet, and-"

"You're a very lucky girl," Elijah broke in. "Someone cared enough about you to give you something special for your birthday. They wanted to find something you'd like, something you'd appreciate. And it sounds like everyone did a very good job."

Amelia wilted a bit, realizing what her uncle was getting at. "You want me to write thank-you cards, too," she asked quietly.

Smiling, Elijah pulled the little girl into a hug. "I want you to appreciate the people who gave you those gifts as much as the gifts themselves," he clarified. "Because they love you, right?"

Amelia nodded against his chest before pulling away and walking to hug Caroline, too. "I'm sorry, Mommy," she whispered.

"Thank you, baby," Caroline whispered back, winking at Elijah. "Now, if I help you, will you write out your thank-yous?"

"Yes," Amelia said decisively, grabbing her mother's hand to pull her to the kitchen. "And you can't let me spell any words wrong, that would be the worst."

Klaus smiled indulgently as his girls left the room. "Thank you for the assistance, brother," he said to Elijah.

"Thank you for asking," Elijah answered. "As much as you tease about my formalities, I'm glad you can still appreciate them."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus stood to pour them both a drink. "Always the perfect elder brother," he sighed.

"And uncle," Elijah corrected with a smirk, looking more like his troublesome siblings than ever. He accepted the drink just as Amelia ran back into the room.

"Thank you, Uncle 'Lijah," she chirped, dropping a card in his lap before bounding away again.

A glittered monstrosity, Elijah couldn't help but enjoy the pink pen's scrawled note inside the card. " _Thanks for the savings bond, even though I can't touch it for twenty years, which is foreverrr_ ," he read aloud.

Klaus chuckled at his daughter's less-than-polite gratitude. "Baby steps," he assured his brother.


	16. Rah Rah

**Prompt: "i play basketball and you're a cheerleader for the rival team so nobody can know we've been dating since the summer"**

* * *

Shoes squeaked across the floor as the team went through some passing warm-up in the few minutes before the game started. The ball flitted from hands to hands, until the orange projectile narrowly missed Elena's head.

The cheerleaders scattered, tittering about how Elena almost died. Scoffing, Caroline picked up the errant basketball and threw it to the scruffy blond from the other team. "Watch it," she spat. "Don't mess with my squad."

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," he replied, dimples deep for his smirk. He winked and went back to his team.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline turned back to the girls. "You ok, 'Lena?"

"Fine," Elena answered, scowling at the guy who threw the ball. "He keeps looking at you."

"Hmm," Caroline hummed as she perfectly fluffed her pompoms. "Tyler? I know, he's still mad I turned him down for homecoming."

"That was a month ago," Elena said, "but that's not who I'm talking about. Smug British Accent is totally giving you the sex eyes."

Caroline looked up, only to find the player in question still fixed on her. She narrowed her eyes in accusation, but he just smiled wider at her derision. Shrugging, she clapped her hands and turned to the rest of the squad. "Okay, ladies, one minute to tip-off," she yelled. "Get in position."

* * *

The game was rough and physical, Tyler nearly coming to blows with the blond player in blue; he goes by the name "Mikaelson," if the announcer was to be trusted.

Early in the fourth quarter, Mikaelson ended up with the ball and went for the shot. Tyler had raised his arms to block, only to catch Mikaelson's nose with his elbow as he turned to rebound.

"Shit," the blond cursed in pain, blood rushing down his face.

Tyler scoffed. "It was an accident," he said. He inspected his Mystic Falls jersey for blood, smiling when he was clear to keep playing. "You should go clean up."

Mikaelson was gingerly touching his nose, wincing at every contact to keep his uniform blocking the blood. An assistant coach grabbed his elbow to guide him out of the gym while the refs kept the game going.

Elena, annoyed with Tyler's smug celebration over his accident, turned to complain to Caroline. Instead, she found Caroline's empty space in the formation.

Bonnie noticed her confusion. "Caroline hurt her ankle during the commotion, so she slipped out to find the trainer," she explained. "She didn't want to make a big deal when Tyler probably broke that kid's nose."

Nodding, Elena turned back to the game.

* * *

"The fucker broke it on purpose," Klaus seethed as his brother carefully cleaned blood off his face.

"Language, Niklaus," Finn sighed. Working as an athletic trainer while his siblings were still active in school tried his patience to no end. "Once I clean you up, I can reset your nose before we take you to the emergency room."

"You mean a real doctor," he retorted meanly.

"Oh, shut it, Nik," Rebekah said, throwing a blue pompom into his lap. She ran from her cheerleading squad to follow her favorite brother, even if being in pain turned him into a real prat. "Finn's trying to help."

Klaus growled as Finn hit a particularly bad spot in the break. "That hurts!"

"Klaus!"

All three Mikaelson's turned to the door, where Caroline burst in, all blonde curls and flushed face. She recoiled at the sight of Rebekah until Klaus's pained breath caught her attention. Ignoring his sister, Caroline moved closer to Klaus and stroked his sweaty hair out of his face. "Is it broken?"

He was about to answer when Finn called for his attention. "Niklaus," he said sternly. Klaus turned, only for Finn to quickly set his nose correctly.

Klaus bellowed in pain for the surprise of it, but he felt much better after.

"Thanks, brother," he groaned, checking the shape of his nose. Glancing up to a concerned Caroline, he smirked as best he could. "I'll be fine, love, despite your boyfriend's nasty trick."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline leaned down to kiss his temple. "Shut up, you know he's not my boyfriend," she teased. "That title's been taken."

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"Rebekah," Finn chided. "Manners!"

"No," she yelled. "Nik, why is common Caroline Forbes kissing you?!"

Caroline crossed her arms, ready to argue with her rival cheerleading captain, but Klaus placed a steady hand on her waist.

"That's enough, Bekah," he said sharply, much to his sister's shock. "I won't have you calling my girlfriend common, she is anything but."

Rebekah opened and closed her mouth several times, processing this new information. "How did this even happen," she finally asked, annoyed her brother had kept such a secret from her. She was more annoyed, though, that he looked so comfortable with a girl she despised from their rival school.

* * *

 _White Oak Academy hosted an annual tumbling camp for cheerleaders in the area wanting to work on their gymnastic skills. Though Rebekah Mikaelson was a constant thorn in her side, Caroline wouldn't let the academy's captain keep her from attending. She enjoyed the practice and the instruction, but after a long first day, Caroline was ready to go home._

 _Her precious Ford Fiesta, though, did not receive the message._

 _"Seriously," she cried out, finding a nail in one of her tires. Throwing down her duffle bag, she began to clear out her trunk to fish out the spare._

 _"Need any help, sweetheart?"_

 _On edge from hearing Rebekah's posh British accent all day, the male voice didn't make the affliction sound any better. Well, not by much. "Thanks, sweetheart," she viciously snapped, "but I can manage."_

 _"I believe you," the guy answered. "I just wanted an excuse to talk to the most beautiful girl here."_

 _Scoffing, Caroline stood from her trunk, ready to tell this guy off. "Listen, buddy," she sighed before stopping short at the sight of him. He was gorgeous, with the sandy blond curls and intense blue eyes that bore right through her. "I, uh-"_

 _"Klaus Mikaelson," he greeted, smiling devilishly._

 _"Mikaelson," Caroline groaned. He instantly lost hot points from her, given his terrible sister. "Yeah, no thanks."_

 _Laughing, Klaus still reached into her trunk to help her clear out some boxes and shopping bags. "Yes, Bekah makes flirting with pretty cheerleaders an unbearable chore these days," he admitted._

 _"And yet," Caroline prompted, arms crossed._

 _"And yet," he repeated charmingly, "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to flirt with Caroline Forbes. I had no idea why my sister hated you, but now I can see. You're beautiful, strong, full of light. No wonder Bekah feels threatened."_

 _Rolling her eyes, Caroline stepped closer to reach for her spare tire. "First rule of flirting, don't mention other girls," she said. "Second, definitely don't compare me to your sister. It's creepy."_

 _Klaus seemed like he wanted to retort, but he found himself lost for words. He bashfully moved out of her way. "Bekah was the only topic I knew we could talk about," he admitted, rubbing his hand around the back of his neck. "I've noticed you for a while, I just wanted- I don't know. I just wanted to get to know you."_

 _Narrowing her eyes, Caroline leaned on the spare tire she stood in the trunk. "Does that line work with the other cheerleaders you target," she asked suspiciously._

 _"Honestly," he said, inching closer since she seemed open to further conversation. "I just wonder if it will work for you. Take a chance, Caroline," he implored. "I dare you."_

 _Shaking her head, Caroline tried not to smile. "Help me change this tire," she offered, "and maybe I'll let you ask me out on a real date, not just hitting on your sister's enemy for kicks and giggles."_

 _Grinning, Klaus immediately grabbed the jack and bent down to work. He had a date to earn._

* * *

"Ugh," Rebekah groaned in disgust. "You've been dating since summer, and no one knew?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's almost like we wanted to avoid this exact reaction," she answered sarcastically. Looking to Klaus, she stroked his shoulder. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

Finn gave directions to the nearest emergency room, and Rebekah immediately offered to drive.

"Only if you're nice to Caroline," Klaus demanded, wanting his girlfriend with him. "But can we go? I'm getting dizzy."

Caroline helped him up, and the girls shared a look of commiserating cooperation. They both cared about the bloody boy between them, and they'd have to deal with their differences eventually.


	17. Mission Impossible

**Prompt: Last one because you probably hate me at this point+I fear ask limit's closing down on me. *worriedly looks around while typing* HS Secret Santa event & Caroline gets nerdish Klaus; since she's Caroline Forbes she wants to buy him the best present duH but that means having to get close to him. They start crushing on each other but when Klaus finds out she only first spoke to him because of the SS he feels hurt. Fluffy ending. (Blatantly stole from the Twilight fandom.) (Yes, I know it's Easter.) - tonkola ( . )**

 _Klaus_.

"Crap," Caroline muttered, looking at the tiny slip of paper in her hand.

Really, she should have planned better for this eventuality. She had the best of intentions when she set up their Secret Santa gift exchange for the whole class, but she figured she would luck out and get one of the girls. It was easy to give an awesome gift if you could bond over accessories.

The guys were a tougher challenge, but at least Matt and Stefan had hobbies she knew about. But Klaus, the loner Brit whose entire family just dropped into Mystic Falls a couple months earlier? He was so quiet, Caroline wasn't sure he had an actual personality.

But now, she had to find him a kickass Christmas gift. She would not fall into the Stefan Salvatore trap of buying whatever generic crap he picked up in a gas station. A Mystic Falls snowglobe, really?

Glancing up, Caroline sought out Klaus. He was staring at his own slip of paper, only to throw it into his bag and start doodling in his notebook instead.

She couldn't ask him what he wanted, that would betray the whole "secret" part about a Secret Santa. Asking his siblings felt like cheating, and Kol couldn't keep a secret to save his life. The only way to find out what he might like was probably to actually get to know him herself. It couldn't be too obvious, though, she would have to wait a few days for all the hubbub to die down around the secret picks.

No, she'd have to be sneaky.

* * *

It's Friday when she finds Klaus sitting at a picnic table by himself. Gripping her bookbag, she strode over and sat down next to him. "Are you ready for the bio test," she asked, nonchalantly pulling out her textbook. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to mess up the Krebs cycle."

He looked up, unconsciously pulling his notebook closer to him. "I'm sorry?"

"Well, it's not your fault," she pointed out jokingly. "But seriously, do you get this?"

Klaus shrugged, brow furrowed in confusion as he watched her get comfortable. "Well enough, I suppose," he finally answered. "But why are you asking me?"

Glancing around, Caroline shot him an incredulous look. "You're the only one in bio that I see," she explained, glad that no one really was in the vicinity. It leant credence to her fake excuse. "If you don't have the time-"

"No," Klaus said, reaching for her book before she could put it back in her bag. "I do, you've just never spoken to me before."

"I have, too," she corrected, because it was true. When he first moved to town, she took it upon herself to man the welcome wagon. Sure, she was dating Tyler at the time, and he didn't like her spending so much time with Klaus, but she still tried. The Brit was super quiet, though, so she figured he didn't really want her hanging around. "You're the one who hated my tour-giving skills."

Klaus chuckled lightly, surprising Caroline. He had a nice laugh. "I'll admit, I wasn't the most appreciative at the time," he said. "I didn't particularly enjoy moving here."

"I don't blame you," Caroline snorted. "There's nothing to do in Mystic Falls."

"Except study," Klaus mentioned, nodding at her textbook. "What are you struggling with?"

Smiling, Caroline pulled out her notebook as Klaus put his away. She jumped into her false difficulties with the material, completely oblivious to the intensity of Klaus's gaze on her.

* * *

Every morning turned into a mini study session at the picnic tables, and Caroline filed away what little observations she could to use in finding Klaus the perfect gift. He was super protective of his notebooks, but she knew he doodled in his spare time. He liked talking about his family, but didn't seem sentimental enough for a generic picture frame - not that she'd be that boring, anyway.

"-with me?"

Shaking her head, Caroline realized she had zoned out staring at Klaus's dimples and completely missed his question. "Sorry, what?"

Rubbing his ear, Klaus's cheeks had the slightest tinge of pink. "I wondered if you were doing anything after school, maybe wanted to hit the Grill?"

Caroline's face brightened naturally, biting her lip in a surprised smile. "Um, sure," she said. "Worried about the French final?"

"Not really," Klaus admitted, shyly meeting her gaze. "I just like talking to you."

"I like talking to you, too," she replied, just as shy. She hadn't been seeing anyone since Tyler broke up with her for Vicki Donovan, and she really enjoyed spending time with Klaus. "The Grill sounds fun."

They spent more and more time together, and Caroline had felt double the pressure to get him a good gift for Christmas. By the time their Secret Santa day arrived, though, she felt confident in what she chose. She mischievously wrapped the present in bright green paper sprinkled with glitter, only because she knew he'd hate to have the stuff all over his hands.

When she made it to homeroom, she quickly sat next to Klaus, a habit she happily developed over the weeks she had gotten to know him. "Morning, love," he greeted. She tried not to squirm at the pet name he had started using for her.

"Hi," she said, ignoring the weird looks coming from their classmates. They still weren't used to seeing Klaus be social. "Are you ready for Secret Santa?"

"Yes," he sighed, pulling out an envelope. "I know you put it together, but I really don't like things like this."

"Too bad," she chided, inwardly cheering that her gift would probably change his mind.

Mr. Saltzman walked in as the bell rang. "Okay, you have the rest of homeroom to do your gift exchange," he said after taking attendance. "Have fun."

Groaning, Klaus rolled his eyes toward Caroline. "Right," he mocked, standing to hand his envelope to Bonnie.

She thanked him for the gift certificate to the local salon, realizing he must have gotten the idea from Kol. Bonnie had told him all about how she desperately wanted a haircut, which his brother used to full effect.

Caroline happily received a blue scarf from Elena before throwing her present for Klaus to catch.

"Caroline," he whined as some glitter landed all over him. He processed the present sitting in his hands, though, and his mouth pinched. "You were my secret Santa?"

She smiled brightly until she realized he didn't look happy. "What's wrong, Klaus?"

Standing abruptly, Klaus strode to the door. He muttered an excuse about washing off the glitter to Mr. Saltzman, but Caroline just stared after him, hurt.

Caroline grabbed the present from his desk to rush after him, not bothering to think of a similar excuse. Rushing through the halls, she finally thought to look for him at their picnic table. "Klaus," she called out.

Klaus stiffened where he sat, but he didn't run away like she thought he might. "I don't need your pity, Caroline," he spat, not looking at her.

She tried not to let the absence of a pet name sting as she sat next to him. "What did I do?"

"You're my secret Santa," Klaus said, as though it explained everything.

Caroline just felt lost. "I know," she answered. "That's why I was so determined to get you a great gift."

"Right," Klaus pointed out, sad and angry. "As in, you never would have spoken to me, or gotten to know me, or hung out with me all this time except for this."

Softening, Caroline's shoulders shrunk in as she expelled a deep breath. "And you think it was all a lie," she realized.

"It was," Klaus said, finally looking at her. "Caroline, I thought- I thought you cared."

"I do," she implored, pushing the present toward him. "Please, open it."

Klaus's gaze hardened, but Caroline wasn't going to let it go without a fight. Sighing, he angrily tore the ridiculous paper off the shoebox inside. He ignored Caroline's stare as he opened the lid.

"These are my favorite charcoal pencils," he said, surprised since he had never mentioned them or used them in front of her. "How did-"

"You dropped one once," she explained softly. "You were getting a highlighter for me, and it fell out of your bag at the same time."

Unable to come up with an angry response, Klaus reached into the box to pull out a leather sketchbook. He remembered a conversation they had at the Grill, about how he was always doodling in his notebooks.

 _"You like drawing," she asked, watching him ink out a caricature of Mr. Saltzman with his pen. "You're pretty good."_

 _He shrugged, shyly closing his notebook. "Sometimes, I get these images in my head that I need to put down to paper," he said._

 _"Kind of like wish fulfillment," she mused, pouting her lower lip. "Draw it, and it shall be."_

Klaus stroked the front cover, the leather embossed with that exact sentence. "You had this made for me?"

Nodding, Caroline reached across him to grab the pencils. "You seemed to like the idea of being God to your own little universe," she said, shrugging nonchalantly, as though she didn't perfectly understand what drawing did for him. "I wanted to get you a great gift, Klaus, but I also liked you. That's why I kept hanging out with you, and I loved getting to know you. I love getting to know you, and I do care, and I wanted-"

He leaned forward, cutting off her rant by kissing her. Caroline jumped at the contact until she melted into the kiss. Slowly, Klaus pulled back, taking a final taste of her lips before meeting her fuzzy gaze. "I've wanted to do that for a while," he whispered, brushing a curl out of her face. "So, when I thought-"

"I know," she whispered back, knowing she inadvertently hurt his feelings. "It wasn't a lie, Klaus. My feelings aren't a lie, just a...happy accident."

Klaus chuckled, enjoying the more intimate space between them. "Happy, indeed," he admitted, leaning back in for another kiss.

"All right, you two," Mr. Saltzman called. "Homeroom is over soon, and you need to get back to class."

Giggling, Caroline picked up the trash as Klaus carefully held his gifts. They followed behind their teacher, but Caroline felt Klaus slip his hand into hers. "Thank you, love," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Caroline bit her lip, squeezing his hand. She definitely liked the petname too much.


	18. Intruder

**Prompt: Klaroline: "My neighbour's sibling got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment on accident."**

* * *

"Crap," Caroline muttered, reaching for her car keys from where she just set them.

"What," Bonnie asked through the phone Caroline had cradled between her shoulder and her ear.

Sighing, Caroline made sure to leave her door cracked a bit. "I left my tote bag down in the car," she explained. "I swear, I need to stop answering the phone when I'm unpacking groceries. I get too spaced to remember anything else."

"Sorry to bother you," Bonnie laughed.

"You can't see it, but I'm sticking my tongue out at you," Caroline said as she jogged down the stairs. She passed a gorgeous guy coming up, but she didn't have time to ogle when her much-needed homework wasn't where it was supposed to be. "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"No, that's why I was calling," Bonnie answered. "Nora decided to surprise me with a visit."

"So, you're going to be indisposed until she has to tear herself away before heading back to school," Caroline guessed, knowing the long-distance girlfriends well. "Tell her I said hey, and have fun. You've been really missing her."

"I have," Bonnie sighed. "Thanks for understanding!"

"Anytime," Caroline said, finally reaching her car. Hanging up, she hurried to grab her bag and shuffle back up the stairs.

Odd, she thought she had left her apartment door open. Just as she was about to open it, though, the strange man she had passed earlier on the stairs whipped it open first. "Who the hell are you," she asked, holding her keys menacingly like brass knuckles. Her sheriff mother didn't send her out into the world without killer self-defense tips, after all.

He held his hands up defensively. "Apologies, love," he said in a soothing, rumbly British accent. "I thought this was my brother's place, but I got the wrong number."

Recognizing the accent, Caroline lowered her hand with the keys slightly. "You must be related to asshole Kol," she said, confident and put out. So much for a hot guy to ogle freely; Kol would never let it happen without lewd comments and worse jokes.

"Sounds about right," he answered, chuckling. Caroline did her best to ignore the dimples, but Kol's family was hardly hit with the ugly stick. The brother held out his hand for her to shake. "Klaus Mikaelson. I promise, I'm more mature than Kol on his best day."

"I have yet to see one of those," Caroline retorted with raised eyebrows. "But you don't seem to have stolen any of my ice cream, so I guess you're okay." She knew she should have put it in the freezer before heading back downstairs. Moving around him, she ushered Klaus out of her apartment. "Anyway, thanks for the heart attack."

"Wait," he said, standing in her doorway before she could shut it. "How can I acquit myself?"

Shaking her head, Caroline dropped her bag at her feet. "Seriously," she asked, incredulous. "I just badmouthed your brother and threatened your life, and you're flirting with me?"

"I happen to like a strong, beautiful woman," he answered charmingly.

"You don't even know my name," she pointed out, surprised she was actually falling for this. Unlike Kol, though, this guy was smooth.

Klaus shrugged. "And you only know my name and my brother," he replied. "If you let me take you to dinner, we can learn a lot more about each other."

"Unbelievable," she muttered, shifting on her feet.

"Is that a yes," he asked, looking all cute and nervous in her doorway.

Biting her lip, Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Well," she sighed, drawing it out. "I guess my plans tonight were cancelled…"

Stepping closer, Klaus's dimples cut deep in his cheeks from his wide grin. "I'm going to need the words, love," he said in a low, alluring voice. "Will you go to dinner with me?"

Caroline unconsciously leaned forward, something powerful drawing her to this stranger. Just as she was about to kiss him, though, a loud crash signified a door opening down the hall.

"Nik, what are you doing," Kol's voice floated in from outside. "Is Caroline there?"

Flying back, Caroline's hand with the keys flew up again. "Nik?"

"Short for Niklaus," he answered, running a flustered hand through his hair as his brother came closer. "Kol, will you go back inside? I'll be there in a moment."

"Sweet Caroline," Kol called instead, shoving his brother over for space in the doorway. "What do you call an intelligent blonde?"

Familiar with his terrible blonde jokes, and tired of the genre altogether, Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Too smart to be seduced by you," she snapped, ready to shut the door in both their faces.

Klaus put his hand over Kol's face, clearly a well-used older sibling tactic to push him back a bit. "Caroline," he said quickly, relishing the new knowledge of her name. "Just think about it."

Her mouth curled into an indecisive frown before she nodded slightly. Stepping back, Klaus let her shut the door before Kol could interfere again.

It wasn't until after a shower and some ice cream that Caroline noticed the piece of paper lying in front of her door. Folded up, it looked like someone had slipped it under the door. She opened it to find a picture of her, sketched in ink. She was holding her keys up, tenacious and ready to fight. There was a note written underneath.

 _"Full of light and steel," it said. "Take a chance, Caroline. I dare you."_

It was signed _"(Ni)Klaus"_ with a phone number.

Smiling, Caroline put the number in her phone and hung the sketch on her fridge. She looked hot when standing up for herself, and she deserved to be reminded of that from time to time.

She would definitely make him wait a day before texting him, though. Looking back at the picture, she bit her lip.

Maybe one text that night wouldn't be so bad.


	19. Home Economics

**Prompt: Hi! First off I love all your drabbles especially Bucket List! It kind of reminded me of this One Three Hill episode I saw. Anyways I have a prompt! Klaus and Caroline are assigned partners in a class to take care of the (fake) baby together for the whole year. Caroline wasn't so trilled about that at first haha but of course that changes. Bonaus points if you include them acting like a real family lol.**

* * *

"The whole point of home economics is to learn the real life skills that go into managing and maintaining your adulthood. Whether you are married with kids in your own home, or you are single, childless and renting, or any other living situation, you will need to know how to pay your bills, gauge your needs versus your wants, and how to prepare for the rest of your life."

"Yawn," Bonnie muttered, leaning down toward the counter. "I already know how to write a grocery list and pay an electric bill."

"Same," Caroline said with a nod. As kids of single parents, the girls were used to helping out with the errands. "But shh, I don't want my GPA ruined because I can't hear the home ec lecture over you."

Bonnie stuck out her tongue, chuckling at Caroline's perfectly outlined notes.

Their teacher kept speaking. "To help achieve this, you will be assigned your very own living situation to manage your home economics as a year-long project," Ms. James explained. "Yesterday, I had everyone predict their future course of life. Using that information, I have grouped you into pairs to best simulate your future.

"Many of you imagined you would be married with children," Ms. James said, gesturing to the lifelike dolls sitting in carriers at the front of the classroom.

"Some expected to be single, but you'll still be paired as roommates to have a partner in this assignment," she explained. "That said, I'll go ahead and read off the pairs and your living situation."

Caroline's eyes went wide, horrified.

"What's wrong, Care," Bonnie asked.

"I wanted twins," she whispered. "And I told Ms. James I'm up for any opportunity for extra credit."

Bonnie choked down a giggle at Caroline's panicked expression. "You're screwed," she told her friend as Ms. James started reading the assignments.

"Bennett and Donovan, married with no children."

"Gilbert and Lockwood, domestic partnership but not married."

"Mikaelson and Forbes, married with twins."

Caroline really wanted to drop her head on the table, ignore the assignment, and pretend this whole mess never happened. "Kill me," she groaned. "Kill me now."

"And leave me a widower with two mouths to feed?"

She froze at the British accent, turning to scowl at him. "Did you do this on purpose?"

Klaus Mikaelson smiled smugly, holding a baby carrier in either hand. "Yeah, because I'm the one who would request an extra credit baby," he pointed out. "It won't be that bad, sweetheart."

"Don't," she snapped, pointing at him. "It wasn't cute when we were dating, and it's not cute now."

Shrugging, Klaus placed one of the babies on the table in front of her. "I'd beg to differ, but you've been exceptionally stubborn about pitting yourself against me without fail," he said. "Unless you want to come up with an elaborate Parent Trap divorce settlement, though, you'll need to figure out how to work with me."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, knowing he could only reference that movie because she made him watch it a dozen times. "Don't tempt me," she warned. Dealing with a divorce couldn't be more difficult than their real break-up sophomore year.

Tyler had been annoyingly flirtatious with her, and despite her numerous objections to his pick-up schemes while she was dating Klaus, he spread a rumor they hooked up in the woods by the Falls during a party Klaus missed. Rebekah had seen them together that night, and she was convinced of Caroline's guilt - even though Caroline had actually kneed Tyler in the groin when he made a move on her.

Rebekah told Klaus all about it before Caroline even realized she needed to defend herself. He broke up with her in a public fight before school the next day, and Caroline had yet to forgive him two years later.

And now, she had to raise two children with him.

"I'm talking to Ms. James," she spat, standing up.

"Caroline," Klaus insisted, grabbing her arm. "I promise, no ulterior motives. We'll just work together and get a good grade. Maybe even become friends again."

Mouth pursed, Caroline considered the alternative. She could throw a fit and screw up all of Ms. James' assignments, but that would give Klaus the moral high ground. That definitely couldn't happen.

"Fine," she huffed, sitting back down. "But I am not taking your name."

"We can be the Forbes household," Klaus conceded, taking Bonnie's vacated seat as Caroline nodded, filling out their information packet. "What else do we need for today's assignment?"

"Naming the kids, choosing from one of the given career pools, and picking cars and a house," she read from the page. "It looks like we have a girl and a boy."

"I know you have names, love," Klaus said, shrugging.

"But they're your kids, too," Caroline pointed out, wincing at the implication. "I'm just saying, you should have a say just as much as I do."

Klaus's dimples made a soft appearance as she started haggling over names for their plastic babies. They eventually settled on Erik and Margaret Mikaelson Forbes, which was really just a formality. The real struggle was going to be setting up a feeding, sleeping, and care schedule for their little family.

Well, not so much setting it up as following through for the entire year.

Watching Klaus flip through the various houses they could choose from, Caroline bit her lip. She gave them a month before one of them quit.

* * *

"How do you change so many fewer nappies than I do?"

"Because I'm the one constantly feeding them or balancing the checkbook, Klaus! Besides, not all of us had younger siblings to hone our diaper-changing skills."

* * *

"You left my children with your sister?! She hates me!"

"She's technically their aunt, sweetheart, and I needed a nap."

"And I need an A! Please, I don't trust Rebekah with my grades."

* * *

Stuck with the babies for the night, Klaus let Rebekah drag him to the football game. He wasn't entirely unwilling, though, since Caroline would be cheering.

Their breakup was a low point for him, and it took a lot of cajoling to get Ms. James to allow him and Caroline to work together. He would never admit it to the blonde, but he really missed her. Even fighting with her over their fake children sparked something within him; he could only hope she missed him, too.

"I thought you were to keep the dolls away from me," Rebekah snarked as he loaded the carriers into the car. "Or are you finally done pining after that one?"

"Enough, Bekah," Klaus sighed, taking the driver's seat. He had never given much credence to Caroline's accusations that Rebekah hated her, purely since his baby sister just wanted what was best for him. But the more pointed comments she made, the more Klaus wondered what Rebekah actually saw the night of the disastrous party. "Caroline and I are in a good place right now. A platonic place."

Rebekah scoffed. "Sure," she mocked. "And I'll just pretend you won't stare at her while she cheers for Lockwood tonight."

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, Klaus refused to answer. He had to admit, though, once he and Rebekah had settled in the stands with the babies, watching Caroline cheer wasn't nearly as enjoyable as he had expected.

* * *

Right after their half-time show, Caroline took a break to check on the babies. She rationalized that Klaus was in charge of her grade for the night, and she just wanted to make sure he didn't screw up. It had nothing to do with the blue of his shirt matching his eyes or the cute, harried look on his face as the second baby started to cry louder than the first.

"Hey," she cooed, picking up little Erik before glancing up to her 'husband.' "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Would it be too cheesy to say they missed their mom," Klaus asked, a little shyly.

"Yes," Rebekah interjected from his other side, much to Caroline's annoyance.

She hated that she was falling for the Mikaelson charm again, especially since a broken heart shouldn't have to go through the same thing twice. Yet, looking at Klaus, her heart just melted instead. "I don't know," she hedged. "It sounds kind of nice."

Rebekah made a retching sound and quickly left the vicinity.

"I told you she hates me," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "But thanks for coming."

"For you, love," Klaus answered, smiling. "Anything."

It was entirely impulse, the weight of the babies between them clearly attracting like magnets. At least, that's the only explanation Caroline could come up with when she suddenly leaned forward to kiss her ex-boyfriend-slash-fake-husband. It was short and sweet, and it felt like coming home.

When she pulled away, she was hurt to find Klaus looking hesitant. "I'm sorry," she muttered, putting a settled Erik back in his carrier so she can rush back to the field.

"No, Caroline," Klaus said, grabbing her wrist while still holding Margaret. "I was the one to ask Ms. James to be partnered with you, I want this," he promised. "But I can't let you break my heart again."

"You're the one who broke mine, Klaus," Caroline insisted. "Nothing happened that night, and you didn't even give me the benefit of the doubt before humiliating me in front of everyone."

Letting his hand run from her wrist to interlace their fingers, Klaus sighed. "I know," he said. "But it's been two years. Maybe that's worth a clean slate?"

She bit her lip, barely noting the growing attention they were gaining from other students in the stands.

"Come on, love, take a chance," he pleaded. "I dare you."

A laugh burst out of her at the challenge, and she couldn't help but smile. Bolstered by her bright reaction, Klaus used the hand still holding hers to pull her down for another kiss. She ignored the cheers and jeers of their fellow students, only breaking away when Margaret erupted in her "hungry" cry.

Chuckling, Klaus looked down to the baby in his arm. "Aww, Margaret," he said. "You couldn't even give us a chance to enjoy ourselves?"

Planting a kiss on his cheek, Caroline winked. "I think she already did," she said, bouncing back down the bleachers to join her squad on the field.


	20. Sexiled

**Prompt: KC: "I thought you were my roomie's new boyfriend so I invited you in but** your **actually the RA of the dorm and now you think I want to have sex with you"**

* * *

It was late on a Friday night, and Caroline was beyond annoyed that she had nothing to do. There were no parties she actually wanted to go to, no people around the building to hang out with, and she was out of her illegal stash of boxed wine.

If that wasn't bad enough, her roommate had also warned her that she was expecting company. Though Kat's super secret, older boyfriend surely had a place of his own, they were starting to make sexiling Caroline a nasty habit. Worse, her "warning" only consisted of a post-it note on their mirror.

 _Sorry, Carebear, but I need to get some! My boyfriend's coming after a family dinner, but he'll probably beat me home. Let him in and make yourself scarce! XOXO, Kat_

Kat was always so secretive about her boyfriend, the only description Caroline had to go on was a brief swooning over a British accent and some pointed comments on a suit fetish.

With all of her annoyance and nothing to do until she was inevitably kicked out for the night, Caroline put all of her pent-up energy into what she did best - stress cleaning. Blasting her stereo with a Taylor Swift playlist, Caroline got to work in reorganizing her side of the room.

She had just gotten to the Windex stage when a knock boomed at the door. Assuming it was Kat's boyfriend, Caroline rolled her eyes and turned off her music. Her rubber glove squeaked against the doorknob as she opened the door to a ridiculously hot guy in a suit.

She would have to give Kat serious props after she finished ranting about the sexiling habit.

He wasn't that tall or built, but his blonde scruff and delectable rosy lips were the stuff of angels. The guy looked tired though, as he rubbed a hand through adorable curls. "Do you know what time it is?" And there was the British accent Kat had swooned over.

Glancing to her clock, Caroline realized it was almost midnight. For some reason, it just made her more annoyed that she'd have to leave soon. "Point being," she asked snidely, peeling off her gloves. "Are you coming in, or what?"

He looked confused, so Caroline just gestured to Kat's messy bed. She had itched to make it up, but Kat made it very clear her side of the room was off-limits. When the guy still hadn't followed her in, she huffed. "Seriously," she yelled, throwing her gloves in the cleaning basket. "We're all adults here, and we both know you're here for sex."

His mouth fell open in surprise, and he fidgeted to loosen his tie. "I commend your frankness, love," he said, "but I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"Kat will be home soon, she had a late shift," Caroline explained, confused as to why this was so difficult. "Are you really not going to come inside?"

The guy's eyes widened at that, which brought a furious blush to Caroline's face. "Whatever," she muttered, reaching for the duffel she had packed earlier. "You can wait for Kat here, I don't care. But usually, talking to the roommate is a good thing when you get a new girlfriend."

"I think there's been a mistake," the guy said, grabbing her arm before she leave. "I'm Klaus, the RA. I just got home, but your music was way too loud."

"But," Caroline stammered, brow furrowing. "British accent, suit fetish. You're Kat's new boyfriend, aren't you?"

Klaus shook his head, clearly holding back a laugh. "No, sweetheart," he answered. "Just the RA. What's with the satchel?"

Looking down at her bag, Caroline tried not to melt into a puddle of embarrassment. "Um, you know," she muttered. "Going to wander the streets while my roommate has hot sex with another gorgeous British man." She actually flinched when she realized what she had just said. "I mean, not that-"

"Thanks," he said with a smirk, checking her door tag, "Caroline. If you'd like, you're more than welcome to hang out in my room until your mate's guest leaves."

"I thought you were tired," she pointed out without thinking. She really needed to bite her tongue around hot guys.

"I was," he admitted. "But I'm feeling oddly energized now. Come on, love, I don't bite."

Arching an eyebrow, Caroline flitted through her memory about the dorm rules on RAs. She couldn't remember a specific prohibition on relationships, but hell, she wasn't really looking for one. He was cute, and maybe his invitation was more than a nice gesture to keep her from homelessness.

With that in mind, she stepped into his space, mere inches between their noses. "What if I want you to," she asked huskily.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, but he didn't back away. If anything, he swayed forward slightly. Hands in his pockets, Klaus smirked. "Then I'd say coming back to mine is infinitely better than waiting for your roommate's beau to arrive," he said. "What do you say, love?"

She reached for his tie, teasing the end of it with her fingertips. With a slight tug, Caroline moved passed him out the door. "I say," she said, coquettishly leading him by his tie down the hallway, "that I've never been so happy to be kicked out."

The door shut automatically behind them, and Caroline stifled a giggle at the annoyed speech Kat would surely deliver the next day. Her boyfriend could stand to wait, though. Caroline would be far too busy to let him in.


	21. SOS

**Prompt: KC: I usually talk to my friends through morse code in class but… apparently you know morse too… and now you know I think your butt is cute**

* * *

Klaus cocked his head, the only indication that he noticed something odd about the constant tapping of pens clacking on the table behind him. It wasn't rhythmic or constant, someone just bored of the lecture and needing some outlet for activity.

The noise actually reminded him of Henrik's latest obsession. His little brother had been practicing Morse Code incessantly, and he could almost place the familiar patterns among the clicking pens behind him.

Wait, that was Morse Code.

The dots and dashes didn't sound too different, but the variation was just enough to clue him into a covert conversation occurring.

Curious, Klaus looked behind him to see two girls at the table in question. Despite their obvious boredom, they still seemed to be focused on the teacher. It was only Klaus's first day at Mystic Falls High, and he had yet to officially meet most of the students. He must have made a mistake in guessing the source of the code, though. These girls were wearing cheerleading outfits, hardly the WWII enthusiasts Henrik was to learn Morse in the first place.

Until the blonde idly clicked her pen on the table, quick and practiced as the other girl pretended to take notes as she inscribed the message.

Klaus was tempted to lean back to steal a peek, but it would have been too obvious. The pretty blonde had already glanced over him when he turned back, and Klaus had no desire to draw further attention to himself in case he could catch onto what they were saying.

Luckily for him, Henrik had given him a "How to Hear Morse Code" worksheet he kept in his planner. As the teacher kept lecturing on whatever nonsense passed for a high school curriculum in the states, Klaus slyly pulled out the chart and turned to a clean page in his notebook. The blonde was still clicking away, and he was determined to listen in. He carefully followed the chart like Henrik taught him, right on DITs and left on DAHs.

All he caught was the last couple of words, but they were clearly talking about him.

DIMPLES SERIOUSLY

Smirking, Klaus waited for the other girl to respond.

YOU DO NEED A REBOUND

His eyes widened in surprise, not that he would mind working out whatever lingering tension the blonde might have had. The accent worked wonders on girls he'd met since moving here, what's one more?

NO WAY ELENA WAS SNIFFING AROUND AND I DO NOT NEED ANOTHER ONE OF HER CASTOFFS

Klaus wanted to scoff, remembering the girl who had tried to play it cool with him in his last class. He only flirted because she was a dead ringer for Elijah's ex-girlfriend, and it would have been funny to bring her home to meet him. Regardless, the blonde continued clicking away.

MATT WAS BAD ENOUGH

Klaus bristled, the blonde really was on the rebound. He wasn't here to get in the middle of petty drama when all he wanted to was to graduate and get the hell away from his parents. Keep his head down and make it through, that was what he promised himself.

YOU DESERVE SOME FUN CARE

Care. So the blonde had a name, if the other cheerleader's clicks were to be trusted.

"Care" sighed before clicking again.

I GUESS HE DOES HAVE A CUTE BUTT

With a smirk, Klaus couldn't hold back a chuckle. This conversation was a delightful distraction and an ego boost, to boot.

"Okay, everyone," Mr. Saltzman called out, signaling the end of his lecture just as the bell rang. "Don't forget your paper on global conflict is due tomorrow, and it's worth a third of your grade."

Klaus shrugged his bag onto his shoulder; as a new student, he was automatically excused from prior assignments. He definitely didn't want to miss the girls packing up behind him, though.

The blonde had lagged behind, packing up her stuff. Stepping closer, Klaus kept his voice low. "Cute butt, huh?"

She froze, glancing up with a furious blush. She seemed to be considering her options before stubbornly crossing her arms and cocking her hip. "I'm not sure what you mean," she snapped.

"I'll admit," he sighed. "I didn't expect cheerleaders to be trading notes in Morse Code."

Realizing the game was up, she relaxed, resigned. "Look, I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I totally do not support objectification, and I wouldn't have said it if I knew you could overhear. No one needs that on their first day."

"It's no skin off my nose, sweetheart," Klaus said with a shrug. "Good for confidence and all."

Satisfied he had accepted her apology, she moved to leave, only for him to block her path.

"But I do think it earns me your name," he said, meaningfully arching a brow.

She opened her mouth to retort, but she swallowed her annoyance at his blockade in the name of welcoming a new student. "Caroline Forbes," she answered, pointedly stepping around him. "And I will take back my apology if you make me late to chem."

Klaus was content, mulling over the name he now had to the face. That was, until Caroline whirled around to wave her finger in his face.

"And excuse you," she spat. "Bonnie and I might be cheerleaders, but we're also top of the class and totally prone to going over the top on projects. Forgive us, oh snooty British guy, for daring to retain some covert knowledge from our WWII project."

With that, Caroline whirled right back around and out the door.

Determined to follow her, Klaus could only hope her feisty demeanor leant to more promising encounters. He let out an unmanly yelp, though, when he all but ran into her crossed arms just outside.

"And if you were really so much smarter than us poor cheerleaders," she teased venomously, "then you wouldn't have let us know you were listening. Who knows how much dirt you'll miss now that we know not to use Morse Code around you?" With a triumphant grin, she spun and melted into the crush of high school students.

While Klaus might have felt like an idiot, he just felt intrigued at the girl who just soundly put him in his place.

Game on, Caroline Forbes.


	22. Puppy Love

**Prompt: KC: Your dog likes me a thousand times better than she likes your partner and sorry not sorry I love this dog**

* * *

"Aww," Caroline cooed as the golden retriever butted its nose into her knees. "Who's this handsome guy?"

"Excuse me," Cami asked, uncomfortably looking between her boyfriend and the strange blonde. She was normally all for meeting people at the street fairs she dragged Klaus to, but they had just gotten into a huge fight. She was feeling a little on edge, especially with the way Klaus's eyes tracked the other woman's blouse as it slid up her back when she crouched to play with the dog.

"Your dog," Caroline clarified, giggling as the dog started to lick her hands. "He's gorgeous."

"Oh," she replied, still stiff with tension as the stranger continued her play. "This is Hope, she's actually my boyfriend's dog."

"She's friendly," Caroline said, looking up at the boyfriend. "How old is she?"

"About two," he answered, the British accent taking Caroline by surprise.

Smiling, Caroline looked back down to ruffle Hope's ears. The dog seemed to love the attention. "There are some great shelters in the city," she said, "but my apartment doesn't allow pets. I hope you don't mind me blatantly interrupting your date for some puppy love." Not that any answer to the contrary would stop her; Caroline was in dire need of a dog's unconditional love.

"Not a problem, love," he answered just as Cami said, "Actually, we need to go."

Sensing the tension, Caroline froze and awkwardly stood up. Pasting a bright smile on her face, she waved. "Thanks, I really needed that," she said, already moving away. Grinning more sincerely at the dog, Caroline winked. "Bye, Hope, it was nice to meet you!"

The dog chuffed, and Caroline quickly turned on her heel before the other blonde could lay into her boyfriend like she clearly wanted to.

"Would you like to follow her and fulfill whatever creepy Freudian mommy issues you're transferring from Esther and Rebekah to apparently any blonde now," Cami asked in a venomous whisper.

Rolling his eyes, Klaus turned to his irate girlfriend. She often tried to blame his undiagnosed psychological shortcomings for everything wrong in their relationship, and frankly, he was tired of the unwanted therapy sessions. "At least she would actually like Hope," he pointed out as his dog still watched the friendly blonde mixing with the crowd. "You treat her like a redheaded step-child."

"If that's a reference to your relationship with Mikael," Cami started, but Klaus shook his head, exasperated.

"Not everything is a reference," he snapped. "Sometimes, I use phrases because they fit the situation best, and not because I'm roiling with unresolved psychological dissonance. Why must you over-analyze every detail of my life?"

"Our life," Cami corrected, annoyed.

Shrugging helplessly, Klaus moved away. "My life," he reiterated. "I've been feeling it for a while, but I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'll send Rebekah over with your stuff, if you could pack up whatever I might have at your place."

Cami sputtered in shock. "All this because of your dog," she asked incredulously.

"No," Klaus clarified, knowing this was just the straw that broke the camel's back. "But feel free to blame my father, it seems to be what I always do."

Feeling unexpectedly lighter, Klaus turned and let Hope take the lead on maneuvering through the street fair. He always thought breakups were supposed to be more heart-wrenching, but he just felt free. Too free, apparently, since Hope was able to take off running and Klaus was too distracted to keep ahold of her leash. "Hope!"

Desperately following the dog through the crowd, Klaus was breathing hard by the time he caught up with her. Of course, she had found the blonde woman from earlier, and was getting lovely pats while he fought to get air into his lungs. He was relieved to see the woman had a firm hold on Hope's leash. "Thanks for catching her," he huffed out, still trying to catch his breath. "She just took off."

"My pleasure," the woman answered, looking up with a bright smile. "I'll admit, I was pretty tempted to outright defy my landlord and just take Hope home with me."

He was tempted to offer himself instead, but considering she thought he still had a girlfriend, Klaus figured it wouldn't be prudent. "I'm sure she'd like that," he said instead. "I'd be willing to let you visit her, if you really need some puppy love that badly."

She laughed, sinking her fingers in Hope's fur. "Something tells me your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate that," she said, raising her eyebrows meaningfully. "But I work at the old bookstore a couple of blocks over. If you and Hope are around, you should stop in. I'd love to see her."

Klaus smirked. "And who should I ask for when we do?"

Her eyes widened a bit at his confident use of "when." "I'm too smart to be seduced by taken guys, Klaus," she said, surprising him with his name. "I checked Hope's tag when she found me," she explained. "Your girlfriend wasn't kidding when she said Hope was your dog."

"She's also not my girlfriend anymore," Klaus said, surprising her even more.

Still processing that information, Caroline had to admit, "That's not very promising information, if you really are trying to flirt with me."

"Maybe not," Klaus answered with a shrug, "but it's the truth. Call it bad timing, but I like you."

"I like Hope," Caroline clarified, the dog having settled her head in Caroline's lap. "You, I'm not so sure about."

Taking Hope's leash, Klaus smiled. "Just take a chance," he said earnestly. "I might surprise you."

Biting her lip, Caroline glanced to Hope before meeting his eyes again. "Fine," she said. "Ask for Caroline when you get to the bookstore."

"Caroline," Klaus said, more to himself than her. "I will."

Just as he turned to head home, though, he heard her call out. "Don't forget to bring Hope!"


	23. Open House

**Prompt: Hii! I'm not sure if you're still taking prompt requests, but I just thought of something! (Human) Klaroline + I'm trying to sell you and your two daughter's my grandma's house but I'm the most awkward and clumsy person you could ever think of while showing you around-and your handsome looks are anything but helping to make me seem professional**

* * *

"What are we doing today," Margaret asked, swinging Klaus's left hand as they walked.

"We're walking, duh," Evelyn answered her sister from Klaus's other side.

Sighing, Klaus kept their pace even as they made their through the posh residential neighborhood. "Mind your manners, Evie," he chided. "And we're going to look for a house, Meg."

Margaret scrunched her face in confusion. "Mommy didn't say we were getting a new house," she said.

"I'm getting a new house," Klaus clarified, squeezing both their hands as they finally arrived. "What do you think, girls?"

"It's pretty," Margaret cooed, loving the pretty trees and garden brightening up the gray house. At ten years old, that's really all Margaret looked for in a house.

Evelyn gasped, pulling Klaus's hand to move faster. "There's a swingset out back," she cried happily.

Peeking around the side, Klaus realized it was more of a porch swing settled in the backyard. "Don't get too excited, it might not come with the house," he said, tempering the girl's expectations. "And we're just looking, I'm not sure this will be the right house for me."

"I don't know," a voice called from the open window nearest to them. Klaus turned to see a blonde woman smiling brightly and waving to the girls. "This is a pretty great house."

The girls waved back happily, and Evelyn pulled Klaus down so she could whisper in his ear. "She's really pretty," she said.

Privately, Klaus agreed, but he wasn't about to tell the excitable eight-year-old about that. Instead, he turned to address the woman watching them from the window. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson," he greeted with a nod. "I had an appointment for ten."

"Then you're right on time," the woman answered, vacating the window.

As they approached the front door, Klaus could hear a loud thump from inside the house. "Are you all right," he called out.

"Fine," the woman answered. Seconds and few more thumps later, she finally opened the door. Brushing a loose curl from her face, she smiled nervously. "Hi, I'm Caroline. Please, come in!"

"Thank you," Klaus said, letting the girls go in first.

"And who are you," Caroline asked. She was clearly more relaxed as she crouched to meet the girls' level.

"I'm Meggie," the six-year-old cried out, excited to talk to the pretty lady. "That's Evie."

Offering her hand to Evelyn first, then for Margaret to shake, Caroline feigned a serious expression. "It's very nice to meet you both," she said, awkwardly trying to stand upright in her pencil skirt. She wobbled a bit, and Klaus worried she might break an ankle in her heels. Giggling out of sheer frustration, she finally managed and looked up to find a very amused Klaus. "Sorry, I'm normally more professional than this."

"You're doing fine, love," he replied warmly, ignoring the curious looks from the girls watching them. "I assume you're the Caroline with whom I've been emailing?"

"Yes," she said, nodding firmly as she offered her hand. She was not expecting him to bring it to his lips, but she was a big girl. Caroline could handle a little flirting over business, as long as she closed the deal. "Caroline Forbes, and this is my grandmother's house. She's decided to move in with my aunt, and I'm the realtor in the family, so it was kind of a no-brainer to have me handle the listing, and this is a lot of information you didn't ask for. Sorry about that. Would you like to see the house?"

Klaus felt his smile stretch across his face the more she rambled. He would never use the word "cute" willingly, but it certainly came to mind the more Caroline spoke. "That would be lovely, sweetheart."

Shaking her head, Caroline turned her focus to the matter at hand. She had no business checking his ring finger, and it definitely shouldn't matter that it's completely bare. The little girls were adorable, but there clearly must be a story to their family and Caroline should respect them enough not to hit on their dad. He's just trying to buy the house.

"So," she coughed just as she walked straight into the end table, "this is the living room. The kitchen, as you can see, is very open-concept. This is perfect for entertaining at any level. From intimate family dinners to giant parties, this can be a very accommodating home for socializing."

Pulling on his hand, Margaret sighed dramatically. "The swingset, Uncle Nik," she moaned, pointing outside the French doors. "Please?"

He smiled, and Caroline might have moaned herself for the dimples that appeared. "You should ask Ms. Forbes," he said, not so subtly emphasizing her lack of a wedding ring herself.

"Can we," Margaret asked excitedly, Evie jumping up and down beside her.

"You may," Caroline allowed, laughing as the girls all but ran out of the house. Turning back to Klaus, she was surprised to find him watching her. "So, Uncle Nik?"

"Short for Niklaus," he answered with a shrug, stepping closer. "My sister is determined to civilize me from a life of bachelorhood, and she assumes sending her children with me at every chance will help."

Caroline snorted at that. "Clearly, your sister hasn't been single in a while," she replied. "Seeing guys with kids, I don't know. They seem more responsible, therefore hotter?"

"Are you asking," Klaus asked, stepping closer again, "or explaining? You wouldn't happen to know anything about that phenomenon, would you?"

Blushing, Caroline stepped back, only to hit the couch with her hip. "Ow," she muttered before looking back. Embarrassed, she realized he was concerned she had hurt herself. "I'm fine, just clumsy."

"And beautiful," he said, winking.

"Does that work on all the girls you meet with your nieces," Caroline asked in a huff. She couldn't tell if he was being genuine, and that unnerved her.

Shrugging, Klaus met her gaze honestly. "I don't usually pay attention to women when I'm with Evie and Meg," he answered. With a wicked grin, he pulled out his card. "You just stand out, love."

"It's Caroline," she replied, rolling her eyes. Yet, she warily took his card. "Is this because you want to buy the house, of which you've only seen two rooms?"

"It's because I want to see you again, away from nieces and grandmother's houses," he admitted. He looked out to the girls, who were happily swinging away. "Though they seem to like the house, too."

Biting her lip, Caroline tucked the card into the clipboard she had stashed on the end table. "I guess we'll see how the rest of the tour goes, then," she said, hoping he read the potential in her words.

Nodding, Klaus held out his arm for her take his elbow. "Shall we, love?"


	24. In Defense of Honor

**Prompt: The "I was sitting here innocently enjoying this sports game/concert and some douche tripped and spilled their beer on my clothes and you** dont **even know me but somehow you talked them into buying me a bunch of candy from the concessions stand and do you want some m &ms because that was cute but completely unnecessary" AU**

* * *

Klaus was annoyed.

It wasn't a particularly different state of being for him, but it was enough for Kol to pick up on his irritation. "Would you relax, Nik," he finally erupted from the next seat. "It's just a baseball game."

"It takes forever," Klaus began to list his grievances, "it's hot, we're in the sun, you don't even like this team, and I have no idea why we even came."

Sighing, Kol sipped at his beer. "It's the national pastime," he said, as though it explained everything. "Baseball is a gentleman's sport that relies on precision and skill, while also using the brute force of speed and strength."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus looked back out over the field. Their seats in the nosebleeds were a climb, but it did make the view spectacular. Pulling out his sketchbook, Klaus started with a brief outline of the open stadium. He figured he could humor Kol's love for the sport if he got some decent work out of it, already planning a few paintings that would easily sell at the gallery.

Damned sports fans were always clamoring for classed-up memorabilia.

He had just finished added detail around the scoreboard when a cup of beer flew over his shoulder, spilling all over his sketchbook. "Shit," he heard from behind him. He turned just in time to see a blonde in a home jersey smacking a not-at-all sorry bloke two seats over.

"Seriously, Damon," she screeched. "You're such a goddamn lush, we can't take you anywhere anymore."

"Caroline," the girl sitting between them yelled.

"No, Elena," the blonde, Caroline, shouted back. "Your boyfriend's already drunk, and it's not even third inning. He just drunkenly spilled half his beer all over this poor guy and his drawing. His drunk ass owes Dimples down there a major apology."

Each time she repeated "drunk," her voice got a bit louder. Taking note that she already had a nickname for him, Klaus felt he ought to intervene. "Thank you, but it's really not necessary," he tried, wiping beer off his sketchbook.

"Oh, please," she scoffed, crossing her arms. "I should at least have your support in demanding an apology from the jerk. He will never learn if there are never any consequences."

Klaus chuckled, enjoying her angry flush as her blonde ponytail bounced around in her agitation. "If you're expecting me to challenge him to a fistfight, I'll have to disappoint you love," he said, waving his fingers teasingly. "An artist needs his hands."

With narrowed eyes, she looked ready to retort, until the guy sitting on the other side of drunk Damon stood. "I got it, Care," he said, dragging Damon up with him. "We'll go get everyone another round, just water for him."

"He needs to make it right, Stefan," Caroline replied with a level gaze.

Nodding, Stefan helped lead Damon down the steep stairs. "Come on, brother," he muttered as Damon cackled.

Caroline huffed in frustration as she watched them go. "Well, I was sorry he ruined your drawing," she said, turning to Klaus. "But then you tried to make it okay, so I'm no longer sorry."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he answered jokingly, pleased to see the barest hint of humor lighting her eyes.

"Yes, he's dreadfully sorry," Kol jumped in, oddly quiet throughout the whole situation. "Caroline, was it?"

Klaus elbowed his brother, not wanting him to interfere with the gorgeous blonde who liked his work. "This is Kol, I'm Klaus," he greeted with a smirk. "Are you always so pleasant with strangers?"

"Better than with her friends," the other girl muttered, idly looking through her phone. Feeling the blonde's angry stare, though, she looked up and shrugged. "It's true, you were such a bitch to Damon."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline stood to climb over Klaus's row to sit next to him. "She just doesn't like that I try to hold him accountable for his drunken self," she explained. "And how did you learn to draw like that?" She pointed to his drowned sketch, which looked oddly post-apocalyptic in the beer stains.

Not one to refuse an opportunity to chat with a beautiful woman, Klaus spent the rest of the inning quickly drawing various things Caroline pointed out. He had just finished drawing a plate of nachos she had been salivating over when Stefan and Damon trudged up the stairs.

None too happy, Damon dropped several bags of candy and a box of Cracker Jacks in Caroline's lap as Stefan passed over a few beers. "Here," Damon spat before sprawling in his seat next to Elena, who did nudge him. Sighing, Damon added, "Sorry."

"Thanks, mate," Klaus said, bewildered. He hadn't expected anything, yet this feisty blonde got him a haul of goodies from a perfect stranger as an apology.

It appeared Caroline was surprised, too. "Huh," she said, handing him the loot. "Hope that makes up for your sketchbook smelling like beer."

"Works for me," Kol answered, reaching over to pluck the Cracker Jacks out of his hands as he kept watching the game.

Laughing, Klaus focused on Caroline. "Thanks, you really didn't have to do that," he said.

"I know," she replied with a shrug.

Feeling unexpectedly shy, Klaus held up a bag of M&Ms. "Want to share?"

"Don't mind if I do," she said, tearing open the bag with a bright smile.

Caroline never did go back to her seat, and Klaus had never enjoyed baseball so much.


	25. NYU or Bust

**Prompt: CAROLINE GOES TO COLLEGE SOMEWHERE ELSE**

* * *

"You're really doing this, huh?"

Caroline looked up from the box she was trying to tape shut over the books bulging out. Elena was leaning in her doorway, glancing at all the clothes and mementos already packed and ready to go. "Yep," the blonde answered, trying not to crack. "As amazing as it would be to go to Whitmore and stick around here, it doesn't feel right without Bonnie and Tyler."

"But I'm still going," Elena said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I know," Caroline said, nodding. "But maybe this is the world telling me to let go of home, at least a little bit. It's time for my own adventure."

Elena looked lost for words, and Caroline quickly wrapped her in a hug. "Thanksgiving will be here before you know it," she whispered. "And I'll be sending so many pictures about my fabulous New York lifestyle that you'll be sick of me by then."

Laughing weakly, Elena pulled away and picked up a box. "I guess that's fair, then."

It took them two trips, but they finally managed to get everything in the U-Haul Liz had rented to drive Caroline up to school. She had been hesitant to let her baby girl go so far, but Caroline deserved a chance to become so much more than this town. And as a vampire, well, at least she would be more than able to take care of herself.

Turning to Elena, Caroline worried her lip. "You'll call if you need me," she asked. The inevitable supernatural drama had already claimed too many of her friends, and leaving the few remaining felt like the worst abandonment.

"Only if you do the same," Elena answered with a final hug. "Have fun, and be safe."

"You, too," Caroline sighed. She took a deep breath and shut the trailer. They were ready to go. "Start it up, Mom! We're going to New York!"

* * *

She hated to realize it, but Caroline was getting really good at being alone. Sure, she made friends with the people in her dorm and classes; her teachers both loved and hated her tenacity and thorough work ethic. She even found a part-time job organizing some old lawyer's outdated file system.

But she didn't have people.

Elena called every once in a while. Stefan visited after his whole Silas and memory loss debacle, which had Caroline fuming since no one decided to make her aware of anything. Liz made a point to send care packages, candy and fuzzy socks for when her little girl needed some comfort.

Caroline hated that it wasn't enough to replace them being around all the time.

It had nothing to do with New York at all; the city vibrated with energy that called to Caroline's every cell. If she had dared to put a name to her anxiety, she might have had to choose "humanity."

Caroline Forbes was a vampire. Sublimating her hunger for blood was one thing; denying her actual self was quite another.

After a psychology class during freshman year taught her exactly that, she decided to find herself a new supernatural support system like the one haphazardly created back in Mystic Falls. Surprised she had yet to meet any other vampires in such a big city, Caroline had no idea how to go about finding a friendly one. Her cell phone might have burned in her pocket, considering the potential that came from dialing just one particular number. After all, the Original Hybrid was sure to have acquaintances all over the world.

But no, Caroline wasn't ready to reach out to him yet. She held no illusions he let her move up to New York by herself without putting some informants in place; he was a much worse control freak than her. Still, she didn't want to use him in her search for friends when he would have been more than happy to fill that void in her life.

More concerning, she couldn't know if his name would help or hurt her when meeting a new vamp.

Thinking back to the vampires she did know, Caroline tried to remember how she met them. Of course, most of them were just loitering around town in hopes of kidnapping Elena. Without a doppelganger handy, though, Caroline went with her next best option: publicly feeding at a seedy bar to see who reacted and how. Just saying the name Katherine Pierce might be enough to intrigue anyone who might kill her, but she hoped it never came to that.

* * *

Leave it to Caroline Forbes to catch the attention of New York City's most powerful vampire. Was it the perfume she wore? Seriously, the whole thing was a bit much. After feeding on a douchebag who drugged his own girlfriend's drink, Caroline was approached by a pretty vampire named Irina.

"Your technique leaves much to be improved," she noted, her refined Spanish accent making her seem like a foreign princess deigning to spend time among the common folk. "Despite his horrid behavior, you could be smoother on the removal."

"Removal," Caroline asked archly, not liking the reminder she was very much a baby vampire.

"Of your fangs, darling," Irina whispered in her ear. "You must be new."

"To the city," Caroline answered honestly. Even months in New York hadn't taught her everything about the place. "I've been removing fangs for a while, though."

Irina shrugged, laughing heartily. "Not from human necks, I'd assume," she said. "Tell me, Caroline. Would you like to learn more?"

Well, she had asked for people.

* * *

It turned out that Irina really worked for the arbiter of vampire life in New York City. Rather than establishing a kingdom like some people she could mention, Caroline appreciated that Andrew Solomon preferred to consider their vampire community more a civilized society than a rigid caste system. He encouraged mentorships like the one Irina proposed, and Caroline felt like a part of their group.

Once a cheerleader, always a cheerleader, she supposed.

Though she easily kept in touch with the Mystic Falls gang, Caroline also felt above the fray. She had her own goings on in New York with Andrew and Irina, and she took pride in being someone they could rely on. Caroline never even considered leaving the city upon graduation, and she soon folded into the family full-time.

Andrew often used her scheduling prowess to organize major events and his daily business. As arbiter, he was responsible for settling disputes among the vampires. The position required focus and solemnity, which is probably why he appreciated having Caroline around. Her light demeanor was enough to brighten the day, but she could turn on a moment and cower even the eldest vampires with a withering glare. Her pure emotion brought a welcome change to dreary administrative duties.

He was so impressed with her, and Andrew would never let an opportunity pass without mentioning it to everyone who might not have noticed. Irina had enjoyed the perks that came with discovering such a talent, but those perks soon paled in comparison to the preferential treatment Caroline received.

She watched as the blonde bounced into the lavish party being held for Andrew's birthday, and the attention showered upon her aggravated Irina to no end. Mouth pinched, she reached for her cell phone. She could hardly complain about New York's golden girl inside the city, so Irina sought comfort in her friends abroad.

"Marcel," she spat once the call connected. "You would not believe the amount of praise a silly cake selection has received here…"

* * *

Marcel chuckled as he hung up with Irina. Pouring a couple of drinks, he waited for his sire to arrive for a status update on the city.

"What's so funny?"

Smiling, Marcel swallowed another laugh. "Think of the devil, and he shall appear," he joked. "No, I just got off the phone with a friend up in New York. Andrew has a new favorite vamp, and Irina is not pleased."

"Ah," Klaus replied. Petty politics never seemed far from the high school antics he encountered back in Mystic Falls all those years ago. Shaking his head clear before he could wander too far in those memories, Klaus happily accepted the glass of scotch. "I hadn't realized Andrew was still of the living," he said, thinking back to the man he had met centuries earlier. "Surely someone would have killed him out of sheer boredom by now."

"A big place like New York needs the consistency," Marcel answered. "Plus, this new girl's apparently a big draw. They haven't had such an active community in ages, and it's not even about the blood like it is here."

Klaus raised an intrigued eyebrow. He didn't like that New York was getting a better reputation than New Orleans. And, if a certain blonde he happened to know was still in residence allowed him the indulgence of her company, then all the more reason to visit. "Perhaps it's time we paid a little attention to diplomacy, Marcel," he said with a smug smirk. "Get me on the first flight to New York."

* * *

He checked in with the vampire he had in New York, reporting on Caroline's status and safety throughout the years. Marie gave over the address she had on the feisty blonde, only for Klaus to compel the memory of all she had told him since Caroline moved. Strategically, meeting with Andrew ought to have been his first priority.

But Caroline Forbes was so close and his decision was made; Klaus hailed a taxi to take right to her.

He could imagine Marcel's laughter at realizing Caroline and Andrew's addresses were one and the same. Ill thoughts filled his head as his hands clenched into fists, but the doors opened for him automatically. He was greeted politely by a receptionist, Andrew's annoying preference to treat supernatural business like any other.

"Mr. Solomon will be down shortly," the receptionist said, leaving a glass of blood on the table in front of Klaus. "Please let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

Klaus could see the all but healed cut on her wrist, and he was thoroughly tempted in his agitation to reopen her wound and drink freely.

"If you kill my receptionist, I'll have to kill you," a familiar voice threatened from his blind spot.

Turning, Klaus took in his first real sight of Caroline Forbes in over five years. Her hair was shorter and her clothes more sophisticated, but she was still the same stubborn girl with crossed arms and a cocked hip.

Some vampires milling about instantly froze at her presumptuous comment, but Klaus just smiled. "I'm sure you took great pains in training her to your needs," he answered, smugly revealing he still knew plenty about her character.

"Months, Klaus," she jokingly groaned, stepping closer. "Please don't ruin this visit by making me break in new staff."

Standing, Klaus brushed a loose curl back behind her ear. "Does that mean you're happy to see me, love?"

Caroline bit her lip, swaying forward. As though making up her mind, she laid a swift kiss on his cheek. "I'm happy," she answered instead, leaning back as Andrew walked in.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he greeted stoically. He didn't seem surprised by the intimate moment he just broke up, meaning Caroline must have warned him about her history with the Original Hybrid. "Welcome back to New York."

"Yes, I was surprised to see you on the schedule," Caroline said, raising her eyebrows. "New Orleans not enough to keep you busy?"

Smirking, Klaus kept his focus on Caroline. "Friendly relations among supernatural communities can be important, sweetheart," he said. "Or is Andrew not fulfilling your needs as a vampire mentor?"

He had expected her to flash her fangs in retort, but Caroline just rolled her eyes. "You boys are so territorial," she muttered before taking Klaus's hand. "I'll bring him around tomorrow, Andrew," she called, dragging the hybrid out of the building with her. He should object to the manhandling, but he had more than accepted long ago that he would follow Caroline Forbes wherever she wanted.

"Answer me honestly," she demanded as they stopped on the busy street. "Are you here to bully Andrew and the rest of New York?"

"That depends," Klaus mulled, rubbing his chin playfully. "Are you the favorite vampire making New York such a bustling hub of supernatural activity?"

Rolling her eyes again, he could tell she was barely restraining from yelling duh. "I like it here, Klaus," she said, reigning in her temper. "If you're only going to ruin everything again, please don't."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the accusation. "I did not ruin everything in Mystic Falls," he maintained.

"Just Elena's life and anyone who dared to protect it," she countered stubbornly.

Holding his hands up peacefully, Klaus nodded. "Fair enough," he said. "I merely wanted to see if Andrew's rise in popularity would be a threat to New Orleans, and I should have realized it was only due to your presence."

"That's it," Caroline asked warningly. "No other, nefarious ulterior motives?"

"And to see you," he added, playing with the curl that came loose yet again. "It appears if I succeed in luring you to New Orleans, all my problems would be solved."

Sighing, Caroline leaned into his slight touch along her ear. "Like I said, I like it here," she replied honestly.

Resigned, Klaus was ready to take a step back, until Caroline spoke again.

"But," she said warily, "if the need for diplomacy really is dire, a visit wouldn't be out of the question."

He could see the triumph in her eyes at the shock plain on his face. Moving his thumb from her hair to graze her cheek, his own cheeks dimpled in a small grin. "Tomorrow," he asked in a hopeful whisper, leaning closer.

Caroline let him close the distance between them, stroking his nose with hers when he was close enough. Breathing him in, she finally kissed him full on the lips. They lingered for a long moment, taking in their first real kiss. When he pulled back, she only leaned her forehead against his. "Let me show you New York, first," she offered. "Explain why I'm not ready to leave yet."

 _Yet_.

To Klaus, that was practically an oath signed in blood. She would be ready for him and New Orleans, just not yet. But someday, eventually, she would be ready to take that chance he had teased her with years earlier.

Smiling, Klaus nodded against her forehead. "You have a deal, love," he answered.

After all, he'd follow her anywhere.


	26. Runaway

**SEASON 3 FINALE - "TYLER" AND CAROLINE RUN AWAY FROM THE COUNCIL**

* * *

"You have a beautiful future ahead of you," he said, her tears affecting him more than he thought they ever could.

"I'm not leaving without you," she insisted. "Tyler, please."

Swallowing his distaste, Klaus shook his head. "You have to go, Care," he forced himself to say. "You still have a whole world out there to see."

Tears streaming down her face, Caroline gripped his shoulders tightly. "Maybe I do," she admitted in a croak. "But you shouldn't be alone, no one should be alone in their final moments."

His heart ached, but he needed her to leave. Before Klaus could protest, though, Caroline pulled him into a bone crushing hug. She laid kisses wherever she could reach, crying the whole time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, over and over.

Feeling weak in his knees, Klaus led them toward a wall and slid down to a sitting position. Caroline curled into his lap, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. Nearly an hour passed before she stirred again, moving away in utter confusion.

"Y-you," she stammered. "You're not dead."

Struggling to come up with any explanation, Klaus remained silent and hoped for Caroline to fill the quiet cellar.

"Tyler," she whispered, stroking his face.

Klaus flinched, surprising Caroline.

Leaning away from him, she tried to decipher the wary look he gave her. "You're hiding something," she accused softly, more confused and hurt than anything else. "Tell me."

"Sweetheart," he tried, only to clench his fists as she shot out of his lap.

"You don't call me sweetheart," she said, her eyebrows furrowing together. "And you somehow aren't dead, even though Klaus is."

Like a train crash, Klaus couldn't look away from Caroline as she processed the information. She truly was smarter than most gave her credit for, and Klaus was helpless to do anything but wait for her inevitable conclusions.

"Damon said Klaus was dead," Caroline said, almost examining Tyler's cool expression. Too cool. "So how are you still here?"

Sighing, Klaus stood and held out his hands defensively. "Love-"

"Stop it," Caroline whispered, horrorstruck. "This is just a terrible joke, and my boyfriend's body wasn't hijacked by the creep trying to get into my pants."

"It's my fault," Bonnie broke in, entering the cellar. "Caroline, I'm so sorry, but it was the only way I could save everyone."

"Bonnie," Caroline cried. "Is Tyler-"

"He's fine, love," Klaus sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

Caroline held up a threatening hand, using the other to wipe frustrated tears from her face. "I'm asking Bonnie," she hissed. "And I'd be a lot more comfortable if you didn't talk."

"Tyler is fine," Bonnie promised. "He's dormant, for lack of a better explanation. I did a spell to move Klaus's consciousness in case Alaric was able to stake him. It might take me a while, but I can heal Klaus's body enough to move him back."

"A while," Caroline asked, incredulous. "What's a while, Bonnie? The Council has a hit out on me and Tyler, so it's not like we can stay here until Klaus's body isn't all gross."

Cringing at the inelegant dig, Klaus stepped forward. "Then we go," he offered. "Anywhere you want."

"I cannot begin to list all the reasons that won't fly," she answered venomously. "I just want my boyfriend back."

"Caroline, you need to leave town now," Bonnie reasoned. "I'll keep you posted on the spell and the Council, but for your own safety, you need to go now. And you know Klaus should go with you."

Caroline wanted to protest, but Bonnie cut her off.

"Even if making sure Tyler's body stays safe is irrelevant, and it's not," Bonnie pointed out, "I would feel much better if you weren't on the run by yourself. He has a thousand years of experience, and I know he'll keep you safe."

She was shaking her head, refusing to accept her friend's logic. "Bonnie, I can't-"

"Caroline," Klaus interrupted, finally feeling some sense of normalcy at her annoyed glare. "I promise that you will be safe, and this will only be temporary. You can yell at me all you want on the way, but we need to go."

Pursing her lips, Caroline narrowed her eyes as she mulled the offer. "Fine," she huffed. "But you do _not_ talk unless it's absolutely necessary. This is super creepy, and you know it."

"Point taken," Klaus said. Turning to Bonnie, he was much less amenable. "Call the instant the spell is viable."

Bonnie nodded, glancing at Caroline before rushing the blonde for a hug. "I am sorry, Care," she whispered.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline squeezed Bonnie hard. "I know," she sighed. "Thank you for saving us." She too another moment before releasing her friend and glaring at Klaus.

"Let's go."

* * *

It took some maneuvering, but Klaus was able to enlist the family's private jet in his borrowed body. Even more impressive was the fact he was able to log the flight plan without his siblings' knowledge or interference.

While he had hoped his first trip with Caroline would have been under better circumstances, Klaus still felt a certain thrill having her on the jet. Despite her crossed arms and obvious irritation, curiosity still sparkled in her eyes as they flit around to take in her luxurious surroundings.

She had stubbornly maintained a silent treatment since leaving the Lockwood cellar. Klaus was surprised she had kept it up, it had been hours already. Knowing Tyler's voice saying his words made her uncomfortable, though, he needed another means of communication.

He spotted one of his sketchbooks tucked in one of the seat baskets, which triggered an idea. Refusing to broach her cone of silence, Klaus hoped to draw her out instead.

Settling himself on a lounge chair facing Caroline, he turned to a fresh page in the sketchbook.

* * *

She squirmed in her seat, the ridiculously plush leather couch so dissonant from everything she ever expected from her first plane ride. Just months earlier, she had laughed in his face at the outrageous offer to go anywhere she wanted - Rome, Paris, Tokyo.

Sinking her socked feet into the plush red carpet, she felt the urge to laugh hysterically. All it took was a murderous vampire hunter and a body swap for Klaus to get exactly what he wanted.

Of course, her only distraction would be the Original asshole himself - boyfriend meat suit aside. He was studiously sketching in a fancy, leather-bound book. She almost didn't notice his hands were moving at vampire speed, but she realized he was flipping pages, too. How many sketches was he making?

Caroline fought her curiosity, forcing herself to look at anything else. She turned to the window, watching the various workers go about their business on the tarmac. When one pulled out some lighted batons to guide the plane to the runway, it finally hit her: Caroline Forbes was going to fly for the first time.

Just like that, the plane started to move.

"Miss," one of the attendants called to her. "If you would, please move into one of the standard seats for take-off. I'll be back with champagne when you're free to move about the cabin."

"Thank you," Caroline whispered, not wanting to tear her eyes from the window. When the attendant's words sunk in, she found Tyler - Klaus - waiting for her in the indicated seats.

She rolled her eyes, walking past him to take the window seat. Buckling up, she resisted her nosy instinct to watch Klaus draw, for a while at least.

"What are you even drawing so fast," she finally burst out, bored of the airport activity.

Klaus's smirk looked odd on Tyler's face, and Caroline felt odd recognizing it.

He held up a finger, a universal call for patience Caroline didn't possess. She huffed in annoyance until Klaus flipped to the front page and held it up.

She froze, though she shouldn't have been surprised. It was her, arms crossed and expression defiant. She didn't want to laugh, but the comic book style he used was much different than what she expected. He even gave her a speech bubble to transcribe her rant. "You do not talk unless it's absolutely necessary," comic Caroline was saying.

Glancing up, Caroline found Tyler - Klaus - looking sheepish. A flash of understanding went through her. Though she had no desire to thank him in their current predicament, she did appreciate his consideration.

She sighed; she wouldn't be Caroline Forbes if she didn't make the best of a bad situation.

"Where are we going anyway," she asked, looking back out the window.

Flipping the page, Klaus smiled and placed the sketchbook in her hands.

She looked down, instinctively tracing the edge of the London skyline. "I've never been anywhere," she whispered, "and you're taking me across the ocean?"

She didn't want to meet his eyes when they weren't his eyes, and the jolt of the plane moving forward was thankfully enough to distract her. As the jet picked up speed, though, Caroline could feel a panic set in. She automatically reached for Klaus's - Tyler's hand.

Keeping a solid grip on her, Klaus used his other hand to flip the page again. This time, it was a picture of Stefan, saying, "Breathe." He dropped the book in her lap again.

Caroline let out a frantic giggle. "How do you even know about that?"

Shrugging, Klaus didn't have a sketch for that explanation.

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me," she implored. "Please?"

"When we were looking for werewolf packs," Klaus answered instantly, "Stefan would never talk about Damon or Elena. Too fresh a pain, apparently.

"One night, I asked him why he cared about the wolves so much when they turned," he said. "It seemed counter-intuitive for a vampire."

"No kidding," Caroline snorted, braving her anxiety to watch the plane actually take off. "Wolves and vamps don't mix, that's why Stefan even made that deal with you."

"I remember, love," he joked, swallowing back a grin at her chastising glare. "But he spoke of the support he wished he had when he turned, the kind he tried to give to you. The kind you gave to Tyler."

Caroline frowned, leaning away when she realized how close she had unconsciously gotten to Klaus. "Yeah," she coughed. "Sounds about right."

Klaus quieted, unsure how to lower her guards again. She almost seemed to be enjoying herself, which is all he wanted for her on this trip, other than her safety. As Caroline stared out the window, he couldn't help the feeling at how right she looked in his jet. "I am sorry you had to leave your home," he said softly.

Sighing, Caroline allowed herself a brief moment of weakness and leaned her head on Klaus's - Tyler's - shoulder as she kept her face focused on the clouds outside. "It won't be forever," she answered, resolute.

Honestly, that's what Klaus was afraid of.


	27. Beyond Annoying

**Prompt: S4 AU post 4x14. Caroline and Klaus help the rest of the gang against Silas and she falls for him along the way. Cookies if everybody slowly becomes Team Klaroline after seeing what a somewhat better person Klaus is around her and because of her.**

* * *

"Caroline," Stefan called, entering the Forbes' house. "I just came from the hospital, your mom said there were patients drained of blood." He couldn't hear anything, but he saw lamplight glowing from her bedroom. He tapped the door. "Caroline?"

Finally, he heard sniffles. "Come in," she croaked.

Worried she was in pain, Stefan rushed in to find her curled under three blankets and her face covered in tears. "What's wrong," he asked. "Your mom's okay, I promise. Damon's taking Elena on a road trip, so she won't go after Liz anymore."

"I know," Caroline answered, wiping her eyes with an annoyed scoff. "It's stupid, we already broke up, but I didn't expect this." She pushed a crumpled piece of paper toward him, the one Matt had given her when he explained the Lockwood mansion now belonged to him. "He's really gone."

Sighing, Stefan settled himself next to her on the bed. His broken smile betrayed how painfully lonely they both were when she instantly curled an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry," he said, softly stroking her back. "What's the saying? 'This, too, shall pass'?"

She huffed out a disbelieving laugh. "I'll buy that if you do," she offered, silently touching on the fact that his brother and his ex-girlfriend were currently together.

"Fair enough," Stefan conceded. Luckily, a thought struck him. "I bet cleaning up after Elena's rager will help you feel better."

Caroline looked up, narrowing her eyes in faux anger, only to relax into him. "I hate that you're right," she muttered sleepily. Crying really took it out of her.

"Get some rest," Stefan said, carefully extracting himself from her bed. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Nodding, she gave him a watery smile. "Thanks," she answered.

"You're the one cleaning my house," Stefan said, shrugging as he left the room.

She almost laughed at the note of levity, always unexpected from the broody Salvatore. Maybe a day with her best friend wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

It was worse.

"I just killed twelve people," she whispered in horrific realization. The only witness to her incoming freak-out just had to be Klaus, but she had the oddest feeling that she could trust him with her imperfection. He knew better than anyone that her vampire abilities could overcome her, surely. All she saw was Bonnie about to be killed, and it was in her own hands to save her friend.

Of course, Klaus berated her for giving Silas everything he needed to bring down the veil. It was worth that problem, though, if it meant saving Bonnie. Wasn't it?

Her breath started to choke in her throat, and Caroline was struck to see Klaus's expression soften immediately. "Hey," he whispered, placing his hands on her arm. Like a buoy in crashing waves, Caroline latched onto him for fear of losing her cool and being one of the only vampires capable of panic attacks. "You look like you're in need of comfort."

And like a moron, she showed her weakness to a predator. She nodded helplessly, desperate for whatever wise words a thousand years had shown him were the right ones in a situation like this.

His smile turned wicked, though, and she knew her faith had been misplaced. "Well," he said, smug. "Why don't you find someone less terrible to relate to?"

She knew better. She knew better.

Closing off, Caroline swallowed down her panic to focus only on the asshole standing in front of her. When she finally felt centered, Caroline ran away. Even as she left him behind, she had to admit that his distinct lack of empathy was able to snap her out of her anxiety.

* * *

One step forward, three steps back.

For an immortal hybrid who managed to thrive over the course of a millennia, Klaus hated that Caroline always brought out the worst in his humanity. Part of that was the fact she could bring out his humanity at all, but his pettiness in her time of need gave her yet another excuse to shut him out.

He saw her instant reaction, and guilt had filled him just as quickly. Though he had taken the time to bury her victims, to reassure her that the matter could be resolved, all she would remember is the moment he stopped trying so damn hard. He wanted to kick himself.

Pulling out his phone, he felt the need to reach out to her. He couldn't do it directly, for fear of her cutting him out of her life altogether. Instead, he dialed Stefan. "Rippah," he sighed upon answer. "You should probably check on Caroline. She's quite upset."

"Well," Stefan snapped, probably busy worrying over Bonnie, "maybe she wouldn't be so upset if you hadn't driven her boyfriend out of town."

Frowning, Klaus fought his natural anger in favor of logic. "That was weeks ago," he pointed out. "I'm talking about the witches."

"If you say so," Stefan said. "But I'm pretty sure I was the one comforting her last night about him signing the deed of his house over to Matt."

Klaus bristled at the new information. "It just sounded like she needed a friend," he replied before hanging up. He was uncomfortable with the dissonance he was experiencing; while he felt entirely justified in his vendetta against Tyler, the direct result was Caroline being hurt.

He just hurt her again, this time with the consequences happening right in front of him.

Klaus was lost in the troubling thoughts when Silas appeared.

* * *

"But you're okay," Stefan asked, narrowing his eyes at Katherine moping in the cafe seat.

"I'm fine," Caroline insisted through the phone. "There's a lot of blood and everything, but bleach is a comforting smell for me, you know."

Stefan chuckled, hanging up.

Damon raised an annoyed brow. "What's Blondie up to," he asked.

Throwing a hesitant look toward Rebekah, Stefan shifted in his seat. "Silas got in Klaus's head, made him think a piece of white oak was embedded in his back," he explained. "Caroline helped, Klaus is okay."

Rebekah scoffed, "Of course he is, he's got a baby vampire looking out for him. Idiot."

"Barbie's more resourceful than you'd think," Katherine offered with a shrug, to the shock of the others. "What? I'm allowed to take pride in my progeny. Present company excluded, of course."

Damon rolled his eyes, but Stefan had a soft smile on his face. "She's doing well, in spite of everything," he said. "Even Klaus can't bring her down."

"Hell, she's probably more able to drag him up than the alternative," Katherine noted. Her praise took even herself by surprise, though, so she quieted immediately.

"I don't like her," Rebekah sniffed, "but if she keeps Nik occupied, I suppose I shouldn't complain."

"Right, about your plan for the cure," Damon broke in, wanting to get back on topic.

* * *

"Is she okay," Caroline asked, keeping the phone tucked on her shoulder as she moved furniture around the Lockwood mansion.

"Bonnie's fine," Matt assured her, still at prom. "They pulled Elena away in time, but Bon had it handled anyway. Are you sure you want to be hosting the after-party?"

"Yes," she insisted, grabbing her phone and standing straight. She picked a piece of lint off her dress. "We've earned a bit of normalcy, and illegal house parties with underage drinking is about the most normal thing about us anymore."

Matt eventually agreed, but Caroline didn't feel triumphant when she hung up. She felt hollow. The prom was supposed to be her crowning achievement in party planning, her legacy for Mystic Falls High. As her friends were dealing with supernatural drama, though, she never felt more lonely.

A knock on the window distracted her from her melancholy musing, and she quickly switched to a surprised anger when a certain hybrid was lurking just outside. Stomping to the door, she opened it, but didn't cross the threshold. "What are you doing here?"

Holding his hands up defensively, Klaus put on his most sincere expression. "I simply wondered why you left the prom early," he said. "You were so insistent on finding the perfect dress."

In watching his gaze darken as he took in her form, Caroline forced herself to stiffen. She ought to have been uncomfortable with his focus, but all she felt was a pleased warmth in her belly. "I already thanked you for your help," she bit out.

"I know," he answered softly, swaying toward the magical barrier keeping him out of the house. "I just wanted to make sure you got the perfect night you worked so hard for."

She cocked her head, not used to seeing the hybrid so soft. "Despite the fact that you ran my boyfriend out of town," she snapped, without the accusatory tone she had meant.

"Maybe because of it," he mumbled. He looked so sheepish, Caroline was amazed it was really the Original Hybrid standing in front of her.

Refusing to let the tears fall down her face, Caroline crossed her arms and focused on the dark night behind Klaus. "My perfect night will never happen," she answered honestly, turning wistful in her memories of initial planning. "My dream was to dance with someone who loved me."

Abashedly silent, Klaus patiently waited for Caroline to look at him again. When she did, the angry expression glistened in her tear-filled eyes, making Klaus swallow in nervousness. Nevertheless, he still raised his hand to her, just outside the threshold.

Her mouth opened in shock when she realized just what he was offering. "Klaus," she whispered, shaking her head.

"I know it's not what you imagined," he said, sounding unsure, "but it's still true."

Heart thumping in her chest, Caroline's hand twitched where it was tucked in her other arm. Against all reason, she wanted to accept. She wanted to dance with him.

Just as she was about to loosen her tense posture, though, a couple of cars appeared down the driveway. Noting the disturbance, Klaus flashed away before she could say anything. She sighed, moving to open the door wide so guests could easily join the party she still needed to host.

* * *

New Orleans was a bust, the witches' threats nothing more than a fake pregnancy and a grudge against Marcel. Unfortunately for them, Klaus was rather overjoyed to find his adopted son still alive and doing well. He took in the sights and pleasures of the Crescent City, until Bonnie called in a panic.

Silas was in Mystic Falls, and he went after Caroline.

When Klaus arrived, he flashed right to the Forbes house. Bonnie was comforting a crying Caroline, bowed over the Sheriff's prone body and covered with blood.

"Love," he called, moving closer.

Caroline froze, and Klaus was surprised to read her reaction as fear. She was afraid of him, and it cut him deeply.

"Go away," she cried out, trying to push Bonnie behind her. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Caroline," he said. Klaus shook his head, lost. "What happened?"

"Leave us alone," she pleaded. "Please, Silas."

Taken aback, Klaus almost felt the need to catch his breath. She thought he was Silas; Silas had attacked her as him. "Sweetheart," he said softly, not daring to step closer for fear of retaliation. "I am not Silas. How can I convince you?"

"You can't," she answered, shaking her head wildly as tears streaked down her face. "Klaus left for New Orleans, and you staked me."

Klaus's face crumpled in anguished frustration. "I left, but I came back," he insisted. "I came back for you."

"That's what you said earlier, too," she pointed out.

Helpless, Klaus looked to Bonnie, who was watching the whole scene play out. When she offered no assistance, though, Klaus had to figure something out. "Is your mother okay," he asked, lowering himself to a non-threatening crouch.

Looking unsure, Caroline glanced down to her mother. The breaths were shallow, but even. Caroline nodded, keeping a wary eye on Klaus.

He stepped forward, only for Caroline to flash her fangs in warning. Klaus paused, and Bonnie placed her hands carefully on the blonde's shoulders.

"Silas can't get in my head anymore," Bonnie said before meeting Klaus's utterly human gaze. "I nearly killed you when you were in another body. Whose?"

"Alaric's," he answered automatically.

Caroline burst out in tears, and Klaus couldn't hold himself back anymore. He rushed to her side, helping to cradle Liz's head in her lap. "Shh, sweetheart," he hushed softly. "You're okay."

He gently moved to pick Liz up, nodding for Bonnie to help Caroline. "She should be in bed," he explained, already walking toward the stairs.

Taking a shaky breath, Caroline went into action. She flashed up to her mother's room, preparing for the comfortable rest Liz deserved.

"Thank you," she whispered when Klaus laid her mother on the bed, barely aware of Bonnie hovering in the doorway.

"Of course, love," he answered just as quietly. He, however, felt the witch's gaze intently, and he had no desire to appear weak in front of her. She was a formidable enough foe for Silas, and Klaus didn't want to draw her ire. "I'll be at my home, if you need anything."

Though she didn't watch him leave, her head inevitably followed his exit. She could only hope that Bonnie didn't notice her jump when he shut the front door.

But he came back for her.

* * *

"We found Caroline," Matt said, horrified at the scene of Rebekah fighting the blade out of Caroline's hand. "She's been cutting herself in a trance."

Bonnie sighed into the phone, until an idea struck. "Klaus is in town," she said, realizing that Rebekah probably didn't know.

"What," the predictable shriek came from the other end of the call.

"He'll help," Bonnie insisted, "but I need to work on getting the veil back up."

Bonnie ended the call, and Matt looked to Rebekah. "Of course, he would neglect to tell his sister about returning," she muttered, pulling out her phone while trying to keep a hold of Caroline's wrists. She quickly found the right contact and hit speakerphone. "Nik, you wanker, I need you at the Grill."

"I'd rather not go out, Bekah," Klaus drawled on the line. "In case you haven't noticed, but there's a storm brewing and ghosts will be out to play soon."

"Nik- No, Caroline, stop it!"

"I need to bleed," Caroline intoned, blindly searching for another sharp object.

The line on Rebekah's speaker went dead, only for the restaurant doors to burst open. Klaus appeared, having clearly flashed through the storm. His eyes were wild with uncertainty until he found Caroline; he seemed horrified at the image, despite the decades of bloodshed he had caused.

"Sweetheart," he said, immediately taking Rebekah's place. He gripped Caroline's wrists above the mangled skin, desperately trying to make eye contact. "Silas did this, you're stronger than his mind games."

The blonde wrestled a bit in his hold, and Rebekah scoffed. "Bloody hell, just slap her," she yelled.

"Rebekah," Matt cried out.

Klaus absolutely refused his sister's order, he was loathe to causing Caroline harm. Searching for any other solution, only one course of action came to mind. He hesitated. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, but he needed to distract her.

Surprise her.

Pulling her arms toward him, Klaus firmly planted his lips on Caroline's. His grip loosened as she stopped struggling for a weapon, and the lights came on just as she started to reciprocate the kiss. Ever so slowly, Klaus pulled away and kept his eyes on Caroline.

Like a haze cleared from her mind, she glanced up and stared at Klaus in wonder. "W-what-"

"I would apologize," he said, smiling softly, "but I can't bring myself to feel sorry for doing that."

Caroline looked stunned, but before she could say anything, Rebekah's phone beeped with an incoming text. "Kol's back," she whispered, flashing out of the Grill.

He wanted to follow, but Klaus needed to make sure Caroline was okay. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Fine," she answered sheepishly. She wasn't sure what embarrassed her more: that she let Silas get in her head again, or that she actually enjoyed Klaus's way of breaking the hold. "You should find your brother."

Klaus grazed her cheek with his thumb, reluctant to leave her. "Be careful out there, love."

As he flashed away, he hoped he hadn't imagined her response.

"You, too."

* * *

"He's your first love, I intend to be your last."

Caroline was frozen. After their kiss, the last thing she ever expected from Klaus was Tyler's freedom. Well, that, and her reluctance to accept the image he painted of her future.

"As much as I appreciate that," she said slowly, "I'm pretty sure Tyler and I are in different places, metaphorically."

Stepping closer, Klaus tried to emit a calm exterior. "And what place might you be in, if I may ask?"

She fought smile already appearing on her face, but she couldn't help but sway toward him. "I'm not sure," she admitted, "but I was thinking Rome might be a good place to start."

Klaus cocked his head, forcing himself to ignore the hope bubbling inside of him. "That's oddly specific, love," he said coyly. "Any reason the Eternal City calls to you?"

"Some guy once promised to take me," Caroline answered with a shrug. Her nerves were singing, begging her to take the leap. "I'm wondering if that offer is still good."

Reaching up, Klaus toyed with a lock of her hair. Where she expected a smirk, though, he only had the softest smile she had ever seen from him.

"The offer stands until you're ready to accept," he said. "However long it takes."

Biting her lip, Caroline nodded. She barely saw Klaus's full grin stretch across his face before he swept in for another kiss.


	28. Daddy

**Prompt: NO HUMANITY CAROLINE**

* * *

"You didn't invite me to the party, love?"

Caroline froze, lips turning up as she released the pretty girl's neck from between her teeth. "I didn't think you were accepting invitations outside of New Orleans anymore, _Daddy_."

Klaus glowered at the taunt. He also fought down a thrill of arousal, which might have caused him more concern had it not come from a very provocatively dressed Caroline Forbes. Ignoring his more animalistic urges, however, the hybrid focused on the matter at hand. "When the doppelganger called, I wondered just how desperate she was to call me herself," he mused, moving closer to Caroline and her prey.

The wilting brunette was looking a little ashen, but he could still make out her heartbeat.

Caroline, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes. "Elena doesn't think I can follow through on my promise," she laughed mockingly. "Just because she couldn't handle flipping the switch obviously meant I won't be able to, either. It's not like I was the one struggling with vampirism in the first place."

"No arguments here, love," he answered, shifting the strange girl away from Caroline and taking her place in the blonde's arms. Humanity or no, Caroline could go with the flow of a great flirt. He smirked as she wound said arms around his neck. Placing his hands on her hips, Klaus swayed them idly to the heavy beat of the rave around them. "I'm still curious as to your little plan here, love."

She shrugged, unconcerned. "I get a year," she stated as a matter of fact. "I don't have to worry about the pain, the sadness, or the embarrassment. As long as I'm not killing the whole time, my humanity won't ruin me when I turn it back on."

"It's not like you to run away from your problems," he challenged.

"Who's running," she laughed. "I'm pressing pause so I can enjoy life. You're the one who kept pointing out my draw to the darkness, you should understand better than anyone."

"Oh, I understand," he said, pulling her closer. "I'm just wondering if you're prepared for the consequences."

"Depends," Caroline answered with her head cocked, biting her lip. "Do those consequences include orgasms?"

With a wicked smile, Klaus flashed them away from the party. They had just gotten outside when Caroline pushed him up against the warehouse wall. He let her lips suck at his neck for a moment, but the feel of her fangs brought him back to focus. Winding his fingers in her hair, he pulled down to force her chin back. "You're playing with fire, love," he warned.

She scoffed. "Even with the accent, your lines are lame," she muttered. Luckily, she knew just how to get back in the mood. He probably wouldn't allow her to actually bite him yet, but she had another option easily at hand.

Barely squeezing at his crotch, Klaus was quick to grab her wrist. She huffed in frustration, pulling away altogether. "What's the big deal, Klaus?"

His tongue poked out as he searched for his words, and Caroline was sorely tempted to take a picture for blackmail purposes. "I didn't come here for this," he admitted, gesturing to her clearly frustrated form.

"Duh," Caroline said. "Elena called you, probably wanting you to compel me without any regard to my own feelings on the subject."

"Yes," he replied, "but that wasn't my plan. I had hoped-"

"That I was going to be overcome with love and fawn over you because you deigned to come back and be my white knight," she finished presumptively. "I have enough of those around. A fuck buddy, on the other hand…"

Klaus pushed away at her advances, a wandering hand and a coquettish flutter of her lashes. "No, Caroline," he said, far too serious for her liking. "I had hoped you were pretending, because the Caroline Forbes I know loves humanity too much. She clings to it, even when it hurts."

"My humanity only hurt you," she snapped, getting angry for the first time. "It was the only thing holding me back from you. But sure, now you've grown morals since all I want to do is jump you."

A couple of ravers stumbled out of the warehouse, and an unfamiliar gleam appeared in Caroline's eyes. "Well," she said, licking her lips. "It's not _all_ I want." Her eyes darkened and her fangs dropped; Klaus was too struck by the image to keep her from flashing to the unsuspecting kids.

She had just sunk her teeth into the boy when Klaus firmly grabbed her shoulder. With his other hand, he caught her jaw and pressed just enough to make her let go. The kids ran, but he didn't let go of her until a lascivious expression took over her face.

"Now the manhandling? That's promising."

Klaus groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Caroline, stop."

"No," she whispered teasingly, sauntering forward. "You want me, and it's killing you to be the good guy. Isn't it, _Daddy_?"

"Stop."

"Your daughter crimping your style, Klaus," she asked. "I mean, blood and bourbon free flowing in your city, and you have to stay in and change diapers. Or do you let your baby mama do all the real work?"

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus circled her like the predator he was. "You seem awfully focused on my situation, love," he pointed out. "Were you jealous that Hayley got to me first? That we have a child together?"

"Hey," she shrugged nonchalantly. "At least her parents will never die."

Taken aback at her coolness, Klaus deflated instantly. Bantering with Caroline was too entertaining, even in anger, and he had forgotten why she had flipped her switch in the first place. "I was sorry to hear about your mother, Caroline."

She froze, her eyes filled with fear at his turn of the conversation. "Don't," she said, echoing a memory. "Seriously."

"She loved you," he continued, stepping toward her to run his hands up her arms. "Take it from another parent, sweetheart. She wouldn't want this knowing it will be worse for you in the long run."

"Stop," Caroline whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You'll be okay," he said as he gently wiped away her tears. As they came harder and harder, Klaus didn't trust that she had really flipped the switch full force until she collapsed in his arms.

"She's gone," she cried brokenly. Sobs wracked through her, Klaus holding on as tightly as he could. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Sighing, Klaus waited until she looked up at him. "You can do whatever you'd like," he answered. Hesitantly, he offered his desired option. "New Orleans is a good place for a fresh start."

Caroline blinked, misery clear on her face. Swallowing, she glanced down to her feet. "Will you promise to berate me and make me pay for all the terrible things I did," she asked, embarrassed and angry at herself.

"I'm sure you'll do the same for me," he joked, hoping it would bring even a little light back to her face. He felt triumphant at her small, wan grin. Placing his forehead on hers, he sighed in relief. "I want you to come with me, love."

"Maybe a visit," she said, "if only to get away from here for a bit."

Klaus smiled, noting the spark of life in her eyes. "It's a start."


	29. Reflection

**Prompt: Caroline's deep undercover in the Mikaelson mob family, but the can the FBI keep her heart safe from Klaus Mikaelson?**

* * *

Staring in the mirror, Caroline breathed in and out, deliberately slow. As she applied the final touches of her makeup, she relied on all of her focus training from Stefan to try and calm her racing heart.

It was time.

Months inside the organization should have no bearing on her mission; it shouldn't matter that this family she infiltrated took her in like one of their own. She had her orders, and the Mikaelson Family was finally ripe for arrest and indictment given all the evidence she assisted in collecting. Not the whole family yet, though, just him.

Her boyfriend, the mob boss.

A knock at the door distracted her from her panic attack, and said boyfriend popped his head inside the bathroom. "Ready, love?"

She glanced up, stomach clenching at his mussed curls and boyish grin. If someone at Quantico had told her that Klaus Mikaelson had a boyish grin, she would have laughed in their face. But there she was, witnessing the image firsthand in his luxurious bathroom. "Almost," she answered softly.

Honestly, she wasn't ready. She didn't want to let him go.

* * *

 _"Caroline?"_

 _Remembering what she learned as a freshman drama major, Caroline tensed up and raised her head. Her high school sweetheart was bounding toward her in the grocery store, much like a giant puppy excited to see a friend. "Tyler," she greeted politely._

 _He wrapped her in a hug, not noticing her slight reluctance. Of course, he had no idea she was aware of his criminal dealings with the Mikaelson Family. "It's so great to see you," he said, pulling back. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Shopping," she answered, relaxing into her easy-going nature from the past. "I just moved to the neighborhood."_

 _"That's crazy," Tyler said, shaking his head at the coincidence. "I've lived here a couple years now. I can't believe you're here, it feels like ages since…"_

 _Biting her lip, Caroline realized what Tyler remembered as the last time he saw her: Sheriff Forbes' funeral. "Six years," she replied sadly. "I know I kind of fell off the face of the earth for a while," she hedged, easily explaining her radio silence as grief and growing up - rather than an in-depth education and training with the FBI. "What are you doing now?"_

 _"I work personal security for Wolf Industries," Tyler said, puffing out his chest proudly. Caroline wondered if the pride came from the job's dangerous reputation, or if he actually realized the powerful people he worked for expected nothing less. At least he didn't seem to nail her for an FBI plant investigating his employers. "What about you?"_

 _Her cover story was flawless, especially since it would reinforce the memories Tyler had of Caroline in high school. "I got a job with this swanky, party planning firm," she said, bright smile perfectly affixed on her face. "I start next week."_

 _"That's awesome, Care," Tyler said, moving in for another hug. His phone beeped, though, and he quickly stepped back. "I've got to go, but we should catch up!"_

 _Fumbling through her purse, Caroline triumphantly pulled out a crumpled receipt and pen. She quickly jotted down her number, passing it to Tyler. "I'd love that," she said, smiling kindly._

* * *

Klaus stepped into the bathroom, moving to wrap his arms around her from behind. Caroline met his intense gaze through the mirror.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, placing a kiss where her shoulder met her neck. She could see her skin flush above the sweetheart neckline of her strapless dress, the dark blue matching his eyes. His nose just grazed her ear, making her shiver. "Like a Mikaelson."

Her heart plummeted, then started racing.

"Are you sure about this," she asked, fighting the panic attempting to choke her words. The whole party was to introduce Caroline as a ward of the Family, under their protection and in Klaus's possession. That kind of claim was a big risk for a Mikaelson, especially one as ruthless as Klaus. "I'd understand if you changed your mind."

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus spun her hips to face him. He leaned into her, the bathroom counter solid at her back. "If I were to live a thousand years," he promised quietly, "I could never change my mind about you."

Her breath caught in her throat, and Klaus smiled predatorily before claiming her lips in a powerful kiss. Eyes sliding shut, Caroline couldn't dissociate herself. She felt everything, and her legs threatened to collapse beneath her, just as this beautiful man's world would surely collapse beneath him.

And he had been so careful.

* * *

 _She was shocked when a hand grasped hers, twirling her into a strong embrace as they moved on the dance floor. "Oh," she gasped, realizing Klaus Mikaelson had pulled her into a waltz. "You're Tyler's boss."_

 _"And you're Tyler's old flame," he said lightly, though she suspected the iron in his tone wasn't a side effect of his natural personality. His next words confirmed her assumption that he was suspicious. "You conveniently move into the neighborhood and happen upon him in the market. Tell me, how did you get your job?"_

 _"As a party planner," she asked, playing dumb. As far as her cover knew, she was just attending a work party as Tyler's friend. "I did of a lot of events in our hometown, and I wanted to get back into it. I must have searched for months before landing this gig."_

 _"Yes," Klaus said, almost in a hiss. "But I can't find any records between Mystic Falls and here. Why is that, Miss Forbes?"_

 _She forced tears to well in her eyes, immediately pulling away from him. "I don't see how that's any of your business," she snapped, rushing to the table to grab her purse. Playing hard to get was a bit juvenile, but it was a good way to shake off suspicion and to make the target come to her. When she made it out of the building, Caroline bit back a smile at the footsteps following her._

 _"Caroline, wait," Klaus called, furtively making sure no one was watching him chase the girl. "I'm not sure what Tyler may have shared about my work, but I must insist on precautions when new people hover around the outskirts."_

 _Shaking her head, Caroline whirled around. "Well," she huffed, crossing her arms. "You won't have to worry about me hovering anymore. Tell Tyler to lose my number."_

 _She had turned to walk away, but Klaus hustled to step in front of her. "How can I acquit myself, love?"_

 _Caroline felt a sense of accomplishment at the question; he was hooked._

* * *

Reaching for her hand, Klaus pulled her from the bathroom to the hallway. She could hear the sounds of the party floating from below, where they would make their grand entrance on the staircase.

He kissed her knuckles when they reached the top. Caroline couldn't place the odd look on his face.

Klaus almost looked nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he called out, demanding the attention of the crowd below. She could just pick out his siblings scattered throughout the room, none of whom looked particularly enthused by his impending announcement. Rebekah in particular had a sour look on her face. "Many of you have met the stunning woman beside me," he said, nodding to Caroline. "Several of you had suggested I let her get too close, while some dared to denigrate her in my presence."

Caroline bit her lip anxiously. That had been a bad night. He had already moved her into the Mikaelson mansion, "for her protection." Despite her resistance to sleeping with him, Klaus had openly admitted that she was a weakness, the woman he cared for.

* * *

 _She sat on the opulent bed, still amazed she had been granted access to the family home, let alone given her own room. Pulling out her phone, she quickly hit her contact for "Dad."_

 _"Hey, Caroline," Stefan said on the other line, registered to a Georgia area code in case the Mikaelsons checked up on Bill Forbes. As her handler, Stefan had orchestrated a number of habitual questions that might form a normal sounding conversation. "Are you safe?"_

 _"I'm good," she answered. "I met someone, he wants me to live with him."_

 _"Have you told him about your troubles at work," Stefan asked, really wondering whether her cover had been blown._

 _"No, but I might have to tell him soon," Caroline admitted, warning her handler that the undercover gig was getting to her. "He loves me, and he wants me to be happy."_

 _Stefan paused; this was new information. "If you need to quit your job, you should," he implored. "For all you know, you could walk into work and be killed by a falling gargoyle in that city."_

 _Caroline took the implied threat in stride. "But I really like this city, and my job," she answered, trying to convey her conflicted feelings. "What do I do?"_

 _"I was thinking of visiting soon," Stefan said, making her sit up. "I'm waiting on a couple of things to pan out, but next month at the latest."_

 _They had something to pin on the Family, and her whole operation would be over. Klaus would know everything._

 _"That sounds great," she answered weakly, turning to the door as Klaus knocked. "I love you, Dad."_

 _"Be safe, Caroline."_

 _Caroline hung up, giving Klaus her full attention. The blood splattered across his shirt should have scared her more than it did. "Are you okay," she asked, no need to fake the worry in her voice. She started unbuttoning his shirt, to look for the wound._

 _"It's not mine," Klaus admitted, "but please, feel free to continue."_

 _She froze, looking up. "What happened?"_

 _"One of my men made an off-color remark, and I made sure he knew that was unacceptable," Klaus answered in a low voice, dragging his lips across her temple. "I find there's not much I won't do to protect you."_

 _Caroline realized just how far he had gone against his values, against his people. For her. "I can take care of myself," she pointed out, trying to keep Klaus far away from her heart._

 _But...it was so hard when he looked at her like he was._

 _"I know, but I want to take care of you, too," he whispered, kissing her full on the lips._

 _Something inside her snapped, and she went back to unbuttoning his shirt. This was a new step for them, but Caroline wanted it._

 _She wanted him._

* * *

"I know I've made it clear to the Family how much Caroline means to me," Klaus continued as Caroline watched him, confused. She hadn't been expecting this speech. "But Caroline deserves to know as well."

Klaus turned toward her, smiling devilishly at her lost expression. Slowly, deliberately, he sank down to one knee.

She might have expired on the spot.

"Caroline Forbes, you are strong, beautiful, full of light my dark life has desperately yearned for," he said, proud to have surprised her. "Will you-"

"Klaus Mikaelson," Alaric Saltzman bellowed, busting into the room with a dozen other FBI agents, weapons pulled. "You are under arrest for racketeering, assault, battery, robbery, embezzlement, and other charges associated with these crimes."

Alaric continued the Miranda rights as agents pulled Klaus away from Caroline to put him in cuffs. Tears ran down her face, betrayal burning like acid in her veins. Worse, Klaus tried to comfort her. "It will be fine, love," he assured her. "Elijah will-"

"Caroline!"

Stefan ran over, holstering his weapon before checking Caroline for any harm. "Are you okay," he asked. "You're crying."

In horror, Caroline looked back to Klaus. Stefan had blown her cover, and Klaus was white as a sheet. While some might read it as fear and sadness, Caroline saw his expression for what it was: pure, unadulterated rage.

Even as Stefan pulled her away, she could feel the Mikaelsons burning accusatory stares into her. She couldn't look away from Klaus, though, dragged like an animal into police custody as he refused to meet her eyes anymore. Caroline knew Rebekah was probably planning her murder, but she honestly didn't care.

A part of her was already dead.


	30. Nice Buns

**Prompt: "Oh, my god, just because our cos-play characters are romantically involved does NOT mean you can constantly orchestrate me and this random stranger accidentally meeting all day, we're both sick of it!"**

* * *

"Oh my god," Bonnie cried out happily. "I found you a Han Solo!"

Caroline scoffed as she fixed the bun hanging over her left ear. "I told you, I don't need a Han Solo," she protested. "There are plenty of people here that don't have the obvious partner walking around with them."

"But he's walking with a really cute Joker, and I think Poison Ivy should say hi," Bonnie said mischievously, her red wig shaking in her excitement.

Sighing, Caroline followed her best friend, careful not to lose her in the crowd. She wasn't thrilled to be conscripted into bodyguard service, but she and Elena worried for all five feet of Bonnie wandering the New York Comic Con by herself. Still, Caroline almost walked out when Bonnie handed her Princess Leia's white dress.

Four hours (and one irritating hairstyle) later, Caroline found herself chasing the Poison Ivy turning heads with her green leotard and sky high heels. She finally caught up once Bonnie had found her Joker.

"You look poisonously beautiful, darling," he flirted, placing a careful kiss on Bonnie's knuckles. "Green is my favorite color."

Bonnie laughed, noting his hair was actually dyed bright green and not just a wig. "You're committed, I'll give you that," she joked. "I'm Bonnie."

"Kol," he replied in kind.

As they continued to flirt, Caroline rolled her eyes in the background.

"I suppose you were dragged along, too?"

She turned her head to the Han Solo who had caught Bonnie's attention in the first place. His accent was delicious, as were his dimples, but Caroline was too annoyed with the situation to truly appreciate it. "The actual panels are fun," she answered with a shrug. "But running around in a ridiculous costume? No, thanks."

"I got lucky," he replied. "Kol only had to buy me the vest, and I was apparently good to go."

Letting her eyes rove over his outfit, she could buy him as a Henley and leather boots guy. "I was less fortunate," she said, pointing to her iconic hair. "So many bobby pins."

His eyes darkened a touch. "I'm sure it will be a relief to take them out, love," he said in a low voice.

Caroline bit her lip, surprised that the blatant come-on wasn't unappealing. It must have been the accent. "It's Caroline," she corrected, foregoing any pet names.

"Klaus," he returned, offering his hand. He nodded to the flirtatious couple still chatting. "Looks like they're getting along."

Smiling, Caroline nodded. "Yeah, Bonnie doesn't get to do stuff like this a lot," she said, more to herself. Realizing Klaus was paying more attention than she thought, she felt the need to explain. "She's a med student, so time and money tend to go to school. But when she gets to nerd out, duck."

"Kol's the opposite," Klaus said fondly. "He's always been the playful shit of the family, but comics are the one thing he takes seriously."

"Brothers," Caroline asked, curious.

"Always and forever," he mumbled. "There are a slew of us, but I drew the short stick on accompanying Kol today."

Caroline arched an eyebrow. "He's not as tiny as Bonnie, which is why I needed to come," she said.

"No," Klaus conceded. "He's just very loose with his trust fund. Without supervision, he would likely spend thousands on memorabilia."

Eyes wide, Caroline was lost for words.

Chuckling, Klaus nudged her with his shoulder. "The family would survive, love, but we don't want him crashing with us when he inevitably can't pay his rent," he said.

She was ready to go on the rant of her life about personal responsibility with finances (Elena had a bit of an issue with relying on her boyfriend's family wealth) when a photographer with a press pass intervened. "Excuse me," she called politely. "Can I get a photo for the Weekly? Han Solo and Leia would be a great addition."

"Oh, we're not together," Caroline answered.

"We are standing together, sweetheart," Klaus pointed out.

Opening her mouth to protest, Caroline realized she didn't really want to. Sighing, she stepped closer and allowed Klaus to wrap an arm around her waist. Leia had an awesome bitch face in this outfit, so she felt it necessary to pay homage.

Klaus's rakish smile fit Han a little too well for her libido, though.

"Thanks," the photographer said after taking down their names. "You guys are too cute."

"Of course," Klaus said pleasantly. He had yet to move his hand from her hip, using his other one to wave the photographer away. "See, love? That wasn't so bad."

Groaning, though hiding a smile, Caroline took a step back. "Fine, but don't get any ideas. Bonnie and I have to get to our next panel anyway."

"Where to," Klaus asked, nodding to the others. "They don't seem quite ready to separate."

"To Suicide Squad," Bonnie called out, surprising them both. They hadn't noticed Kol and Bonnie moving toward them. "Caroline, their schedule looks almost identical to ours?"

"Of course," Caroline said, echoing his earlier comment. "I knew I shouldn't have worn this stupid costume."

"You look lovely," Klaus flattered, enjoying her odd look of annoyed preening. Sensing she wanted a more meaningful compliment, he added, "You certainly have Leia's spark of defiance."

Her back straightened, clearly pleased. "Thank you for noticing," she replied before linking arms with Bonnie. "Lead the way, Ivy."

As the girls took off, Caroline might have added an extra sway to her hips. As troublesome as the costume seemed to be, she had to admit the tight, white fabric looked good on her. If Han Solo could prove he was worth her time, she might let him unpin her hair as promised.


	31. Primary Colors

**Prompt: We're on opposite campaigns in the Primary, but we have to work together again for the General, all while ignoring our steamy past.**

* * *

"The party needs you on the Mikaelson campaign, Caroline."

She fiddled with her watch, the only nervous habit she hadn't been able to viciously tamp down over the course of her career. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Alaric," she said, reluctant to even consider what would surely be a lucrative opportunity. "He already has a team, one that beat me in a very good primary."

Alaric Saltzman, the real brains behind the national committee, pinned her with an unimpressed stare. "You also got your start on that team, and they need you for communications. You were able to garner a good chunk of the youth vote, despite your more traditional candidate, and that kind of skill set will help put Elijah Mikaelson in the White House."

Huffing in frustration, Caroline stood abruptly. "I don't want to work with them," she stated, adamant. "Put me anywhere else, and I'll do my best."

"You should be chomping at the bit for this job, especially coming off a loss," he pointed out. "The general election means all hands on deck, and you're the best of the best. Chin up and do your job for the party."

It was a terrible idea, she knew. Caroline had nothing against Elijah; he would be a great president.

Working with Klaus, however, was a recipe for disaster.

Their history went back to Elijah's first ever campaign for Virginia's House of Delegates.

* * *

 _"Is this seat taken?"_

 _Startled from the pamphlet she was reading, Caroline looked up. Sandy curls and deep dimples stunned her for a moment until she realized the cute guy was waiting for an answer. "No, sorry," she stammered quickly. "It's free."_

 _He sat down, picking up the identical pamphlet sitting on his chair. "I'm Klaus," he greeted with a nod._

 _"Caroline," she replied, biting her lip. "How'd you get roped into helping on the campaign?"_

 _Klaus shrugged, looking around the small community center. "My brother's the candidate," he said, tapping the sleek picture on the glossy pamphlet. "Since I'm in college, I have more time than our younger siblings to devote to his run. You?"_

 _"I'm a friend of Kat's," she answered, jutting her chin toward the brunette bossily manning the sign-in clipboard. "She told me she worked too hard to get Elijah to take her seriously not to be the perfect politician's wife. Apparently, that means threatening all of her friends with bodily harm if we don't help him win."_

 _"Sounds about right," Klaus said, smirking. He was still getting to know Katherine Pierce, but nothing her blonde friend said surprised him. "So, where are the rest of her friends? I can't imagine you're here alone."_

 _Caroline rolled her eyes, ignoring how pleased she felt at the flirt. It had been months since Tyler broke up with her, and she was long overdue for a rebound from her high school sweetheart. "I'm the only Political Science student, so I could at least manage to get credit for any time I log on the campaign," she said._

 _"Are you at Whitmore?"_

 _"Yep," she answered brightly. "I'm only a sophomore, but I'm hoping my hours here can land me some good internships later on."_

 _"Senior, art history," Klaus added. "And I'm sure you could land any internship you wanted, love. You certainly seem like a go-getter."_

 _"If that means go get you coffee," she said with an arched eyebrow, "then we're going to have a problem."_

 _He raised his hands defensively, chuckling. "I meant no offense, sweetheart, honestly."_

 _"Sure," she scoffed, focusing on the pamphlet rather than his dimples._

 _"How can I acquit myself," he asked teasingly. "Dinner, perhaps?"_

 _Kat clapped her hands for everyone's attention, but Caroline preferred to put the pretty boy in his place._

 _Their bickering never seemed to end, even as Kat explained the volunteer process and how the campaign would be organized. Over months of door-knocking and sign distribution, surveys and press events, Klaus and Caroline seemed to work seamlessly despite their playful antagonism._

 _While the outgoing and optimistic nature of campaigning came naturally to Caroline, Klaus found himself thrilled by the inherent competition. He gravitated toward Kat's duties as campaign manager while Caroline smoothly handled external relations as a liaison for the candidate. They were often the first two in the campaign office in the morning, if they had bothered to leave at all for how late they would work into the night._

 _Despite all their efforts, they never did make it to Elijah's victory party in November. They were too busy celebrating a victory of their own when Caroline finally took Klaus up on that dinner date._

* * *

Alaric had made it clear she didn't have a choice. The party would technically be the one hiring her, and they wanted her on Elijah's campaign, reporting directly to the candidate and the manager. Reluctantly, Caroline pulled out her phone to dial the friendliest name on the team that might accept her call.

"What do you want?"

Wincing, Caroline sighed. At least she answered. "Hey, Kat."

"You have some nerve, you know that," her former friend snapped. "We're still enjoying our victory, so I don't really have time to hold your hand through your first loss."

Caroline straightened her spine, steeling herself for the news she had to deliver. "Too bad, Kat," she replied stonily. "You have a new communications director, I'll be at your headquarters tomorrow. If you have a problem with it, talk to Alaric and the committee."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I were," Caroline admitted, deflating. "You'll tell the others?"

"If you think that will keep Klaus from storming out tomorrow, you're insane," Kat pointed out.

"It's not like I chose the assignment," Caroline defended.

Kat snorted. "Not this time."

* * *

 _It was a fight, a stupid fight. Caroline wanted to keep her apartment, despite spending most of her time with Klaus at his._

 _"We work together, we see each other all the time, and I need a place that's just mine," she insisted._

 _"We've been together for years, Caroline," Klaus yelled, and she took notice at the use of her given name. He only used it to get her attention. "Moving in together is a logical step."_

 _"Logical," Caroline cried out helplessly, her emotions breaking through full force. "Not romantic, not out of your utter desire to spend the rest of your life with me. The whole of your life," she said. "It just makes sense."_

 _Klaus staggered back. "Is that really what you think?"_

 _"It's true," she muttered, wiping tears from underneath her eyes. "You always talk about how stupid Elijah was to get married so young, or even at all. It's tying yourself to another person, a limit you'd never want for yourself."_

 _"Love," he sighed, reaching out._

 _She backed away, though. The damage was done, and her heart was too broken to keep going with the full knowledge that Klaus would never fully commit to her the way she wanted._

 _"I took the communications job with the national committee," she finally admitted. "I'll still be in D.C., but I can't work for Elijah anymore." I can't work for you anymore._

 _Once Kat officially became a Mikaelson, Klaus had taken the mantle of campaign manager. Since Elijah and the team had worked him up the U.S. Senate, more responsibilities than ever had fallen on Klaus's shoulders, and now he was losing his Girl Friday and girlfriend in one fell swoop._

 _There was nothing he could say to make her stay, but she still expected something more than the cold statue standing in her way. After a long minute, she swallowed back her tears and walked around him to the door._

 _His fists clenched as it slammed behind her._

* * *

She wasn't sure how he would take the news, but Klaus always managed to surprise her.

"Welcome to the team, Caroline," he greeted cordially, leading her to an office in the back of headquarters. "Strategy meeting is at eleven, and your deputy Josh will be able to get you up to speed. I look forward to hearing your ideas for revamped messaging."

Klaus was calm, cool and collected - everything she had never known him to be. Their relationship had been all passion, whether that was loving or arguing.

Even the strategy meeting should have been a fiery meeting of the minds, but Klaus just blithely accepted her recommendations. "You know what you're doing, Caroline, you always have."

She couldn't even decide whether or not that was a dig, he was that passive.

Caroline gave it another two hours before she burst into his office. "What gives, Mikaelson?"

Arching a brow, Klaus didn't bother to look up from his computer. "Was there something ambiguous about the assignment," he asked, referring to the survey she was supposed to be designing objectives and desired results for.

"If this is how it's going to be," Caroline said, arms crossed, "then I'll tell Alaric to shove it. I'll take whatever obscene salary that comes with the latest Fortune 500 job offer I've gotten and get out of politics altogether."

Klaus finally met her eyes at that. A flash of anger crossed his face before settling in a stony expression. "Would you prefer I yell at you, walk around like the tyrant you've often accused me of being?"

"I can handle you hating me," she said honestly. "But seeing you tolerate me like an ingrown toenail you didn't ask for? That's not fair."

"You're the one who left, Caroline," he said, standing.

She tried not to wince at his use of her name. "You're the one who didn't want me to stay," she answered.

"Okay," Kat broke in from the doorway, surprising both of them with her silent arrival. "Elijah's meeting us at the steakhouse," she said, talking about their favorite haunt when they first got to D.C. for Elijah's first term. "The four of us are going to hash this out so we can work together and win the general."

And they did. It took three bottles of wine and a lot of compromise, but Klaus and Caroline agreed to find a happy medium for the office. Caroline needed to feel like part of the team, accepted and respected. Klaus needed to be comfortable challenging her ideas without the fear of her running away.

She had done it before, and Klaus wouldn't be able to take it again. It was bad enough she didn't take the olive branch he had offered her before the primary.

* * *

 _Caroline looked ashen as she processed the offer._

 _"I thought Elijah was happy in the Senate," she said weakly, sipping her wine. This hadn't been the discussion she thought Klaus wanted to have when he called her out of the blue to take her to lunch. "I had no idea he wanted the presidency."_

 _With an unusual burst of optimism, Klaus felt good enough to joke with her. Perhaps it was finally seeing her in person after so long; it had been about a year since their breakup. He had missed her, and he couldn't lie and say the thought of working with her again didn't appeal to him. "I'm sure Kat just wants to be First Lady," he teased. His stomach grew uneasy when she didn't laugh. "Sweetheart?"_

 _Shocked, Caroline snapped her focus back to him. "I'm so sorry," she answered, broken. "Had I known-"_

 _Klaus stood, not wanting to be rejected by her yet again. "It was a long shot anyway, Caroline," he said coldly, dropping some bills on the table to cover their meal._

 _"No, Klaus," she called, but he was already gone._

 _She had just signed a contract to work on Carol Lockwood's opposing campaign that morning. He was just too late._

* * *

"And with these states decided, we are confident in reporting Elijah Mikaelson as our next president."

As cheers filled the hotel suite, Kat and Elijah began to dance while the rest of their team celebrated around them. Klaus looked around for a familiar head of blonde curls, but he didn't see her in the main room. He trekked through the suite, only to finally find her in the bedroom. She was looking out the window, the familiar Richmond skyline glowing.

"Congratulations, love," he said softly, smiling at her little jump of surprise. "You're going to be Press Secretary."

She turned to face him, unexpected tears welling in her eyes. Her arms were crossed, but not in the annoyance he had grown used to again. She looked more like she was holding herself together. "Are you sure you're going to want me around that long," she asked, vulnerable.

Klaus sighed. Months of working together had only reinforced the fact he had never fallen out of love with her, and she still thought it would be so easy for him to cast her out of his life. "I know you don't believe me, but I have always wanted you around," he answered. "I never want you to leave again, I never wanted you to leave in the first place."

"Klaus-"

"Sweetheart," he pleaded, reaching for her hand. "I want to spend my life fighting with you, I've never wanted anything more. I understand if you need more time, if you need me to prove-"

She surged forward, kissing him like she was coming home before he could finish. They could hear the pops of champagne bottles outside, but nothing mattered outside their embrace.

"Hey, lovebirds," Kat called, snapping her fingers to get their attention. "As much as I'd love to yell 'hallelujah,' we've got an acceptance speech to polish before my husband goes on national television. Can you bang it out later?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline burst out in elated laughter. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as her body shook happily. "We'll be right out," he said to his sister-in-law, who would never let up on teasing him for his dopey smile that night.

She took great joy in sharing that story during her wedding toast the next year.


	32. Your Hand

**Prompt: Anything Regency era!**

* * *

The ballroom bustled with activity. Skirts swished in time with the music, boots landing in rhythm. Rebekah Mikaelson adored society life, though her mother was more and more adamant that she make a match this season. She had taken to sitting with her brothers rather than face a dance with yet another suitor.

"Who's that?"

Rebekah turned to find the group that had caught her favorite brother's attention, only to scoff at the brunette holding court in the center. "Elena Gilbert," she sneered. "She's a dreadful American transplant, a cousin to the Petrova twins." Neither Katerina nor Tatia were near their guest, one of them twirling in Elijah's arms - though Rebekah couldn't decipher which. "I can only hope this will be Miss Gilbert's only season."

"Certainly so, if that group of interested blokes is any guide," Kol quipped, enjoying his sister's sour expression.

Klaus scowled. "Not that one," he corrected. "The blonde sitting next to her, watching the dance floor." He had barely agreed to attend the ridiculous ball at his mother's behest, her desire to marry off her children too great to let them avoid society events. Had he known about the lovely blonde looking so wistfully at the dancers, though, he might have attended more. "Who is she?"

Peering over her glass of champagne, Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "I haven't met that one," she admitted. "Probably another American, how horrid."

As though drawn to her like a magnet, Klaus stood from his chair to make his way over. Only Rebekah's firm grip on his wrist kept him from his target. "What, sister," he asked through his teeth, staring down at her pernicious smirk.

"You haven't been introduced," she pointed out.

Shaking his head, Klaus chuckled. Independently wealthy of the Mikaelson name, he had little patience for the rules of propriety. His money was more than enough to excuse his lone wolf tendencies among the ton, contrarian as he may be. "It's just a dance, Bekah."

"If she is a guest of the Petrovas, then you risk offending the family," she hissed, gesturing to their brother still dancing with one of the daughters. "You've done enough to risk Elijah's chances at marriage."

Klaus's eyes darkened at the unsubtle dig at his past indiscretions. He had no idea Tatia was the woman Elijah had been so keen on courting, and he stopped his advances upon the realization.

Rebekah paid no mind to his clear agitation. "Leave the girl be," she insisted, glancing over to the blonde in question. "She's not even that pretty."

Kol laughed. "Oh, Bekah," he sighed mockingly. "If you're so intent on competing with every woman here, might I suggest a pageant? It might be the only chance you have at a crown."

Scowling, Rebekah mulishly kicked her brother under the protection of the tablecloth, but Klaus took her moment of distraction as his opportunity to escape her judgmental gaze. He slipped away from their table, looking carefully for any acquaintance already sitting with the lady in question. His heart both lifted and fell at one such familiar face. "Tyler Lockwood," he called out genially.

The dark-haired man turned to him in surprise. His family having moved to London in the last year, the young heir had sought out gentlemen to serve as a mentor in society. Klaus had spoken to the pup in various clubs over that time, but his only interest was in the tasks he could foist upon Lockwood rather than follow through on them himself.

Tyler had only just figured it out recently, which accounted for the polite restraint of pointed ire in the man's eyes at being addressed publicly. "Klaus Mikaelson," he greeted coldly, rising to shake his hand firmly. "I had come to expect your absence at balls."

"We all have mothers we must appease," Klaus joked, slipping into a pleasant countenance meant to draw people in. He often used it at the fights even gentlemen attended, encouraging higher bets from those foolish enough to trust his goodwill. He glanced down to the blonde carefully watching their conversation, only to deflate at the sight of her unamused frown. "I don't believe we've met, love," he asked, persevering.

Spine straightening, the girl kept her eyes lowered. She only rose at Tyler's urging, too polite to refuse the introduction when she was at a disadvantage.

"This is Caroline Forbes," Tyler said sternly. "She has only just arrived from Virginia, with the Gilbert family. They are guests of the Petrovas." In a softer voice, Tyler faced her more fully. "Miss Forbes, Lord Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Viscount Asbury, if we're being particular," Klaus corrected, wanting to impress this slip of a girl who barely deigned to look at him. "But Klaus will do."

"I'm not sure your informal address is necessary," Tyler bristled, fists clenching at his sides. "I'm sure Caroline would like to get back to her conversation."

It was quick, but Klaus was paying very close attention to the girl's eyes, which she rolled in instant reaction. She bowed her head, though, and dipped into a curtsy. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Mikaelson," she said tightly, her voice almost husky despite its high pitch.

He found himself enthralled, a feeling Klaus wasn't familiar with. Unwilling to fight it, though, he held out his hand. "Might I tread on your conversation a bit longer and hope for a dance?"

The set of her mouth screamed annoyance, but Klaus smirked when she placed her hand in his. "I shall return soon," she promised Tyler, glancing toward Elena. The brunette had hardly paid attention, and quickly waved the girl off. Sighing in resignation, Caroline allowed Klaus to lead her to the dance floor.

They joined a new set, though Klaus barely recognized anyone in the group. He preferred to study the blonde studiously ignoring his gaze.

"Do you like to dance," he asked, enjoying their slight freedom from her companions.

"Well enough," she answered, perfectly moving to the beat.

Klaus smirked at her short, prim response. "I've only just learned of your connection to the Petrovas," he tried. "Do you know them well?"

"Well enough," she responded on a turn, her tone hard.

Nodding, Klaus took that to mean Tatia and Katerina were telling tales. "I was taught it was impolite to believe petty gossip before meeting the subject," he said lightly.

"But you weren't taught to wait for a proper introduction," she asked with a mock gasp. Steeling herself, she continued. "It's almost like you have untoward intentions."

He narrowed his eyes, waiting for her to draw close in the dance. Leaning down, he spoke lowly into her neck. "Would you like me to?"

This time, her gasp was genuine. "I swear," she muttered, "every man either sees a wife or a mistress when they meet a new maid."

"Welcome to the London season," Klaus joked, trying to lighten the moment.

"How depressing," she replied, stepping back into line. Stepping forward again in time with the music, she turned morbidly curious eyes to him. "Which are you looking for, a wife or a mistress?"

Klaus found himself struck by the question. Few ladies of the ton would outright ask that of a gentleman, even the scoundrel Klaus had proven himself to be. His mother held out hopes of finding a proper wife to settle him, but his brothers had no qualms assuming he used his extra wealth to house mistresses throughout the country.

They went through another turn, and Klaus noticed a blonde curl falling loose from her pinned up style. He imagined what Caroline might look like with her hair entirely free, scattered across her shoulder at the breakfast table. More lasciviously, he wondered how the hair would contrast with his dark linens as it spread across his pillow. Her eyes were unexpectedly bright as she awaited his answer.

"I'm not sure," he finally replied, surprised at the honesty clear in his voice. "I only find myself looking at you."

They smoothly ended in their places, the music and applause fading as she stared open-mouthed. Dipping into another curtsy, though, Caroline broke their eye contact.

Stepping forward before she could dart away, Klaus grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. The satin of her gloves was smooth against his lips, and he yearned to know if her skin would be just as smooth. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Forbes," he said softly, meant to entice.

Her brows furrowed, watching him place her hand in the crook of his elbow. He led them back to her table, where a suspicious Elena awaited her friend. Klaus nodded to Tyler before bowing slightly to Caroline. "I hope we meet again, sweetheart," he said clearly, ignoring the shocked faces around them as he pulled her hand up to his lips again.

Caroline pulled away, though her action only spurred the challenge in his expression. Before she could retort, however, he released her hand and turned to walk out of the ball altogether.

"Tatia has said such dreadful things about him," Elena whispered loudly enough for the group to hear. "What could the viscount want with you?"

Normally, Caroline would tense at such a comment from her fair-weather friend. She had lost many a friend and suitor to Elena Gilbert, but Caroline just stared at the door which served as Lord Mikaelson's exit. Glancing down to her hand, still hovering in the air from where he kissed it, only one response came to mind.

"I'm not sure," she whispered.


	33. Outsiders

**Prompt: something Western...**

* * *

The saloon was empty but for the town drunk, the only person willing to overlook its new ownership for a bit of alcohol.

"Another one, Alaric," Klaus Mikaelson asked, not sure there was a good answer. While they needed paying customers, only serving to terrible excess would never raise their reputation in the rough settlement. Klaus didn't mind so much, but his siblings had hoped to put down roots now that they were finally free of their outlaw father. Unfortunately, the only reason the saloon was so cheap for them to buy was that the previous owners were run out of town by the stodgy Elder Council.

Alaric, a member of said Council, was often forgiven his lack of sobriety due to his tragedy-stricken life. Rather than answering Klaus, he soundly passed out on the bartop. Sighing, Klaus used the rag on his shoulder to mop up the drool pooling by the man's mouth.

Footsteps thudded on the stairs as his brothers' voices floated down to the main level. "Come, Elijah," Kol pleaded with their elder brother. "It's just a job, and it might even make us friends."

"You're needed here, Kol," Elijah answered simply, straightening his jacket. "Family comes first."

"I'm the only one thinking of the family," Kol cried out in defense. "Bekah is miserable here because none of the biddies allow her near their daughters. If I make the right acquaintances and prove a hard worker, then the town might see the Mikaelsons as more than peddlers of sin." As much as the playful Kol could revel in hedonism, it meant nothing if no one was willing to join in.

Klaus understood what Elijah meant. They had put everything they had into the saloon, wanting to build a home and a life in Mystic Falls. But Kol had a point, too. "He's right, 'Lijah," Klaus said, leaving Alaric sleeping on his stool.

Elijah sniffed in derision. "But the mines," he asked, resigned. "Surely you're not willing to endanger your life for the sake of striking out on your own."

"No," Klaus answered with a shrug. "But Kol is, and at least he'll want to work." Throwing his towel at his younger brother, Klaus managed to make both men laugh just as a tentative knock sounded from the door.

"Hello?"

The feminine voice shocked all three of them, as Alaric had been the only person to even approach the building. Politely, Elijah went to answer the door; whomever their visitor was clearly lacked the confidence one often associated with entering business establishments. Klaus froze when a familiar face appeared on the other side.

Caroline Forbes had been the first person to welcome them to town, arriving on their doorstep with a basket full of fresh biscuits. Her sunny disposition promised friendly warmth, just like the food she had brought as a gift. Bill and Elizabeth Forbes ran the general store, and they often took it upon themselves to ensure new families were able to settle well in town. Having seen Rebekah with the brothers, though, Caroline decided to make the visit herself.

"It can be dreadfully lonely in small hamlets like ours," Caroline had explained to Klaus, the only one home at the time. "Every girl needs a friend."

While Klaus wanted nothing more for Rebekah, he found himself watching every move Caroline made. Her laugh, her smile, it all captivated him. They had picked through half the basket as Caroline regaled him with town legends and gossip. She was thrilled to have someone new to talk to, and he just wanted to talk to her. When Rebekah finally made an appearance, Klaus was disappointed to share Caroline's attention.

He felt utterly deprived when Bill had forbidden his daughter from socializing with the Mikaelsons at all once they reopened the saloon. The denizens of Mystic Falls were a moral bunch, and public drunkenness was not to be encouraged.

For the golden girl of town to stop by the saloon at all would be the utmost scandal. Klaus could only assume something terrible had happened. "Caroline," he called out, walking up to Elijah's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured him with a bright smile. "I'm sorry to have been away so long, but I have an excuse now."

Intrigued, Klaus beckoned her inside, shooting annoyed glares toward his brothers. They took the hint and left, though Elijah pinned him with a serious look to remind him of his manners. Leaving two young people alone could easily lead to more trouble for the embattled Mikaelson name.

Turning back, Klaus found an amused Caroline watching him. "How may I be of service, love?"

"I need a gift for my father's birthday," she said happily. "I've been saving my allowance from mending, and I believe I finally have enough."

"Enough for what," Klaus asked, bemused. He had no idea why she had come to him.

Biting her lip, the most endearing flush burned her cheeks. "He has a favorite whiskey he keeps at home," she explained. "I wanted to get him a bottle, but he would notice my purchase from the store register."

"And you hoped to get some from me," Klaus inferred uneasily. "Caroline, what would your father say about buying spirits from me?"

"...thank you?"

He tried not laugh at her adorable expression, though his dimples hurt with how deeply they cut into his cheeks. "I'd think not, sweetheart."

Caroline pouted. "But it's the perfect gift," she moaned. Alaric echoed the noise from his slumber at the bar, which at least made her giggle. "Please, Klaus? It would mean so much."

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus took a step forward. "How much," he asked lowly.

Her mouth fell open in surprise, the implication that he would happily sell her the bottle for more than money shocked her. The more she thought about it, though, the more it excited her. Klaus was a different kind of beautiful than the other men in town, and she would be lying if dreams of marriage to the charming man never occurred to her.

Before she could stop herself, Caroline had leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. "Will that suffice," she asked coyly.

His smirk slid from his face, instead looking at her with awe. "I was merely hoping for you to invite Rebekah to help with the town luncheon next week," he admitted.

"Oh," Caroline gasped, lurching backward. Embarrassed, she fled to the door. "I'm sorry, she called over her shoulder, fumbling with the door.

Klaus took her delay as an opportunity to catch up, and he gently pulled her hands from the door. "No, love," he protested, lacing his fingers through hers. "Please don't go."

She stared at her toes, and Klaus cupped her chin to raise her head. Her face was beet red with tears welling in her eyes. Softly, he stroked the stray drops from her cheeks with his thumb. "I'm sorry," he said, "I was just surprised."

"Really," she asked in an unsure whisper. "I wasn't too forward? I was often punished for being too forthright, it's unladylike."

"I call it confidence and knowing what you want," he admired, enjoying their closeness. "I've missed you these last few weeks."

And he had. They had only had a few afternoons together before the town had rebelled against the saloon, but her absence had been felt. It was made all the worse by Caroline's mother rushing her along whenever they happened to cross paths in town. Weak smiles and hidden waves were all they could manage from a distance.

"I've missed you, too," she admitted. "You're the only one who seems to enjoy my rambling."

"You're fascinating, sweetheart," he said softly before leaning in for a kiss he had long hoped for. It was short and sweet, and his heart jumped at her quiet giggle when he pulled away.

Rubbing her nose along his, she smiled brightly. "Does that mean you'll sell me a bottle for my father's birthday, then?"

"Only if you protect me when your parents inevitably storm the saloon demanding satisfaction," he joked.

Shaking her head, Caroline just pulled him to her for another kiss. They could deal with the consequences later.


	34. Companionship

**Prompt: Time travel!**

* * *

"What is this," Bonnie asked when Kol proudly leaned against an old police telephone box. "A trip to 1960?"

"Nice, vintage," Caroline complimented. "Is this really a time machine?"

"A TARDIS, if you will," Kol corrected. "It stands for time and relative dimension in space, meaning we can travel and time travel in it."

Bonnie snapped her fingers in realization. "It's like that TV show," she said. "Do you really think we're that impressed by a British accent that we'll buy you're a time traveling alien?"

"Technically," Kol pointed out, "I'm a vampire. I nicked this beauty from a Time Lord, true, but it's mine now. Go on. Open it up if you don't believe me."

Despite Bonnie's skepticism, Caroline happily reached for the door. "Wow," she gasped. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"Care, how much gin did y-"

Bonnie's accusation is cut short as she rounds the TARDIS door, only to find Caroline spinning in a space that physically should not fit inside a telephone box. "What," she asked breathlessly.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, darling," Kol whispered in her ear. "Where should we go first?"

"KOL!"

He groaned as an irate blonde stalked right into the phone booth, wielding her stilettos like weapons against the ground. "Kol Mikaelson, you have got to stop gallivanting around all time and space," she demanded. "Nik killed my boyfriend."

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the intruder. "Do you mind, sister," he asked, seething. "I have company, and you just implied our brother is a murderer. Manners, Rebekah."

"Oh," Bonnie spoke up, still wandering the TARDIS with Caroline. "I got over the 'vampires kill people' thing a while ago."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed into slits. "Witch?"

"And vampire," Caroline chimed in from deep within the halls. "Holy closets, Batman!"

As Bonnie shot after Caroline's amazed voice, Rebekah crossed her arms in annoyance. "Really, Kol," she sneered. "Picking up strays?"

"Not this again," he groaned, slyly sending a text behind his back.

"Yes, this again," Rebekah continued until a whoosh indicated another arrival. She scowled as Klaus appeared next to her. "I'm not talking to you."

"Now, Bekah," he sighed. "You know I only do these th-"

"A girl could get used to this," Caroline interrupted, striding into the main room wearing a medieval dress in a rich orange. She gave a twirl, much to Kol's amusement. Rebekah scoffed, but Klaus was frozen in shock.

"Caroline," he whispered.

Kol and Rebekah had never heard his brother so earnest, and their heads whipped to the blonde girl they had only just met. Except she wasn't surprised to see an old acquaintance.

She looked confused.

"Have we met?"

The family never gave Kol credit for his quick craftiness, but he had barely thought it out before he took action. Catching his siblings off guard, he shoved them out the door and locked down the TARDIS.

"What are you doing," Caroline asked, incredulous.

"My brother knows you, but you don't know him," Kol explained, starting fiddle with all the knobs and buttons on the machinery. "I'd bet my favorite baseball bat you're destined to join me on a trip. And I think I know just where to go."

With no warning, the TARDIS was alight with sound and activity. Bonnie came out to see what was happening, but Caroline just held her close and kept an iron grip on the equipment. The world was soon still again, but Caroline was reluctant to open her eyes. What if it was all a trick? A massive joke, meant to trap a young witch and a baby vampire in the most ridiculous trap.

She could hear Kol move through the room, though, and he must have opened the door. The cleanest air she had ever breathed flowed inside, and all of Caroline's senses felt alive.

"There's magic here," Bonnie whispered from beside her. "I'm practically buzzing with it."

"This is Stonehenge," Kol announced, flashing back into the closet only to return with a beautiful green dress for Bonnie. "Put this on, and you can meet some witches from the 14th century."

Walking around the ancient mystery, Kol explained how witches had chosen to congregate here every so often. The magic was palpable, and Bonnie only felt more connected once witches began to arrive. Kol kept Caroline near him, the presence of vampires often threatening to practicing witches.

He was lucky to be the friendliest of the Original vampires, but the witches were right to be wary. Kol may not have made it to this particular gathering the first time around, but he knew who would show up eventually.

"Brother," the familiar voice said. Turning, Kol smirked at his big brother.

"Hello, Nik," he greeted. "This is Caroline."

Realizing what must have made Kol laugh, Caroline stomped on his foot. Rather than chastising him, however, the action merely amused Klaus. "You are fiery," he complimented. "Where did you get her brother?"

His eyes darkened and fangs bulged from behind his closed lips, flashing forward to bite her neck. Not willing to play helpless victim, Caroline just bit back. The awkward angle was difficult to manage, but she was able to get a chunk of his carotid.

Rather than attacks, Klaus allowed the blood sharing for a moment - something he never did. Her blood was so enticing, like nothing he'd ever tasted. Only the sudden aneurysm bursting painfully in his head shocked him away from Caroline.

"Stay away from her," a pretty witch yelled, holding her hand up mercilessly.

Seeing Klaus fight through the pain, Kol went to hold him back. When he was soundly backhanded out of the way, it was only Caroline's interference that protected her friend. "Don't you dare," she hissed, baring her still bloody fangs.

Klaus cocked his head at the strange image, barely acknowledge the lust he felt at the magnificent blonde ready to kill. "Caroline, was it?"

The other witches gathering suddenly began to chant, and Klaus gritted his teeth. He had only come all this way to find a witch with information to break his curse, but surely none would fall to him after witnessing him nearly attack a fellow practician. His irritation only grew when Kol quickly flashed the girls away.

Squinting, he tried to find them in the distance, but all he was the oddest flashing light.

* * *

"That was," Bonnie struggled for words.

Caroline just paced. Anxiety rolled off her in waves, but she didn't try to talk herself through it like she usually did.

Bonnie worried that whatever the hell just happened might have broken her friend. "Are you okay, Care?"

"He knew who I was," she finally muttered, though more to herself than to Bonnie. Kol just watched in interest. "Centuries later, and he knew who I was."

The door wrenched open, Kol clucking at the damage to the door when he saw the culprit. "Nik," he groaned. "You have to fix that."

Ignoring his brother completely, Klaus strode directly toward Caroline. He took her waist in one hand, using the other pull her head toward his for the most searing kiss she had ever experienced.

It was even better than bloodsharing with him.

Only Bonnie's less-than-delicate cough had Caroline breaking away, but she couldn't take her eyes from Klaus. "What was that," she asked breathlessly, clutching his arms.

"A long time coming," he answered gruffly before leaning in again.

Bonnie watched in horror, but Kol just looked gleeful. "So darling," he said to Bonnie. "Where should we go next?"


	35. Strangers Like Me

**Prompt: Tarzan!**

* * *

He was frozen, the coach hurtling to a stop in front of an imposing townhome. Flowers burst from the window sills, making the dreary London day seem brighter around this comfortable abode. A home that ought to have been his, had his supposed mother been able to protect him more.

Before his thoughts could turn down that dark path, a slim hand slid between his and his knee. He had been trying to wipe off the nervous sweat, which Caroline clearly noticed given her sympathetic expression. Grasping his hand tightly, she used her other hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"It'll be all right," she promised quietly, stroking the skin behind his ear.

Klaus's wild eyes focused intently on the blonde next to him, amazed she was still there. Even when she placed a gold band on his finger, courtesy of their rescue ship's captain during their brief ceremony, his heart ached for the day she might leave him. Instead, she gave him her name.

"Klaus Forbes," she whispered with a small smile. "Whatever lies in that house, I will always be your family. We can leave whenever you'd like, but you deserve a chance to know them."

"Your mother doesn't like me," he reminded her, his speech still slow as he searched for the words. "Why would mine?"

* * *

 _"You're married," Liz asked in shock. Turning to her husband, just as bedraggled as her daughter and the wild man she had brought with her, Lady Forbes demanded an explanation. "How could you let this happen?"_

 _Bill sighed, moving to the drink cart he had so missed on their expedition. What was supposed to be a simple mission of identifying and recording animal behavior had turned into a literal shipwreck. The jungle island they had landed on was filled with danger for him, his daughter, and their crew. It was only the lucky happenstance of Caroline meeting the man who lived with the apes that saved their lives. He taught them ways to survive the island, and Caroline taught him English. It was hardly Bill's fault the two fell in love along the way._

 _After a hearty swig of scotch, Bill sat in his comfortable chair. "This is Klaus," he introduced plainly. "We found him on the island, and your daughter brought him home. She had the ship's captain marry them so we couldn't throw him out."_

 _"And because I love him," Caroline snapped, gripping Klaus's hand. "I promise, Mama, he's a good man who loves me, too."_

 _Stepping closer, Liz examined her new son-in-law. His hair was too long and unkempt; the gentlemen's clothes he was wearing were old-fashioned and ill-fitting. "What makes you a good husband for my daughter," she asked imperiously._

 _Klaus looked to Caroline first, as she was the only person he felt fully comfortable speaking with. His English was still rough, and he hated to look foolish. At his wife's encouraging expression, though, he steeled himself to face her mother. "I love Caroline," he answered, only shaky with saying the words out loud. He believed them wholeheartedly. "I will protect her. She is my family, my home."_

 _Shaking her head, Liz already saw the determination in her daughter's stance. The wild man was there to stay, and she had better make the most of it. "Well," she sniffed. "Let us see about turning you into a proper gentleman, then."_

* * *

Tears pooling in her eyes, Caroline firmly placed her lips on his shoulder in the safety of their coach. "Then she doesn't deserve you," she answered against his jacket. "And we can go home."

Klaus reached for her cheek, thanking her without words as he kissed her deeply. She leant him strength, squeezing the hand she still held. He pulled away, ready to face anything with her by his side.

She nodded resolutely. "Let's go meet the Mikaelsons," she said, ushering him out of the coach.

If Caroline were being honest with herself, she could admit how terrified she was at the thought of Klaus leaving her behind to become a Mikaelson himself. The Forbes' miraculous rescue with a wild man in tow had made the papers, only for Esther Mikaelson to come forth in earnest. Marred in scandal, she had given birth to a child out of wedlock and released him to his father. Ansel Wolfe took the babe with him on a ship to Australia, which never reached its port.

She half hoped the woman was wrong, though too many details added up. Not only was Klaus about the right age, his very namesake was proof enough.

* * *

 _Caroline followed a bright orange bird farther into the jungle, wanting to describe everything about it for her journals. She stumbled upon the bird's nest, meeting its more muddled mate and the eggs she kept warm. Sitting on a log, Caroline quickly scrawled out every detail she could._

 _She had no idea how much time she lost to that little nest, but her focus was utterly broken when a baby gorilla burst into the clearing. "Oh," Caroline gasped. She had seen pictures in the museums back home, but this was the first gorilla she had seen in person. "You're so small."_

 _The journal fell off her lap as the gorilla began to play with some tree fronds lying on the ground. Caroline watched, mesmerised, until a rustling from deeper in the jungle grew louder and louder. Realizing whatever was coming must be large and headed right toward her to make so much noise, Caroline scrambled to pick up her things and back away from the animal. Her worst fear was a toss-up between a predator looking for supper or the gorilla's mother coming to protect her baby._

 _Just as the panic threatened to choke her throat, a clearly human form stormed into the clearing._

 _While she ought to have been recording the way he interacted with the young gorilla, wrestling like a playmate, Caroline mentally catalogued everything about the man's appearance. His bronze hair was matted in rough curls, long and hanging loose around his chin. Scruffy cheeks lead to a thick, strong neck attached to a nearly naked body covered only in a loincloth._

 _Fighting the blush her mother's etiquette lessons had ingrained in her when it came to the male form, Caroline tried to remain objective. However, the sinewy muscles strained in their rough activity, as though restrained from playing too hard for fear of hurting the young one._

 _She shifted her weight, wincing at the crack of a stick beneath her foot._

 _Moving too quickly for her eyes to follow, the man twisted to face her and took a menacing step forward. He ushered the small gorilla behind him, as though whe were a threat._

 _"Hello," she called out, her voice weak from the tension. She held up her hands defensively. "I mean you no harm."_

 _He cocked his head, taking in every inch of her._

 _Caroline blushed with the examination, but she remained firm in her stance. Man, like any animal, is susceptible to curiosity. Showing fear or aggression could ruin whatever opportunity might come from learning about this wild man._

 _With a grunt, the man looked down to the gorilla. It appeared he was telling the young one to leave, and Caroline's fingers itched to write down the details of the interaction; but, she forced herself to stay still, waiting for the wild man to make his next move._

 _The gorilla seemed to take the hint, and barreled out of the clearing. Caroline noted the direction it headed, in case she could convince her father to look for its band someday. When she turned back to the wild man, though, she was shocked to find him only inches from her face. She hadn't even heard him approach. "Hello," she said again, leaning back slightly._

 _He grunted, reaching forward to grasp her sleeve. Pinching it between his fingers, he rubbed the fabric. Caroline tried not to cringe at the dirt he was leaving on her last still-white shirt. One of her trunks had been lost in the shipwreck, and she refused to pretend she didn't mourn half of her available wardrobe for what was already supposed to be a long trip._

 _Realizing the wild man was still marveling at her thin shirt, Caroline figured she should try to communicate with him. "Do you speak English," she asked, enunciating slowly. She placed a hand to her chest. "My name is Caroline."_

 _His head shot up, blue eyes blazing into hers. Her breath caught at his intense gaze, but she read his curiosity as encouragement. "Ca-ro-line," she said again, pressing her hand back to her chest._

 _"Ca-ro-liiiiine," he repeated, his voice husky and deep._

 _Nodding happily, Caroline wanted to jump for joy. "Caroline," she repeated, her hand settling over her heart._

 _He watched her hand move, only to place his on top of hers. She jumped at the contact, but she couldn't bring herself to move away. Instead, she kept her eyes on his. "Ca-ro-line," he whispered, cocking his head._

 _Her nodding slowed. "What's your name," she asked softly, moving their hands to his chest._

 _He glanced down, only to meet her gaze again. In his apparent confusion, she repeated the process by bring their hands to her chest again. "Caroline," she said, pressing her hand deep into her flesh and ignoring the thrill that came from the man's hand following closely. Slowly and deliberately, she moved their hands back to his chest._

 _Comprehension lit his expression, but he opened his mouth to only grunt. Caroline was willing to play along, but he seemed frustrated at the lack of similar sounds to her name. "It's okay," she consoled him, but he was soon distracted by her journal fallen by the wayside again._

 _Picking up the journal, he held up the front cover, letting the pages dangle from his hand. "Careful," Caroline admonished lightly, taking the book from him. She gently held it open to show him her entries. "It's a journal, and I write down what I see."_

 _Again, his face lit up with understanding. This time, though, he grabbed her hand and began to run through the clearing. He was much too fast for her to keep up, which he seemed to understand when her hand kept slipping from his grip. Instead, he quickly threw her onto his back and went back to his graceful pace._

 _Caroline clung to his neck, desperately keeping hold of her journal while still trying to take in the jungle whizzing past her. She struggled to keep her breath even, panic at losing her way from the camp only met by her excitement for whatever the wild man wanted to show her. For all she knew, he could be taking her to her death, but something in his curious gaze told her he wouldn't bring harm to her._

 _It might have only been minutes, but Caroline was stiff with tension when the man stopped and she was able to climb down from his back. Her skirt was just as dirty as her shirt, but she could hardly be angry when she followed his hand gesturing upward. High in the large tree he had paused by, a massive treehouse was situated among the limbs._

 _Smiling brightly, Caroline couldn't help the laugh that burst from her. "A treehouse," she giggled. Someone had landed on this island before and had been able to build a home. She looked over to the man, who seemed almost shy at her effusive behavior. "How do we get up there," she asked, pointing to the treehouse._

 _Realizing she wanted to see, the man also smiled, dimples cutting deep into his cheeks. Caroline's heart swelled at the sight, but she fought down whatever emotions were bubbling up to focus on the matter at hand: how to climb the tree._

 _The man obviously had an answer as he threw her onto his back again, Caroline shrieking with the sudden movement. With a dexterity she had never seen in humans back home, the man scaled the tree. Even her added weight didn't seem to phase his ascent._

 _A hole in the floor of the house was their point of entry, though it took some urging from him to get Caroline to climb up his back and push off from his shoulders to wiggle her way through. Once she did, though, all words left her._

 _It truly was a little home, the makings of a bedroom and rudimentary kitchen. There was even a sitting area and a little library. What struck her was the awful signs of struggle throughout the large treehouse. Bedding was shredded, claw marks scored the floorboards, and books were scattered everywhere. Worse, a gorgeous crib was overturned._

 _She hadn't realized the man had pulled himself up as well until he excitedly dropped some books in her hands. One was a bible, but the other was a journal similar to hers. "Did you find this on your own," she asked, though his smile was too cute in its inability to understand what she wanted to know._

 _Instead, she flipped through the journal to its final entry. The author spoke of building Niklaus's crib, the chore of it good practice for taking pride in doing more than just surviving on the island. "Niklaus," she whispered, noting the date of the entry. If the baby survived, he would be about the wild man's age. "Niklaus," she said more firmly._

 _He cocked his head, unsure of what she was saying. "Ni-klowss," he repeated warily._

 _Moving to sit on the floor, Caroline patted the space next to her. He took the hint, crowding her as he sat. She pointed to the word in the journal. "Niklaus," she said again._

 _"Ni-klaus," he repeated, still confused._

 _Going back to their game in the clearing, Caroline reached for his hand to bring it to her heart. "Caroline," she said, then moving his hand to his own heart. "Niklaus."_

 _"Niklaus," he whispered, then moving his hand back to her heart. "Caroline."_

 _Caroline thought her smile might split her face wide open._

* * *

They stood at the door, hands clasped together. The butler who greeted them raised an eyebrow at the public affection, but Caroline refused to cower at the inflated sense of propriety while Klaus didn't know better. He just needed Caroline.

"Master Niklaus and his wife," the butler announced as he led them into a very fancy sitting room. Caroline opened her mouth to correct him, but Klaus's hand squeezed hers as he faced what might be his mother and siblings for the first time.

"Niklaus," the older woman in front of him gasped. She stepped forward, as though she wanted to reach out and hug him. His brief flinch was enough to keep her at bay, however. She turned to greet the woman standing tall next to him. "I'm Esther Mikaelson," she introduced herself. "You must be Caroline, the woman who found my son."

"My wife," Klaus spoke up, surprising even Caroline. He rarely spoke to her family, let alone strangers. "I am Klaus."

"You are Niklaus," Esther corrected gently, noting the similarities in their hair and cheekbones. "My greatest regret was leaving you to Ansel."

"I believe he found Ansel's journal from a deserted camp," Caroline explained, softly stroking Klaus's hand with her thumb. "That's where we found the name Niklaus. Though upon leaving the island, the ship's captain required a name to certify our marriage. Niklaus chose to become Klaus Forbes, a name of his own."

"That I share with Caroline," Klaus added, surprising her again. She smiled at his bravery, squeezing his hand.

Esther seemed troubled by the story, but a man sitting on one of the couches behind her stood to greet the group. "Klaus," he said pointedly, holding out a hand. "I am Elijah, and I hope to be your older brother."

"And I'm Henrik," a boy of about ten years said excitedly, scrambling in front of his mother. "I'm the youngest!"

Tentatively, Klaus shook Elijah's hand. "Uh-lie-juh," he enunciated slowly, only to repeat it more surely when Caroline nodded. "Elijah. Henrik." That one was easier for him to say, especially with the child's energetic grin.

"There's also Rebekah," Henrik said, pointing at the pretty blonde girl still sitting on the couch. "She's our only sister, except for Finn's wife Sage, but they're not here. They're in the country. And Kol!"

"Henrik," Elijah chided, though not unkindly. "Be polite, this must be a lot of information for Klaus to take in. And Caroline will be our sister, too."

Klaus's dimples made a slight appearance at that declaration, though he had yet to officially meet the others Henrik mentioned. It took some urging from the other man to bring the girl forward. "Rebekah," Caroline greeted for him, dropping into a slight curtsy. "Kol. It's very nice to meet you all."

Rebekah just nodded, curiously staring at Klaus, while Kol boisterously stuck out his hand. Klaus shook it gently, still unused to the custom. "Welcome to the family, mate," he said. "Sorry about shipping you to live with the apes."

The Mikaelsons all turned to admonish the mischievous sibling, but to everyone's surprise, Klaus laughed. "No apologies," he said, looking to Caroline. "I like my life, then and now."

Caroline grinned, her worry that she might lose Klaus fading with every minute.

"Will you tell us about it," Henrik asked excitedly.

"Please, stay for tea," Esther encouraged, loosening her tense frown as the family meeting was easing itself into something pleasant. "I would like to meet the man my son has become, and the woman who brought him home."

Klaus glanced again to Caroline, whose eyebrows arched in silent communication. Did he want to stay and get to know these people who shared physical traits but grew up in a vastly different environment?

Nodding, Klaus turned to Esther. "That would be nice," he answered, more sure than even he expected. Watching Caroline happily chat with Henrik and Kol, though, reminded him there was little he wouldn't do with her by his side.


	36. For the Win

**Prompt from tonkola: ANYTHING Harry Potter AU with Klaus being secretely in love with Caroline because I'm unashamed trash. Maybe he gets hurt during Quidditch because he goes against Tyler for taunting him about his crush and Caroline helps nursing him back to health and fluff ensues?**

* * *

"What the hell are you two doing," Caroline yelled, waving her wand and silently separating the brawl happening in front of her. "Ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

Klaus scoffed, thumbing some blood from his lip. "We're awful close to the House Cup for you to be taking points away from our house, love," he said with that damn smirk.

"Says the jerk fighting in the hallways," Caroline argued as she watched Tyler struggle to stand. "You're lucky I caught you before wands were pulled, or else we'd be having this conversation with McGonagall."

"Better listen to your girlfriend," Tyler taunted, feeling out his jaw. A bruise was blooming from Klaus's punch, but he didn't seem to learn his lesson.

Klaus surged forward to remind him again, only for Caroline to jump between the boys. Klaus stopped immediately, but she still pinned him with a stern glare as she barked orders to Tyler.

"Get to the hospital wing," she demanded, not moving until Tyler finally walked away. Turning back to Klaus, she checked over his wounds. "You're an idiot."

"Thanks for the pep talk, love," Klaus growled, pulling away harshly. "He started it."

Caroline scoffed. As Head Girl, it might technically be in her duties to handle disagreements among students, but Tyler and Klaus's fights had only gotten worse. With this latest scrap, she really considered letting McGonagall intervene after all. "You two egg each other on, and you know it," she pointed out. "Come on, I need to clean some of these cuts."

It was hardly the first time Caroline had played mother hen to his tempestuous self, made all the more embarrassing by the fact Klaus was certain he loved the girl. Worse, she had no idea.

"What was it about this time," she asked as they made their way down to the dungeons. As two of only a handful of werewolves enrolled at Hogwarts, Tyler and Klaus knew better than to interact the day before a full moon. Their agitated state could easily be set off by a rival wolf, and all the chocolate in the world wouldn't relax them.

Shuffling his feet, Klaus played up that usual answer, even if the true reason behind their spat had more to do with the blonde in front of him.

"He bumped me in the corridor," Klaus lied, shrugging as they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Serpen sanguinis."

Caroline quickly pulled him to the large bathroom she kept stocked with First Aid supplies. She may have taken to magic more quickly than some muggleborns, but she could still appreciate the comfort of a cold compress against a dull pain. "Here," she said, cracking an ice pack. "Hold this against your eye, the purple eyeshadow look tends to go better on both eyes. And not all over like that shiner you've got coming."

Klaus tried not to laugh, her stupid joke not nearly funny enough for him to pretend he doesn't hang on every word she says. He covered his reaction with the ice pack, deciding to distract her with his utter confusion at muggle products. "How does cracking this bag make it cool?"

Dabbing at his face with antibiotic gel, Caroline smiled. "I'm able to break up your fight with a wave of my wand, but you can't believe a chemical reaction makes a convenient ice pack," she asked. Seeing his look of sincere interest, Caroline smile stretched just a bit farther. "It's like how some potions only work once they come into contact with something. They're fine just sitting in a vial, but you break it over someone's head and suddenly, their hair has changed to bright green."

At the top of his class in Potions, Klaus could appreciate that explanation. However, he appreciated the careful touches Caroline laid on his face as she place bandages over the worst of his cuts.

"Don't think you've made me forget about the fight with Tyler," she warned, staring into his abashed expression. She softened at his obvious discomfort, but she pushed further. "You can tell me anything."

And he could. Despite a rocky start during their first year, Caroline and Klaus had bonded over a Potions project. Caroline could handle the exacting measurements, but somehow, her potions always turned out wrong. With Klaus's help, she had managed to perfect her wand motions and ingredient selection (wilted roots did not have the same punch as crisp ones).

Over the years, their friendship had waxed and waned. Caroline's friends and eventual boyfriends didn't like the rakish Klaus hanging around. Klaus's siblings went through various periods where Caroline was the most annoying person in the world to them. During their final year, though, Klaus and Caroline had still gravitated toward each other. As Head Girl, she had special privileges to help any werewolf students manage their transition and return to school. Klaus would often find care packages sitting on his bed when he made it back after the full moon.

Worse, his small crush had fanned into a complete devotion. Everyone knew, they could see it in the way he followed the golden girl's every movement. If Caroline was aware, she had yet to acknowledge it, which made the true cause of the fight all the more awkward.

* * *

 _Klaus growled softly as Tyler passed him in the corridor, a natural reaction for wolves before the full moon. No doubt sensing his mood, Tyler still decided to poke the beast._

 _"I hope you don't mind," Tyler teased, "but Caroline's going to be a bit busy tomorrow. She promised to help me work out the kinks from turning."_

 _Clenching his fists, Klaus couldn't hide his snarl. Often, Caroline would invite him to do yoga with her the morning after a full moon. The stretching and meditation helped him focus on his human instincts, and the blonde's friendly presence alone was enough to calm him naturally._

 _What Tyler implied, however, was_ not _yoga._

 _That didn't stop the moron from taunting him, though. "Yeah," the younger man said, stepping into Klaus's space. "She seemed real interested in making sure I was feeling okay."_

 _Klaus shoved him back, which led to Tyler throwing the first punch._

 _"What," he snapped over Klaus's tense form. "You have a problem with Caroline choosing a better man to play with?"_

 _Like a lightning strike, Klaus shot forward with nothing but destruction in mind._

* * *

Clearing his throat, Klaus looked away from Caroline still fussing over his knuckles. As she reached a wet rag, Caroline nudged him gently. "Just tell me."

"He made some ugly comments about you, love," he admitted in a low voice, still not meeting her eyes. "I didn't feel particularly pleased, so I did something about it."

"And lost us points because of it," she said, unimpressed. "I'm a big girl, I can handle jerks spewing crap all by myself."

Klaus finally glanced up, helpless. "But I don't want you to have to handle it by yourself."

She looked surprised, a blush rising to her cheeks. When she didn't say anything, though, Klaus knew it was time to say something or move on. His days of crushing on Caroline Forbes needed to come to an end.

He reached for her hands, if only to conceal the tremor in his. "Caroline, I have always considered you one of my best friends," he admitted. "But I want so much more than friendship from you. Your loyalty, your drive, your unbelievable optimism brings a light to my life I never knew existed. Even knowing that saying all this probably risks everything, I need to tell you how much I lo-"

She didn't even let him finish the sappiest love declaration she could have dreamed, because all Caroline wanted in that moment is to finally kiss him.

When she pulled back, she couldn't contain a giggle at his look of awe.

"You're surprised," she asked, staying close. "I could have sent you to the hospital wing right away, and Madam Pomfrey would have your pretty face back to form already."

Reaching for her waist, Klaus yanked her forward to kiss her again. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to stop, considering the spell she seemed to have cast over him.


	37. Documentation

**Prompt: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries AU**

* * *

"The worst person in the world."

"-terrible, haughty, smug _ass_ -"

"Who invited him, anyway?"

As Caroline continued to watched the video, her heart dropped more and more. She had gotten used to staring at her face while editing a final product, but this was different. This was a fan edit, a new interpretation on her own words through the lens of an anonymous viewer out there in the world.

"Seriously," she asked in a broken whisper. "Am I really this mean to him?"

Bonnie, her best friend and video goddess, only smiled sadly. "You've always had a dearth of opinions on Mikaelson," she pointed out, always the realist.

Caroline huffed, more helpless than angry. "But you're telling me that I've ranted enough for a fan to make a super-cut that's more than an hour long?!"

Shrugging, Bonnie paused the video over Caroline's protests. "He got to you," she said.

"But he knows about these videos," Caroline groaned. "What if he sees this?"

"And now she cares," Bonnie muttered to herself. Seeing Caroline's despondent look, though, she felt the need to come up with a bright side. "Since everything's out in the open now, maybe you and he can start fresh. A clean slate."

Caroline wasn't so sure, given everything that had happened over the year.

When Elijah Mikaelson moved to town, Carol Lockwood was beyond excited for her son's friends - all languishing in their mid-twenties with nary a boyfriend among them. While her Tyler had already married Liv, Carol held a soft spot for Elena Gilbert. Since the girl's parents had passed, Carol was determined to find her good match. Caroline and Bonnie fell lower on the list of eligible ladies, so Elijah Mikaelson was clearly meant for Elena.

He had hosted a housewarming party, and Carol nearly fainted when there were two Mikaelson brothers and a sister, as well. Their wealth and good breeding was abundantly clear, and Carol was in heaven. She couldn't have been more obvious if she tried, but Elijah took a shine to Elena anyway. They made polite small talk before easing into more enjoyable conversation about their careers and books they were reading.

Soon, the couple was inseparable. Caroline would have found it endearing had Elijah not come as a group package with his terrible siblings.

Rebekah, as the baby of the family and the only girl, was a completely spoiled brat. She had nothing but "helpful suggestions" for Caroline's personal style, and she worried for Bonnie's "weird obsession" with supernatural television shows. Had she bothered to get to know them, Rebekah might have learned that Caroline quite enjoyed her fashion sense and Bonnie's obsession was going to get her a killer job making her own TV show someday.

After all, that's how they started Caroline's vlog in the first place. Bonnie needed to practice her editing skills and to compile a reel for the inevitable job hunt. Caroline, a poor sociology grad student, loved talking about how fashion evolves with society itself and how it's a much larger influence than people realize. In need of a unique thesis project, Caroline realized she watched more makeup tutorials than normal TV. Why couldn't she do the same for an elevated conversation on clothes? It only made sense for them to put their heads together and maybe make some extra money to pay off their student loans in the meantime.

Even though only Elena's views were probably the bulk of their ad revenue from YouTube, they took pride in their site. Rebekah's comments did nothing but poke fun at their hearts' work.

But she wasn't nearly as bad as her other brother, Klaus.

Sure, he was hot, disgustingly so. But honestly, so was Caroline the night they met, and he still chose to stand off to the side rather than join her on the dance floor. Rude, much?

It certainly didn't help his case when she overheard him talking to Elijah about how dull the partygoers all were. "You've already snagged the only one that might be decent," Klaus decreed, sipping at his glass of bourbon.

Elijah let his eyes wander over the crowd, and Caroline ducked when he clearly gestured toward her. "Miss Forbes was lovely enough when we met," he said. "She even asked you to dance, that couldn't hurt."

"She's tolerable enough," Klaus grumbled. "But I was under the impression you moved us to this backwater so I would stop wiling away my time with vapid blondes."

Fuming, Caroline _accidentally_ spilled her beer on him that night and only referred to him as "Mikaelson" ever since.

And even as her videos grew more distracted from fashion and focused more on her personal life, she didn't expect have so much time devoted to complaining about Klaus's behavior. He just always seemed to get under her skin, especially when he stopped treating her like the shallow bimbo he expected her to be. Caroline was constantly off-kilter after that, unsure how to take his tentative conversation attempts and sometimes playful banter. It was even worse when he offered to take her wherever she wanted, just so she could see the world outside her small town. What did he want from her?

Even now, as she stared at the video counter buffering the rest of her rants, she wasn't sure how to process their relationship anymore. She had been on the phone with Elena when Bonnie told her about the fan video, effectively distracting her from Elena's renewed bliss.

Despite their nauseating behavior when they were around each other, Elijah still ghosted Elena at the behest of his siblings. They had convinced him the girl was unworthy, and when Caroline found out, she was livid. Had the Mikaelsons bothered to stay in town, she might have been able to keep her anger limited to Internet rants.

But no. Caroline just had to get an internship with an art museum in the big city, her sociology degree coming to help in describing context of the artworks and movements. Her first introduction was at least a pretty nice guy, once she got past the lewd jokes and flippant comments.

He actually caught her filming a video in one of the exhibits, laughing when she tried to take down her camera in a panic. "It's fine, Caroline," he assured her. "I work communications here, so I've been assigned your welcome your. We know all about your videos already, and I brought all the release forms you'll need to film here."

Bashful, Caroline accepted the packet he handed her. "Thank you," she said shakily. "What do you mean we?" For some reason, she was more comfortable plastering her personal life all over the Internet than to share with people she would be working with.

"Well, it's not so much we as me," he clarified, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Big fan."

"O-oh, well, thanks again," she stammered. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

His friendly grin turned mischievous. "Kol," he answered. "Kol Mikaelson."

"There are more of you," Caroline cried out before she could melt into a puddle of embarrassment. She had a fan, and he was the brother of her very personal villain. "How can you be a fan after everything I said about your family?"

"Because it's mostly true," Kol replied with an unconcerned shrug. "Nik can be a right prat, and Rebekah tends to be harsh on the female population when it comes to her brothers."

Confused, Caroline tried to process quickly. "Nik?"

"Niklaus," he explained. "He prefers Klaus now, but Bekah and I like to pester him with Nik. You'll see when he arrives this afternoon."

"What?!"

Of course, her fantastic internship just had to be at the museum Klaus freaking Mikaelson ran. He always seemed to be just around the corner when she was leading a tour, or sitting alone in the cafeteria when she took her lunch. Being the nice person she was, and nosy as hell wanting to figure out what happened between Elijah and Elena, Caroline would join him. Over the weeks, their conversation was less vitriol and more camaraderie.

And then the news came. Her mother was in the hospital, and Caroline had to go home. Klaus put her in a car and hired movers to send her things, without even blinking. Things had calmed down since, but Caroline had yet to hear from him. She did hear from Elena, who was happier than ever considering Elijah had a sudden change of heart.

Caroline wondered what, or who, gave Elijah the confidence to make his own decisions.

Still, she stared at the paused fan video, noting the pinched skin between her eyebrows practically etched in rage. Caroline had ranted and raved about the terrible Klaus Mikaelson, but just as he saw her as more than a vapid blonde, shouldn't she give credence to the changes she's seen in him since that godawful first impression?

"I've got to go," Bonnie said behind her, startling her from the confusion of her musings. "I've got to prep for my student film proposal."

Waving idly, Caroline barely registered the door shutting with Bonnie's exit. Needing to work through her thoughts, she turned on the camera in hopes of catching some stray moment of wisdom. When a knock sounded a minute later, she assumed her bestie forgot something. "It's open," she called, not moving from her computer screen and the fan video burning into her retinas.

Footsteps made their way toward her, and she felt the warmth of a person standing behind her. "I haven't seen that video before," a familiar and distinctly male voice said.

With a jolt, Caroline slammed the lid of her laptop down and turned to find an amused Klaus. "It's a fan video," she explained in a rush. "Apparently, I'm really funny when I completely tear into people, even though they're all convinced we're secretly in love with each other, and it's just ridiculous because there's more than enough evidence to the contrary, I know, I filmed it, and-"

"Caroline," he interrupted, chuckling. "I've seen all your videos, and there's nothing in that one that could worsen my opinion of you."

She winced. "Because I'm the worst already," she nodded, closing her eyes. "I get it."

"No, love, that's not what I meant," he clarified. Reaching for her hands, he waited until she met his gaze. "I only meant that I enjoy you, and not just in spite of your fiery descriptions of me. Because of them."

Her mouth fell open in surprise, and she glanced down to their joined hands. "Um," she said softly. "Why did you stop by? You don't even live here anymore. I haven't heard from you since I left the city."

Stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, a smile formed deep dimples in his cheeks. "Did you miss me," he asked, slyly stepping forward. Seeing she had no answer, he stepped closer again. "Because I missed you," he admitted quietly.

"Maybe," she answered, voice small and shy. "Just a little."

"Your internship is finished, and you don't have to go back to school for another month," he said, brushing a curl behind her ear. "I hope your mother is feeling better."

Caroline nodded, but she didn't know what he was getting at. "Her surgery was rough, but they got everything. She even gets to go back to work next week."

"And Elena?"

"Happier than ever," she answered, smiling. Her assumption that he was somehow involved seemed to be correct.

"Good," he replied, cupping her neck with a warm hand. "I know I didn't do much to endear you to my last offer of running away and seeing the world. If I am no more successful this time around, I promise to leave you in peace."

Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes bored into hers.

"You captivate me in a way I couldn't predict, or even understand," he said. "Caroline Forbes, my feelings have only grown since the day you soundly rejected everything I had to offer. I can only hope yours might have changed course."

She nodded slowly, not moving her eyes from his. "What was it you promised," she asked huskily. "Rome, Paris, Tokyo?"

With a smirk, Klaus leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek. "Which shall it be, love?"

"Yes."

It wasn't until _much_ later that Caroline realized her camera had been rolling the entire time.


	38. Translation

**Have you ever watched Scorpion? Because a Walter/Paige Klaroline AU would probably kill me.**

* * *

He didn't connect well with others, none of his family did. The Mikaelsons were all certified geniuses: Elijah was a human calculator, Rebekah the mechanical prodigy, and Kol was the world's most annoying and arrogant behaviorist. Klaus himself had an IQ of 197, the highest ever recorded. With their elevated abilities, it was understood that they remain together, always and forever.

The last thing he expected was to get pulled back into the US government's tangled web of cyber-intelligence. Unfortunately, Marcel Gerard with Homeland Security approached Klaus and his siblings about working a case involving his old software taking out communications for all planes in flight around LAX. Their own agencies couldn't solve the tragedy that would befall the planes in the air and heavily populated area below, and they needed the smartest people in the world to help.

With all communications signals jammed, Klaus needed to find a server that wouldn't have been affected. Luckily, his crappy IT job had him do a reset at a diner earlier that day. Having argued with Marcel over autonomy to make his own decisions without the suits breathing down his neck, Klaus started barking orders to clear the diner.

"Hey," a woman called out, distracting him. "You can't just-"

"There are approximately nine thousand, four hundred lives in planes flying overhead," he interrupted. "If any one of them crash, they could take out four square-blocks. Right now, there is a possibility of all those planes crashing, causing immediate and devastating damage to the city. I can just because I need to stop that from happening."

She looked ready to argue, only to look back to the little boy sitting at the counter. "Come on, Will," she said, walking away from Klaus. "We need to go."

"Nope," her boss cried out, tossing her the keys. He sidled up to her, eyeing the men with badges still clearing the diner. "I need you to lock up," he whispered. "My documentation might not make me a friendly to these government workers."

The woman, clearly a waitress, just shook her head. "Fine," she sighed. She moved toward her son, who was moving around the salt shakers in front of him. Crouching to meet his eyes, she spoke softly. "Will, baby. We're going to be okay."

Klaus watched, taking notice of the boy's apparent listless demeanor. The woman looked discouraged, and he felt the oddest twinge in his chest. He needed to focus on the task at hand, though.

He could only breathe for a moment when he sent Rebekah and Kol to the airport to establish communication. Elijah was working out statistics for their various courses of actions, hoping to find the most likely odds for a successful mission. His siblings otherwise occupied, his gaze was drawn to the little boy still playing with salt shakers at the counter.

Moving closer, he noticed the blonde stiffen next to her son. "I'm sorry for snapping earlier," she said, meeting his eyes. "This is a little out of the ordinary."

"I should hope not," Klaus answered automatically.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Literal," she snapped. Squeezing her eyes shut, she released an annoyed breath. "Sorry, again."

"I don't mind, and it's Klaus," he said with a shrug, more focused on the salt shakers in front of the boy. "Your name is Will?"

"Hey," she perked up, unsure about some stranger making small talk with her son.

"And you're Caroline," Klaus pointed out, gesturing to the name tag still pinned to her chest. He lingered only a minute, but it was enough for her to raise an eyebrow. "Did you know Will here is a genius?"

She seemed struck, opening her mouth to speak even when no words came out. Eventually, she found her voice again. "I- I mean, I know he's special," she said, not sure what he was getting at. Will had tested normally, even when his teachers all commented on his marked disinterest in school and the other students. She ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. "He really only talks with me, and even then, he prefers to be in his own little world. I didn't think it was a problem as long as he was happy."

Understanding the disconnect between mother and child, Klaus tried to be gentle and avoid the condescending tone he was often accused of using. "Your son is mentally enabled, thinking on a much higher plane than likely anyone in his school, teachers included," he explained. "These salt shakers for example. You say he's in his own world, and you don't have to understand how he's playing to know that he is."

"Okay," Caroline said, drawing the word out in her confusion. "What's your point? Am I doing something wrong?" She sat up, ready to fight tooth and nail to defend her family. "He is everything to me, and I work very hard to make sure he is happy and cared for and knows that he is loved, and-"

"I didn't mean to offend," Klaus said, raising his hands. Looking back to the boy, he leaned on the counter. "May I play?"

Will narrowed his eyes as Klaus moved one salt shaker slightly, only to cock his head and make the next move. Caroline watched in awe as her son, while still nonverbal, interacted with a stranger. She had tried moving the salt shakers before, only to get pushed away.

"Elijah," Klaus called his brother over. "Take my place, will you? You'll enjoy this."

"What's happening," Caroline asked as Klaus moved to stand next to her.

"Ah," Elijah said, smiling wide as he, too, moved a salt shaker.

"Your son is five moves from pulling checkmate on a chess grandmaster," Klaus whispered, leaning in a bit closer than necessary. "Your son is special, but I believe the term 'mentally enabled' is more appropriate."

Against all odds perfectly calculated by Elijah, Rebekah and Kol managed to re-establish the communications network for LAX and safely land the planes. Surprising everyone, it was actually Caroline who talked one pilot through a particularly dangerous maneuver. She explained it away as being a people person, and one prone to anxiety at that. Managing stress was second nature for a single mom.

As Marcel and his men started to clean up their operation, Klaus found he didn't want to leave Caroline and the boy behind. "If you'd like, you and Will could join us for dinner," he offered, smiling as the boy seemed to brighten up. "We didn't always have people around who understood us growing up, and we want to make sure Will has that extra support."

"I don't know," Caroline wavered, looking at Will. "It's very kind of you to offer."

"Entirely selfish, I assure you," Klaus implored. "Elijah enjoys chess, and I'm sure Will could give Kol a run for his money on some of those incessant video games."

"I should stay, clean up the diner a bit before work tomorrow."

Klaus frowned. He wasn't sure if he was dissatisfied because of the concept of rejection, or that it was specifically this woman. Running through the options, a new thought occurred to him. "Quit the diner," he said. "We can hire you. You did a great job today, one that none of us would have managed with the same calm order."

"You're this amazing team and family," Caroline acknowledged, "but I'm not sure I want Will in this environment. He's just a kid."

"You'd be part of it, too," Klaus said softly. Recognizing her need for comfort, he reached for her hand.

Shaking her head, Caroline giggled a little hysterically. "I definitely don't belong here," she admitted.

"I think you're wrong about that," Klaus replied, unsure where his conviction came from.

Pursing her lips, she was clearly considering it. "Just dinner," she finally answered. "Maybe I'll let you make that job offer again after dessert."

Smirking, Klaus led them out of the diner, only for Caroline to whirl around and wave a finger in his face. "And I may not be a genius, but I'm still too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well, that's why I like you," he said, a wide grin overtaking his face.


	39. Trial and Error

**Prompt: Cupid and Psyche**

* * *

 _"They say she is the most beautiful maiden in the world."_

 _"Some swear she must be the second coming of Venus."_

 _"I heard she is an ill-begotten daughter of Venus herself, with a mere mortal even."_

Rebekah stomped, angry at her formal name being held in such slander. "Nik, my reputation is being maligned, and I demand retribution," she complained.

"You're more than capable of doling out such punishment yourself, sister," Klaus sighed, annoyed that his sister's Venus troubles must interfere with his own duties as Cupid. He was just sharpening an arrow for just such an assignment when Rebekah tore it from his hand. He hissed at the scratch left by the arrow.

"I want her dead, or maimed," Rebekah yelled. "Anything to get the people paying me the proper attention again."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus snatched the arrow from her hand to put it back in his quiver. "If it will make you quiet, I'm willing to try," he said meanly, grabbing his bow on his way out.

* * *

Caroline was busy collecting flowers from the woods when her sisters happened upon her.

"Oh, Caroline," Katerina greeted with a mock sigh. "Playing with the flowers again?"

"I was going to make crowns for us all," Caroline defended, stiffening at Elena's giggle. The twins were older, and often used their camaraderie to tear down their baby sister. "Father wants us to go to the temple, and I thought they would be pleasing to Venus."

"But people don't worship Venus when you're around," Elena teased, venom clear in her tone. Though quite beautiful themselves, the twins were seen as only half as lucky as their golden-haired sister. They had already found husbands, but Caroline's inability to find love had become the curse of the house. "Not that it matters, since Father doesn't think you'll be married anyway."

Caroline rolled her eyes, turning away from her sisters and their ire. She heard them laughing behind her, but she focused on making her way to the falls deep within the woods. Very little good had come from her beauty, especially with her sisters' cutting remarks always at the ready. All Caroline wanted was a chance to get out and away from it all, to live her own life free of others' expectations.

When she finally reached the falls, Caroline dropped the flowers where she sat. The sound of rushing water calmed her as she braided the flowers into a crown.

Unbeknownst to her, Klaus watched her from the trees. The dappled sunlight hit her hair just so, and he itched to sketch the image her dainty fingers made among the blossoms. His hand throbbed where the arrow had scratched him, but Klaus paid it no mind.

He just watched the pretty girl making a flower crown, falling a bit more in love each second.

* * *

It took many promises, but finally the West Wind brought Caroline to the meadow near his home without Rebekah's knowledge. It was a difficult business to conceal his trickery from his vengeful sister, but as Klaus watched the girl awake from her magical slumber, he felt his pains entirely worth their result.

From an attic in his resplendent manor, he carefully looked on as Caroline explored the meadow before treading up to the house. She would not be safe from his sister until such a time that Rebekah could not tear her away. The only solution Klaus could think of was to wait until Caroline was with child, for even Rebekah would not dare to lay hand on her then.

With her vast powers, though, Klaus had to be cautious in hiding from his sister's anger. Even Caroline saying his name out loud would be enough to draw Rebekah's attention. He felt in his heart he couldn't lie to the beautiful mortal that held his heart, so a false name wouldn't suffice.

"Hello," a fragile voice called out, echoing in the marble hallways. "Hello?"

Klaus desperately wanted to go to her, but he hadn't figured out a way to keep her. All he knew was that he needed to.

"Welcome, Caroline," he replied, tapping into his powers to let his voice carry throughout the house. "Do you know why you are here?"

* * *

The whole situation ought to have seemed odd, but for everything else that happened in Caroline's life, she found it best to make do with what she had. And upon waking in a gorgeous meadow, she discovered she had a beautiful mansion ripe for exploring. The disembodied voice who obviously expected her was just another oddity in her very short life.

She pondered the question only for a minute, trying to remember what she could. "I'm dead," she realized. "My father heard a prophecy that I was to give birth to a demon, and he had rather I die before I could curse the family. Is this the Underworld?"

"No, the voice answered, though Caroline could find no source of the sound. "I brought you here, to live with me."

Caroline sighed, familiar with the offers of crude men who saw only her pretty face. "I'm too smart to be seduced by a mysterious voice, even one so blessed by the gods to save me from death," she said. "Why should I not leave for the Underworld right this minute?"

* * *

Klaus froze. He loved her, but she did not love him. She had no reason to love him, and he could not even use the advantage of Cupid's famously beautiful visage. Rebekah would descend upon them before he could protect Caroline.

"I am afraid I have no good answer," he admitted softly. "I only wished to know you, and your father took you away before I could. This was the only way I could keep you."

"But you would let me go?"

Heart clenched, Klaus nodded, despite being alone in the attic. "If you wished," he answered, silently praying she didn't. "But the girl I know is stronger than that. Take a chance, Caroline. I dare you."

* * *

Her breath caught, unsure at the odd proposition. Looking around the beautiful home, it seemed like it was waiting for her. Just her style, filled with flowers. It couldn't be worse than the home she left behind, nor surely what would happen if she fully embraced her death.

She could live in the in-between for a while.

"What's your name," she asked, needing something, anything to go on. _Give me a reason to trust you_ , she prayed.

A hesitant pause had Caroline stiffening with suspicion, until a bereaved sigh sounded in her ears. "I can't tell you yet, but it will come in time."

Biting her lip, she considered the statement. "Does that mean I could guess?"

That earned her a chuckle. "I suppose, love," the voice answered. "Though I bet you won't."

"You shall pay for that wager," she teased, already moving to explore her home.

* * *

He learned everything about her, watching her every move and enjoying nearly constant conversation. At night, when the lights went out, all he wanted was to hold her and whisper all his secrets. It had been weeks of excruciating restraint, and Klaus couldn't take any more waiting.

She had bedded down for the night, and he finally had a proposition ready. "Caroline," he asked softly into the darkness. "Are you asleep, sweetheart?"

"No, Sebastian," she giggled, another wrong guess at his name.

He moved closer, settling on the bed. Klaus could hear her breath hitch in surprise, surely feeling his weight so near. "Might I stay with you, for a while at least?"

"I can't see you," she said, craning her neck in the perfect darkness.

"I know," he answered. It was a common point of contention in their weeks of cohabitation, her inability to see him and know who he is. "But I could hold you. Would that be all right?"

She was quiet, which worried him. "Would you still be there in the morning, and I could see you then," she asked, her voice small and wanting.

"Not yet, my love," he whispered, already pulling away. She didn't want him if she couldn't have all of him, he knew that.

* * *

The weight on the bed was shifting away, and Caroline feared he would leave altogether. "No," she cried, scrambling to reach out into the darkness. She was surprised to grab a forearm, strong and warm in her hand. Her hand ran up, finding more skin on the expanse of his chest. No fabric impeded her exploration, and the blood in her veins felt like fire.

"Stay," she whispered, running her hands in his hair, down his back. She pulled him toward her, not sure what it was she needed from him. All she could think was _more_.

* * *

He couldn't help it, not when she was so open with her desire. And she desired _him_. Not his face, not his power or status. Just him.

And so he gave, he gave her everything of himself. His kisses were slow, deep, and full of love he didn't even know existed. She gave just as much, if not more in the fact that she trusted him implicitly with her body and her very soul. She was the first to inch up her nightgown, the one to remove his coverings.

As always, it would be her choice.

Later, she fell asleep on his chest with her curls matted in the sweat of their lovemaking. He felt so complete, it broke his heart to leave her there before the sun could rise and ruin everything.

* * *

Rebekah scoffed as she watched the twins pass by her temple. For being so hard on their sister, they still did nothing to garner Venus's good faith. She hated the girl on sight, and she ought to have felt some camaraderie with these sisters in such agreement. Instead, they babbled on about the ill way their father had disposed of this Caroline.

She knew her brother better than he would ever admit, and she was on better terms with the West Wind who brought the girl to his doorstep. It had been weeks, and Niklaus was lying to her all the while. Determined to end his folly, she would make the girl break his trust and have her cast out once and for all.

A gust of wind dropped a candle in front of the twins, and they felt compelled to buy it.

"Caroline would just love this," Katerina declared, picking it up.

"We should burn it for her," Elena agreed.

They had no idea Rebekah was orchestrating the opportunity for them to gift it directly to their dead sister.

* * *

"I love you," he whispered before leaving her bed again.

She grumbled in her sleep, seeking his warmth and settling for his pillow. He couldn't keep his secret much longer, which was likely why he accepted Rebekah's summons to visit. With a final glance to Caroline, Klaus swept out of the room and the mansion altogether to meet his sister.

"It's been weeks, Nik," Rebekah pouted, welcoming her brother. "Am I to assume your attention has been diverted from your most hated duties and your doting sister?"

"Bekah," he warned, wondering if Caroline was already in danger.

"Relax," she sighed. "Whatever soul you have stolen from the Underworld means nothing to me. But you can't keep them forever, you know, especially since you stole them."

Klaus bristled at the accusation, hitting too close to home. "I love her," he admitted.

"But is she happy," Rebekah asked. "Does she know you only love her under the effects of your damned arrows? And what of her family, don't they deserve to know her fate is not below the earth?"

He turned to leave, but Rebekah smirked in triumph. The seeds of doubt had been sown, and her brother would fall in line at last. She was Venus, and she would be second to no one.

* * *

"Do you miss your family?"

The question struck Caroline as odd. In the months she had stayed with the nameless voice, they spoke of every subject ever considered - except for her family.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "My sisters could be cruel, even with their best intentions. My father planned out my death for his own future. I still have fond memories of my mother, but I don't feel deprived. If that is what you are truly asking, anyway."

She was curled in front of a fire, the bright day too far from the voice for her comfort. Caroline busied herself with the various clothing provided for her, to add a personal touch. There she sat, making this more and more her home, only to freeze at a horrid thought. "Do you regret taking me from them?"

 _Or at all?_

* * *

Klaus stared blankly, clearly seeing the fear on her face through his looking glass. "Of course not," he finally stuttered out, almost insulted at the implication. "I could never regret one moment with you, because it brought me here."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Because I want to marry you," he answered, surprising them both. "But I don't want you to agree simply because I stole you."

"You did," Caroline pointed out, though not unkindly. "I do not even know your name."

Hanging his head, Klaus prepared himself for the worst. She wanted to leave him, all because he had to open his mouth. Had he just used one of his arrows...but no, he couldn't do that to her.

"But I would still be honored to be your wife," she finished softly. "I do not know your name, but I know who you are. You're stubborn, possessive, demanding. But you're also kind, and loving in the most wonderful ways. I feel safe with you, in a way I never felt with my family."

"So," Klaus said, ready to offer a plan in the making since Rebekah fed his insecurities. "If I were to bring your sisters here…"

"I would send them home immediately, content to be with you," she responded.

Overcome with the sense of acceptance and love, Klaus could no longer restrain himself. He would deal with Rebekah's wrath at any cost to protect Caroline, but he wanted her to really know him. He stood so quickly, the looking glass toppled over in his haste to leave the attic and join her in the bright sitting room.

* * *

"Hello," she called out, concerned at the silence filling the mansion. Caroline worried she had finally scared him away, just when he had hoped to marry her. "Hello?"

"My love," the voice said, bouncing off the marble. It was much closer than she was used to, more...present. She turned toward the hallway, shocked to find a man rushing toward her. "Caroline," he called, and she knew it was him.

"Hello," she said again, weak at the sight of him at last. His burnished gold curls with a matching scruff glinting in the sunlight, blue eyes blazing into hers. Caroline scrambled to stand, reaching for his face when he stopped in front of her. She had stroked his cheeks many a night, but now she could _see_ him. "You're here."

"I am," he said, a little breathless at her bright smile.

She tilted her head, trying to connect his face with any in her recognitions. "I know you," she whispered, confused. "How do I know you?"

He remained silent, waiting for her to remember.

"Your face, it's in paintings," she said, shaking her head. "In Venus's temple."

Horrified, she stood back. "Are you hers?"

Laughing, he reached for her waist to keep her close. At her pointed glare, though, he forced his laughter down into an amused smile. "She is my sister, known to familiars as Rebekah."

"And you," she asked, desperate for the name she had missed for so long.

"Some would call me Cupid," he answered. "But my mother named me Niklaus. I prefer Klaus."

"Cupid," Caroline whispered, her heart both rising and falling with the answer. "Your arrows. Is that-"

Sighing, Klaus pulled them both down to the floor and cradled her in lap. "Please, call me Klaus," he insisted, stroking her hair as he longed to do. "I fear an arrow lead me to take you in the first place, but it is only for you that I remain so doggedly in love."

"How do you know," she asked quietly. She couldn't reconcile a child of the gods wanting to marry just _her_. "What if this is all a game?"

"Isn't it," a feminine voice asked from the entrance.

Surprised, both of them turned to find Venus herself staring them down. "Rebekah," Klaus greeted, standing in defense of Caroline. "You can't hurt her."

"So this is the beautiful Caroline, the reason my people have lost faith in my beauty and virtue," she accused, looking to the girl semi-hidden by her brother. At his inelegant snort, she turned her scowl back to him. "I'd thank you not to make petty jokes."

"Then don't make it so easy," he retorted, unamused with her threatening demeanor.

"You're the one hiding your strumpet," she said.

Caroline stood at that, but Klaus reached for her hand. "Soon to be my wife, if she'll have me," he said, a soft grin directed toward his love.

"You can't be serious," Rebekah gasped. "She's mortal."

"But already passed of the mortal plane," Klaus corrected for his judgmental sister.

Narrowing her eyes, Rebekah took in the slip of the girl melted into his back. "Why should I not kill you where you stand, imp?"

"Clearly, your brother's happiness isn't enough," Caroline snapped, showing teeth of her own among these siblings. "But perhaps yours is. I'm with child, your future niece or nephew. Killing me means killing your family."

Klaus turned to her, shocked. He carefully cupped her cheeks, pulling her closer than she already was. Though it had been his hope all along, the easiest way to protect her from Rebekah, the reality was too much to take in. "Marry me," he said again, smiling like a damned fool.

Even Rebekah lost all murderous urges at the sight of the girl brighter than the sun. "Well then," she sighed, moving toward the wine. "I need a drink."


	40. Terra Firma

**Prompt: The Originals are still human, but Klaus meets a sprite in Mystic Falls**

* * *

Klaus ran, desperate to get away from his father and the whip he favored when doling out punishment on the least favored son. Rushing to the falls, he hoped to hide away and let the water soothe the red lashes on his back.

Just as he heard the gush of water, Klaus stopped short, for he also heard a pearly voice singing in a language he did not know. Realizing that someone else must be at the falls, he approached with caution. He crept through the trees, noticing a path of flowers that seemed to have grown overnight toward the lake. Surely, he would have noticed them the day before.

And surely, he would have noticed the stunning blonde bathing in the water before stumbling upon her in the woods. Klaus could just make out blonde curls and fair skin. She was turned away from him and well sunk into the lake, but she was clearly the one singing.

Ethereal in image and sound, Klaus felt utterly peaceful as the notes of her song echoed from the cliffs. He was so content that he didn't notice her sudden silence until a splash of water hit his toes. Shocked, Klaus looked up to see her floating and watching him.

"Who are you," she asked curiously. Her blonde hair barely covered her nudity, not that she seemed to mind. She was far more concerned with the man standing in front of her. "Are you hurt?"

He reached for his back, as though in answer. "I merely came to wash my wounds," he replied shyly. "I did not mean to disturb you."

She shrugged, moving out of the water to sit on nearby rock. Klaus immediately looked away, and she realized his discomfort. "You're blushing," she said in wonder. "It's been so long since I've spoken with humans, I forget your customs. Have I offended?"

"No," he answered, embarrassed. "I am just not used to the female form, especially one so brazen."

"Oh," she gasped, looking excited. "Of course! I can fix that."

Klaus had been about to ask what she meant about "humans" when he witnessed what obviously made her inhuman. She hummed happily as she ran her hands over a nearby vine. Like magic, the vine seemed to grow and wrapped around her several times. Amazed, Klaus watched as the vine became many vines, all intricately wound to form a long, loose dress.

"Beautiful," he mumbled to himself.

"Almost," she replied cheekily. Humming again, her eyes closed and her skin appeared to glow. Klaus watched flowers begin to bloom, clothing her in a living garden. Satisfied with her work, she smiled brightly. "Are you more comfortable now?"

Klaus wasn't sure how to answer, as she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. However, he couldn't be sure she was just a woman after watching her wield magic. "All the stories warn of sorcery," he answered, uneasy. "Who are you?"

"My name is Caroline, and I am an earth sprite," she said. "The elements hold a much older magic than any of your sagas. While some warnings hold true, I prefer to focus on the good. I bring life and growth to the world, a caretaker in every sense."

Klaus stepped forward unconsciously, wincing when his back stretched too far and reopened a fairly large cut. His accompanying hiss caught Caroline's attention, and her smile immediately furrowed into a concerned frown.

"You _are_ hurt," she clucked, pulling him down to sit next to her on the rock. "May I remove your shirt? It's covered with blood."

He nodded, not quite understanding why this magical girl would take pity on him. "You don't have to," he said as she gingerly peeled the cloth from his body.

"As I said, I'm a caretaker by nature," she reminded with a grim smile. "This looks painful." Caroline lightly touched at his torn skin.

"It's nothing new," he answered quietly, not wanting to seem weak. Mikael abhorred weakness, even willing to beat it out of his children.

Pulling some moss from the rocks, Caroline dipped it into the cool water before pressing it to his back. "This has healing properties," she explained, sensing his desire to change the subject. "You never told me your name."

With Mikael's threats and speeches so fresh in his ears, he had no desire for his given name to come from a creature as kind as Caroline. "Klaus," he said. "My name is Klaus."

They remained quiet as she tended to his wounds, but soon, Klaus's curiosity got the better of him. "Why have I never seen you before?"

"I keep to myself mostly," Caroline answered with a shrug. "There are a great number of forests to explore, and the years pass by in a blink. When I came across these falls, though, I just had to take a swim. They're so lovely."

"You're lovely," Klaus whispered.

Her hands froze on his back, and Klaus worried he had scared her. "Caroli-"

"Are you loved, Klaus?"

The question took him off guard, and he turned to face her fully. "What do you mean," he asked, unsure how to read her expression. She seemed almost impassive, detached.

"These wounds are deep, but I can see scars running underneath," she said. "People are meant to be loved, but this? This is not love."

"My siblings will not leave our mother, as I have asked them to run away with me to another village," Klaus admitted, upset they couldn't choose him. "I am too afraid to go on my own."

Mouth pursed, Caroline seemed deep in concentration. "Then it's decided," she said surely. "You may come with me. I have many more forests to explore, and I find I enjoy your company."

Klaus's mouth fell open in shock. "You don't even know me," he pointed out. It was like this woman appeared in his life to soothe all his hurt, and he couldn't help the feeling it was all a trick.

"You seem like one who enjoys simple beauty," she said, smiling widely. "There are many beautiful places beyond this one. Let me take you away from here."

Thinking of his siblings, Klaus was not sure he could just leave them behind. "Would I be able to return," he asked carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Caroline's feelings when she had made such a generous offer.

"If you'd like," she answered, though a bit downcast. Her voice grew soft. "I understand if you don't trust me. Sprites can be fickle creatures. I can't explain it myself, but I want to protect you. Take care of you."

Tentatively, he reached for her hand twisted in his discarded shirt. "You said it had been a long while since you interacted with humans," he said, stroking her palm. "Why ask for companionship now? From me?" No one had ever chosen him before.

She leaned into him a moment, giving him plenty of opportunity to marvel over the smattering of freckles on her cheeks. "I am tempted to call it a kindred spirit I feel in you," she answered, bemused. "But I cannot help but think it might be something more than that. All I know is that I don't want to leave you here."

Her hair, somewhat dry, blew against his face with how close she sat. The scent was earthy, mixed with the potent flowers on her dress. Overwhelmed with sensation, Klaus realized he never wanted to be without it.

As though she could read his thoughts, Caroline's smile brightened immensely.

Klaus's breath caught at the sight, his own dimples deepening with his matching grin. "When do we leave?"


	41. Glitter and Gloom

**Prompt: Caroline's a fairy godmother and Klaus is the boogeyman**

* * *

Bonnie whimpered beneath her neon green comforter. "Are you sure he won't get me?"

"Of course, baby," her dad cooed, kissing her on the forehead. "Get some sleep, or else tomorrow will never come. And I thought there was something important tomorrow?"

"My birthday," the little girl cried, allowing her comforter to slip a bit.

"And how old will you be," Rudy asked proudly.

"Four," Bonnie answered, just as proud. "But what if the boogeyman gets me before then?"

"He won't," Rudy said for the millionth time. "Good night, Bonnie."

She sniffled as her dad shut the door, leaving just her night light to softly illuminate the room. Closing her eyes, Bonnie focused her entire little self on a birthday wish. "I wish someone could protect me from the boogeyman so I can turn four," she whispered to herself.

 _POOF!_

Eyes wide, Bonnie scrambled out of bed to greet the pretty blonde woman that just appeared in her room. "Who are you?"

Dusting herself off from what seemed to be glitter, the woman smiled and crouched down to Bonnie's height. "I'm Caroline, and I'm your fairy godmother," she said, holding out her hand so Bonnie could shake it. "Did I hear a birthday wish?"

Excitedly, the little girl bounced up and down. "Yes," she yelled.

Caroline raised a finger to her lips, shushing the girl. Fairy godparents had strict rules, and being seen by parents was a big no-no. "Why are you so scared of this boogeyman," Caroline asked, ushering Bonnie back into bed and tucking the blankets solidly around her.

"He makes noises underneath my bed," Bonnie whispered behind her hand. "I hear wind and thuds."

"Of course you do," Caroline muttered. Forcing down her annoyance, she made sure to smile reassuringly. "I promise, Bonnie, the boogeyman will never bother you again."

"Ar-are you sure," Bonnie asked, her voice small.

Gently, Caroline ran her hand over Bonnie's eyes. "Sleep and dream," she whispered, letting some magic help the girl relax enough to actually fall asleep. "I've got a birthday wish to fulfill."

Bonnie rolled over, gripping her teddy bear. Caroline smiled at the sight until her annoyance came rushing back. Scrunching her face in anger, she dropped to the floor so she could wiggle her way under Bonnie's bed.

Despite the Lion King nightlight in the room, there was the corner of pitch blackness Caroline had expected to find. Crawling toward it, she could feel the magic surrounding her as she left the safety of Bonnie's room and entered the In Between. She landed in another poof of glitter, much to her agitation. No matter how many times she had to make the trip the old fashioned way, she had yet to arrive gracefully. Rather than dwelling on that personal flaw, though, Caroline preferred to focus on the true cause of her ire.

"KLAUS!"

"Hello, love."

Caroline whirled around, only to find the boogeyman himself sitting in wait. "Did you seriously bring a throne," she asked, incredulous. "Get over yourself, you're just the bumps in the night."

"That's not what you said last-"

"Ah," she yelled, holding up a hand. "Not the time. I'm here on behalf of Bonnie Bennett, which you obviously know since you're sitting here like a stalker on a freaking _throne_. Are you keeping tabs on my assignments?"

Klaus shrugged, enjoying the way anger brought a flush to her skin. "Kol has a special friend in the godparents administration," he answered. "Information is power, after all."

"So is sex," she replied bluntly, crossing her arms. "And you better believe you're sleeping on the couch if you keep scaring innocent kids! She actually used her birthday wish for me to protect her from you. Do you know how messed up that is?"

"It's the job, love," he sighed, standing. It was an old fight, but he knew his wife needed to vent if he hoped for a more relaxed home life. "And I'll seal the portal to the Bennett house right now."

"You better," Caroline mumbled, watching him wave a dismissive hand. She still bit her lip at the sight, though; she couldn't help that his magical prowess was a turn-on for her. Caroline just accepted it as a perk of being married to the boogeyman.

But, she definitely wasn't letting this one go so easily. "Oh, no," she said, stepping away as he tried to pull her into his arms. "I have three more assignments tonight, and you're still sleeping on the couch."

"How about," Klaus countered, "you finish your assignments, I turn over my duties to Kol for a bit, and we get away. You've been begging for a vacation for a while now, and a beach sounds nice."

Caroline narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You just want me in a bikini," she accused.

"It certainly doesn't hurt," he joked, knowing she was holding onto a last shred of resistance. "Please, love? I've missed you."

Sighing, Caroline finally let him kiss her. "Okay," she said when he pulled away, smiling slightly. Before the feeling of victory could fill Klaus, though, she threw a finger in his face. "But don't think this conversation is over. There has to be a way to use your powers for good."

"Yes, sweetheart," he groaned, just as he had many times before.

Fairy godmothers could be surprisingly demanding, despite their exceedingly generous natures.

Caroline leaned forward to give him another kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

Smirking, he pulled her toward him by her waist. "Even though I bring thrones for dramatic effect," he teased, nudging her cheek with his nose.

"Probably because of it," she admitted. "We do share a love of theater. Don't you have anything you want to say to me?"

Klaus opened his mouth, then closed it. He did it again, and Caroline recognized it as a habit she often saw in her young charges. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for the familiar words to fall.

"I wish-"

She shoved his shoulder lightly, but he only laughed and held onto her more tightly. It was an old joke with them, but still just as effective. "I mean," Klaus corrected, feigning embarrassment before letting a wide smile split his face. "I love you, Caroline. You are everything good in my world. Strong, beautiful. Full of light."

Caroline finally embraced him, letting her arms wind around his neck as she kissed him again. She pulled away, really needing to get back to work. "You're okay, I guess," she said before disappearing in a blink.

Klaus chuckled. Even the boogeyman needed a fairy godmother in his life.


	42. Untimely

**Prompt: Klaroline smut? Kinky/rough/dominant Klaus, preferably. Please ?**

* * *

She did the worst thing she could have in her position, given the silk ties wrapping her wrists and Klaus running his finger down her exposed throat. When playing, her dominant demanded full focus and attention. He had no patience for anything but the scene at hand. For that afternoon's session, it meant practicing complete immobility despite sensation and stimulation.

And yet, she giggled.

Klaus froze. As though realizing his light stroking must have tickled her, he more firmly dragged his finger up to her lips. They were still open from her errant reaction, and Klaus dipped his fingertip inside to run along her bottom teeth. She felt as though he were daring her to react again; though she would never bite him maliciously, Caroline seriously wanted to trace his skin with her tongue.

But the lesson was immobility, and she had already disobeyed once.

"You know I love your laughs," Klaus said softly, dimples making a slight appearance until his expression turned chastising. "But a scene is neither the time nor the place."

Knowing better than to nod, Caroline waited for instruction.

He dragged his other hand across her stomach, gliding over her ticklish area purposefully. "You will not giggle again until I release you, is that clear?"

Still, she waited.

Smiling, he nodded. "You may speak," he granted.

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, where was I?"

With one hand rubbing the skin of her waist, he reached for something just outside of Caroline's peripheral vision. "I've seen how you react to skin contact," he teased softly. "I wonder how responsive you'll be to different textures."

For what felt like hours, he all but tortured her with sensual contact and his sinful voice describing all the things he wanted to do. And yet, neither had come close to any completion.

Finally, he held a smooth plastic vibrator to her stomach, though he hadn't turned it on. "Are you ready, pet," he asked softly, reaching for her favorite lube. It was a rare concession during a scene, which were typically designed for his pleasure. As he readied the toy and his member, he smiled at the pretty picture she made. "Your skin is so flushed, like you're ready to vibrate yourself with need."

Her lip twitched, the only sign she had a retort. He could almost hear it, knowing her so well. _"I just might, if you don't hurry up and do something,"_ she would say. But his sub was a fast learner, and she quickly swallowed her able wit for backtalk when he made the rules.

"You've done so well with this lesson, pet," he praised, "don't ruin it now. I wish to reward you with an orgasm, and I would hate to take that away."

She froze, the perfect image of submission as she awaited his decision. Satisfied, Klaus twisted the vibrator to life and dragged it along her splayed thighs. "I'm sure you're dripping by now," he said, leaning down to place kisses between her breasts. "But I think you could stand a little more foreplay before it's my turn."

Knowing how worked up she was, Klaus felt the need to clarify. "You may now move in direct reaction, but no deliberate motion otherwise," he ordered. "Understood? Please respond."

"Yes, sir," she answered, voice husky with need.

Almost instantly, her thighs clenched at the stroke of the vibrator along the sensitive skin. Though she wanted to direct the buzz a bit higher, Caroline would take what she could get.

"I can tell you're frustrated," Klaus said, finally letting the barest hint of stimulation graze her folds. "You've done so well. There are days I still can't believe you trust me this much." He allows a quick buzz to her clit, her hips following the toy as he pulls it away. Placing a kiss to her stomach, his lips drag lower. "You're so wet."

Blowing cool air along her pussy, he clearly demonstrated his point. Had her hands been free outside of play, Klaus had no doubt she would have clenched his curls in her fist to push him toward her center. Caroline certainly was a spitfire, which was what made her such a satisfying submissive to him in the first place.

She silently keened at his proximity, and Klaus was ready to reward them both handsomely for their restraint. He nipped at her thigh, placing a kiss at her center. He lapped at her a bit, taking his time to lathe her clit with his tongue. Her first orgasm came when he lightly took the bundle between his teeth, dabbing with the tip of his tongue all the while. He worked her down just enough to loosen the ties around her ankles.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come," he whispered, stroking the full length of her legs as he wraps them around his waist. "Knowing that I'm the one doing this to you, that you can give yourself over to me so freely is the most powerful thing, pet. I'm going to fuck you now, I want to feel you squeezing me in as though I belong there."

He entered her swiftly, and she moaned at the feeling. "Because I do belong here," he continued, thrusting in a powerful rhythm. "You are mine, and I love knowing you want to wrap your arms around me, but you're all tied up at my mercy."

"Yes, Sir," she cries.

He groans into her shoulder at her affirmation, too far gone to want to discipline her outburst. As her muscles began to clench around him, Klaus plundered her mouth with his, taking everything he could as he followed her release. Their hips slowed until he slipped out of her, and he covered her body with his own. He reached up to release her wrist bindings, and he quickly checked her wrists for marks.

"Are you all right, love," he asked softly. The change of petname was enough to signify they were out of play.

"Yeah," she answered, biting her lip. She always felt so shy when he was attentive after play, but she knew it was because he genuinely cared about her well-being. "I thought you were going to punish me for crying out."

Klaus shrugged, rubbing his hand on her stomach again. "Reaction is fair play, I said," he pointed out. "And I do so love your reactions."

Caroline giggled as his hand moved downward again. She grabbed it before he could get too far. "And I love round two lovemaking, but I need sustenance first," she said, rolling out of bed to put on her robe. "I'm thinking paninis."

"Yes, ma'am," he called after her, watching her bounce happily from their room.


	43. Detour

**Prompt: Hi! I hope you're okay. Well, I wanted to ask you if you could to a sequel on your drabble Perfect Timing? The Mates one. I loved it and it would be awesome if you to did a second part. Please!**

* * *

"You're seeing her tonight, aren't you?"

Klaus groaned, looking up to see his sister's mischievous grin across the bar. "I'm not sure what you mean, Bekah," he answered, pointedly avoiding her smug face.

"You know exactly what I mean," she teased. "A little pomade in the hair, your nice vest with an actual collared shirt. You're putting in effort with this girl."

He went about his final inventory check before the evening crowd, determined to ignore Rebekah's attempts at fishing for information. Klaus had yet to actually tell anyone about his recent soulmate revelation. His siblings had figured out he was seeing someone, but only Rebekah cared enough to dig deeper.

Squirming in her seat, Rebekah huffed in frustration. She hated when her brothers hid things from her. "Come on, Nik," she cried. "Give me anything. A name. How you met. Why you like her. Something?"

A small grin appeared on his face, without his permission, and Rebekah jumped on the opportunity. "You're smiling," she crowed. "You must like her a lot."

"She's," Klaus started, pausing to gather his thoughts. "She surprises me. She loves fun and laughter, but she only feels relaxed when she's in complete control, over the plans, over the schedule, everything. She wasn't too happy when I came along, because I wasn't in her plans at all."

Rebekah was rapt, watching her brother practically glow while talking about his mystery girl. She had never seen him like this before. "How did you meet?"

Glancing up, Klaus realized he had shared more than he intended. Finishing up his duties behind the bar, he coughed. "I think that's enough, Bekah," he said. "I've got to get going, or I'm going to be late."

"Which your schedule-loving girlfriend wouldn't appreciate," Rebekah pointed out, already using what information he spilled against him. "You know you'll have to bring her around the family eventually."

"But not today," he retorted, clapping his assistant manager on the back as he left the bar altogether. Rebekah watched him leave, unable to help a smile at how happy her brother seemed to be heading out on his date.

Caroline was nervous, anxiously cleaning her apartment as she waited for Klaus to arrive. It was just supposed to be dinner, but she still felt jittery.

If she were being honest with herself, Caroline might have realized she just missed Klaus.

Finding her soulmate was supposed to be this magical thing that made everything else in the world fade. When she met Klaus, all she had heard about the mate connection proved to be true. Just as she had been so annoyed with Elena's complete focus on Damon, Caroline also understood why it was an easy trap to fall into. Terrified that she would shut out the rest of her life in favor of spending time with Klaus, she quickly placed rules on their relationship.

Texting was encouraged, but only one phone call per day would be enough to distract her from work. Plus, they saw each other most nights anyway. Caroline did make sure to plan girls' nights and Skype sessions with her mom, telling Klaus to make time for his own family and friends. They each had their separate lives, and Caroline was determined to take things slow.

Her plans were all well and good, but the fact she was rearranging her kitchen magnets for the third time was proof they needed to speed things up. A knock at her door kicked her nerves into high gear, only calm once she saw him waiting on the other side.

"Hi," she greeted, shyly accepting the flowers he offered with a smirk. "These are beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he countered, leaning in the doorway. His eyes ran over her light pink dress, which emphasized her bust quite perfectly. Klaus resisted the urge to follow her to the kitchen, knowing they'd never leave if he got his hands on her.

Klaus was all for respecting her rules and taking it slow, but two days without seeing his mate had him near the breaking point. It wasn't even about sex; he knew that would come in time, and that their explosive chemistry would serve them well. No, Klaus just wanted to be around her. The struggle to balance his normal life with his desire to have Caroline near was more difficult than he could have imagined.

Biting her lip, Caroline was thinking the same thing as placed the flowers in a vase. She had rushed through relationships before, and her biggest fear was that she could even scare away her soulmate. Honestly, she wanted to screw her rules, and then Klaus. But soon, she'd want him to stay over. And waking up with him? She would want that all the time.

What happened if he didn't want the same?

"Sweetheart," Klaus called from the door. She had been silent the whole time, which was very unlike her. "Is everything okay?"

"I missed you," she blurted out. She shrunk in on herself before she turned to face him.

Concerned, he shut the door behind him and immediately walked toward her. "I missed you, too," he admitted, smiling a bit as he reached for her waist. "I think that's part of the deal, love."

"Okay, but what if we mess this up," Caroline asked frantically, her insecurities making an inconvenient resurgence. "We might come to resent each other so much that we can't stand to even be in the same room, but we'd still have to miss each other all the damn time!"

"Caroline," he said, trying desperately to soothe her before she had a panic attack. Remembering their first meeting, he grabbed her hand. Instantly, a feeling of calm spread through them both. "Caroline," he repeated, resting his forehead against hers. "We can't let worrying about the 'what ifs' ruin how we feel right now. I know it's scary, I've never felt like this about anyone before."

He pulled back, pleased to see her eyes were dry and she hasn't worked herself up too much. "Let's just take this one day at a time," he suggested.

Nodding, Caroline tried to temper the rush of lust flooding her body. Seriously, he was just holding her hand. While it had effectively calmed her anxiety, it also fanned the flames she had tried to keep contained.

"Now," he said with a smirk, "I believe we have a dinner reservation."

When he tried to pull her to the door, though, Caroline just reeled him back into her. She was feeling more confident in their situation, and it was about time they took the next step. Fingering along the open collar of his shirt, she feigned boredom. "I don't know," she sighed. "Maybe we could order in. Later."

Leaning down, Klaus let his lips hover just over hers. "Are you sure, love," he asked huskily. "I'm fine with waiting."

"Maybe you are," she scoffed automatically, only to laugh against his lips when he finally kissed her. His hands raised to hold her cheeks, much like the many kisses they've already shared.

This time, though, Caroline grabbed his hands to move them to her ass. Klaus took the hint and pulled her up, carrying her toward her bedroom.

When Caroline woke the next morning, she realized her prediction was correct; she wanted Klaus there every morning, with her.

On the bright side, at least he also wanted to stay.


	44. Seriously

**Prompt: Klaroline are human best friends in high school. Then Klaus goes all Teen Wolf all of a sudden and, mmh, wolves have mates ahahAHAH FUNNY STORY YOU'RE MINE, SWEETHEART.**

* * *

"Klaus, you're scaring me."

He had been tense all day, snapping at every little thing. When he stormed away after school, Caroline thought it was best to give him some space to blow off some steam. Six hours was her limit, though, and she tracked his phone when he dared to ignore her constant texts and calls.

She finally found him on the steps to the creepy Lockwood cellar, and he looked distraught.

"Seriously, Klaus, talk to me," she pleaded, sitting right next to him on the cold stone. "What's going on with you?"

Klaus sighed, barely meeting her eyes. "It's the first full moon after my eighteenth birthday," he answered.

"Okay," Caroline drawled. "That explains nothing. What, are you werewolf waiting for your first period?"

Rubbing at his neck, Klaus stared down at his feet. His best friend would never understand. "Kind of," he mumbled.

Caroline clutched his arm. "No, seriously Klaus," she snapped. "What's going on?"

"I'm a werewolf, and the first full moon I'll have to change rises in about twenty minutes," he said quickly, like tearing off a bandaid. "I came here because there's apparently enough chains to keep me safely tied down."

"Oh my god," Caroline gasped, releasing his arm.

Klaus froze. When his mother told him about his true paternity on his eighteenth birthday, he figured it was part of an agreement with his father. But no, it was really to warn Klaus that his actually dead father was a werewolf, and turning eighteen would trigger the same gene in him.

He had wanted to tell Caroline right away, needing someone to process the news with him. Esther had encouraged him to keep it all a secret, however, in the name of protecting him. She was sure that Caroline and the rest of the town would turn against him if they knew.

Already hiding the fact he was head over heels in love with his best friend was scary enough. Klaus didn't want to risk everything by adding a furry alter ego that could kill people.

And now, his fears were coming true.

Just as he expected her to run away, though, Caroline surprised him by throwing her arms around him.

"Is this why you were so crabby today," she asked, worried. "How similar is this to Harry Potter? Like do I need to stock up on chocolate for these days, or will that poison you like a normal dog? Oh, god, was that offensive? I'm sorry, I just want to know how I can help."

Klaus stared, mouth open in shock. "Y-you don't care," he asked in disbelief. "Mother said-"

"It doesn't matter," Caroline interrupted, shaking her head. She took Klaus's face in her hands. "You are my best friend in the world, and I'm not letting you deal with this alone." Leaning back, she shoved herself to her feet. "Now, let's go figure out some chains."

Standing to follow, Klaus couldn't help the goofy smile overtaking his face. Turning into a wolf was less scary with Caroline Forbes by his side.

* * *

When he woke up, Klaus was surprised to find himself covered in blankets and his best friend. "Caroline," he croaked out.

Lifting her head from his bare chest, Caroline groggily met his eyes. "My internal clock woke me up hours ago," she said. "You had already transitioned back, naked and shivering. I figured the least I could do was to share my blankets."

Klaus waited for the usual embarrassment to flood him, just like it had anytime Caroline was especially affectionate. Instead, Klaus just felt an innate sense of rightness. He registered his arms resting loosely around her waist, and he instantly held her more tightly.

Almost like instinct.

"Normally," Caroline spoke up, snuggling deep into his chest, "I would freak out over your nakedness and sleeping on the ground, but I really don't want to get up."

Letting his fingers stroke the skin just under her t-shirt, Klaus hummed in agreement. "I guess this wasn't in the best friend agreement," he half-joked, referencing a contract she had drawn up after a particularly bad fight in middle school. Still, he worried this would ruin their relationship altogether.

"I'm more upset you didn't just tell me," she said, thinking he was talking about the wolf business. "I could have planned this whole thing better. Gotten an air mattress, for instance. Maybe fuzzy handcuffs for more comfortable chaining."

Klaus's entire body tensed with her joke, the arousal a hundred times stronger than he was used to. "Caroline," he warned.

"I'm kidding," she scoffed. Looking up, she sent him a stern glare. "But seriously, no more secrets."

With her face so close, demanding complete honesty, Klaus couldn't help it. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms, and he was tired of lying to her. "Even if it changes everything," he asked softly, bringing a hand to her cheek. He wasn't sure where the burst of courage came from, but Caroline wasn't pulling away or looking afraid.

It wasn't anything like he'd pictured their first kiss to be. He was naked and sweaty after his first transition; her day-old makeup and outfit somehow more endearing than her mussed hair.

And yet, it was perfect.

He leaned forward, Caroline meeting him halfway. It was surprisingly chaste given his lack of dress, but something definitely shifted within Klaus.

"Wow," Caroline whispered as she pulled back. "That was a long time coming." Her shy smile dropped, though, when she realized Klaus was just staring at her. "What? Is my morning breath that bad? You regret it. Oh my god," she exclaimed, scrambling to get up. She thought Klaus liked her, just as she'd had a pathetic crush on her best friend for more than a year. They finally acted on their feelings, and Klaus had clearly changed his mind.

Before she could fully leave him, though, Klaus grabbed her in a panic. "No, love," he said, pulling her into his lap as he sat up. "I'm sorry, that was perfect."

Scowling, she hit his shoulder. "Then what's the deal, Teen Wolf," she asked. "You scared me."

Laughing, a touch hysterical, Klaus tightened his arms around her. "You're not going to believe me," he said, placing a sweet kiss on her nose.

"Try me," she dared, narrowing her eyes.

He sighed, meeting her stern gaze. "I could be wrong," he hedged, "but I'm fairly certain wolves have mates."

"Okay," Caroline said, drawing out the word in question.

"And," Klaus continued carefully, "I believe you might be mine."

"SERIOUSLY?"


	45. Kitty Care

**Prompt: KC: I got cursed and turned into an animal and taken to the shelter and now I'm being adopted by someone who is really hot OH FUCKING NO**

* * *

She cowered in the corner, not particularly enjoying the interest she's receiving from one of the other cats in the pen.

Yes, other cats. Because Bonnie did a spell while Damon was distracting her, and _poof_! Caroline was a tiny, terrified tabby cat.

Luckily, she still felt like Caroline. She didn't really feel any feline instincts, and hopefully this would be settled before she felt the need to groom herself. Yuck.

Of course, it was sort of her own fault she was in the animal shelter. Mad that Bonnie didn't have an immediate fix-it, Caroline might have ran out of the house and into the woods. She was fine for a while, but her smaller body threw off her sense of direction and familiarity with the area. When some hikers found her wandering, Caroline thought she was saved.

She supposed she was, in a way. Except they dropped her in this animal shelter, inconveniently outside of Mystic Falls. How was Bonnie supposed to change her back, now?

Warily watching the larger cat approach her, Caroline looked for any chance of escape. One of the volunteers opened the door, and she was off like a shot to freedom. Unfortunately, the volunteer just caught Caroline up in his arms as she tried to race between his legs.

"You're a squirrelly one, aren't you," he cooed, cuddling her to his chest. "I've got someone who wants to meet you."

Seriously, she wanted to scream. Sure, it was a nice confidence booster for someone to try and adopt her the first day, but she needed to find Bonnie. Struggling in the volunteer's hold, Caroline considered baring her tiny teeth when he suddenly plopped her on the counter.

Sensing another opportunity, Caroline scrambled to make a break for it. Her claws kept slipping on the countertop, though, only to send her careening into another body. Large hands kept a firm hold on her, pressing her against a warm chest.

"Careful," the volunteer warned. "She's a feisty one."

"Oh, I know," a familiar voice rumbled through the chest against Caroline's ear. She froze, taking in the well-known scent. "I'll be taking her home now."

His voice dropped with the weight of compulsion, and Caroline finally peeked up at her savior.

Smirking, Klaus turned to walk out of the shelter, rubbing his thumb along the back of her neck absentmindedly. "Don't worry, love," he said, looking down. "Bonnie called. We'll get you back to fighting shape in no time."

This time, Caroline gave into her more basic urges and sank her teeth into his thumb.

* * *

It had been an entire week. When Caroline wasn't cat-napping all over Klaus's ridiculous mansion, she alternated between angrily pouting in his general direction or destroying all of his stuff.

"I didn't do this to you, sweetheart," he reminded her, harshly pulling her off the Victorian footstool she had been clawing her way through. "Please stop punishing me for daring to intervene when you're the one who got yourself in that shelter in the first place."

Sticking out her little kitty tongue, Caroline dug her claws into his arm instead.

* * *

Despite her annoyance with the situation, Caroline did appreciate Klaus coming to her rescue and taking care of her. More often than not, that was how she justified slipping into his bedroom when he was asleep. It took some effort and multiple attempts, but she always managed to jump onto his bed and snuggle next to him.

Most mornings, he would just smile and go on with his day. Acknowledging it just made it weirder.

Some days, he wouldn't get out of bed right away. Instead, he'd lazily stroke her fur as they watched the morning brighten out the window. It was quiet and content; even Caroline hated to break the peace of those days.

One morning, Caroline awoke slowly. The familiar feel of Klaus's skin comforted her for a moment, until she realized that her full-length, human body was pressed up against him.

 _Naked_.

Shrieking, Caroline backed to the far corner of the bed, dragging the sheet with her.

Klaus was up in an instant, always prepared for threats. He only calmed once he realized it was only Caroline, smirking smugly when he noticed her state of dress. "Welcome back to the world of bipeds, sweetheart," he joked, leaning back into the pillows.

"Clothes, please," she asked weakly. She kept her forehead pressed to her knees, mortification taking over immediately. Gratefully accepting the shirt he threw at her, it wasn't until she had it situated around her torso that she felt the warmth. Looking up, she glared at his now shirtless body. "Is that really necessary?"

He shrugged. "You're the one who invited yourself to sleep in my bed," he answered. "I would hate to make this more uncomfortable for you by withholding my shirt."

"Hah," she laughed, heavy sarcasm dripping from her tone. Pulling her hair out of the shirt, she was surprised to see that it looked fairly clean. "Do you think Bonnie fixed the spell?"

"Probably just ran out of juice," Klaus said, not worried in the slightest. "As long as you're safe, I'll call it a job well done."

"Yeah, well," she said, moving out of the sinfully comfortable bed. "Thanks for letting me ruin all your stuff, but I should probably get going now. Make sure Bonnie didn't do any long-term damage."

Before she could leave, though, Klaus shot out of bed to gently grab her by the wrist. "Wait," he said with a charming smile. "Let me take you to dinner tonight."

Narrowing her eyes, Caroline tried to ignore the pleasure she felt at the offer. "I think I'll just have a saucer of milk," she joked.

"I'm sure it'd taste better off fine china," he pointed out, dimples deeply enticing her.

Sighing, Caroline pulled her wrist from his grasp. "I think I've spent enough time in this place," she answered, looking around the bedroom in particular. His downcast look hit her hard. "But I could really go for some curly fries at the Grill."

Damn, did Klaus have a nice smile.

She still smacked his hand away when he jokingly tried to scratch her ear later that night, though. Despite the short while to the contrary, Caroline was _not_ a cat who could be tempted by ear scratches. Klaus would have to come up with another way to stay in her good graces, and she had a feeling he already had a few ideas.


	46. Fill in the Blanks

**Prompt: Klaus loses his memory of Caroline**

* * *

"I'm Caroline Forbes, he'll know me."

Talk about hubris. For a girl who couldn't even keep her actual boyfriends around, she had a lot of nerve thinking the Original Hybrid was actually genuine when he made all those promises to her.

Now, she was stuck in a magic-free bar, hoping it would be enough to protect herself and her daughters. She would have never come to New Orleans if she knew Klaus wouldn't be there to protect them. He didn't even let her know he would be leaving the city. How did he expect her to show up on his doorstep in a year or a century if she couldn't even get a zip code?

"Mommy, where's your friend?"

Glancing down to Lizzie's curious face, Caroline tried to smile reassuringly. They couldn't stay in the bar indefinitely; people would totally notice small children in the room. Realizing she needed to come up with a new plan, she called out to the waitress. "Can you tell me Klaus's old address?"

* * *

Despite Alaric's human-only household rules, Caroline had often encouraged the girls to enjoy their magic when it manifested. She called Bonnie all the time with updates, and her friend usually sounded happier getting to help teach the twins about their powers. Caroline couldn't wait for the day Bonnie actually got to meet them, but with the Armory's threat, her best friend wouldn't even consider Caroline's offer to visit.

With Bonnie in danger, it was times like that Caroline wished she had come to Dallas with them in the first place. One of the last things she was able to teach the girls over Skype, though, was a locator spell. As much as it made Caroline cringe to use her daughters' powers, they really needed to find Klaus.

Caroline rolled her eyes when they arrived at the given address, because _of_ _course_ he lived in an extravagant mansion right on the Quarter. Listening carefully, Caroline couldn't hear any activity inside. She opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked.

"Hold hands, girls," she ordered, never knowing what they might find inside. "Remember your shield."

Silently, Josie held Caroline's hand, siphoning some magic from her to feed their basic shield spell as they walked into the deserted mansion. "Hello," Caroline called out.

When nothing stirred, she felt comfortable enough to lead the girls further into the house. "We're looking for an art studio," she told them, checking doors as she found them. She could identify Klaus's scent throughout the house, but it was dormant enough to back up the story of his disappearance. The studio itself, though, was drenched in the woodsy musk Caroline hadn't realized she'd missed.

Larger than any room in their Dallas house, the girls gasped at the messy studio covered with art projects. "Mommy, you never let us leave our crayons out," Josie pouted. Clearly, being a grown-up was a much better deal.

"I know," Caroline answered, unapologetic. "You'll also grow up to be well-adjusted women, so take the win." She picked through the works, recognizing his hand in all of them. She wasn't sure if anything had a strong enough connection to help find Klaus, though.

"It's Mommy," Lizzie shouted, pointing to a sketch hanging on the wall.

Caroline scoffed, though it sounded more relieved than annoyed. "That belongs to him, all right," she muttered before taking down the frame. She didn't even want to know what led him to draw this particular moment, though she certainly recognized the dress she wore to graduation. Shaking her head, she held the heavy frame for the girls to reach. "Do you think you can help me find the person who drew this?"

* * *

The locator spell fittingly led them to the old Mystic Falls cemetery. Caroline tried not to groan at what _he_ would consider the poetry of the situation, but she did take some comfort in knowing that Rayna was chasing down everyone else miles away. It took some digging, but she finally found the spelled coffin containing a very crusty, old hybrid.

She hated to ask, but she blamed Ric's Indiana Jones tendencies on the girls' excitement at being part of the adventure. "Want to siphon this spell so I can open it up, please?" Once they did, Caroline ushered them into a nearby mausoleum. The last thing she wanted to do was endanger them, and being anywhere near a desiccated Klaus was the opposite of safe. "Stay here, and yell if you're in trouble," she ordered, kissing them both on the head before leaving them with her phone. "If the alarm goes off, and I'm not back, call Daddy." An hour should be more than enough for her to wake Klaus up.

Taking a deep breath to fortify herself, Caroline made her way back to the coffin. She opened it, grimacing at the bleak gray color of Klaus's skin. Biting in her wrist, Caroline pried his lips open before placing the gash against his teeth. Her other hand moved of its own accord to stroke the hair from his forehead. "You better start drinking," she teased. "It'll be really hard to cash in on some favors if you don't have some blood in you."

A little cheer erupted in her chest when his fangs clamped down on her wrist.

He sucked hard, his eyes flying open like a madman. Caroline knew she should be afraid, given the fact a werewolf was fang deep in her arm and taking the only blood she could use to fight his venom. But it was Klaus; against all odds, she felt safe.

"Okay, that's enough," she said, easing her arm from his grasp when he looked a bit less gray. "Can you talk yet? I have blood bags in the car if you need a little more."

"I can," he croaked, sitting up slowly. He licked his lips of any stray blood. "Why- Why did you feed me blood?"

Caroline froze. "Because you were desiccated," she answered uneasily. "You needed blood to wake up. And now I need yours."

"What," he asked, eyes wide. "Why would you need my blood?"

"Your bite can kill me with werewolf venom," she explained incredulously. "You know this, Klaus, now freaking heal me!"

He just looked shell-shocked. "I'm a werewolf?"

"Oh, my god, I don't have time for this," Caroline muttered. He clearly wasn't in top form, so she just leaned down and bit into his neck. She took what she needed, wiping the spare drops as the wound healed. "Thanks," she said sheepishly.

Klaus just sat, looking confused.

"Well," she said, feeling awkward. "Since you didn't outright attack me, I guess it's safe for me to get my daughters. Do you want to come with me, or wait here?"

Scrambling out of the coffin, Klaus marveled at the natural grace of his apparently supernatural form. "I'd prefer to come with you," he said. "You said my name is Klaus?"

Nodding, Caroline measured her breathing to keep from freaking out. "You're Klaus, and I'm Caroline," she said. "We're friends, and we're going to get my daughters and find you a shower, okay?"

"Okay," he answered, watching her like she was a woman with all the answers.

She supposed she kind of was, because if Caroline had to guess, the man following her like a lost puppy had no idea he was Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid.

* * *

The girls were fast asleep in the hotel bed, Caroline trying to focus on their breathing to keep herself calm. She could hear the shower turn off, meaning Klaus had finished cleaning himself up.

Until Klaus was back to his usual self, Caroline felt responsible for his wellbeing. Knowing they needed to get as far from Mystic Falls as possible, she drove until she had to stop for gas. Klaus had kept an interested gaze on her the entire time while the girls happily played on their tablets in the back. When he tried to speak, though, Caroline just turned up the radio. They couldn't have the necessary conversation in front of Josie and Lizzie.

As she heard him get dressed in the bathroom, however, she knew the time had come and he needed answers. Honestly, so did she.

When the door opened, she gulped at the sight of him. His curls were more prominent in their dampness, and the t-shirt she had bought for him in the gift shop downstairs was stuck to his wet skin. He must have noticed her staring, since he smiled shyly.

Coughing, Caroline stood and moved to the table she had set. "I ordered room service," she explained, opening the food trays. "Food tends to make things easier."

Sitting in the designated seat, Klaus dug right into the steak dinner she ordered. "Okay," she said, relieved. "You seem able to function without me needing to teach you things, so that's good. You just forgot who you are and that you're a hybrid."

"You said I was a werewolf," Klaus said, spearing a carrot into his mouth.

"Werewolf and vampire," Caroline explained. "I'm just a vampire, which is why I needed your blood to heal your bite. Werewolf venom is toxic to vampires."

"Why take the risk," he asked, genuinely curious. "Who are you to me?"

Caroline hesitated; she had yet to come up with a good answer to that. "I'm a friend," she decided. "The girls and I needed somewhere to hide, and I came straight to you. But you weren't where I expected you to be."

Klaus cocked his head, silently asking the obvious question.

"New Orleans," she clarified. "I was always supposed to visit you, but you were gone before I could arrive."

"And your daughters?"

"Josie and Lizzie," Caroline answered with a smile. "It's a long story, but they're witches. They helped me find you."

Smiling guilelessly, Klaus looked over to the sleeping girls. "I should remember to thank them," he said, glancing back to Caroline. "And thank you, for waking me."

"It was selfish, I promise," she answered in chagrin. "I needed your help."

"But I can't give it to you," he pointed out, reaching across the table to raise her chin. "Yet, you're still helping me."

Caroline chuckled humorlessly. "It's what we do," she said, shrugging. "We always seem to be there when we need each other the most."

Sighing, Klaus leaned forward. "Caroline," he said earnestly. "Who are you to me?"

"You promised to be my last love," she answered in a wistful voice. "I'm not sure if that still stands. A lot has changed since then."

"Someone as strong and beautiful as you," Klaus said, reaching for her hand. "I can't imagine anything to sway me from that promise, sweetheart."

Caroline jumped at the pet name. "You called me sweetheart," she said, even as he held more tightly to her hand.

"Yes," he said, though it sounded more like a question. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It could be a sign that you're coming back to yourself," she said, cheerful for the first time all day. "But what triggered it?'

"I'm not sure," Klaus admitted. He had a feeling it had more to do with the blonde in front of him than anything else, but he didn't think she would appreciate that answer. Dim echoes of eye rolling came to mind.

Biting her lip, Caroline looked over to the girls. "We should sleep, too," she sighed, though she wanted to keep poking at his memories. "You can take the other bed, I'll bunk with the girls."

"No," Klaus said, uneasy. "I don't think I could sleep. Please, take the bed, and I'll keep watch."

It took a moment, but Caroline eventually nodded. She was exhausted, and she couldn't blame Klaus for being afraid to close his eyes. She'd probably feel the same way if she were desiccated for three years. "Good night, Klaus," she whispered, moving to shut off the light.

"Good night, Caroline."

* * *

She was chained to the anchor's desk, terrified as she read the statement prepared for Rayna's message. The stake had been removed, but Caroline could feel the blood drying on her face. Her struggle to get free wasn't subtle in the least, but the vervain hissed against her skin until suddenly, she was back in high school and tied to a desk.

Alaric approached, dangerous and clearly a threat when he stabbed her hand with a pencil. He went to stab the other, but a gunshot rang out. Looking around, Caroline realized she was back in the werewolf trailer. She crawled to the far corner of the cage, but Brady still aimed the gun straight at her head.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the pain. She jumped when she felt a warm hand on her waist instead, opening her eyes wide to find Klaus smiling warmly in a gorgeous tuxedo.

They were back in Mystic Falls for Esther's ball, dancing to Ed Sheeran. Caroline looked down, remembering the gorgeous dress he had given her. Klaus squeezed her hand to twirl her, and she abruptly landed in his chest.

"What are we doing here," she asked, frantically looking around. "How-"

"You were having a nightmare, sweetheart," he answered, keeping a firm grip on her waist. "I thought a more pleasant memory would be better."

"But-"

"Wake up, Caroline."

* * *

Caroline jolted awake and away from the firm body spooning her from behind. Josie and Lizzie were still asleep, so Caroline tried to keep her yelling to a whisper. She turned to face the smug, but concerned hybrid. "You remember?"

"It appears waking from desiccation takes some adjustment," he said, shrugging. "A few hours of rest seemed to do the trick. I'm more worried about your nightmares."

Scoffing, Caroline shook her head. "My life is a nightmare. The girls and I are on the run from Rayna Cruz, and I thought you would be able to help us," she said.

"I will," he answered, iron in his tone. He reached for her cheek, much too intimate a gesture while lying together in bed. "I'm glad you came for me."

"I'm glad you're back," she admitted in a whisper. "But I'm still engaged."

Growling softly, Klaus noted the ring on her finger. "The girls are lovely," he said, "but dual-household families are more common than you'd think, sweetheart."

Caroline stiffened. "Where is yours," she asked.

"I'm afraid they're the ones who put me in that coffin," he answered. "I'll need to find Hayley and Hope, to make sure my daughter is safe."

She understood. It's why she drove all over the country looking for him in the first place. Biting her lip, she leaned into his hand. "Can we come with you?"

Smirking, Klaus's eyes glowed in gold. "Of course, love," he said. "Family is family, always and forever."


	47. The Last 100 Years

**Prompt: Hey! Saw your drabble from 25 days of klaroline where Klaus wakes up without his memory on the klarolinefandirectory this week. You should write a sequel to that! It was so good! (Sequel to Challenge Accepted, Chapter 21 "Surprise)**

* * *

"I want to talk about you."

Caroline froze, unsure where to even begin. For the first time in a century, she had honestly worried that Klaus would kill her. While she had faith Rebekah could protect her, the thought still lingered. The last thing she expected was for him to try and get to know her, especially recycling old lines he didn't remember using on her.

"I- Uh," she stammered, lost in his unfamiliar gaze. "What do you want to know?"

He didn't answer right away. Rubbing the terry cloth of her sleeve between his fingers, he seemed otherwise content to just look at her. It was only Caroline's impatient shifting that urged him to finally speak.

"I am missing seven hundred years," he said, distant. "I'm not sure where to begin."

"Well," Caroline hedged, staring at the hand tugging absently on her sleeve, "I've only known you about two hundred years, so that's all I can really talk about."

Klaus cocked his head in interest. "Rebekah said it had only been a century we've been nauseating," he wondered. The corners of his mouth ticked upward, almost subconsciously. "Did you work in earnest to gain my attentions?"

The sputtering laugh the burst from the blonde was the first display of happiness he had seen from her. "No," she denied vehemently. Suddenly, she shrunk away from him, as though fearful of his reaction. "Sorry," she said more quietly. "Are you sure you want to know our story? It doesn't get good for a while."

"It's good then," he asked carefully, his entire being instinctively repulsed by the thought of scaring her. The soft, questioning look she gave him strengthened that protective urge and the desire to know more. "Our story?"

Her expression warmed entirely at his tentative demeanor. "One of the best," she answered, reaching for his hand.

Klaus watched as her fingers wove between his own, an unfamiliar feeling for him. His body was quicker on the uptake. "How did we meet?"

"One of my best friends was the doppelganger you killed to break your curse," Caroline explained, any bitterness from the memory long since resolved. "You almost used me as your vampire sacrifice. Then you killed my boyfriend, turning him into your first hybrid."

Instinctively, Klaus growled at the claim she laid upon another man. "I don't suppose I liked him very much," he said, squeezing her hand.

"You did at first," Caroline replied with a shrug. "You didn't even like me yet when you started to hate him. He was trying to break the sire bond you held over him. That was how we officially met, because you ordered him to bite me."

"I healed you," Klaus realized, looking to the protruding veins in his wrist. "The legends were true, my blood is the cure for a werewolf bite."

Shaking her head, Caroline tried not to smile. "A fact you never let us forget," she said. "But it also came in handy, I have to admit. That was how we met up again, a hundred years after that first meeting."

"You were bitten?" Klaus snarled, angry that she managed to find dangerous circumstances so often.

She smiled fully at his natural reaction, as it reminded her of the night their forever began.

* * *

 _Coughing weakly, Caroline slowly adjusted her position in the bed so she wouldn't choke on the blood. The venom had worked its way through her system; if her past experience with wolf bites were any indication, she didn't have much time._

 _Kol had taken to pacing outside the hotel room when she kicked him out, his squirrelly personality antagonizing her own panic at the situation. He felt guilty, she knew, but Kol couldn't have known the rowdy vampires were carrying syringes full of poison when the bar fight broke out. However, Caroline figured his nervous antics were more tied to the thought of calling his big brother to heal her._

 _She and Klaus had run into each other several times over the century. Her world travels had taken her far, and they often appreciated the chance to catch up after a decade or two. Until she was ready to accept his offer of last loves and forever, though, they had an unspoken agreement to amicably part ways._

 _When she found Kol surfing in Australia, Caroline expected a similar arrangement without the heavy promises attached. Acquaintances were good fun to chat with, then she'd say goodbye. Five years later, and he was still annoying the crap out of her from the spare room of her apartment. She wasn't sure what made him such a great friend to her, but something about their friendship just worked._

 _But Klaus didn't know._

 _Once resurrected, a petulant Kol went decades without contacting his siblings. "They don't contact me either, darling," he once explained to her over a bonfire on the beach. His expression seemed too cold for the playful vamp she had come to know, and Caroline sensed a kindred spirit to the lonely teenage girl she used to be. She had silently laid her head on his shoulder, the moment forgotten in the morning when a massive worm brushing her ankle had her shooting up from the sand and back to their apartment. Kol had laughed like he always did, back to the impish sense of humor._

 _She always figured he would put that to use in taunting his brother. After all, Kol lived with the supposed girl of his dreams. Kol called it the 'long game.' The longer it took for Klaus to realize Caroline and Kol shared a home, the sweeter the payoff would be when he found out._

 _Unfortunately, all Kol's planning was for naught the second he called Klaus in a panic. He had been unwilling to waste any time, given Australia's far commute anywhere. "Caroline's been bitten, and she needs your blood," he had said as soon as the call connected. "Where should we meet you?"_

* * *

"You made it to Istanbul in the nick of time," Caroline said, absently rubbing her thumb along his hand while lost in her memories. "I was so proud you didn't retaliate against Kol, and I realized I didn't want to part ways again. Kol went back to Australia, we went to Rome." She knew he didn't have the same connotation the Eternal City held for her, but it was important.

It was their beginning.

"Since then," she continued, "you've made it your mission to show me everything the world has to offer. You encourage me to explore, find new passions, test even your limits." Her smile was small, but still bright. "We're happy."

"We are," Klaus confirmed, his dimples deep as his smirk turned genuine. He hauled her into his lap, his hands sneaking under the robe to stroke her legs.

Caroline slapped at his hands, confused. "Hey-"

"Rome, Paris, Tokyo," he whispered against her ear.

She squirmed, fighting his hold until she realized she never shared that tidbit. Gripping his hair with one hand, she pulled his head back from where his lips were grazing her throat. "Klaus?"

"It's me," he answered, pouting that she wouldn't let him go back to kissing her.

"Bonnie said it would take a couple days," Caroline said, grabbing his head with both hands to better examine him.

He shrugged, unconcerned. "Original Hybrid, remember?" His smug expression normally infuriated her, but he could tell she was too relieved to care. A thought struck him as she began to place small kisses all over his face. "Did I really frighten you that much?"

Caroline paused, pulling back to smile. "I love you," she reminded him. "I'm used to way worse mood swings coming from you. A hundred years together gives me plenty of experience dealing with your grumpy self."

Pinching her side, he grinned at her small yelp. "And nothing could scare you away," he asked playfully, though he was careful to read her face for any hesitation.

"Wolf bites, crazy siblings, rampant bloodshed," she listed, counting on her fingers with an exaggerated look of consideration. "Nope, I'm good."

Klaus pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Even if it means forever," he asked, voice soft and serious.

She cocked her head to the side, wondering at the change in tone. "Klaus?"

"Marry me."


	48. Navigation

**Prompt: From nemesis729, "Thanks for the fic, SOS. I would definitely love to read a sequel! Pretty please?" (Sequel to Chapter 21, "SOS")**

* * *

Being a new student in a small school was like having a spotlight on you all the time. Klaus constantly felt eyes on him, as his peers had quickly labeled him a "troublesome loner" with his leather necklaces and inability to care about basic niceties. Most of the students had written him off, leaving him to his own devices. Honestly, Klaus preferred it that way.

Except Caroline Forbes was giving him the silent treatment, and he hated it.

True, he had mucked up their first meeting pretty well. Implying that cheerleaders were shallow and dumb wasn't the smartest move to try on a cheerleader, but Klaus wasn't deterred in the least. If anything, he was only further intrigued by the girl who stubbornly used Morse Code to pass secret messages in class.

Klaus had been ecstatic in their next history class when she continued to tap out notes to her friend Bonnie, and he dutifully wrote out the code using Henrik's chart. Unfortunately for him, Caroline had raised the stakes in their little game; all the letters he heard formed gibberish. The cunning blonde had managed to send codes within a code.

Each morning, he faithfully captured the coded message, only to spend the rest of the day breaking the puzzle. They were mostly substitution ciphers, but the rules changed every day. It took focus, but Klaus managed every time. He didn't even care about the hidden conversations, it was about proving to Caroline that he could keep up - that he was invested. He slid each completed message into her locker by the end of the day, often with a drawing on the back.

One day, it was her tattoo. The bird on her wrist was faint, but very her.

The pom pom that inevitably fell out of her bag next to his desk.

Her irritated scowl as she passed him in the classroom.

Klaus couldn't stop, everything about her drew him in. He found himself wishing he had more than just history class with her, if only for an excuse to talk to her, a chance to acquit himself of that terrible first impression.

When he finally got that chance, though, Klaus wished it had just passed him by.

"Klaus?"

He looked up in horror, the familiar voice coming at the worst time as he sat in the Sheriff's station, waiting for his mother to pick him up. "Go away, Caroline," he said, hiding his face from her concern.

"What's wrong," she asked, moving to sit next to him. She worried when he refused to even glance her way. "Are you in trouble?"

When he didn't say anything, she tried to lighten the mood. "I've got an in with the Sheriff, I might be able to help."

It was unfortunate for him that said Sheriff happened to be his crush's mother, especially since she was the one to pick him up while sleeping at the falls. Vagrancy wasn't allowed for minors, apparently, and the bruises on his face didn't really endear him to law enforcement anyway.

"Seriously, Klaus," Caroline groaned, pulling his chin toward her. She gasped when the black eye and blue jawbone were displayed prominently. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered, shrugging her off him. "Leave me alone."

She sat there quietly, folding her hands in her lap. Klaus wondered why she wouldn't just leave, and had been about to yell when she narrowed her eyes. "I kept your drawings," she said, surprising him. "I know I act like I don't care, that you're the biggest pain in my ass at school. But, I do care. I like the way you draw me, and I like that you work like hell to figure out what Bonnie thinks about Jeremy's new haircut." Caroline stared down at her knees, everything about her posture screaming discomfort with the situation. "If someone's hurting you, I want to know. I want to help stop it."

"Your mother thinks I've been getting in fights, running away from home," he said angrily, kicking his foot out at nothing.

"Because she doesn't know why running can make you feel free," Caroline answered mysteriously, still not meeting his eyes. "I run away from home all the time, I just make it back before she realizes I've gone. Not that she'd care."

For someone who didn't want drama or ties to the area, Klaus felt immensely protective over Caroline and the vulnerability she was showing him. "At least she's not the one making you run," he answered softly, jolting a bit when Caroline's hand slid into his. He had no desire to explain about Mikael or the bruises on his face, but Klaus felt at peace knowing that Caroline didn't need the explanation.

She could read his coded messages just fine.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy being Caroline Forbes' friend. She effortlessly weaved him into her social group, inviting him to the game, the Grill, or parties. Bonnie let him into their Morse Code club, laughing when she caught him staring longingly after their mutual friend.

"She likes you, you know," Bonnie told him at the bonfire, nodding to where Caroline fought with the keg. "This whole 'no time for boys' thing has totally gone out the window since you moved here."

"Maybe," Klaus said, smiling into his red Solo cup. He was content to leave it at that, though, waving when Caroline sent irritated expressions his way as the tap refused to give her more beer. He laughed, walking toward her to lend a hand. A tipsy Caroline leaned into him, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek in thanks when he managed to get the keg tapped.

Klaus felt like a hero that night.

He was very familiar with Caroline's no-boys policy, a product of bad decisions with terrible boyfriends past. Knowing better than to test her, he contented himself with just being a friend. Most days, they would attempt to make dinner at her house while her mother was working. Klaus was honestly concerned she would burn the house down without some sort of supervision.

"Did you...burn water?"

"Shut up and just fix it."

Laughing, Klaus moved the boiling pot off the burner, a gross residue getting worse the longer it stayed on the heat. "The pot probably wasn't clean," he figured, going back to the tomatoes he was chopping for the sauce.

"I'm blaming you for that," Caroline accused. She drained the pot in the sink, filling it with cold water so she could wash it perfectly. "You clearly skimped on dishwashing duty last night."

"Whatever you say, love," he chuckled.

She was suspiciously quiet, and Klaus turned to find her watching him. "What?"

"You called me love."

He grinned nervously, shrugging. "I'm British," he explained half-heartedly.

Nodding, she smiled a bit too widely to be sincere. "Right," she sighed, turning back to the sink.

Klaus realized she was disappointed; like an idiot, he had just passed up the opportunity to prove himself as more than just a friend to her. "Caroline-"

"It's fine, Klaus, really," she insisted.

Reaching for her wrist, he pulled her to face him, though she avoided his eyes. "Caroline," he said, needing to be clear in his communication. "I've liked you since you were just the cheerleader using Morse Code to pass notes in class."

"You're the nerd who understood it," she muttered mulishly.

He laughed, brushing her hair over her shoulder. His fingers lingered over her neck, the soft touch finally bringing her eyes up to his. "You're the one who vehemently denied romantic distractions during your senior year," he pointed out, pleased to see her gaze fall to his lips. "Have you changed your mind?"

Caroline bit her lip, as though to hide a smile. Leaning a hand on the counter behind her, her fingernail tapped out a simple message.

YES

Klaus didn't even need Henrik's chart to figure it out.

Smirking, he cupped her face in his hands to pull her toward him. As their lips met, he'd never felt more at home in Mystic Falls than he did while kissing Caroline Forbes.


	49. Retribution

**Prompt: This is the much requested sequel to Reflection, where Caroline went undercover and fell in love with mob boss Klaus Mikaelson. He's led away in cuffs, and she's left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. (Sequel to Chapter 29, "Reflection")**

* * *

The pearls hung heavy in her ears as she finished her makeup, the harsh lights of the bathroom exaggerating her pale complexion. Her reflection stared back at her, and Caroline morbidly wondered if this what she would look like at her funeral - beautiful, sallow, dead inside.

A knock at the door distracted her from her musing. With a deep breath, she turned off the lights and mentally prepared herself for Stefan's worried expression. "I'm ready," she sighed, opening the door to find her handler nervously pacing the hallway. "Calm down, Stefan, the trial's over. It's just the sentencing today."

"Are you sure you want to go," he asked, running a hand through his hair. "Rebekah-"

"Can't do anything to me without adding 'assault of a federal officer' to her list of impending charges," Caroline pointed out, locking her apartment behind her.

Shaking his head, Stefan made sure to keep close as they joined the sidewalk traffic on an otherwise normal Tuesday. "Klaus confessed to everything, meaning the family won't be charged," he revealed, making Caroline stop short. "Rebekah Mikaelson is a free woman with a nasty vendetta against you."

* * *

 _The initial debrief of her mission took longer than Caroline expected. It was nearly forty-eight hours before Alaric released her to go home. She hadn't been to her apartment in months, having used a decoy in Tyler's neighborhood as her in to the Mikaelson mob family; her townhouse was supposed to be safe._

 _Caroline sighed heavily as the cab stopped in front of her brownstone, stumbling to get out. In her exhaustion, she didn't notice the blonde woman standing on her doorstep until the cab had already left. She could always walk away, but Caroline figured it was better to get the confrontation over with. "Rebekah," she greeted coolly, crossing her arms._

 _The other woman ignored her, though, in favor of inspecting the townhouse where the doom of her brother lived. "Once we knew you were FBI, tracking down an address wasn't difficult," she explained, finally turning to face the annoyed agent. "You look tired, Caroline. Betrayal hasn't been kind to you, has it?"_

 _Arching an eyebrow, Caroline refused to rise to the bait. She knew what she did and destroyed herself in the process, but she'd be damned before she let Rebekah gloat about it. "If that's all, I'd like to be left alone now," she said crisply, moving past the angry blonde on her stoop._

 _"You broke his heart," Rebekah seethed, "and you think you get to walk away scot-free? I don't think so."_

 _Caroline couldn't take it anymore and whirled around furiously. "It kills me that Klaus is locked away for crimes your family bred him to commit," she violently whispered. "I fell in love with him, for all you'll believe me now, and I will never forgive myself for ruining the trust we built." Suddenly bone tired, she sighed. Her heart was broken, too. "Go ahead and hate me," she said. "I do."_

 _Without another word, Caroline turned to unlock her door and leave the world behind for a while. Rebekah was quick to speak before she could shut herself away, though._

 _"I've half a mind to put you out of your misery," the irate Mikaelson warned. "But I want you to live with the pain, until I can tear out your heart myself."_

 _It was a bodily threat, which Caroline should have documented with her supervisors as another strike against the mob family. As hollow as she felt, Caroline silently closed her door in Rebekah's face instead._

 _She couldn't kill what was already dead._

* * *

They only found seats in the courtroom because Stefan flashed his badge; the press had crammed in to watch the kingpin of the Mikaelson crime family sentenced for his crimes. Caroline wasn't prepared for all the attention, but Klaus seemed calm at the defendant's table.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. The dapper suit he wore fit him perfectly, but it was the light blue shirt he wore underneath that caught her attention; Caroline had bought him that shirt. She remembered complaining about his neutral-only closet, and it was her first attempt to broaden his fashion sense.

It was the first time she treated him like a boyfriend and not a mark.

As though sensing her gaze, Klaus turned his head to find her staring. The cameras went nuts for the first sight of his face, but Caroline ignored the shutters in favor of examining him. He had a few healed scrapes, probably due to the volatile jail population awaiting trial. She could barely sleep at night, knowing he was stuck in a box with hardened criminals - momentarily forgetting that her former lover was the worst of them all.

Klaus's eyes snapped back to the front when the judge called the room to order, and Caroline felt immediately cold. She wished she could talk to him, if only for one last opportunity to apologize. Fairly straightforward, she barely heard the judge read out the convictions and lay three life sentences before Klaus was hustled out of the courtroom in handcuffs.

He glanced to her one last time before he disappeared through the door. Caroline's heart clenched painfully as her memories took her to the last time she spoke with Klaus.

* * *

 _Stefan had tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted on the need for "closure." It was the perfect argument to use against her handler, even if it was complete crap. She didn't need to close this chapter of her life, she needed to prove that it was real. Rebekah's threat still rang in her ears, but Caroline was more concerned that Klaus was too brokenhearted to protect himself while in custody awaiting trial._

 _She loved him, and he deserved that truth._

 _Nervous, her hand shook as she tried to sip her coffee while waiting for him to arrive. As an FBI agent, Caroline was able to bully herself a interrogation room for the visit. The door opened to a haggard-looking Klaus in an orange jumpsuit, the stern guard refusing to remove the handcuffs in exchange for Caroline's request for privacy. The guard left, slamming the door behind him._

 _They were alone for the first time since that awful night._

 _"Hi," she said softly, setting down her coffee. He had a bruise on his cheek, a scrape or two, but otherwise he looked fine. The fist in her chest loosened a bit with that reassurance._

 _Caroline had planned this conversation a hundred times over, but nothing prepared her for the cold indifference on his face, which made the apologies and explanations seem worthless. Instead, she opted for the situation she could control. "Rebekah's been making threats, not that I blame her," she said. "I'm not worried for myself, but I don't want to be responsible for putting your sister behind bars."_

 _"I'm the lucky one, then," he answered, suspiciously courteous. She knew it was how he detached himself from his more uncomfortable duties, and Caroline hated that he used it now with her. "Bekah's too smart to get caught, especially since she's been living with an FBI agent for months without charges being filed."_

 _Nodding, Caroline took a deep breath. This was even ground she could work with, leading to the conversation she wanted to have - the one she needed to have. "I know you hate me," she acknowledged. "But everything I told you, everything I shared with you, it was real."_

 _His snort of incredulity was to be expected, but it still hurt. Nevertheless, Caroline persevered. "My name is Caroline Forbes, of Mystic Falls, Virginia. I planned events in my hometown before going to Whitmore College as a drama major, which Tyler confirmed. What he doesn't know is that after my mother passed away my sophomore year, I transferred to one of the best criminal justice programs in the country."_

 _Klaus arched an eyebrow in intrigue, yet he remained silent._

 _"My mother was a Sheriff," Caroline explained. "She was shot in the line of duty, and I didn't want her life of dedicated service to go unnoticed. I made it my mission to protect people like my mother did, which is how I ended up in Quantico."_

 _Sighing, Caroline didn't think the particulars after that mattered to the man sitting across from her. "I didn't expect to fall in love with the criminal mastermind I was assigned to investigate undercover, but here we are. I don't expect you to forgive me, but you should know that it was real for me."_

 _She stood from the table, wiping at the lone tear that managed to fall from her eye. Before she could open the door for the guard, though, he spoke quietly._

 _"Would you have said yes?"_

 _Her heart clenched, knowing exactly what question he was talking about. The image of him on one knee would forever be burned into her brain as one of her greatest regrets thanks to the bust she helped orchestrate._

 _Unable to face him, her tears fell harder. "A pack of wolves couldn't have stopped me from marrying you," she admitted. "I love you."_

 _At his silence, Caroline left before she gave into looking at him again. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to see his hatred again._

* * *

Finally shrugging off Stefan's attempts at support, Caroline left the courthouse alone. She used the walk in the brisk air to clear her mind. Klaus would be serving three life sentences in a maximum security prison; she would never be allowed to see him again, she was sure. Not only would her visits be a matter of record the FBI would probably find in a heartbeat, Klaus would have some say over his list of visitors.

She had just convinced herself that would be okay when she finally reached her stoop, only to find her front door kicked open. Without her firearm, Caroline considered calling Stefan for backup, but she couldn't hear anyone inside the house. "Hello," she called, turning on the lights.

The place had been ransacked. Everything was overturned, some pillows torn apart. None of her valuables were stolen, though. The television was still there, her laptop sitting in plain sight. If the break-in wasn't for a robbery, it could only be a message; the thought was reinforced when she found her picture frames in a pile of broken memories. Her face had been marked over with a red X in each one.

While she was lucky whoever did it only ruined the frames, Caroline also took it for the threat it was. She pulled out her phone, feeling utterly defeated.

"Alaric, hey," she sighed. "I need a CSU team at my place, I think Rebekah Mikaelson paid a visit."

* * *

Alaric arrived with the crime scene unit, noting the violence it took to carry out the attack on her apartment. He immediately ordered her to give a statement at the office while the team did its work. "You should rest," he said with a paternal concern. "At least you'll be safe at the office."

The seemingly benign observation felt ominous surrounded by her destroyed apartment, and Caroline felt a chill run through her spine. It wasn't until she followed Alaric's orders and sat at her desk that she found the cause for her unease.

She was staring blankly at her computer when Stefan ran up to her. "Caroline," he called, looking worried.

Meeting his gaze with a neutral expression of her own, she nodded. She had no idea how she was supposed to react, the emotions too jumbled to give Stefan whatever answer he was looking for in her face. "Klaus escaped," she finally said, the headlines plastered all over the Google search she automatically ran on his name every day.

"Your apartment," Stefan reminded her.

"I've got to go," Caroline said, leaving her handler behind to get some answers. The Mikaelsons broke their brother out of custody during his prison transfer, yet they clearly had time to rough up her place as an intimidation tactic.

Caroline Forbes was no one's victim.

* * *

She stormed angrily down the sidewalk, the "don't mess with me" vibes clearing a path through any foot traffic opposing her. Going to the Mikaelson mansion after everything would be nothing short of suicide, but she needed to end the madness. Wasn't a broken heart enough retribution?

Despite the people jumping out of her way, a tall brunette had planted herself directly in Caroline's face. "Excuse me," Caroline snarled, annoyed with the slight delay. It only got worse when the other woman deliberately blocked her dodge. "Can I help you?"

"Depends," the brunette drawled, smirking. "Are you the famous Caroline Forbes that brought down Klaus Mikaelson?"

The question was like ice in Caroline's veins, but arms banded around her from behind before she could respond.

"Hayley, get her legs," a gruff male voice said at her back, and the woman quickly complied. Caroline thrashed against their hold, but she was at too much of a disadvantage. The block they were on was almost deserted, the few bystanders happy to leave Caroline to her doom rather than join her. The only sound was her own grunts of frustration as she fought.

Then, a click signaled the pull of a gun's hammer.

"Set her down, or pay the price."

Caroline's heart rose and fell at the familiar voice, the accent low and dangerous. She was just able to turn her head and see Klaus pointing an ancient-looking revolver at the man holding her. He once told her the story behind the gun, passed down through the Family for generations, only used to protect its members.

He fired before she had the opportunity to parse that in her head.

For a terrifying second, she thought Klaus shot her. When the guy holding her torso fell, leaving her to awkwardly land on his dead body with the woman still holding her legs, she realized Klaus was protecting her.

"Hayley Marshall," Klaus sneered, turning the gun on the woman. "Tell your bosses to give up before I make it my mission to exterminate every last member of the Wolves."

The gang was familiar to Caroline, but she was more focused on kicking her legs free than the intricacies of illicit warfare. The woman growled in anger, but she released Caroline and ran from the scene.

Gasping as she hit the ground, Caroline was shocked to find Klaus pulling her up. "Get in the car," he muttered, pushing her toward a black sedan she hadn't noticed idling.

"How di-"

"I'll explain in the car, love," he said, urging her inside. They both climbed in the back, Klaus whistling to the driver.

The car lurched forward as Caroline finally registered that she was in a small space with Klaus Mikaelson, escaped convict. Taking his face in her hands, she tried to process what it all meant. "You're here," she whispered, questions filling her mind. "You saved me? Why were the Wolves after me? You haven't left the city? Does your family-"

"Sweetheart," he interrupted, taking her hands. "I'm getting out of town, but I needed to see you first."

She scooted closer, stroking her thumbs against his hands that held hers. "You saved me," she whispered again.

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes," she answered automatically. Caroline had learned to forgive herself for loving him; if seeing him murder someone right in front of her didn't shake her feelings, nothing would.

"I hated you," he admitted softly, staring at their joined hands. "Rebekah wanted your head, and she wouldn't shut up about your schedule, chances she'd have to follow through on her plans. As much as I hated you, I hated her more for daring to take you from me altogether."

"My apartment-"

"Was her version of a temper tantrum," he said with a chuckle. "Destructive, but not dangerous to you. Your safety was never a question for me."

Caroline watched him carefully, but she saw none of the rage he once directed at her. "How can you forgive me?" Her voice was small, scared. It felt like rug was about to be pulled from underneath her feet. "I ruined everything."

"I'm the one running a criminal empire, love," he corrected. "If anything, your undercover operation was the best thing to ever happen to me, even if it took me some time to realize that."

Hope threatened to choke her, but Caroline did her best to swallow it down. "What does that mean, then?"

Leaning his forehead against hers, Klaus closed his eyes. "That means I couldn't carve this devotion I have for you out of my chest, no matter how hard I try," he answered. "This car is headed to a private airfield, where a jet is waiting. The only question left is whether the passenger manifest should list one false name, or two."

At Quantico, they cautioned all recruits to learn the balance between training and instinct. Everything in Caroline's education told her to flee, to turn Klaus in and move on with her life. With a home in shambles and a promising career tainted by a mission gone too personal, Caroline's heart won the upper hand. She was nodding before she even realized the decision was made.

"Where are we going?"

With a brilliant smile, Klaus opened his eyes and cradled her face in his hands. "Where the sun always shines," he promised, peppering kisses along her cheek to the corner of her mouth. "Are you sure, sweetheart?"

Smiling through happy tears, Caroline remembered asking him a similar question before everything turned horrible. "If I were to live a thousand years," she croaked, "I could never change my mind about you."

Finally, _finally_ , Klaus pulled her in for a kiss. So used to his passionate personality, the gentleness in his embrace completely disarmed her.

For the first time since she watched him dragged away in handcuffs, Caroline felt like a living, breathing person again. She was alive, and she was in love - everyone else be damned.


	50. These Games

**Prompt: NikMik here. i saw that you're planning to start 2 full-length fics which i'm excited about! :) can't wait for those. i was wondering if i could request a prompt. i was listening to "jealous" by nick jonas. if you can, could you write a klaroline drabble (preferably human) based off this lyrics from the song "cause you know i get excited when you get jealous too."? [I binged UnReal recently and fell in love with the dating show producer-suitor dynamic, which I thought fit this prompt very well. _Everlasting_ is the _Bachelor_ -like show within a show on UnReal.]**

* * *

"Really," Katherine asked, incredulous at the rundown winery. "This is her biggest dream, to renovate this old place?"

"Be nice," Caroline chided. She was busy making to-do lists on her clipboard. "It's her date, which means Aurora calls the shots."

"To a point," Katherine reminded her assistant producer. "I put up with Hayley's family date and Camille's bizarre couples therapy set-up. Don't expect the crazy redhead not to snap my already brittle patience."

Caroline snorted as her boss stalked off to yell at some cameramen. She was too amused at the sight to notice the suitor sneak up on her.

"Is this even structurally sound," Klaus asked, eyes narrowed at the rough bricks falling with the crew's disturbance. " _Everlasting_ must be scraping the bottom of the barrel for this to count as a dream date."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline nudged his shoulder with her own. As the producer assigned to handle him, she was more familiar with Klaus Mikaelson's exacting standards than most. "Loosen up, this winery belonged to her great-grandfather," Caroline explained. "We'll bring in plenty of candles for mood lighting-"

"A thousand candles couldn't brighten the place," Klaus retorted. "And they're a touch dramatic, aren't they?"

"Who's the producer here?"

He smirked at her unamused expression. "My apologies, love."

"Anyway," she drawled, "some candles, a wine tasting, and a walk beneath the stars sounds like a perfect night of romance to lead into the finale."

His head dropped in defeat. "Is Katherine still insisting upon a live proposal?"

"And a wedding if you'll just sign the paperwork," Caroline answered, focused again on her clipboard. "You have to admit, it would be the cherry on top for your company's redemption tour."

Klaus scoffed, which made Caroline turn a curious eyebrow on him. Before the season even started, she went over every detail of his life and purpose for joining the show.

Taking over Mikaelson Industries had been his dream, but his dream never included his father nearly ruining the company with charges of embezzlement and racketeering. A legacy in disgrace was worthless to Klaus; when _Everlasting_ approached him to be the newest suitor on the long-running dating show, he saw the perfect opportunity for media attention. His hope was to attract investors for his own startup. He had only signed for one season, though, and Katherine was determined to keep him in the franchise. As executive producer, she lived on brand expansion, and Klaus's British charm had brought great ratings she didn't want to lose.

Given his explosive popularity, Caroline had figured he would jump at the chance for more exposure. "What's the problem, Klaus?"

"This coming from the hopeless romantic, who has admitted to using her own dream weddings as inspiration for the _Everlasting_ fairytale," Klaus countered.

Caroline blushed. "Clearly, I need to stop telling you things," she muttered. Ruffling her curls, she stood straighter. "But that's me, whereas you have made it well-known that you don't believe marriage to be a sacred institution. So, would a wedding really be that bad if it means positive media attention?"

Jaw dropped, Klaus shook his head. "I would be married," he enunciated, "to one of these three women who would bore me to tears without the rest of the show to distract me."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline tried to focus on the positive aspects. "The finale is next week, but you'd get at least another month of the spotlight if you propose," she pointed out. "Magazines will speculate on the wedding details. When that well dries up, we send you and the bride-to-be on a vacation - I'm thinking a beach with plenty of paparazzi to get the swimsuit shots. Then the invitations go out, the media focused on the whirlwind romance coming toward its happily ever after. If the wedding goes live, we can play up the royal wedding angle as long as you do plenty of promos with that accent."

Klaus watched Caroline madly scribble notes on his apocalyptic future, horrified. "Sweet-"

"Maybe I can get Bonnie to use her supermodel magic on Kate Middleton's designer," she said to herself.

"Caroline," Klaus shouted, finally getting her attention. "No."

Her shoulders fell with the weight of his denial. "It's really not that big of a deal, Klaus," she insisted.

He scoffed incredulously. "No, you're just going to call in massive favors for what sounds like your dream wedding to a woman I don't even love," he snapped. "I don't want to marry Hayley, Camille, or-"

"Aurora!" Caroline's face went from frustrated anger to fake smile instantly as the redead approached. Luckily, she hadn't seemed to hear Klaus's rant.

Originally cast as a villain, Katherine was sure Aurora's history of erratic behavior and obsessive tendencies would get her kicked off far before reaching the final three. To her delight, Klaus seemed to like the devotion in small doses; crazy or not, Aurora was ratings gold when it came to interactions with the other contestants.

"Hello, darling," she greeted, happily kissing Klaus on the cheek. Her expression turned cool when she faced the other woman. "Caroline."

"I'll leave you two to explore the property," the blonde said. Caroline ducked her head before Klaus could decline, and she quickly made her escape. She found Katherine loitering at craft services and carefully watching the couple interact. "What's with you?"

"It's so funny," the executive producer said, keeping her eyes on Klaus. "Around these girls who either love him, are fascinated by him, or see him as a meal ticket, Klaus can be the perfectly charming suitor to them all, on-screen."

Caroline shrugged. "Television magic," she replied, looking for grapes. "Klaus knows what's on the line."

"Does he?" Katherine waved an impatient hand to the scene in front of her. "Aurora is pressing so close like she wants to live in his skin, she's head over heels, but he's not playing the game. She hasn't realized yet, but he is just not that into her."

Grapes acquired, Caroline turned to watch the soap opera Katherine seemed intent on commentating. "And?"

"And," her boss snapped, "I need that realization to happen on camera in the finale next week, not while the cameras are still packed away because we're setting up their dream date."

Caroline snorted; of course that was the main concern.

"It'll be fine," she promised, cringing as Klaus let Aurora pull him into the crumbling building for some alone time. Feeling Katherine's eyes on her, Caroline pointed. "That is, if they don't get crushed before we get the inspectors to walk through first."

"Shit," Katherine said, running to lead Klaus and Aurora elsewhere. She snapped to have one of the prepped cameramen follow her.

Sighing, Caroline desperately looked for a distraction. She found one in the arrival of the wine guy who was to oversee the tasting. "Great," she yelled. "Let me help with those," she offered, taking some bottles from his overfull hands.

If one of those bottles and Caroline went missing for a bit, no one would notice.

* * *

"Where's Caroline?!"

Katherine's voice screeched through the radio, startling the producer from her hiding place in the barn. Caroline only made it through half the bottle of wine she stole, but it was strong enough to have her head buzzing. She didn't realize how it affected her while she was sitting in an abandoned horse stall; she was too deep in her thoughts to care about anything else.

"I'm coming," she called out, grabbing the wine as a consolation prize to share with Katherine during the shoot. "Look what I found!"

Rolling her eyes, Katherine shook her head in annoyance. "Pre-date interviews are done, no thanks to you," she snapped. "Davina couldn't even needle Aurora into a useful soundbite, let alone the creepy future she has planned out for Klaus's babies. Only you can bring out that drama."

"Please," Caroline said jokingly. "You really need me on the post-date needling, and you know it. Davina will be a great producer one day, but only if you let her practice on the easier stuff."

"And let her get as cocky as you? I don't think so," Katherine answered. She nodded toward the wine tasting set where Klaus and Aurora were making small talk. "Do your job and turn this boring date into something I can shoot."

Caroline sighed, puffing out her chest as she faced the tender look Aurora was sending to Klaus. His face was appropriately adoring, but it wasn't what Katherine wanted. They had been working together long enough that Caroline knew she wanted eye sex happening on camera, selling it to the audience without obvious effort.

Klaus was definitely trying.

"Hey," she called out, ignoring Aurora's obvious annoyance. "We're just about ready for the wine, and there are a few reminders for shooting. No slurping or showing off, but be as natural as you can. This is your dream date, your chance to show America how much you care about each other. Make them care about you, too."

"Thank you, Caroline," Aurora answered snottily, smiling at Klaus's amused smirk. She caught the eye of the sommelier. "Oh, I have some notes I wanted to pass on before the taping," she said, leaving to catch up with her target.

Narrowing her eyes at the redhead's back, Caroline leaned in to whisper in his ear. "We already know how she feels, and Kat doesn't want her tipping overboard yet. For tonight, this is the girl you love and want to spend the rest of your life with. Sell it to the camera."

He turned his smirk on her, though his eyes seemed darker than usual. "I could be saying a prayer to her picture every night and still not match her feelings," he said with a tight smile. "Selling it to the camera makes my acting seem like acting."

Caroline straightened her shoulders to raise her eyes perfectly level with his. "Then sell it to me," she challenged.

Never one to back down, Klaus bowed his head; the slight movement just barely broached her personal space. "As you wish."

The crew bustled around them, breaking the tense moment. Caroline glared as the suitor took his seat at the wine bar they set up. The cocky grin he sent her boiled her blood, but it slipped as soon as Aurora joined him. His more genuine smile directed at the redhead had quite the opposite effect.

Caroline felt frozen as Katherine called, "Action!"

* * *

It was late when they wrapped the winery shoot and even later when Katherine released her from the editing room back at the _Everlasting_ mansion. Running her hand through what remained of her curls, Caroline was exhausted. That plus all the wine she drank throughout the night seemed like a recipe for unsafe driving back to her place.

There were plenty of empty rooms left over from failed contestants, but Caroline avoided the main house altogether as she checked the area for any stragglers from the crew. Biting her lip, she picked her way toward the guesthouse reserved for the suitor. She slipped inside without making a lot of noise.

Klaus was sitting in bed with a sketchbook in his lap. Only wearing pajama pants, he smiled but didn't look up. "Did I not live up to the date's expectations?"

"We got some great footage," Caroline answered, shuffling on her feet. "You did a good job of making the relationship look more balanced. Aurora is still way more invested, but not to 'murder you in your sleep for looking at another woman' levels."

He chuckled, setting aside his book to turn evil dimples on her. "Yes, it's hard to find good commitment these days," he joked.

"Klaus," she said, helplessly throwing her arms out.

"What," he asked, smug. "Aurora is a very attentive date, seems to care about our future, and she positively hates that she has to share me. What more could I want in a woman?"

Caroline looked down, sucking her teeth in frustration. "If you're trying to make a point, just make it already," she spat.

Sighing, Klaus moved to sit at the end of the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees. "It's nice to know she's invested in our relationship," he said carefully. He eyed Caroline for her reaction, which seemed to be indecisive. "Our dynamic would be very different, even uncomfortable, if she were unwilling to share the true depth of her feelings when I believe I've made my feelings abundantly clear."

Klaus's breath caught when Caroline finally stepped toward him, allowing his hands to rest on her hips.

She carded her fingers through his hair, the bronze curls rough and familiar against her skin. A grin fought onto her face when he leaned into her touch. "I may have been a bit guarded," she admitted softly. His eyes turned up, wide and fearful; she melted at the sight.

Part of her job as the suitor's producer was to do nightly debriefs, to gauge his state of mind on the show and the remaining contestants. More and more of their real lives and worries bled into the increasingly lengthy conversations. Before long, Caroline didn't want to leave and Klaus didn't want to let her; she started sleeping over.

After everything, Caroline decided he deserved some honesty. "This show has been my life for three years now, and you are the suitor. That might not mean much to you, but you were supposed to be a puppet at best. At worst, you might be an annoying adversary I'd have to bully for the cameras."

"Which I am," he deadpanned, planting a quick kiss against her wrist.

"Exactly," she laughed lightly before sobering at the expectation on his face. "I didn't think in a thousand years you'd be this real person: the man who drew me a pretty picture to apologize for his shitty behavior, the asshole who makes every day on set a challenge in the best and worst ways, or the sweetheart that keeps looking at me like that."

Grabbing his face for emphasis, she held herself back from launching herself at the bashful man staring at her in wonder.

"I hate that you make me feel special, because I've seen you do that for twenty-seven contestants who undoubtedly felt the same way before they were cut from the show. There are three women in the mansion who still feel that way, and I had to watch each of them convince you of your connection, on dream dates I helped to plan. I hate that I still get jealous."

Her fierce expression turned sad, though she couldn't bring herself to pull away. "We have spent so many late nights like this talking about our families and our childhoods. You know I worked hard to be more than the insecure, small-town girl constantly looking for approval to one-up the next pretty girl. So, this jealousy I feel? It's not good for me. It's toxic, and it hurts."

Klaus gripped her hips more firmly, he pulled her down into his lap so he could keep her close. "I know," he answered, voice gentle and pained. "I used to think it was exciting, the way your eyes would flare with anger whenever Camille made a particularly presumptuous remark on my psychology, or when Hayley stood that inch too close during photoshoots." He raised a hand to her cheek, stroking his thumb lightly.

She remained stonily silent.

"Even tonight, when Aurora handed me a glass of wine like we'd been married for decades, there was a flash of rage on your face," he explained. "I thought, 'Maybe this is it. This beautiful girl will realize I don't care about Aurora or the others in the slightest, because I'm too ruined by the perfectionist producer that never leaves me alone.'"

Caroline choked out a laugh, familiar with the description.

He smiled, but Klaus needed to continue. "But you didn't realize anything," he said sadly. "As quickly as it came, the rage drained from you. Once again, you were Caroline the producer, and I was just the suitor you were whoring out for ratings."

With a jolt, Caroline leaned back. She had no idea that was how he saw their relationship. "Klaus-"

"So yes, I understand you are hurt by our circumstances," he charged on, "but you need to acknowledge that they hurt me, too. Every time you back up Katherine on this insipid proposal and wedding plan, I just want the show to end so I can take you on a real date. And yet, you insist upon extending this nightmare of living in the in-between."

Dropping her nose to graze along his ear, Caroline shook her head. "Do you know why I'm so onboard with the wedding plan," she asked, not expecting an answer. "I'd get to produce the wedding, with the option of a spin-off. I'm so terrified you'll leave the show and me behind. I saw the opportunity of extending the in-between state of this," she said as she gestured between the two of them, "and I jumped at the chance."

"I only want this," Klaus clarified emphatically. "All due respect to your career, _Everlasting_ can go to hell for all I care. I just want you."

She lived on a steady diet of romantic comedies and smutty literature. Not even including that she worked on the premier reality romance show, Caroline expected to come up with some truly beautiful response to Klaus's heartfelt confession.

"Ditto."

She would have cringed at her lack of elegant reply, but Klaus looked at her like she had just handed him the keys to every kingdom. Pulling her closer, his hands drifted up her back in the most delicious way. She rocked her hips in response.

"Does that mean you'll stay the night," he ask, teasing his lips along her neck.

"As long as you're saving this little bit of you for me," she sighed heavily, "I don't think I could resist."

Falling back to the bed, Klaus smiled at Caroline's playful shriek when he pulled her down with him. He rolled over, pinning her with a bruising kiss. "I do get excited when you're jealous," he admitted. "But you're the only one invited into my bed." Quieter, he dragged his lips over to her ear. "And my heart," he whispered.

Body on fire, Caroline gasped and squeezed her knees around his hips to flip them over. "Let the games begin," she said, grinning wickedly.

* * *

The set buzzed with energy as they set up for the finale. Klaus had been cagey about his selection, even after Caroline assured him it wouldn't affect their relationship. Eventually, she had to admit that she didn't know which contestant Klaus would choose to Katherine; the executive producer absolutely refused to shoot blind, especially live.

Livid, she trapped herself with Klaus in his guesthouse for an hour the afternoon before taping. Caroline texted her several times, but Katherine just blew her off. By the time they emerged, the brunette was a mass of chaotic energy.

Caroline tried to corner Klaus, but he evaded her with the most annoying smirk. "I've got to get to makeup, love," he explained over his shoulder as she all but chased him to the prep tent. Only Katherine barking at her kept the blonde from interrogating him.

Her confusion only got worse when Katherine assigned her to handle the girls before the show. Dressed and made up for hours, all the remaining contestants could do was wait inside the mansion with a camera trained on their tense meeting. Caroline was supposed to egg them into bitchy comments and stir up the drama, but all she could focus on was the man waiting for all of them outside.

"I heard some of the crew talking," Hayley said, disinterestedly flipping through an old magazine. "This is supposed to be the biggest finale _Everlasting_ has ever had."

Camille turned to Caroline. "You've worked here a while, what would 'the biggest finale' look like?"

Shrugging, Caroline was at a loss. While she assumed it was Katherine's live proposal plan, she could hardly tell the women that. It would take all the surprise out of their genuine reactions when Klaus dropped on one knee. "Each one is different," she hedged instead.

"Bring them out, Caroline," Katherine's voice snapped over the radio. "It's time for a fairy tale ending happily ever after."

* * *

Damon Salvatore's eyes sparkled in the spotlight through Katherine's monitor, Caroline desperately wanting to give into the urge to toss popcorn at their host's smug face.

"This season of _Everlasting_ has given us the love story of a lifetime," Damon said, gesturing to the man standing beside him. "Klaus Mikaelson is Prince Charming embodied. His success in business has only made him generous, his fundraisers for animal rescue and sanctuary legendary in the charity game. Now, he's ready to settle down with his soulmate, and we're grateful that the viewers at home have joined him in his search for true love.

"We brought thirty extraordinary women into the _Everlasting_ mansion, each of them beautiful in their own way. Tonight, we are down to final three," Damon explained. The camera panned wide to show the remaining contestants in line next to Klaus.

"Hayley, the model with a passion for philanthropy and photography." Her strikingly good looks were only emphasized by her deep red dress, though she looked bored.

"Camille, the psychologist who hopes to heal the world." The blonde's demure expression was neutral at best, but she seemed quietly determined to Caroline.

"And Aurora," Damon introduced with a flourish, "whose dream to open her family winery with her future husband seems closer and closer to coming to reality."

Caroline scoffed at Damon's unsubtle hints, then at Aurora's preening. The redhead was smoothing invisible wrinkles on her overly complicated white dress. "Does she think the wedding is happening tonight?"

"You never know," Katherine mused next to her, sending a chill up Caroline's spine. "Now quiet, Klaus has a speech."

Turning to the screen, Caroline saw Klaus step forward into Damon's light.

"Thanks, mate," he said lightly, "I'll take it from here."

Smirking into the camera, Klaus's eyes bore straight through the screen. "I want to thank the audience for being a part of this journey, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. More importantly, I want to thank these three, lovely ladies for putting up with me over the last few months. It can't have been easy.

"Unfortunately, tonight will not be any easier. I can only choose one woman to be my everlasting, and there are so many wonderful qualities about each of you. Hayley, you are truly beautiful, inside and out. Camille, your caring nature is open and nurturing. Aurora, your passion and ambition surpass even mine when it comes to getting what you want."

This was a different format than they usually used for finales. The suitor was meant to spend more time per contestant, giving each couple enough screentime for genuine hope and anticipation build. Caroline bounced on her toes from behind the monitor, still not sure who Klaus was going to pick.

"Stop it," Katherine snapped. "We're going to miss the big selection."

"While you have all been so kind in allowing me to get to know you, I'm afraid I have a confession to make," Klaus revealed, seemingly apologetic. "You see, I have not been honest with all of you."

The women gasped, while Caroline and Katherine just cocked their heads in rapt attention.

"Despite interviews to the contrary," Klaus said, contrite, "I did not expect to fall in love on this show. I figured I would play along, meet some lovely women, then go on my merry way."

"What is he doing," Caroline asked, horrified. "The viewers are going to revolt." Katherine shrugged, holding her producer from running out of the tent.

Klaus turned to the contestants, all of them excitedly assuming he was talking about them. "Hayley, Camille, Aurora," he said wistfully. "Please forgive me, but I cannot choose any of you."

"Camera one, be ready to follow Klaus. I want tight reaction shots from the contestants on cameras two, three, and four," Katherine ordered in the radio, squeezing Caroline's wrist with the hold she still had on the blonde. She faced Caroline, brushing at her curls to make her presentable. "Caroline, I need you to breathe and focus."

"What is he doing," Caroline asked again, voice weak with growing realization.

With a rare smile, Katherine shook the producer's shoulders. "We will talk about you sleeping with the suitor at another time, but for now, be ready for the kiss of your life," she warned, turning them back to the monitors where Klaus was still speaking.

"You see, _Everlasting_ only exists by the blood, sweat, and tears of the crew," Klaus explained to the viewers. "Much of the drama and emotion of the show is actually due to the efforts of producers who work intimately with all of us behind the scenes. Ladies, you understand as well as I do that these producers know more about us than we will ever know about them.

"Except," Klaus said, nervous, "I was lucky enough for one producer to give as much of herself as she expected of me. Through late night conversations and diverting arguments throughout the day, I fell more and more for this woman. She's strong, beautiful, full of light, and if I have to make a choice today, I want to choose her. For the rest of my life, I will choose her."

Hayley looked confused and Aurora was practically spitting with rage, but Camille seemed understanding. She stepped forward, pulling Klaus into a brief hug. "Then go get her," she said with a teary smile.

Needing no further encouragement, Klaus winked at the camera before running toward the production tent. Ignoring the crew members following him, he pushed his way toward the monitors where he found Katherine holding Caroline up.

When she saw herself on the screen, Caroline turned to find Klaus smiling more brightly than she'd ever seen. "What are you doing," she asked, finally to the right person this time. Tears were falling down her cheeks, but she didn't dare blink to miss a moment.

"What I should have done weeks ago," Klaus answered, pulling her away from Katherine by the hips and tucking her into his side. For every time she felt jealous, for every date she had to produce, for every passive aggressive comment she's had to endure about him and the contestants, he was ready to pay her back in full. "Caroline Forbes, I choose you. You are the woman I love, the person I share everything with, and the best friend I never knew I needed. Will you be my everlasting?"

Caroline was overwhelmed, and live television was not the best place for that situation. Hiding her face in his neck, though, she made sure to nod hard enough for the cameras to catch. "Yes," she said, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you, too. I'll be your everlasting if you'll be mine."

At Katherine's cough, Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus was better about the hint, taking Caroline's face in his hands so the camera could see them both. "Ditto," he teased, even knowing the joke would only resonate with her.

Laughing, Caroline's producer brain didn't even care about alienating viewers. She let him pull her into a slow, sweet kiss instead. It might have been minutes or hours, but she didn't even hear Katherine call a wrap on filming.

Cameras be damned, Caroline found her own Prince Charming and got the happily ever after to boot.


	51. We See All

**Prompt from nemesis729: "I took a bunch of free condoms from health services just because I could and they all fell out of my bag at once and now you're staring at me weirdly."**

 **AN: What better way to jumpstart my creative juices than filling a prompt I've had for ages? I was an RA in a university that ensured condom machines were free and available in every residence hall, and I often saw students take advantage of said machines. The desk attendants know more than you think, people. That said, personal safety is super important, and I highly encourage everyone with similar access to take advantage of free condoms without shame.**

* * *

His eyes burned in exhaustion. Hours of staring at the blank page of his sketchbook had earned him no inspiration for a worthy portfolio piece. An MFA was no guarantee for success as an artist, but Klaus needed to make his education count for any hope of paying off his student loans - and he couldn't graduate if his dry spell delayed his progress any longer.

Even though his job in the residence hall earned him decent hours working the front desk, Klaus still needed the loans because his ass of a father refused to pay for an art degree.

His pencil twitched, a violent desire to draw a truly hideous image of Mikael rising within him. Klaus's dark thoughts were only broken by the sound of a door opening down the hall.

It was a three-day weekend, And Klaus had expected the dorm to be deserted. Most students at the small college used the short holiday after midterms to celebrate their brief respite from exams. For Saturday, that meant off-campus parties or home for the weekend.

He was surprised, then, to see a pretty blonde shuffling past him in flannel pajamas and Barbie slippers. She seemed agitated, muttering to herself as she messed with an empty plastic bag from Target.

"Unbelievable," she mumbled angrily.

Klaus recognized her as one of the few seniors living in the building, though he couldn't recall ever speaking to her. Given her clear irritation, however, he thought better of striking up a conversation. His pencil twitching again, something about the anger in her eyes demanded to be drawn.

That is, until her determined stomp ended at the vending machines just around the corner from the front desk. When he expected to hear the beeps and whirs of the snack machine, though, Klaus instead heard the telltale squeak of a lid - the lid to the box of free condoms the Student Health Center supplied to all residence halls. By the sound of foil dropping into a plastic bag, he assumed the blonde was stocking up.

Frozen in shock, Klaus realized the girl's sudden silence meant an imminent return. Schooling his features in a neutral expression, her stern gaze as she rounded the corner prompted him to raise a curious eyebrow. "Big plans, love?"

"Only to murder my roommate," she bit out in response.

That explained nothing of the full bag swinging from her clenched fist, and Klaus was too intrigued to let her walk away. "Last I heard, lubricated rubber was a poor murder weapon."

"Not if she's allergic to latex," she quipped before huffing in aggravation. Dropping the bag on the desk, she started to gesticulate wildly with her hands. "The condoms aren't to kill her, just to replace the stash she's been filching from my nightstand."

Klaus coughed in an effort to hide a smirk at the situation. "She's been stealing your condoms?"

"Right?" she yelled, ignoring his amusement and focusing on the injustice. "Just because she's having all kinds of sex lately doesn't mean it has to be on my dime. My student loans are bad enough, I don't need to add Kat's contraceptive needs to my monthly budgets."

"Wouldn't it help get the message across if there were no condoms for her to steal?" he asked. Her eyes still captivated him, bright in her ranting, and he wanted to memorize every detail for as long as he could stretch the moment.

She scoffed, shaking her head as though his suggestion was truly ridiculous. "If I don't keep the condoms restocked, she will risk it," she reasons. "As much as she pisses me off, Kat is also my best friend. I'm all for life lessons, but a pregnancy isn't one of them. I would never forgive myself if Damon Salvatore knocked her up."

Klaus snorted, familiar with the name. Friends with his younger brother, he had heard quite a few stories. "Not his first pregnancy scare, I'm sure," he joked, pleased to see the blonde relax a bit until something nagged at him. "Sorry, I didn't get your name."

She pursed her lips in consideration.

Waiting patiently, Klaus silently hoped to pass whatever test she was performing in her head.

"Caroline," she finally offered, a tentative smile pulling at her lips.

"Klaus," he reciprocated. "No parties tonight, love?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline moved closer to the desk. "My week has been nothing but study groups," she explained. "I need this weekend to recharge from my classmates and catch on the shows I've missed."

Nodding, Klaus smiled. "Sounds only fair," he said. "I suppose I should let you get back to it."

Caroline hesitated, looking around the deserted lobby. "I've never realized how lonely desk shifts must be," she said. "How long do you have to sit here by yourself?"

Trying to hide a smile at her lack of subtlety, Klaus focused again on his sketchbook. The errant pencil lines were steadily forming a pair of eyes, and he took care to add more features. "It's not so bad," he finally replied. "Less than an hour to go, and it gives me plenty of opportunity to not do my homework."

"Oh?" Caroline leaned closer. "What homework are you not doing?"

"There are easier ways to flirt, you know," he said with an arched eyebrow and smug smirk. His hand flew across the sketchbook as a stubborn expression took over her face.

Crossing her arms, Caroline scoffed. "Maybe I was interested in your drawing that, yes," she said, "I can tell is me. Do you draw all the girls who stop by your desk?"

"Just the ones in Barbie slippers and carrying a large bag of condoms," he answered with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes playfully. "There are easier ways to flirt, you know," she threw back at him.

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know, I kind of like it. You make a great model, actually." Before she could scoff again, he rushed to explain. "I've been stuck on my portfolio, and you're the first thing I've wanted to draw in weeks."

Biting her lower lip, Caroline seemed to be mulling it over. "So," she drawled, pulling a chair over to sit across the desk, "what do I get for modeling?"

Eyes wide, Klaus was lost for words. He hadn't expected her to be so...agreeable. "W-what?"

"I can kill an hour," she said easily. "I'll sit here, let you draw me, but what do I get out of the deal?"

"What do you want?"

She glanced down to the bag sitting in her lap, giggling at his shocked face. "I'm kidding," she assured him, "but I wouldn't say no to a real date."

Laughing, Klaus relaxed. He would have happily used a few of those condoms with her, but something about Caroline had him wanting more. "There's a concert next week I was planning to attend," he said. "Would you want to go with me?"

"We'll see," she answered.

The automatic hedging had Klaus confused.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I want to see how this picture turns out first."

Determined to make it his best, Klaus immediately got to work. Muses were a finicky bunch, and he wasn't about to let this one get away.


	52. Under the Influence

**Prompt from themikaelsoncupcake: Ah/Au: Klaus has to go to the dentist but he's secretly scared of the dentist and asks Caroline with him, Klaus has to get anaesthetic, after the trip to the dentist Caroline is driving home and because Klaus is all like droopy and starts confessing his feelings for Caroline because he's doesn't realise it's her in the car with him :D**

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, Caroline kept her focus on the newspaper and ignored his persistent staring.

"You're not still mad at me, love?"

She primly picked up her last piece of toast, crunching it audibly between her teeth. The noisy retort was all Klaus was going to get in response, he was sure. "I said I was sorry."

Caroline threw down her toast to glare at him. "You knew exactly what you were doing when you put the empty milk carton back in the fridge," she accused. "Now I'm eating toast instead of my favorite cereal, the lucky cereal I eat before every quarterly meeting. You're seriously the worst roommate ever."

Sighing, Klaus stood to clean his own plate. Caroline was a superstitious sort, and he had inadvertently spooked her before an important presentation by forgetting to replace the milk when he finished it. The fact that he also broke one of the house rules, a handy document she had gifted him when he first moved in, by not disposing of the container properly was doubly damning.

Hence, the silent treatment he had been receiving all morning.

Desperate to change the subject, Klaus figured he might as well bring up his own issue of the day. "I have to go to the dentist this afternoon," he said, cringing. He had always hated the dentist, one of those childhood horrors he hadn't been able to overcome. Only his siblings knew how deep that fear ran, though, which is why he took great pains to keep it to himself as an adult; they never failed to tease him mercilessly. "They finally scheduled that root canal."

Finally, Caroline softened her posture. "Not fun," she sympathized, smiling encouragingly. "I'll pick up some pudding after work, when I stop to get milk."

Klaus's brow furrowed. "Can't you leave a bit early, to pick me up?"

"I can't," she insisted. "The quarterly meeting! Which is why I needed the milk for my lucky cereal!"

Groaning, Klaus wished he hadn't brought their conversation back to that. "I said I'm sorry," he reminded her. He winced, knowing who he'd have to ask next. "I suppose Rebekah would be free to drive me."

"That's perfect," Caroline agreed, quickly washing her dishes so she could rush out the door. "I have to go, but call her soon. Good luck this afternoon!"

"Same to you, love," he called, less enthusiastic about their tasks. Caroline was getting to prove her skills to the company she dedicated herself to, while he had to beg his baby sister for a ride to the dentist without the teasing he knew came naturally to her.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Come on, Nik, I don't have all day!"

Klaus reluctantly locked up the house as his sister impatiently waited in her car. When he finally settled into the passenger seat, her angry expression had turned smug. "Are you ready for the dentist, dear brother?"

Opening his mouth to snap at her, he quickly bit his tongue when he noticed his niece sitting in her carseat. "Excited," he deadpanned, realizing he had to be a good role model. "Hello, Maggie."

"Hi, Uncle Nik!"

At only two, Maggie had a slight speech impediment with the letter L, but Klaus appreciated her infectious enthusiasm. He sent her a wink before turning to her mother. "I didn't realize this was a family trip."

"I'm a stay at home mother, Nik," Rebekah pointed out as she pulled into the street. "Where did you think Maggie would be?"

"With her father," he answered with an irritated shrug.

His agitated state was no mystery to his sister. "Enzo is at the same quarterly meeting I'm sure Caroline has been ridiculously nervous about," Rebekah explained blithely. Her husband, who worked with Caroline, had been buzzing about the house all week. "Their boss apparently promised raises if the meeting went well. But that's not what your problem, is it?"

"Problem?" Maggie asked, her pout as much concern as Klaus was likely to receive in this car.

"Uncle Nik is scared of the dentist, darling."

"Bekah!" Klaus glared before sending Maggie a reassuring smile. "The dentist isn't scary, sweetheart."

She just laughed. "Mine gives mints if you have good teeth," she said, grinning widely to show off her own. "See?"

"Very good," Klaus answered, though still annoyed with his sister smirking next to him. "Must you enjoy this so much?"

Rebekah shook out her hair, the pin-straight mane hitting his shoulder. "It's my divine right as a sibling," she declared. "Honestly, braces weren't the worst thing to happen to you."

"Says you," he muttered, squirming. It wasn't so much the braces that were traumatizing as the appointment after they were removed; his dentist determined his orthodontist to be incompetent, and referred him to another for more braces to fix the worsened problem.

They were the worst four years of his adolescence, and he absolutely refused to go through that again. It was only fair to be skittish around dental professionals after his ordeal.

"Relax," she chided, though it was warmer than expected. She must have noticed how rattled he was. "Maggie and I will drop you off, make a quick trip to the library, then pick you up like nothing happened. Everything will be fine."

Klaus wasn't so sure.

* * *

The nurse had to help him into the car, worried that his bad reaction to the anesthetic would cause him to hit his head if he wasn't careful.

"It's okay," a familiar voice said, buckling him into the passenger seat. "You're okay."

All Klaus could really see was the pin-straight blonde hair in his eyes. His vision was still blurry, though he couldn't do anything but smile. "These drugs are excellent."

Laughter rang out as the nurse explained what had happened. "The procedure went fine, but we already had to sedate him before we could work."

"He doesn't like the dentist," the woman said.

It must have been Rebekah, which meant Klaus had to straighten up for Maggie. He struggled to seem sober, wagging a finger over his shoulder to the seat behind him. "Drugs are bad. Just say no."

"Yes," the nurse drawled amusedly. "Anyway, he was more difficult to wake than expected, and it's probably best for him to sleep this off."

"Understood, thank you," the blonde answered before getting into the driver's seat. Pulling away from the medical complex, she squeezed his arm. "How are you feeling?"

With a deep breath, Klaus's head lolled to the side. "I'm...dizzy."

"We'll get you home and into bed," she said. "Would that help you feel better?"

"No," Klaus answered miserably. "Caroline is angry with me, and I'll just be a worse roommate if she has to take care of me."

Stifling a giggle, she squeezed his arm again. "I bet she's happy to take care of you, she loves you."

"I love her," he whispered, like he was telling a secret. "I love her so much, and she doesn't even know. How did I fall in love with my best friend, Bekah?" He was whining, but that's what heartsickness did to a man. "I know she's the greatest girl in the world-sorry, Maggie," he added with an uncoordinated jerk of his head. "I mean, Caroline's the best, but she's with Tyler."

"They broke up, remember?" She stroked his arm, comforting him as she drove.

"How could anyone break up with Caroline?" His voice was the pinnacle of disbelief. "I mean, she's a bossy little thing, sure, but it's hard to argue with her results. A little bossiness is to be expected with a perfectionist. She's perfect."

"She's not perfect," she scoffed. "And she broke up with him, because she was in love with someone else."

Klaus groaned in defeat. "Oh, no," he mourned. "Another one? I'm never going to marry her at this rate."

"You want to marry her?"

He hummed in agreement, as though it were obvious. "I love her, want to have her babies."

Chuckling, she pulled into the driveway. "We're here. You'll get some sleep, then you can tell Caroline all of this when you wake up."

"Okay," he sighed, waiting for her to help him out of the car. "Thank you, Bekah. But shhhhh, don't tell Caroline. It needs to be perfect, she'll expect nothing less. And I intend to impress."

* * *

Caroline turned to tuck Klaus in, only to find he had sprawled across the bed in the few seconds she took to get some pajamas for him to sleep in. Given his light snoring, she figured it wasn't worth the effort to undress him. Instead, she just pulled off his shoes and covered him with a light blanket from the armchair.

Sitting next to him, she stroked the hair back from his forehead. She had no idea he was so scared of the dentist, a fact well and truly hidden until Rebekah called after dropping him off. Apparently, Klaus's nerves were worse than usual, and even his sister was worried.

Once she knew the full extent of the situation, Caroline quickly begged off work. Thankfully, she and Enzo had finished their presentation just before Rebekah called, and Caroline had no qualms about passing the buck to Enzo for the rest of the meeting. When a badly drugged Klaus was escorted into her car, she knew she made the right decision.

"You silly, proud man," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm so telling you everything you said when you wake up. Maybe I'll even give you that chance to impress me."

With a smirk, Caroline left her husband to sleep off the trip to the dentist.


	53. Five Years a Secret

**Prompt: Hi! I absolutely loved, The Last 100 Years, and I was wondering if you thought about writing something about Caroline and Kol's adventures together! I really enjoyed how you wrote their relationship and that wonderful scene of vulnerability between them! I'm curious about how Klaus felt when he learned about how long they've been traveling together lol! Your writing is wonderful!**

 _ **I'm so glad you enjoyed Surprise (Challenge Accepted, Chapter 21) and The Last 100 Years (To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers, Chapter 47). This prompt actually fits well with a requested outtake from Istanbul, when Klaus healed Caroline's werewolf bite and discovered her friendship with Kol. I am so sorry that this isn't exactly what you asked for, I just don't think I'm up for a direct sequel to the other stories. I like where they've ended right now (though I will never say never when it comes to future inspiration).**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope this is a satisfactory substitute, and that you enjoy it just as much as its predecessors! Your compliments are truly an honor, and I hope I do them justice. Thanks for the prompt!**_

* * *

Klaus took care to shut the door quietly, though Caroline was already sleeping peacefully. Her eyes had been listless when he pressed his bloody wrist to her mouth, too near a miserable death for his liking. She didn't latch onto the wound right away, and he feared his late arrival had accomplished the unthinkable until he finally felt her draw from his veins.

Relief flooded him as he cradled her gently to his chest. Caroline drank slowly, but he could see her color returning as the blood healed her. Coming to awareness, her eyes raised to meet his concerned gaze, and Klaus allowed himself a deep breath in a release of extreme tension.

She was going to live.

Letting her slump into rest, Klaus pulled the blankets to cover her. Lightly, he brushed his thumb across her mouth to catch the stray blood. He watched her for a moment longer, only leaving once satisfied her breathing was unlabored. The even rise and fall of her chest calmed him until he remembered the provenance of his emergency trip to Istanbul.

He found his little brother down in the hotel bar, three shots deep into a bottle of tequila. Klaus noted the familiar choice of alcohol, a particular favorite of Caroline's, which only raised more questions. However, prior context was always necessary.

"What happened?"

"You know me, brother. Never met a scrum I didn't want to join," Kol joked. The hybrid's unimpressed glare did nothing for him, but the blonde upstairs would have elbowed him for not giving a straight answer when her life was literally on the line. "Bar fight broke out during a football match, a vampire used our unfair advantage against a relatively harmless human, and Caroline felt the need to intervene. Vampire had a friend, friend had a syringe of wolf venom, I have a brother with the cure. Voila, Caroline's cured."

Klaus watched Kol carefully throughout his blithe explanation of events. A thousand years, and sometimes he still didn't understand the man who once looked to him as a hero. All he saw anymore was a thinly veneered rage and lighthearted buffoonery; Kol seemed to avoid genuine emotion at all times.

Yet, Kol was unable to conceal the slight bounce of his knee or the hint of blood where he was biting his tongue. The frenetic energy rolled off him in waves, and Klaus finally realized-his brother was worried about Caroline.

Klaus's instinct was to snarl in protest, lay every possible claim to Caroline as his own despite her admittedly reluctant feelings for him. Bizarrely, a part of his was proud to see his previously flighty brother so profoundly connected to someone. He tried not to, but Klaus had to ask. "Why Caroline?"

Smirk pulling at his lips, Kol poured himself another shot. "She's a bossy one, practically demanded I be her best friend if I was intent on hanging around," he said. "Though I think it was just convenience on her part. I minded her ridiculous house rules particularly well, and she didn't want to break in a new roommate."

"You're living together?" Klaus's stomach roiled. He quickly ordered a bourbon to have something in his hands, hoping it would be enough to keep him from stabbing his brother. If he were as close to Caroline as he said, the blonde would never forgive fratricide. She probably wouldn't anyway, but it appeared Kol was doubly under her protection. Swallowing his drink in one go, he ordered another before turning to face Kol. "How long?"

"Five years. Australia."

That explained why Kol had never told him; he hadn't heard from his brother in well over a decade. But Caroline- "She never mentioned," he said. "I saw her just last year in London, visiting that insufferable doppelganger."

Kol smacked the bar top in indignation. "I knew it! I knew she was too happy after that trip. I figured she got some from Junior Salvatore, but it was you!"

Rolling his eyes, Klaus sipped his second drink more slowly. The glass helped to hide a smug grin; that had been an excellent weekend, but Kol didn't need the details. "Why the secrecy?"

"I could ask you the same," Kol countered.

"But I'm asking the questions," Klaus reminded sternly.

Shrugging, Kol's smile was easy. "It's fun to keep secrets from you."

About to go for his throat, only Kol's phone vibrating stopping him. Instead, he plucked the phone from his hand to answer the call from Caroline. "Feeling better, love?"

Her voice was throaty, but strengthened by anger. "Did you kill him?"

"He wouldn't dare," Kol teased. "Come join us for a drink, darling."

Caroline sighed in relief, and Klaus was torn between irritation and the thrill that came from proving himself worthy of her trust. "I need to shower first," she said. "My skin feels gross."

"If that's an invitation," Kol drawled before his brother's eyes flashed gold at the implication.

"Not if it was raining bleach, Kol," Caroline scoffed, an old joke between them. "I'll be down in thirty."

* * *

Their drinking went well into the morning. Caroline constantly felt the strain of being the buffer, but she was so happy to see the brothers banter that she really didn't mind. Kol missed his siblings more than he let on, and this time was good for him to appreciate the novelty that family could be as a vampire. Caroline knew, because Kol was the only family she had left.

She visited Elena, of course, the Salvatores never far from her. But, it wasn't the same after a century. Kol was the one she called first, good news or bad news. They argued over the apartment, haggled over groceries, and kept a running bet over who could seduce a target first. Caroline rarely slept with them in the end, but Kol always did. It was a point of pride for him.

With Kol, she felt content in a way she had lost in her world travels. Wanderlust had evolved from a hunger for new experiences to a deplorable boredom that must be rectified. In Australia, Kol helped her enjoy the world right around her. There was something new everyday, right there in her comfort zone. She always thought that was what home was supposed to feel like, and five years hadn't been able to dull that feeling.

Sitting between Kol and Klaus, though-content wasn't the word. Complete. She felt complete.

Klaus slipped his hand into hers as they stood, ready to get some sleep after all the excitement.

"She said sleep, you dolt," Kol chided, ignoring Caroline's annoyed glare.

"I'm not suggesting anything else," Klaus replied calmly.

He seemed peaceful, at ease in the way Caroline had grown used to seeing him in their odd rendezvous. She turned her glare on him; his blood still ran through her veins, and her thoughts were ripe with memories of their time together. Squeezing his hand, she walked them toward the elevators. "Good night, Kol," she said dismissively.

"Breakfast," Kol called out.

"Dinner," Caroline countered, smugly meeting Klaus's smirk with her own as she waved to his disgusted brother.

Kol muttered as the elevator doors closed, stomping to the front desk to get another room. "I'm going to need one as far from the sixth floor as you can get," he demanded. Considering the size of the hotel, he feared it wouldn't be far enough. "Say, do you have any other hotels in the area? My best mate is going to ravage my brother, and I really don't want to hear the squeaks, if you catch my drift."


	54. Responsibility

**From nemesis729: KC: "You work at a pet store and I came in to look at tarantulas but somehow we lost the biggest one and its loose somewhere in the store and it really doesn't help that you're terrified of spiders."**

* * *

"You what?!"

Elena cringed at the shriek Caroline let out. "I couldn't help it, Care!"

"Seriously?" The blonde wasn't buying that at all. "You couldn't help kissing Damon asshat Salvatore? Oh my god, Elena, he's the worst."

"He's also the floor manager for the day, Blondie," Damon added, walking into the pet store. "So if you're going to bad-talk me behind my back, I'd do it more quietly so I don't hear you from outside."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline had to watch her best friend actually simper in the presence of their terrible boss. "Can I at least take the register if you two are going to be all gross now?"

Damon winked mischievously. "Sure," he acquiesced. "Just make sure you use a calculator."

With the murderous expression on her friend's face, Elena figured it would be best to leave her alone to process the news. "Damon, help me feed the snakes," she said, pulling him toward the back of the store.

Caroline clamped her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear whatever innuendo Damon was bound to use. She counted to ten before relaxing, pleased to find the register completely deserted of problematic relationships. Sighing, she started counting her drawer to officially begin her shift.

Working at the pet shop was hardly in her life plan, but college was more expensive than she and her mother could afford. The extra income supplemented her student loans, and playing with the puppies was much cheaper than therapy to ease her natural anxiety. Even her skeevy manager couldn't dampen her unexpected love for this job - until now, apparently.

While Elena didn't really need the money to cover her bills, she did want to go to veterinary school. She was too late to volunteer at the clinic, so Caroline had suggested she apply to the pet store. As soon as she set eyes on Damon, though, it was clear where Elena's priorities lie. At least there was no reason for her to be wishy-washy about her crush anymore, and Caroline could finally stop hearing about how dreamy his eyes were.

They weren't dreamy; they were cold, like a serial killer's. Animals hadn't gone missing or anything, but if they did, Caroline knew where she was pointing her finger.

She was still angrily counting cash when the bell rang, signaling a customer. Groaning, she realized Damon must not have re-locked the door. "We don't open for another fifteen minutes," she said, glancing up to see a cute little boy frozen in fear. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Come on in."

He inched toward her, and Caroline guessed him to be about ten years old. "Are you alone?"

Shaking his head, he seemed to relax when she smiled. "My brother's parking the car," he answered quietly.

"I'm Caroline."

"Henrik," he said, timidly shaking her hand when she offered.

Caroline quickly finished with the register so she could help the kid out. Henrik seemed painfully shy, and she felt bad for scaring him. "So, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"My brother's getting me a pet," he answered, bouncing a little on his toes. "Something in a tank that I can take care of myself."

"That's a big responsibility," Caroline crowed, sounding impressed.

The bell rang again. "Henrik? They're not open yet."

"She said it was okay," he said, pointing to Caroline.

Turning to greet the new arrival, she was surprised to find Klaus Mikaelson in the door. "Hi," she said, too soft for him to really hear. Coughing, she tried again. "Hello. Are you Henrik's brother?"

"I am," he said, smiling. "It's good to see you, love. I didn't know you worked here."

Caroline chewed her lip, trying not to grin like an idiot. She might have had the slightest crush on her Art History TA back in her first semester, only to be paired with him for a chemistry lab in her second. Whatever artistic abilities he had clearly didn't transfer to scientific principles, which was probably why he was in such a low level class as a senior.

The warm and fuzzies she had harbored so secretively were all but forgotten the first time his lackluster lab skills earned her less than an A. That first report had been a major disappointment, and she quickly took control of their study sessions to make sure it didn't happen again. They would bicker constantly over the amount of work she expected, but it eventually worked out in their favor. A mutual respect had formed, and her small crush was rebuilt the more time she spent with Klaus.

He was incredibly smart outside of the lab, and his huge ego was almost cute when he talked a big game. Most of all, he always seemed to be really listening to her; Caroline wasn't really used to that.

They had texted on and off throughout the summer, but Caroline hadn't gotten a chance to see him since returning to school for her sophomore year. She knew he would be around for grad school, but an MFA probably required more attention than he could spare for an undergrad acquaintance. Resolving herself to that possibility, Caroline pretended to be fine with it.

Klaus stood not two feet from her, and she realized just how crazy that plan had been. All she wanted was for him to step closer so she could finally ask him out.

Remembering she was at work, though, she tried to remain professional. "Henrik said you're looking for a tank animal?"

"C'mon, Nik." Henrik pulled impatiently on his brother's arm. "I see the tanks over there."

"Why don't you go ahead, Hen?"

Eyes wide with excitement, Henrik looked like he had been given the keys to heaven. "Okay," he breathed, taking off toward the small animal section.

Noting Klaus's hesitance, Caroline was quick to reassure him. "Don't worry, my coworkers are back there somewhere," she said. "He can't get into too much trouble."

"I'm more worried he'll fall in love with the most difficult pet to care for," Klaus admitted, rubbing his neck. He turned to face her more fully with that charming grin. "It's good to see you, love."

"So you've said," Caroline replied smugly. It seemed she wasn't the only one taken off guard at their reunion.

He smirked as he leaned on the counter between them. "I wasn't sure if I'd get the opportunity once our schedules stopped coinciding."

"Then it's lucky you decided to buy your brother a pet," she answered, inching toward him. "You've mentioned siblings, but I didn't expect one so young."

"Henrik's the baby of the family," Klaus explained, though his mouth was pinched. "Um, he's living with our older brother now that our parents have passed. This is something of a housewarming gift for him, to help with the transition."

Stunned, Caroline searched for the right words. "Wow, that's...wow. I'm sorry."

Klaus shook his head. "Thank you, but that's not necessary," he said. At her obvious balk, he quickly added, "It's a long story."

"You don't have to explain," she said, looking down. Caroline could sense an unhappy home life, though she had a feeling the Mikaelson story was a bit more complicated than the ugly divorce her parents went through. "We hardly know each other, after all."

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus smiled ruefully as he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I don't know about that," he said, "but there's always room for improvement. Perhaps over dinner?"

Her lips automatically pulled up into a smile, the blush flooding her cheeks. "I would-"

"Caroline!"

Henrik came running to the register in a panic, his fingers tugging at his dark hair. "I lost it!"

"What did you lose?" she asked, moving around the counter to meet the small boy. She crouched to meet his eyes. "What's wrong, Henrik?"

"The man, he put it in a hamster ball," Henrik explained in a rush. "I didn't know he wasn't watching, and I got distracted by the Guinea pigs, but I swear, I only took my eyes off for a second and it rolled away!"

Caroline nodded, trying to keep up. "There's a hamster ball loose in the store?"

"Yes," Henrik answered, looking terrified. "I'm really sorry, please don't ban me from the store, I promise I'll take really good care of my pet, I-"

Laughing lightly, Caroline tried to calm him down. "It's not your fault, Henrik," she said, knowing exactly who was at fault. "You didn't lose the hamster ball, my coworker did. But guess what?"

"What?" He still looked scared, but at least there was some hope in his eyes.

"You can help find it," Caroline answered with a big smile. "You can be the hero!"

Finally seeming at ease, Henrik nodded seriously. "I can do that."

Caroline pursed her lips to imitate his solemnity. "Okay, you go back to the small animal section. Klaus, you stay here to make sure a hamster ball doesn't roll out the door. I'll sweep the rest of the store."

Henrik shot off, but Klaus held her arm. "I'm sorry-"

"Really, it's no one's fault but my boss's. He knows better than to do something like this, yet it doesn't surprise me in the slightest," she sighed. Damon was probably showing off for Elena, and Caroline got stuck with the cleanup. "We'll find the ball and return the escapee to its home. Then, maybe I'll get to answer your question."

Smirking, Klaus nodded.

Five minutes later, and all Caroline had found was Damon making out with Elena in the back room. Promising him the rant of his life once Klaus and Henrik were squared away, she left her erstwhile coworkers to their little tryst. They would only hinder the search, anyway.

She swung back around to the register, where Klaus was relaxing at his post. "No hamster balls have rolled past me," he assured her with a cocky grin.

Caroline burst out laughing, clutching her stomach when she couldn't stop. "I never," she started to explain, interrupted by more laughing. "I would have never expected you to say that sentence."

Klaus chuckled, too, but Henrik ran up to them before he could reply.

"I found it," he said, triumphantly holding up the hamster ball.

Still catching her breath from her sudden fit, Caroline smiled down at him. "That's grea- AAH!" She jumped behind Klaus, pressing her face to the back of his shoulder. "DAMON!"

"Love?" Klaus asked, confused. He tried to turn, only for Caroline to hold him firmly between her and Henrik. Looking into the hamster ball, he think he understood why.

"There you are, Trent," Damon cooed, finally joining the group with a sheepish Elena. He took the hamster ball from Henrik, still talking to the tarantula inside. "Did Blondie scare you?"

"No, the asshat who put him in a hamster ball did," Caroline snapped from her still hidden position. "Trent could have been hurt, Damon, not to mention if he'd gotten out. We'd never find him."

Damon smirked, his blue eyes piercing her coldly. "I don't know," he mused. "He'd probably just create a nest in your hair."

A shiver racked her as her scalp suddenly itched. Pinching her eyes closed, she waved him away. "Just put Trent back."

Elena ushered him away before he could say anything else, leaving Caroline with the Mikaelson brothers watching her in concern. "Are you okay?" Henrik asked innocently. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Thank you," Caroline said sincerely as she delicately removed herself from Klaus's back. "I'm fine, just not a fan of spiders. Trent is our only tarantula. As sweet as he is, I like him much better in his container."

"Does he really eat crickets?" Henrik asked, a shine of excitement in his eyes.

Caroline nodded, but Klaus looked unsure. "Why don't we look at some pets that don't require live bait," he said, moving Henrik back toward the small animal section. "You liked the guinea pigs, you said? Go see if any of them would make a good roommate."

As the boy ran off again, Klaus turned back to her. "Are you sure you're okay, love?"

"I am," she insisted, touched at his worry.

"I hope this hasn't put you off the idea of dinner," he said.

Cocky charm aside, Caroline thought he seemed almost nervous that she really wouldn't go out with him. "Are you kidding?" She smiled at his apparent confusion, moving up to kiss his cheek. "I think dinner is the least you could do after my minor freak-out."

His breath hitched in his throat, a hand drifting to her waist as she remained close. "I do feel somewhat responsible," he admitted, letting his own lips graze her cheek as well. "Tonight?"

"Nik!" Henrik called impatiently. "I found one that looks like Kol!"

Caroline laughed, pulling away to send him to his brother. "You should go," she said. "You can make it up to me later."

Klaus smirked as he walked away, the dark look in his eye promising plenty of suggestions on just how he could make it up to her.

Fanning herself after the surprisingly eventful shift, Caroline settled behind the register to mentally prepare for her date. Something told her it would be well worth the wait.


	55. More Responsibility

**Prompt from nemesis729: "I love your drabble, Responsibility (previous chapter). The interaction between Henrik and Caroline gets me in the feels! I would love to see more. Like, what pet did Henrik get? What did he name it? And Caroline and Klaus pet sitting for *reasons*? TBH, I want more klaroline with Henrik. Anyway, thank you!"**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Caroline asked into her phone. She looked nervously at the imposing house where Elijah Mikaelson lived, and she suddenly felt underdressed in jeans. "Your brother doesn't even know me."

Klaus chuckled from the other end of the line. "He knows enough, love," he reassured her. "Plus, Henrik is already excited you're watching him tonight, and I know you don't want to let him down."

Narrowing her eyes, she resolutely pressed the doorbell. "You're evil, you know that? Pure evil."

The front door swung open before Klaus could respond, and Caroline waited patiently as the suit-clad man gave her a calculating look. "Miss Forbes, I presume?"

She shuffled the phone to her other hand so she could accept his handshake. "Hi, sorry, I have Klaus on the line," she explained with a smile.

"I thought he was too busy to babysit," Elijah said in mock accusation. His wry grin was the first family resemblance Caroline saw.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be painting," she piled on teasingly.

"I change my mind," Klaus decided. "You're not allowed to meet my family."

"Too late," she sang, hanging up. "Again, sorry about that."

Elijah smiled kindly. "Please, don't apologize," he said, waving her inside. "I was surprised when Niklaus suggested you watch Henrik tonight. He had only mentioned you in passing, but it seems the relationship is more serious than I thought."

Hiding a smile, Caroline felt warm at the suggestion. It had been a few months since that day at the pet store, and Klaus took every opportunity to spend time with her. That first dinner was perfect; he made reservations at a swanky joint that looked straight out of the 1920s. There was a jazz band playing when he asked her to dance, and she would swear she fell in love with him that night.

She had made him work for the "boyfriend" title, though. Another month went by before they were officially exclusive. No stranger to his apartment at that point, Caroline was surprised to be invited to the spare room he used as a studio, where she found more than a few canvases filled with her face. He had been trying to explain that his inspiration often led to her, only for his muse to kiss him so thoroughly he might have forgotten his own name. They'd been inseparable ever since.

One of their biggest fans, Henrik often tagged along on dates to the zoo or the park. He would chatter away about the hamster Caroline had helped him choose the day they met, or about his other siblings. Despite the rapid and traumatic loss of his parents, Henrik seemed like a genuinely happy kid when he was with Caroline and Klaus.

"Caroline!"

The small boy trampled down the stairs, saving Caroline from answering his older brother's implied question of her relationship and bringing a smile to your face. "Hey, Henrik!"

"Nik said you would come," he said excitedly, hugging her waist when he slid to a stop in front of her. "Do you want to see what I did with Thor's cage?"

"You can show her in a minute, Henrik," Elijah said patiently, nodding toward the next room. "I believe you have some homework waiting to be done."

Caroline tried not to laugh as Henrik's head drooped, dramatically pouting on his way out. She peeked up at Elijah, whose indulgent smile was full of brotherly pride. "He's spirited in a fashion I had feared would disappear," he said cryptically. Caroline took that as an oblique mention to their parents' death; Klaus had given few details, but she thought she understood the gist of how much better off the siblings actually were.

"He's a great kid," she added. Sensing the need to change the subject, Caroline cleared her throat. "Klaus mentioned you were going on a date tonight."

Elijah chuckled. "That is my brother's adolescent term for a business dinner," he explained. "He's too artistic to appreciate the nuance of negotiating a deal."

"Kill them with kindness and three-hundred-dollar champagne," Caroline joked. At his impressed look, she smiled shyly. "Your brother picks up more of your lessons than you think. He dropped that one on me for our first date."

Grinning wickedly, Elijah nodded. "Well done on his part, you're a lovely girl," he conceded. He checked his watch, looking harried. "I must be going. Henrik knows to mind you, and he knows his routine. I should be home around midnight."

"Have fun," Caroline called as he rushed out the door.

Henrik ran in when the door shut. "Is he gone?"

Nodding, Caroline laughed as the little boy grabbed her hand to pull her up the stairs. "You have to see Thor's cage," he insisted. "It's so cool!"

Caroline oohed and ahhed over the labyrinthine tubing the hamster had at his disposal, but she mostly enjoyed how proud Henrik was of putting it together all by himself. She let him talk through Thor's daily routine, though she was the one to teach him about hamster care in the first place. The enthusiasm in his voice was contagious, though, and she cheered when Thor made it all the way to the top of his cage at Henrik's urging.

Still, she made Henrik finish his homework at the table while they waited for their dinner to arrive. Caroline Forbes was a good babysitter, but a terrible cook; she ordered pizza and helped Henrik with his social studies assignment. She even let him pick a movie to watch afterward, tickling him when he decided it just had to be Lavalantula.

"Because you're afraid of spiders," he teased. They laughed until a serious expression took over his face. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Ruffling his hair, Caroline smiled wanly. She felt his declaration meant something more than protection from fictional spider monsters, but she had no place bringing up traumatic memories he might have from when he couldn't protect his parents. Instead, she settled for honest acceptance. "Thank you," she said. "Same goes for you."

They fell back to cheesy jokes and stories during the movie, and Henrik only whined a little when she told him to get ready for bed. Caroline left him to his nightime routine while she cleared the living room of their pizza and popcorn. She went upstairs to call lights out, but he took her by surprise in asking her to read him a story.

"Please, Caroline?"

He held out a book, a well-worn Dr. Seuss title she thought was a little young for him. With his wide eyes, however, she couldn't say no. Caroline settled next to him on the bed as he laid down, and she quietly read.

"At the far end of town, where the Grickle-grass grows…"

* * *

As softly as he could, Klaus shut the front door of Elijah's house. His inspiration had run dry during his night alone in the studio, and he knew Caroline would still be babysitting. Figuring she would threaten him with the pepper spray she kept in her purse if he snuck up on her, he tried to make his presence known. Unfortunately, the main floor was deserted.

"Caroline," he called in a whisper as he made his way upstairs. Henrik's door was still open, low light spilling into the hallway. Caroline's voice floated toward him.

"Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not. So- Oh," she paused, seeing Klaus in the doorway. He smiled, urging her to continue.

She glanced down at Henrik, who had passed out about halfway through the book. Setting it aside, she gently eased her way off the bed and switched off his lamp. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hello, love," he said, kissing her cheek. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine," she answered. Pulling him back downstairs, she settled them onto the couch. "You missed me too much, is that it?"

Klaus nodded, smirking into her neck. "You've caught me, I'm a hopeless sap," he sighed. "Were you reading _The Lorax_?"

"I was." She smiled fondly. "I thought Henrik was a bit too old for story time, but it worked like a charm."

Hesitant, Klaus pulled away to gauge her reaction. "Our mother used to read it to him," he explained. "To all of us, really."

Caroline's mouth fell open in shock. "Oh, Klaus," she started, unsure what to say. "I'm so-"

He kissed her softly, shaking his head. "Thank you for staying with him tonight," he offered. Sighing, he pulled her close to cuddle. "What other trouble did you two get into?"

She whispered the events of their evening, him the contents of his latest project. Hours later, Elijah found them still nestled together on the couch, fast asleep.

While he could comment on the irresponsibility of literally sleeping on the job, he didn't have the heart to tease his brother for what was clearly a very important relationship. Given the smile on Henrik's face in his sleep, Caroline would make a fine addition to the family someday.


	56. Cuffed

**Prompt: human klaroline (as a couple) get drunk & fool around with handcuffs. when they wake up sober, they realize that they don't know how to get out of the handcuffs.**

* * *

The girls crashed into their suite, giggling madly while trying to shush the others for being too loud. Las Vegas luxury hotels probably had super-soundproofed rooms, the drunken bachelorette party a good example of one such reason. Katherine was probably the most sober, but she had already snuck away to Elijah's room for some private fun. Caroline had the second highest alcohol tolerance, which left her in charge of hustling a completely wasted Elena and Rebekah into the suite while supporting the bride-to-be on her own.

"Come on, Bonnie," she groaned, dragging the dead weight of her friend with her. It wasn't because Bonnie was too drunk to walk. No, she had been having too much fun at the strip club and flatly refused to leave. When Caroline's pleas of getting to use their ridiculously plush suite were ignored, she resorted to slinging Bonnie on her back and walking out - to which the bachelorette went completely limp, just to make things difficult.

Rebekah and Elena promptly fell onto one of the beds, barely kicking off their shoes before passing out. Her forehead crinkling in pain, Caroline desperately wished she could join them; getting some sleep was her only hope of avoiding the awful hangover she knew was coming. Unfortunately, a re-energized Bonnie started rooting through her naughty bachelorette gifts, and Caroline knew better than to close her eyes before Bonnie was safely tucked into bed.

A drunk Bonnie was a troublemaking Bonnie.

Case in point, she pulled out the one gift no one claimed to have brought. "Who gives handcuffs as a gift?" Bonnie asked the room, though Caroline was the only one awake to listen. "I thought the ball and chain references to marriage only terrified men."

"Except for Mikaelson men, apparently," Caroline joked. She yanked the cuffs from Bonnie's hands and threw them back into the gift bag. "Kol would bend over backwards to make sure you show up on the big day. He can't wait to be married to you."

"I know," Bonnie sighed happily. "He loves me so much, he didn't even want to have a separate stag party." Sure, the boys were on a separate floor of the hotel, but they still made the trip to Vegas with the girls. "Who knew Kol Mikaelson could be so whipped?"

Caroline shuddered. "If that's a reference to what you and Kol get up to behind closed doors, I'm out," she warned, gently pushing Bonnie toward the bathroom.

Laughing, Bonnie waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"No," Caroline denied. She wet a washrag to help remove her friend's makeup. "That's my point. Keep it in your pants, Bennett."

Bonnie swayed as her eyes drifted shut under the rag. Sleepily, she muttered, "You know you're jealous. You wish your sex life was just as hot as my fiance."

"Oh, yes," Caroline nodded exaggeratedly. "I was just thinking that I married the wrong Mikaelson."

Pulling back, Bonnie looked at her in false accusation. "You're not talking about Kol, are you?"

"Kat," she deadpanned with a shrug. "You just know she'd be a great dominatrix."

The girls broke into giggles, the sound bouncing around the bathroom. "Then she can have the handcuffs," Bonnie announced with a yawn. "I prefer scarves."

"Okay," Caroline laughed, dragging a fresh-faced bachelorette back to the bedroom. "Remember this conversation when I pack your honeymoon suitcase full of scarves." Tucking Bonnie into the empty bed, she brushed back her hair. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Bonnie mumbled with a sluggish nod, quickly falling asleep. A light snore indicated how deeply she slept, and Caroline wickedly picked her way across the room. Plucking the discarded gift bag from the pile, she quietly made her way out of the suite and down to a room on the next floor. The key card had been passed to her on the sweaty dance floor, and it stuck against the skin of her breast when she pulled it from her bra.

Sneaking in quietly, she found her husband dozing on top of the bed. She slipped off her heels and ran her hand along his chest. He awoke instantly, smirking at her club attire. "Someone was presumptuous in getting their own room," she chided, though any bite was softened when she straddled his lap. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Kol's a lightweight," Klaus answered, softly stroking her thighs. "Elijah and I had no desire to deal with wrestling him into bed when Enzo and Damon are more than capable." Sitting up, he let his lips nibble at her jaw. "Your presence merely sweetens the deal."

Caroline laughed as his teeth bit her neck, and she ran one hand through his hair. "You want to play?" she asked coquettishly. Reaching for the gift bag she set on the bed, she batted her eyelashes as she pulled out the handcuffs Bonnie didn't want.

Raising his eyebrows, Klaus looked to his wife in surprise. "Why do you always want to tie me up when you're tipsy?"

She giggled as he flipped them over, his large hand wrapping around hers that held the cuffs. He ran the cold metal up her leg, making her gasp. "I'm just tipsy enough to let you be the one to tie me up," she clarified, leaning her head to the side as he rasped his stubble against her neck.

Klaus sat back on his legs, carefully watching her for any sign of hesitation. Horny as hell, Caroline just raised her hips with a whine. "Come on, Klaus."

Chuckling, he laid back down to cover her body entirely with his. "Okay, love," he whispered before taking her mouth as he wanted to in that club earlier. Her insistence that it was a girls night to dance forced them to keep a polite distance, but it didn't keep her from putting on a show for him alone. He had passed her the key card to his room, though his wildest dreams didn't prepare him for the click of the cuff around her wrist as she writhed beneath him.

He pushed the cuffed wrist above her head, and she pulled his bottom lip as she raised her other hand obediently to be cuffed as well. "Keep them there," he ordered, pushing her bound hands against the padded headboard.

"Yes, Sir," she answered.

The thrill of arousal rushed through him, as she only called him "Sir" in very specific situations. "Are you comfortable, love?"

She didn't move her hands, but her elbows flexed to test the cuffs. "Yes, Sir."

"And you remember the safe word if you want to stop?"

"Yes, Sir."

Gently lifting her head, Klaus pulled her stretchy halter top over her head and down her hips along with her skirt. "I'm lucky you wore a strapless bra," he noted, plucking open the front clasp so he could drag his fingers across her breasts.

"Me, too," she joked, gasping again when he tugged at a nipple.

"Tell me what you want, love," he whispered, moving his hands to caress her entire torso.

One hand traced against her panty line, and she couldn't help but squirm. "Your mouth," she answered, needing more contact. "Kiss me."

He feathered kisses across her cheeks, though his hands never ceased their exploration. Ducking her lips as they tried to meet his, he pressed his mouth against her ear. "You ought to be more specific, sweetheart," he rasped, lightly running his tongue on the delicate skin just brushed by her earring.

Rather than returning to her mouth, Klaus moved his kisses down her extended arm. She wriggled as he passed her ticklish armpit, then moaned as he pressed a line of kisses down her sternum. "Please, Sir," she breathed when he nosed against her underwear. "Kiss me."

Lingering over the thin satin, he licked at the small wet spot before placing a sucking kiss at her center. "As you wish," he smirked, pulling the fabric down her legs until she was completely bare and at his mercy for the night.

* * *

Caroline awoke slowly, realizing she had cuddled up with both hands against Klaus's chest. Trying to stretch, her arm cramped underneath her weight as her wrist screamed with resistance to the motion. Blinking, she recognized the handcuffs still binding her.

Her mouth felt gross, clearly evidence of her night of hard drinking. When Klaus stirred, she quickly covered her mouth with her cuffed hands. "I didn't brush my teeth," she groaned at his curious look. "I don't even remember falling asleep."

He smirked, nosing his way past her hands to kiss her anyway. "I might have had something to do with you passing out in pleasure," he answered cockily.

"And you didn't think to get me out of these things?" she asked, annoyed when her arms creaked uncomfortably.

Klaus frowned at his own fuzzy memory. "It is possible I couldn't find the key, and you were already asleep," he admitted. Massaging her arms, he pouted. "I'm sorry, love."

Rolling over to get out of bed, Caroline moved to the discarded gift bag. "The key should be in here," she muttered. She dumped out the tissue paper, horrified to find there was no key. "Why isn't there a key?"

"Who's the present from?" Klaus asked tiredly, moving to sit on the bed. "They probably have it, some kind of joke they tried to play on Bonnie."

"No one claimed it," Caroline answered, trailing off before her face flushed in anger. "Call your brother."

"Elijah wouldn't have-"

"Kol," she clarified, furious. "Call him and tell him to bring the damn key with him." Shutting herself in the bathroom, Klaus tried not to laugh. His wife's anger could turn on a dime toward him, and he much preferred when Kol was the one in trouble.

It was only a few minutes later when a terribly hungover Kol appeared at Klaus's door, rubbing his eyes. "What, Nik? This ought to be considered cruel and unusual punishment for someone on his stag night. Is the sun even up?"

"Did you happen to secretly gift your fiancee a pair of handcuffs without the key?"

Instantly, Kol was wide awake. A knowing smile took over his face until he put the pieces together. "What is Bonnie doing here?" he asked, wildly looking past his brother into the room. "I'd promise bodily harm, but I have a feeling Caroline is the bigger threat when it comes to Little Nik's future."

"Bonnie's asleep upstairs, you jerk," Caroline yelled from the bathroom. "Give us the key, damn it!"

"Oh," Kol crowed triumphantly, leaning in the doorway. "Here I had hoped I would learn just what happens at a bachelorette party, only for sweet Caroline to seduce Nik instead."

Klaus's face scrunched incredulous as Caroline poked her head out the door of the bathroom. "I'm sorry?" she asked, just as confused. "Were you hoping to find Bonnie handcuffed to one of her bridesmaids?"

"Not hoping for it," Kol defended. "Just curious."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus patted down his brother, finding a small pouch in one of his pajama pockets. Opening it, he found a small silver key to match the handcuffs and shut the door in Kol's face. "Come on out, love."

"Nope," she denied. "Just leave me here to die. I really don't want to go down to breakfast and talk about how kinky we are with the family."

Smirking, Klaus opened the bathroom door to find her sitting miserably in the tub. He placed his feet next to her as he sat on the tub's edge, gently pulling her wrists toward him so he could release her from the handcuffs. Kissing the small red marks left on her skin, he smiled up at her with evil dimples. "Then how will they know about Kol's half-baked plan to catch his bride in a compromising position with half the wedding party?"

Caroline laughed reluctantly. "He's so gross," she muttered, leaning her head against Klaus's knee. "Still love me?"

"Always," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's go make Kol pay."


	57. Elite

**Prompt from NikMik: in the spirit of olympics...i used to watch "make it or break it", a show about gymnastics. summer used to date one of the rich dads at the gym & is now gym manager. she is a devout christian who does things by the book. sasha is the coach who is tough & has his own way of doing things. things get a little tense between the 2 which leads to a make-out sesh. she tries to distance herself from him but they eventually start dating in secret.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is an office?" Caroline looked around the cluttered room, unconvinced. "I can't imagine you managed to get any work done in here."

"Whatever, neat freak," Katherine muttered. She was busy with something on her phone, and Caroline tried not to be annoyed at her friend's rudeness. After all, it was Kat who put her up for the job in the first place. "I just wrote the checks to keep the bills paid. Now that you're going to be our full-time gym manager, you can organize this place as you please."

Caroline frowned. "If the gym was doing fine, why do you need to hire me?"

"It's annoying," Katherine snorted, dropping her phone into the designer handbag on her elbow. "I only come to the gym to support Nadia, and I have no desire to interact with this place any more than I have to. Especially since _he_ took over as coach."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline prepared herself for Kat's usual rant. Apparently, her brother-in-law was some rebel without a cause in the world of elite gymnastics, famously disgraced from the sport as a competitor nearly fifteen years earlier. When Nadia finally made her gym's elite squad, though, Kat's husband all but dragged the ne'er-do-well brother back to coach their daughter to Olympic potential.

Kat put up with it for Nadia, but she made no apologies for openly despising her "asshole of a brother-in-law." The parents' association at the gym had been looking for a full-time manager anyway, so she suggested Caroline for the position in her stead.

They had known each other for a couple of years, through Kat's charitable organization supporting single mothers. Caroline had been engaged to a senator's son, and she played the perfect role of a politician's wife by getting involved in several local groups. Meeting Kat was a breath of fresh air, without the fake smiles or overly-polite conversations. Since breaking her engagement to Tyler last month, Caroline had lost nearly all of her society friends except for Kat. The sudden need for her own income also happened to suit Kat's desire to give up her gym duties.

While the job sounded great to Caroline, she did worry about the coach himself. Klaus Mikaelson hadn't been at any of her interviews with the parents' association, nor had he stopped by the office at all. She wasn't expecting him to decorate or anything for her first day, but Caroline figured an introduction would have been nice.

"Speaking of the coach, shouldn't he be here by now? I don't see the training logs or anything he's supposed to file."

Katherine glanced to her in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh," Caroline said, pulling a thick binder from her tote bag. "When your last gym manager retired, she made a manual of sorts. Compliance with USA Gymnastics, certifications, safety measures, stuff like that. Part of my job would be to compile the requisite paperwork backing up each athlete's training, pertinent records, and adjustments for the organization's standards." At Katherine's blank look, Caroline crossed her arms. "You haven't been keeping up with any of this, have you?"

"I wrote checks to keep the bills paid," Kat repeated, slow and mocking. "You can take everything else up with Klaus." Craning her head to look out the window, she nodded toward the unsightly trailer sitting in the parking lot and the rumpled man leaving it. "There he is now. Have fun, Barbie."

Klaus walked into the gym just as Katherine was leaving. "Go meet your new manager," she ordered in a saccharine voice. "Play nice."

He turned to meet Caroline's eyes through the glass walls of her office, but he merely tipped his head in acknowledgement before continuing on toward the main gym.

"Oh hell no," Caroline mumbled to herself before pasting on a fake smile. "Hi," she called, chasing him down. "I'm Caroline Forbes, the new gym manager. You must be Coach Mikaelson."

"Please, call me Klaus," he said with a charming smirk, though he didn't bother to accept her handshake or even to stop walking away from her. "If you'll excuse me, I have a private training session to start."

"Great," Caroline called louder. "According to the schedule, you should be training with Kai Parker. When you're finished, just come back to my office and fill out the activity log."

Finally, Klaus paused in his stride to face her. "I don't get paid to shuffle the paperwork, sweetheart," he said condescendingly. "I believe that's your job."

"You won't get paid at all if I don't have the paperwork to attach to the Parker invoice that adds the extra hour of gym time and private training," she pointed out. "It might be my first day, but I've already studied up on procedure. So, don't forget that activity log."

"Sure thing," he promised, the thick sarcasm telling Caroline everything she needed to know about his feelings on procedure. "Happy first day, love."

Once again, he tipped his head and walked away.

Biting her lip, Caroline resisted a childish urge to throw her shoe at the back of his head. She rolled her eyes in frustration, but a camera caught her attention. Looking around, she noticed several cameras capturing several angles of the gym. A new plan started to form in her mind, and she quickly set about completely reorganizing her new office so she could get to work.

* * *

Two weeks of going through training footage, and Caroline had barely made a dent in the backlogged reports she needed to finish. While she had gone above and beyond to ensure Klaus's input, he had yet to return any of the activity sheets she stuffed in his duffel bag, taped to his trailer door, or even slipped into the pockets of his jacket.

He would take the time to flirt with her, or flagrantly throw away her helpful notes; still, he refused to actually give her any effort toward the assignment at hand.

Caroline had too much experience with a negligent fiance and useless volunteers to deal with the flippant behavior much longer.

Working on the last of Nadia's tapes, Caroline realized it was time to lock up for the night. She glanced up to see Klaus wiping down some of the equipment, but the gym was empty otherwise. Sensing her opportunity, she jumped out of her chair. "Klaus!"

"Go home, love," he dismissed, as though it were his duty to determine when she worked. "We're done for the day."

"Training might be done, but we most certainly are not," she declared. "I've been working my ass off to make up for the missing reports, but you owe me two weeks of activity logs. It's super easy, just give me twenty minutes at the end of each day."

Klaus arched an eyebrow in interest. "I'm not sure twenty minutes will be enough," he teased, stepping toward her.

She choked out a laugh; the man had barely spared her any attention, and he expected her to just fall for his charming act. "For the record, I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she stated. "And I'm not interested anyway. All I want is for you to take twenty minutes out of your day so I can help you do your job."

He froze, cocking his head in irritation. "My job," he seethed, "is to mold these athletes into something worthy of the world stage. Paperwork means nothing if they can't master their skills."

"It means everything if they get discounted by the organization because of undocumented training regimens," Caroline spat. She pressed her hands together, holding them up to her lips in an effort to control her anger. "I'm sorry for snapping, but I have a hard time believing you actually care about this team when you ignore the paperwork that justifies their rankings."

"Rankings are only official after a competition," he reasoned tersely. "Proven ability is all that counts, the paperwork shouldn't matter-"

"And yet, it does!"

They were both surprised at Caroline's infuriated outburst, though she was far beyond apologies at that point. "I am trying to make this a painless process for you," she sighed. "I have been glued to past footage for two weeks, just so you don't have to think back and document everything from memory." Taking a deep breath, she just felt tired. "These kids are amazing at what they do, and I can see how you bring the best out of them. I can help you with the boring side of business, but I need you to meet me halfway. Please."

Klaus gave her a hard look, but he nodded after a moment of consideration. "Let me finish up here, I'll meet you in the office."

Barely restraining herself from bouncing on her toes, Caroline settled for a relieved smile. "Great. Great." She whirled around, already wondering at the possibilities of getting ahead in her work, but she noticed the oddest expression on Klaus's face as she turned away.

He was almost smiling.

* * *

Twenty minutes a day, that was all she asked of him.

As the weeks wore on, though, their late-night meetings often went past the twenty-minute mark. Businesslike conversation would give way to daily anecdotes, to personal stories and life philosophies. She spoke of her failed engagement, he of his scandalized career. Each night, it grew more difficult to part ways.

"Hungry, love?"

Distracted from the bills she had been organizing, Caroline looked up to see an expectant Klaus. "What? We still need to go over today's training reports."

"Yes, but I'm starving," he said.

Caroline couldn't blame him; she had carefully watched him demonstrate some skills on the trampoline for one of the younger classes just that afternoon. Even at his advanced age for the sport, his body was still lean and limber. Shaking her head, she was a bit lost in her thoughts. "What?" she asked again.

He chuckled, grabbing her hand to pull her up from the desk chair. "You're obviously delirious from a lack of food," he said. He lead her out of the gym toward his trailer. "We can discuss the day's work over dinner."

"You think you're so smooth," she laughed to herself, though she let him guide her into his home. Glancing around, Caroline was surprised at how tidy the place was. "I had you pegged for the slovenly type."

"I cleaned up just for you," he answered with a wink. "I hope you like shrimp."

As Klaus busied himself with a rice cooker, Caroline took the opportunity to snoop. She found a notebook sitting open on the couch, shocked to find her face on the first page. "Did you draw this?"

He didn't face her. "That depends," he hedged. "Do you hate it?"

Sitting down, she pulled the sketchbook toward her for further consideration. "It's beautiful," she said quietly.

"You're beautiful," he countered, turning slightly to fix her with a dark gaze. Coughing, he focused back on the food.

Caroline watched as he prepared their dinner, smiling when his movements turned fidgety with the attention. Moving to stand behind him, she leaned up to whisper into his ear. "Do I make you nervous?"

Smirking, he turned again to meet her face just over his shoulder. "I know you're a perfectionist, love," he whispered back. "I'm just doing my best to meet your exacting standards."

Sneaking her hand around his waist, she turned on the rice cooker without breaking their eye contact. "Hmm," she hummed. "I wonder what we could do while we wait for the food to be ready?"

Klaus had turned and lifted her into his arms before she could kiss him, though he more than made up for it once he had her in the bedroom.

Caroline was only slightly mortified to be caught leaving the trailer early the next morning. Kat finally stopped rubbing it in Caroline's face when Nadia made the national team. "Only because you made Klaus remotely tolerable as a coach," she decided. "At least when he eventually proposes to you, I won't mind the family connection so much."


	58. My Responsibility

**Prompt from nemesis729: Okay, your sequel to Responsibility (Chapters 54 and 55) is amazing. I'm drowning in feels! I love the Henrik and Caroline interaction and I was squealing over the cuteness of her reading him The Lorax. Oh, the feels! I love it. Thank you for writing. Is it too much to ask for more? Pretty please?**

* * *

"Henrik, honestly," Elijah sighed, gesturing for the young man to step closer. "You're fifteen years old, you should know how to tie your own tie."

"It's a bow tie," Henrik defended as his brother fiddled with the infuriating piece of cloth. "I don't think I'm going to be wearing them all that often."

Klaus smiled, though he was still focused on the card in front of him. "Let's hope not, or we'll have to start calling you Baby Elijah."

Sniffing in mock derision, Elijah finished with Henrik's tie. "You joke, but I think your bride would appreciate my attention to detail."

"He's got a point," Kol agreed from the couch. "Caroline will never forgive us if the wedding photos are ruined by Henrik's crooked tie."

Henrik gulped, reaching tentatively to the perfect knot at his throat. "It's okay, right?"

"It's fine," Klaus answered, rolling his eyes at Kol's teasing. He finally signed the card with a flourish and tucked it into a thick envelope. Handing it to a confused Henrik, Klaus smirked. "If you don't believe me, ask Caroline yourself when you give this to her."

"Did you need someone to run to the bridal suite?" Kol asked, hurrying to stand up. "I'll-"

"Just pester Bonnie," Klaus pointed out. "Caroline gave very specific instructions not to disrupt her carefully planned agenda, and I have a feeling wrestling her maid of honor away from my licentious brother did not make the schedule."

Fidgeting with the envelope in his hands, Henrik gave him a funny look. "So, why does the kid brother have to fall on the sword of messing with Caroline's plan?"

Klaus ruffled Henrik's hair, laughing at his attempt to dodge the groom. "She almost traded you for Bekah when picking our attendants," he explained. "Even after that gorgeous ring I designed for her, you seem to be Caroline's favorite Mikaelson. I have a feeling she won't mind your disruption in the slightest."

"Easy for you to say, hiding in here," Henrik answered, shoving his brother away. "What's the card for anyway?"

"It's just a note to my bride." Klaus shrugged.

Kol laughed. He stood to try and wrestle the card from Henrik's hand, who made a great effort to dodge him. "Not even married and you're already overcompensating for something," he accused. "Are you that worried she won't make it down the aisle?"

Smiling softly, Klaus didn't rise to the bait. After five years and the longest engagement he could stand, he was beyond ready to make Caroline his wife. Nothing Kol said could bother him that day. "Go ahead, Henrik," he said easily, watching his youngest brother duck out of the room.

Elijah clapped a hand on his shoulder, offering a glass of bourbon in the other. "I think we have time for a drink before we line up."

* * *

Nearly hyperventilating over the bouquets running half an hour late, Caroline had to be held back while Rebekah angrily dealt with the florist over the phone.

"Calm down," Bonnie ordered. She handed the panicked bride a flute of champagne and threaded a loose curl back into its pin. "You know Rebekah will threaten them into a discount if you have to stall even for a minute. Relax, we've got this."

Caroline took deep breaths, grateful to have her friends there with her. Her mother was busy chatting with the ushers, and Klaus had been banished from the bridal suite. She thought keeping the tradition of spending the night apart would make their wedding more special, but she actually missed him.

A knock on the door distracted her enough from her panic attack, and Bonnie quickly went to answer. "I thought it was no boys allowed," she teased, letting Henrik inside.

"Official wedding business," he announced as he held up an envelope.

"Don't you look handsome," Caroline cooed in jest, moving to meet Henrik halfway. She fiddled with his tie before smiling brightly. "What's this?"

"Nik told me to give it to you, figured you wouldn't mind me busting up the party."

Rebekah hung up the phone with a huff, breaking in. "Bonnie, the delivery van with the bouquets broke down a block over. Come with me."

"I'm already in heels!"

"We're not getting them," Rebekah snapped. "I need you to convince Kol to go get them."

Laughing, Caroline watched her bridesmaids go. "I guess it's good you came," she told Henrik. "Someone needs to stay with me so I don't go crazy waiting in here."

"You look beautiful," he said, handing her the card.

"Thank you." She blushed; no matter how many times she had heard it while wearing her dress, it never failed to make her flush with happiness. "But I told him no gifts!"

Henrik shrugged. "It's just a card. I think the gift was not sending Kol with it."

"Good call," she chuckled. "Are you sure you'll be okay house sitting for us while we're in Paris? I can have my mom do it if you don't want to stay there alone."

"No, it's fine," Henrik answered, a bit too quick if Caroline's knowing look meant anything.

"Uh huh," she murmured. "Just know that you're responsible for cleaning up any parties you think you're old enough to host."

He nodded sheepishly; he was fifteen with a house to himself for two weeks, of course he was going to have a party. "Yes, ma'am."

She knocked his shoulder with hers as she opened the letter. "Don't ma'am me," she chided. "I may be getting married, but I'm definitely not getting ma'amed today."

"You're getting married," he responded happily.

Smiling, she bit her lip. "I am!" With a content sigh, she really wanted to read Klaus's note. "Okay, go tell your brother how hot I look. I'll see him in the chapel."

Henrik laughed. "I guess you'll be the one in white," he joked. Leaning over to kiss her cheek, he left her alone in the bridal suite.

Gripping her champagne, she opened the card to read.

 _My love,_

 _I awoke this morning with cold sheets and empty arms, yet I felt happier than ever knowing that would never happen again once you become my wife. Every day, I think I can't love you more than I already do, and you somehow manage to prove me wrong each time. Mere hours without you, and I miss you terribly._

 _But mere hours from now, I'll have you all to myself for the rest of our lives. I can't wait to marry you and make you mine as I have always been yours._

 _I love you,_

 _Niklaus_

Caroline's cheeks hurt from smiling, but she just couldn't stop.

She was going to marry Klaus; she was going to get to keep him forever, for better or worse.


	59. Alpha

**Prompt from nemesis729: KC: 'i met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that's why you're here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger's backyard in the middle of the night' au**

* * *

The smell of coffee woke him slowly, and he burrowed deeper into his pillow to avoid getting up for just a moment longer. When he realized he lived alone and there should be no one to make him coffee, however, Klaus shot up. He nearly fell from the motion, as he had been incorrect in assuming he was in his own bed.

Klaus quickly came to the conclusion he wasn't even in his apartment and a crushing headache indicated he must have been too drunk to get home. Glancing around, he took in the bright red couch he had been sleeping on and the floral accents adorning the strange living room. This didn't look like the same house his sister had dragged him to the night before.

Where the hell was he?

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Wincing at the unexpected sound, Klaus turned to see a blonde woman offering him a steaming mug of coffee. She was in her pajamas, the tiny plaid shorts showing quite a bit of leg. Her arched eyebrow probably meant she noticed his unintentional ogling, but she just shook the mug until he accepted it. "Good morning," he croaked before taking a sip. The coffee was strong, for which he was grateful. "Er, I'm Klaus."

"I know," she answered airily. She sat on the nearby armchair, flipping on the television for the morning news.

Confused, Klaus racked his brain for any information about this woman who seemed perfectly at ease with a stranger in her home. All he remembered, though, was Rebekah insisting he accompany her to a party so he could meet her new boyfriend. The man was nice enough, but his brother was an ass with a bore of a wife. Klaus must have had more bourbon than he thought to cause a blackout.

"This is rather embarrassing," he said, scratching his head, "but I haven't the foggiest who you are or how I got here."

She laughed, her frizzy waves falling into her face as she curled in on herself. "Oh," she sighed, "I forgot how British you Brits can be. I know Rebekah definitely favors Posh Spice, but I must have grown used to her mannerisms. It's adorable on you, at least."

"Thanks," he answered, more confused than ever. "So, you know Bekah?"

"I'm Caroline, Stefan's best friend," she said with a small wave. "We briefly met at the party last night, but I can only stand Damon for so long. I love Elena, but I really wish they hadn't moved next door to me."

Klaus furrowed his brow in thought. "Damon's the brother, right?"

"The worst," Caroline confirmed. "He wanted to throw a rager like he used to in college, and Elena is the worst enabler for his fratboy tendencies. I crashed early, but Sheriff woke me up at about three this morning."

"The sheriff?" Klaus asked, concerned. "Was I arrested? What did I do? Why would they call you?"

Laughing again, Caroline shook her head, and Klaus was momentarily distracted by the pure joy emanating from her. His fingers itched for a pencil, but his artistic appreciation would have to wait until he was home again.

"Sheriff is my dog," she explained, just as a German shepherd appeared from another room. Caroline let the large dog nose its head into her lap, scratching behind his ears. "Apparently, he met a friend outside and wanted me to see."

Klaus took a deep breath, trying to connect the dots. "I don't follow, love."

"You were pretty out of it by that point," she admitted. "My best guess is Stefan and Rebekah ditched you for a little personal time, and left alone at the worst party in the world, you turned to alcohol. Sheriff has a doggy door to the backyard, and you found him on one of his nocturnal adventures. So, you hopped the fence and sat with him."

"And we woke you?" Klaus tried to feel chagrin at his actions, but Caroline didn't seem particularly offended and he couldn't regret whatever it was that brought him to her couch.

She shrugged as she continued to pet Sheriff. "It was cute," she answered. "You kept calling yourself the Alpha, and Sheriff always loves a good belly rub."

There's the embarrassment Klaus expected to feel. "Ah, y-yes," he stammered, fidgeting with the blankets. "I went through a bit of a supernatural phase in high school-"

"I was Team Jacob, I get it," Caroline interrupted with a smile. "Werewolves were a thing for you?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the _Twilight_ reference, but nodded anyway. "My company produces graphic novels, and I've been asked to do concept art for a werewolf piece," he explained. "It appears my research has unwittingly bled into drunken antics. I apologize for the disruption."

"It's not a problem," she insisted. "Seriously, relax. You just needed a place to sleep it off, and I knew Rebekah would kill me if I let you try to make it home yourself."

Nodding, Klaus deflated a bit. Of course, she only helped him on behalf of his sister. Though he couldn't remember the party, he was a charming fellow when he put his mind to it. He hoped he had the forethought to flirt with her in their brief introduction. Caroline was beautiful, to say the least, but something about her just lit up the room.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality, love," he said, awkwardly rising to straighten his clothes. "I would hate to intrude further."

Caroline looked at him like he was crazy. "Umm, where do you think you're going?"

Frowning, Klaus stared right back. "To my home," he answered, sounding unsure.

"No way," she denied. "I have a frittata in the oven, and I'm not eating it by myself. Besides, I want to hear more about this graphic novel company. I've never really gotten into the format, but Rebekah talks about your projects all the time."

Klaus narrowed his eyes playfully. "Are you trying to take advantage of a man's hangover to keep him at your mercy?" he teased. "If you want to sleep with me, sweetheart, you don't have to go to so much effort."

"Please," she snorted, though her appreciative glance at the way his Henley clung to his chest was duly noted. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

Smirking, Klaus sat back down to drink more of his coffee. "We'll see," he challenged, pleased to see the flash of determination in her eyes.

He wouldn't be able to sleep again until he perfected her expression in his sketchbook.


	60. Reinforcements

**Prompt from themikaelsoncupcake: Here's a little Klaroline prompt for you :D Well it's Caroline offers to baby sit Matt and Lexi's 6 year old daughter but as it turns out she has no idea how to deal with kids so she asks her neighbor klaus to help out seeing as he use to look after Rebekah, Kol and Henrik a lot. Love your writing by the way :D**

* * *

"I'm bored."

Eyes flitting up in a panic, Caroline tried not to show her apprehension. The six-year-old just stared at her, expectant. "Um, what would you like to do, Emma?"

Emma just shrugged. _Very helpful_ , Caroline wanted to mutter, but she held her tongue. Kids needed a good example, right?

Sighing, Caroline ran a hand through her curls. Kids had never been her forte, but Matt and Lexi deserved a date night, and she thought keeping the school-aged Emma entertained for the night would be super easy. Making cupcakes together had gone pretty well, but they were still too warm to decorate. Caroline had zero board games, and none of the recorded shows and movies she had on her DVR seemed to interest Emma.

She was out of ideas.

The little girl was completely adorable, but Caroline was still getting to know her. Despite being a childhood friend, Matt had just moved his family up to New York City where Caroline was the only person he knew. Lexi got a kickass job doing PR for some huge company, and Matt was able to transfer into the NYPD with his experience working with Caroline's mom in the sheriff's department. The little person they brought with them, however, was an entirely new experience for Caroline.

As a fashion designer, Caroline spent her days working in the atelier with other associates and models. Even with all the people that lived in New York, her world was still very small and only populated by adults. The child staring at her made Caroline feel like she was failing an innate test of maternal instinct.

Unfortunately, she did have one option she had been avoiding like the plague. "Here," she said, handing Emma her personal iPad. "There should be a few games on there, and I'll be right back." Steeling herself, Caroline strode out of her apartment to knock on her neighbor's door.

"Well, hello Caroline." Klaus answered the door, happily crossing his arms at her overwrought expression. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Swallowing her pride, she fell back on the information gleaned from their one, disastrous date when she first moved into the building. "You used to watch your younger siblings all the time, right?" she asked, nervously wringing her hands as she glanced back to her apartment. "I have a six-year-old who thinks I'm the most boring babysitter in the world."

"I can't believe that, love," he flirted. She barely refrained from rolling her eyes, but Caroline was too smart to look down her nose when asking for a favor. "Children can be self-sufficient with the right tools."

"Yes, but I promised Lexi I wouldn't just sit her in front of the TV or let her have more than half an hour of iPad time," Caroline hastily explained. "I have no toys, games, or ideas. Please, help."

Lightly stroking his lip, Klaus had a mischievous look about him. The last time Caroline saw that, she ended up on the world's worst date with the asshole in front of her. "You know what, never mind-"

"No, Caroline," he said, reaching out to grab her wrist. "I might have an idea, if you don't mind my company."

She looked up at him, carefully checking for anything but the earnest expression on his face. Klaus had always been persistent in trying to get into her pants; at least this time, he seemed to genuinely want to help. "Fine," she decided, nodding back to her place. "Let's go."

"Just a minute, love," he said before ducking into his apartment. When he reappeared, he held a sketchbook and colored pencils, shyly smiling up at her. "A coloring book is easy enough to make."

Caroline stared as he made his way to her door, wondering at the soft look on his face. She refused to let herself dwell on it, having wasted too much time on Klaus Mikaelson years earlier. Still, it was hard to ignore as he patiently waited for her to let him in.

"Emma," she called, barely brushing against him as she opened the door. "I have a friend I'd like you to meet. This is Klaus."

"Hi, Klaus," Emma greeted warily, looking at the colored pencils with interest. "Do you like to color?"

"I do," he answered, amiably sitting in the armchair to face her position on the couch. "However, Caroline thought you might like a special coloring book. You can tell me what to draw, then I'll give it to you to color. How does that sound?"

Bouncing, Emma's whole face lit up. "You can draw anything? I want a unicorn!"

Klaus smiled brightly, and Caroline's breath actually caught in her throat. She never denied he was a handsome man, but the sight was just so damn cute that she needed to distract herself. "I'm going to get started on dinner," she said with a cough, abruptly darting to the kitchen to hide from his curious gaze.

As disastrous as their date had been, even Caroline could admit Klaus had worked hard to apologize and get back in her good graces in the years since. He was cocky and gross, fresh off a promotion at his swanky law firm and determined to prove he was God's gift to women. While Caroline had firmly put him in his place, even throwing her drink in his face when he implied she would be pining for him eventually, there were tiny glimpses of the man he could be.

The sweet artist who introduced himself with paint all over his arms, for instance. It was the same man entertaining the six-year-old in the next room, dutifully noting her exact specifications for what a unicorn should look like. She fought a smile, knowing he could probably sense her softening anti-Klaus stance.

He was annoyingly perceptive like that.

But when it came time to eat the mushy pasta she finally managed to make, it was actually Emma that encouraged him to stick around. "Have dinner with us," she all but begged, holding her finished unicorn drawing (plus a dinosaur and the tea party from "Alice in Wonderland") as proof that he earned a meal. "Please?"

For once, Klaus seemed deferential to Caroline. "I don't think that's a good idea," he explained carefully to the little girl.

"No," Caroline said, surprising them both. "Please, join us."

Klaus didn't dare to leave until Emma was engrossed in watching _Tangled_ , with Caroline following him to the door. "Thank you," she offered sincerely. "I'm really glad you're good with kids."

He smirked, but didn't tease her like she expected. "Emma adores you, sweetheart, even if you can't see it," he pointed out. Something about the way he said it, however, made Caroline think the comment wasn't entirely about Emma.

"Yeah," she said, though it came out as a breathy question with his intense gaze, mere inches from her in the doorway.

Leaning forward, Klaus placed a small, lingering kiss on her cheek. "You're a captivating woman, Caroline Forbes," he whispered before pulling away with a wink. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," she answered softly.

Maybe he had finally earned that second chance.

"Caroline," Emma called from the couch. "You're missing the movie!"

Smiling, Caroline locked up the apartment so she could join Emma in the living room. With the little girl cuddled into her side, she figured babysitting wasn't as bad as she thought.


	61. Closer

**Prompt: i heard "closer" by chainsmokers ft halsey on the radio & it totally reminded me of klaroline. can you please write a klaroline prompt based off this song?**

* * *

Klaus rubbed a hand over his face, irritated that he would be stuck in Denver for another night. The witch he was meant to meet had been woefully unprepared for his request, though she hoped to have the necessary ingredients ready for him the next day. Walking into the hotel bar, he considered just killing her out of avarice.

One did not disappoint the Original Hybrid without consequences.

He raised a finger to the bartender, ordering a bourbon in an effort to calm his frayed nerves - only for them to go haywire at the sight of familiar blond curls sitting at the bar. Four years without a word, and all of Klaus's patience to fulfill his promise of "however long it takes" evaporated in a moment.

Forcing himself to walk at a human pace, he approached her with trepidation. Almost like she were a mirage, Klaus half expected her to disappear once he was close. "You're not that good at sneaky," she teased without looking his way. "I felt your presence the second you crossed the threshold."

Though he didn't like being caught at a disadvantage, Klaus enjoyed the thrill of pleasure that rushed through him at her friendly demeanor. "Hello, Caroline."

Finally, she turned to face him, a wan smile on her face. She sighed heavily. "Hi, Klaus."

Klaus greedily took the stool next to her, letting his gaze wander over her features. As a vampire, she would never grow older, but something seemed different about her. More surprising, he was utterly confused as to what she was doing away from Mystic Falls. The girl he once knew had been annoyingly attached to the small hamlet. "Last I heard, love," he said, softly running a finger down her wrist, "you had plans and a future, none of which involved me. Yet, here you are."

"What was it you told me?" she asked wistfully, dragging her hand away from his touch only to lightly trace the necklaces hanging from his neck. "Small town life, there are a thousand more birthdays to live for? I found myself wondering about that. A lot. I didn't like it."

Swallowing, Klaus was unsure how to answer. He focused instead on the fingers brushing against his chest, willing himself to remain still so as not to scare her off.

"I thought sending you away would make me happy," she admitted, "that I could be content living my life exactly as I had planned before you blew into town and ruined everything. Even with all the supernatural crap that seemed to follow Elena and Stefan and Damon… Four years, and all I've accomplished is a degree I don't want to use."

Klaus frowned at that. "If I ever see any of your friends again, it would be too soon. You can do anything you want," he implored.

Smirking, Caroline's hand floated to his neck with her thumb stroking the sensitive area beneath his ear. "Even you?"

He opened his mouth to answer, hesitating at the blatant proposition. A thousand years had taught him to remain ever vigilant, and a pleasantly accommodating Caroline often meant a dastardly plot happening elsewhere. Even if she truly meant the offer, Klaus wasn't sure he could handle just another moment of weakness from her. Letting her go was hard enough, the night of her graduation bittersweet at taking the high road for once in his life; leaving her after their afternoon in the woods burned into his memory as the stupidest, noblest thing he was capable of - determined to never repeat it.

As this argument pounded in his head like a relentless beat, Caroline shrank away from him to move off her stool. Klaus reached for her helplessly, only for his phone to buzz in his pocket. Fully prepared to ignore it, Caroline's stern glare stopped him from chasing her.

"Answer it," she ordered, jerking her chin to the source of the noise.

Klaus didn't particularly care for the bossy tone, but somehow Caroline was always the exception for him. At least she had paused in her attempt to escape. Checking his phone, Klaus huffed in irritation as he accepted the witch's call. "What?"

"I have it, we can do the spell tonight," she answered in a rush.

Caroline turned on her heel, striding out of the bar.

"Be prepared whenever I might visit," Klaus snapped, ending the call to follow the blonde vampire out of the hotel. She was getting into a Range Rover he didn't recognize, until Klaus flashed to pull her away and braced his arms around her against the car. "I don't believe we finished, sweetheart."

Arching a suggestive eyebrow, Caroline appeared to fight down a smile. "That's one way to put it," she answered. "Go back to your dastardly deeds, Klaus. This was clearly a bad idea."

"I think it was a great idea," he countered, crowding her space. Nuzzling her ear with his nose, Klaus whispered, "What do you want, love?"

She bit her lip, mere inches from his own that were begging to lean in. "I can't stop," she sighed in dejection.

That wouldn't do for Klaus. He laid light kisses along her cheekbone, bare whispers against her skin. "What can't you stop?"

"Wanting you."

The answer was soft, so soft that Klaus had to lean back for a better look at Caroline's worried expression. Baffled, a warmth shot through his veins as he processed what that meant. "We have eternity," he reminded her, though the hand he rested on her hip gripped slightly tighter in case she tried to leave. "I can wait as long as you need."

"We're not getting any older," she shrugged, a new determination threading through her body language. "It seems arbitrary to hold out when all I want is to-"

Without bother to finish her thought, Caroline leaned in to kiss him properly. Her fingers dug into his hair, her other hand suddenly walking the line between his belt and the hem of his jeans, the thumb lightly grazing his lower back.

Spurred by her enthusiasm, Klaus took control of the kiss, using one hand to tilt her chin up as he pressed her into the side of the car. He kept it slow and languid, despite the growing impatience of her hand crawling up his back. His lips dragged away from hers, nibbling down her neck.

"Klaus," she whined, bucking her hips in reaction when he latched onto her collarbone. Blindly, she reached behind her to open the door to the Rover's backseat. Pulling him by his shirt, Caroline yanked him closer until he sat comfortably inside the car. She closed the door before straddling his lap, grinding their hips at the tortuously slow pace he had initiated. "That's better," she murmured into his ear, her tongue tracing the edge of it.

Groaning, Klaus twisted his hand into the mass of curls, tugging her head back. "Are you sure, love?"

Caroline giggled at his tentative tone, until she realized how earnest he was. He was really asking her, because this was it for him. She was the happily ever after he had been waiting for. Sobering, she nodded slowly. "Pull me closer," she whispered, smiling at the immediate grip of his arms around her back. She ran her hands down his chest until she could toy with the hem of his Henley. "Okay," she joked. "Maybe not that close, I really need to get this off of you."

Laughing together, they got lost in kisses while trying to wrestle each other free of their clothes.

* * *

The windows fogged up during their interlude, making it a little easier to forget the outside world when they were together. Cuddled against his chest, Caroline stared at her fingers tracing the birds of his tattoo. His skin was already healing from the bite she had placed over the ink, but she felt an indescribable contentment at the primal claim of marking him.

As the sexual heat drained from them both, however, a chill set into her bones. She might have grown tired of finding her own place in the world knowing it was next to the infuriating man panting beside her, but she wasn't sure he could follow through on promises of eternity. Hell, she couldn't even picture eternity. Four years as a vampire was nothing on his millennium, and she burrowed deeper into his shoulder at the thought.

Klaus's hand never stopped stroking her hair, and she tried not to accept the comfort in the gesture. Coughing lightly, she affected nonchalance. "Don't you have a witch to see?"

She felt his smirk without bothering to look. "I have more important things to do, sweetheart," he answered easily.

"Oh, like what?"

His lips pressed against her temple, poorly concealing a laugh. "I want to take you up to my hotel room, finally have you in a proper bed," he said into her hair. "I'll have you again and again, until you've pulled the sheets clear off the mattress in ecstasy."

Caroline's heart pounded in her chest, but it wasn't out of fear like such a declaration might have done years earlier.

It was a rush of pure excitement, and she pulled him closer into a tight hug in the darkness of her car.


	62. Observation

**Prompt from lilgreyeyes: Hello! I'm resubmitting this prompt coz I honestly don't mind waiting for you to fill this - I'd really love to see how you write this scenario :) Can you write something semi-canonish, but have Klaus and Caroline going into a relationship while she's at Whitmore? Like, I've read tons of amazing fics that jump off of S5 and S6, but they're always set in NOLA. I'd love to read a fic where Klaus visits her in college, and the fic stays in that general setting? Thank you so much!**

 **I'm so sorry this took forever (and the same for everyone else waiting on a prompt from me)! I had to dig into my vague recollection of Season 5, so I probably shouldn't promise complete accuracy. BUT, I hope (it makes sense) you like it!**

 **Set after the Forwood breakup, Klaus's secret ties to Augustine bring him back to campus in hopes of keeping Caroline safe.**

* * *

It was an old project, he hadn't thought of it in decades. When he caught wind of the nascent Augustine Society, Klaus considered the supernatural research group an opportunity to break his curse with new methods. A mysterious benefactor with access to vampire blood and magical lore was just the ticket for him to gain footing in the group. They had failed time and again in releasing his werewolf side, and Klaus eventually lost interest.

That interest was immediately sparked again once Caroline announced her intent to enroll at Whitmore College. A few phone calls and forged documentation, and suddenly a Mikaelson heir to their original donor reappeared on the Society's radar.

As difficult as it was, he had left Mystic Falls behind with the full intention of giving Caroline the space to grow out of her small-town life. New Orleans offered plenty in the way of distraction, though the witches were far too cocky if they thought he believed the wolf's child was truly his. Still, Klaus didn't mind playing games with Marcel while Caroline attempted to have a human life at university. It wouldn't be forever, and he wanted to be easy for her to find when she inevitably knocked on his door.

Compelled vampires would surely catch Caroline's attention on such a small campus. Augustine might have been annoyingly persistent in maintaining their vervain supply, but Klaus managed to invite a few key players to a "workshop" in New Orleans. The three days away gave him plenty of time to drain them of vervain and compel their memories away, along with new instructions: keep an eye on Caroline Forbes and report directly to him for updates.

He figured it was simple enough, but Klaus had unfortunately discounted Caroline's ability to find trouble - and the danger Augustine posed to the entire campus.

"You've done what?!"

The phone call had come at the worst time, since Rebekah and Marcel had revealed particularly damning information that demanded a response.

"It's called the Ripper virus," the director explained excitedly. "Apparently, there is another vampire on campus. One of our students was attacked by the escaped subject, but he was suddenly healed without a single memory of the incident."

Swallowing down the certainty that Caroline was involved, Klaus focused on the prospects of her safety. "So you injected this Ripper virus into your student, murdered him, and released him to feed on other vampires?" Too similar to Mikael before he died, Klaus refused to leave Caroline exposed to another hunter. "End the experiment, now."

"We can't do that." The automatic answer was a surprise, considering the director was compelled to follow all commands. "The vampire that was Jesse seems to have been taken in, we assume by the vampire that turned him. Feeding from its blood will make him too strong for us to take down, but we shouldn't have to. The humans will be safe from him."

Klaus's fangs dropped automatically, and he ended the call before he could break the phone in frustration. The humans might be safe, but the vampire kind enough to shelter him wouldn't have that luxury. Klaus knew it had to be Caroline; the Salvatores wouldn't allow Elena around such a threat. Caroline rarely received the same protection.

He needed to stay in New Orleans, to make Rebekah and Marcel pay for their treachery. Instead, Klaus found himself booking the first flight to Virginia.

* * *

Unused to hiding after Mikael's demise, Klaus didn't like the discomfort he felt at skulking around the Whitmore campus. His eyes were constantly alert for a familiar shade of blonde, not wanting the embarrassment of being caught - and yelled at - by a certain baby vampire. He was there for purely observational purposes, after all, not to interfere with her life.

The same could not be said of Augustine, however. As soon as he arrived, Klaus abused his fiduciary power to take control of the society. Only their rogue doctor put up any fuss, but Dr. Wes Maxfield was hardly an obstacle for the Original Hybrid. With Maxfield's bosses well under his thumb, Klaus confidently rescinded permission for all experimentation until the new subject was captured.

"It's safe," Maxfield had insisted. "The vampire won't hurt the humans."

Knowing he needed to keep up the ruse, Klaus couldn't reveal his connection to Caroline nor her vampirism. The doctor hadn't been compelled, likely filled to the brim with vervain considering his work. Killing him would just draw more attention to Augustine, and those from Mystic Falls were likely already suspicious. "As long as he's fed," Klaus had pointed out. "Once the vampires are gone, he will need another blood source. Find him."

The task was easier than expected, considering the vampire turned himself in after a disturbing realization. "What did you do to me?" Jesse had asked Maxfield, horrified. "I was just coming to grips with being a vampire, but I didn't want to feed until I bit her lip. You want me to feed on the girl I like?"

"You did find a vampire," Maxfield boasted. "Who is it?"

Jesse looked scared and confused, and Klaus fought the urge to roll his eyes. Moving quickly, he pinched a nerve on Maxfield's shoulder until the doctor passed out - only leading to more confusion for the newly turned Jesse. "What- Wh- Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"Klaus!"

Both men turned to find a livid Caroline, arms crossed as she blocked the door out of Maxfield's lab. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Canting his head to the side, Klaus's eyes narrowed. "I could ask the same of you," he countered, stepping between her and Jesse. "I'm sure you're aware that you ran into an anti-vampire stronghold, heedless of your own safety."

"Caroline, what's going on?"

Without bothering to fight an eye roll this time, Klaus twisted Jesse's neck with a sick crack before he could approach Caroline.

"Seriously?" she cried in irritation. Rushing forward, Caroline managed to catch the fallen vampire. "Jesse isn't anti-vampire, he's still learning. He just ran out of the party after-" She quickly shut her mouth, instead focusing on settling the boy more comfortably on the ground.

Something clicked in Klaus's mind at her explanation. "You're the one he bit," he realized with a sigh. "Of course. I release your precious Tyler back to you, and you have to choose another dangerous predator."

"All of that sounds like none of your business," Caroline snapped, standing at her full height to poke him in the chest. "Again, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You're the one who chose to attend Whitmore, despite the Augustine Society's fervent desire to eradicate the vampire species," he explained haughtily, stepping into her space. Klaus was pleased she held her ground, their chests barely brushing against each other. "It just so happens that I helped the group get their start. Forgive me for making sure you survive this old, college try."

Taken aback, Caroline glanced over him shrewdly. "Have you been spying on me?" She scoffed when he remained silent. "I swear, Klaus. Tyler and I broke up literally three days ago. You don't get to swoop in like this, especially pretending it's about my safety."

Klaus wanted to feel offended at her assumption, but something about the way her hair bounced in her aggravated state just made him smile. "I hadn't heard about your breakup, love. So sorry," he replied, sounding not very sorry at all.

"And then you go and break Jesse's neck," she sighed. Her fingers rubbed at her temples. "He doesn't like Augustine, they're the ones that officially turned him. Something happened when he tasted my blood, and he vamped here."

"They modified his transition, so that he could only feed on vampires," Klaus explained darkly. "He would have killed you if he hadn't run away." Gripping her shoulders, he looked her over carefully. "Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart?"

Shrugging him off, Caroline did look somewhat mollified. "I'm fine. Poor Jesse, though."

"Yes," Klaus nodded, looking down at the prone vampire. "I presume you would have a problem with me killing him."

"Of course!"

Klaus sighed. "Pity. Then you leave me no choice but to remain here, if only to keep an eye on Augustine's progress."

Floored, Caroline's eyes fluttered to meet his. "Wha- But, New Orleans-"

"Will be just fine without me," he interrupted. "You, however, obviously need some backup if you're going to take in every troubled soul that comes your way on this infernal campus."

"You can't just waltz back into my life because of your insane need to control the universe," Caroline pointed out, though not as harshly as Klaus expected.

Perhaps that was why he chose a more reasonable offer. "I promise not to interfere," he vowed softly. "As long as you take the proper precautions, I shall merely busy myself with Augustine unless you feel the need to reach out."

She pinned him with a hard, calculating look. "Why?"

He stared back. "You know why," he answered without hesitation. "I mean it, Caroline. Call me if you need me. I don't trust the doppelganger or the Salvatores to keep you safe."

Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but seemed to think better of it. "Okay," she agreed. Glancing to where Maxfield lay, she frowned. "Is that my bio professor?"

"He's alive," Klaus clarified. "Just take care of yourself, love."

Jesse stirred before she could respond, but her meaningful look to Klaus was more than enough for the moment. Even as she helped the boy out of the lab, Klaus was gratified to see her look back. "Thank you," she said before flashing them both away.

With a deep breath, Klaus tried to ignore the pang in his chest at letting Caroline walk away from him again. "You're welcome," he answered, long after she had gone.

* * *

His phone buzzed against his nightstand. Klaus didn't care to look at it, he'd been avoiding calls from Elijah all day. Deciding to settle in his Mystic Falls mansion, however, the stillness was starting to get to him. A distraction might be preferable to the lonely night.

When he checked the display, it wasn't his brother calling. "Caroline," he answered hurriedly. He had only just left her an hour before. "What's wrong?"

"He's dead." The small voice wavered through the line; she was clearly shaken. "Elena killed him."

Sighing in relief it wasn't any of the hundred scenarios he had been prepared to avenge, Klaus still wondered at her decision to call him. "What can I do?"

"I can't go back to the dorm right now," Caroline admitted miserably. "I'm just wandering around campus."

Klaus felt frozen, his heart pounding in his ears. She couldn't be asking what he thought she was. "What do you need from me, sweetheart?"

It takes her a long while to answer. "Will you come walk with me? I don't want to be alone."

He was out the door before she could finish. The wretched college experience was just another obstacle for him to outlast before Caroline might consider a future with him, and it managed to bring them together even in the meantime. Though her phone call might not be a declaration of anything deep or lasting, Klaus couldn't help but feel like it was a start.


	63. Make It Rain

**Prompt from Anonymous: this prompt is on the smuttier side. stripper vibes. naked caroline lying on a bed while klaus makes it rain on her with loads of cash. maybe klaus could be like some sort of mob boss.**

 _ **Sorry to be lacking on the smut and the human, but I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Sitting on the bed of their hotel suite, Klaus impatiently waited for Caroline to return. He refused to call it a tantrum; he simply hadn't been pleased that she invited his family to their getaway. Las Vegas was on her list of dream vacations, and Klaus had hoped to make her first visit perfect.

Perfection meant Caroline taking in the lights and the sounds with that incomparable joy of hers, clutching to his arm as they walked down the street or huddling into his shoulder as they gambled. It certainly wasn't Rebekah complaining about their accommodations or Elijah looking down his nose at some of the entertainment offered. He might have tolerated Kol, had he managed to find his own paramour to hoard.

Even as he sat, miserably sketching her in the stunning green dress she wore that night, Caroline and Kol were where he left them, at the high roller table. "She's my Lady Luck, Nik," Kol had cheered when they tried to leave. "Come on, darling. A kiss for luck?"

It was just a joke, but Klaus had never done lighthearted merriment well. He hated to dampen Caroline's begrudging smile, however, so he ungraciously allowed her to stay with Kol while he returned to their room in hopes of escaping Rebekah. She kept claiming one of them to see the Bellagio's fountains, the glitter in her eyes so reminiscent of her as a child.

The guilt Klaus felt at taking some of that glitter away over the millennium was not what he envisioned when he was planning this trip. Smudging the line of Caroline's hip on the page, he let himself wonder how the night might have gone if his siblings hadn't tagged along.

Dinner would have been a more intimate affair. Elijah had insisted on a fancy restaurant, not the hole-in-the-wall atmosphere Caroline preferred to find whenever they saw a new city. Rebekah's taste in clubs could be fickle, and they often left before Caroline managed to persuade him out to the dance floor. It was a common game for them, but one Klaus didn't enjoy playing out in front of his family.

He had half a mind to go and drag Caroline back to his side when the blonde in question burst through the door.

Panting heavily, she clutched a massive duffel bag to her chest. She glanced to Klaus, who hadn't moved from the bed. "Oh, hi."

The door clicked shut, and Caroline sighed in relief. Dropping the bag in the entry, she flashed over to straddle her hot, hybrid boyfriend. "Were you pouting up here without me?" she asked teasingly against his lips.

Claiming himself a real kiss, Klaus pulled back to appreciate her smile. "You were having fun with Kol, far be it from me to ruin your evening."

Caroline groaned as she dropped her forehead onto his shoulder. "About that-"

"Darling!" Kol sang through the door, knocking lightly. Klaus normally found the endearment irritating in reference to his girl, but there was a dark edge to Kol's voice that seemed threatening. "No hiding behind my brother, now. Return what's mine."

Klaus gripped her thighs before she could even think of moving, especially when Kol was unpredictable on his best days. There was a reason he spent so many years daggered in a coffin. "Love?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline leaned back to yell at Kol without leaving Klaus's lap. "It's not yours, you totally cheated!"

"I was going to get nice things, Caroline," Kol whined.

Bewildered, Klaus just watched as Caroline slid off the bed to stomp toward the door. As nice as it was not be on the receiving end of her scolding, he was still lost.

"You don't deserve nice things," she told Kol through the door. Her arms crossed stubbornly against her chest, and Klaus realized just how long this petty fight might go on.

"Kol," he called in resignation. "Go bother Bekah, she's got her eye on one of the security men roaming the hotel."

"But Nik!"

"Go," Klaus ordered, trying not to laugh as Caroline stuck her tongue out. Kol audibly walked down the hallway, muttering to himself. "You do know he can't see through walls, sweetheart."

"It's cathartic," she shrugged. She bent to pick up the duffel bag, her green dress riding up to give him a nice view of her ass. "Plus, he has no right to this money. He totally compelled the dealer right in front of me and all the casino cameras."

"And what are you going to do with it?" Klaus asked, watching her set the bag on the bed. She opened it, seemingly unable to take her eyes off the cash. "Caroline?"

Shaking her head, she glanced up shyly. "Um, I figured donating it to a fluffy charity would be revenge enough."

Flashing to stand behind her, Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're blushing," he noted, rubbing his scruff against her neck. "What were you really thinking, love?"

"You'll laugh," she huffs, leaning into him. Her hands lightly traced over his where they rested on her stomach.

He traced the tip of his tongue down the line of her jaw. "Try me," he whispered. For as long as he lived, Klaus would never tire of learning every thought that brought a flush to her face.

Caroline sighed. "When we were younger, Bonnie and I used to take advantage of Grams' naptime to watch movies we weren't allowed," she said quietly. "One of those might have been 'An Indecent Proposal.'"

"Rolling around in a bed of money," he chuckled, pulling her closer when she tried to leave his arms. "How scandalous, Miss Forbes."

Shivering at his breath on her neck, Caroline turned to face him. "I do have a large pile of money sitting here," she mused innocently. She ran her hands up his chest, tangling her fingers among his necklaces.

"But what have you done to earn it?"

Klaus's voice was low, and Caroline arched a brow at the implied challenge.

She was never one to shy away from those.

Pulling away, she tugged ever so lightly on the strap of her dress. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?" Her hips swayed, hypnotic even in the absence of actual music. She slowly raised the hem over her thighs, the lace tops of her stockings just visible before she smiled evilly. "I'm going to need some motivation before I show you anymore."

He reached for her automatically, only to be swatted away. "No touching," Caroline clucked. Pulling at the zipper of her dress, however, she batted her eyelashes. "At least, not until you make it worth my while."

Smirking, Klaus picked a bundle of cash from the duffel bag. He tore the label so he could separate the bills for easy handling, much to Caroline's amusement. "Let's find you some proper music, then. Really make it a show."


	64. One Fine Sundae

**Prompt from Anonymous: can i request something messy? klaus gets inspired by his huge sweet tooth. he grabs some whipped cream, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce from the fridge & goes absolutely wild with it, getting it in every part of caroline's naked body. maybe he gets a little more creative with the use of restraints.**

 _ **Many thanks to my suggestions anon! I'm glad so many people are excited for this one, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! NSFW, friends. I tried?**_

* * *

"Go away, Kol," Klaus muttered, shoving his brother off the porch.

Kol just chuckled from the yard. "You certainly are a crabby one without the delightful Caroline, aren't you?"

Having drank half the bar, Klaus was in no state to counter that argument. Caroline's girls weekend with Bonnie and Rebekah had been very last minute, leaving Klaus with no time to prepare for coming home to an empty house. A thousand years of knowing exactly what to expect in his own home, and the Original Hybrid wanted to throw a temper tantrum at feeling the absence of his lover.

It was embarrassing.

Caroline had clearly expected a similar reaction, though, considering she sent Kol to distract him with booze and blood. If only it had been enough. "Leave me be, brother," he ordered, slamming the door shut in Kol's face.

He took a deep breath, the silence at once comforting and stifling. Too used to Caroline's busy projects around the house, Klaus missed the frenetic energy always buzzing around her. He just missed her.

The alcohol was bitter on his tongue, probably a poor decision to try to drink away his melancholy. Moving to the kitchen, Klaus smacked his lips in a tipsy desire for something different. As much as he teased Caroline about her sweet tooth, a sugary treat suddenly seemed necessary to stave off the loneliness. He opened the fridge, licking his lips in indecision.

Bypassing the fruit was an easy decision, though blackberries were a particular favorite for him on a normal day. There was a leftover piece of cheesecake, but that wasn't what Klaus was craving.

Then he saw it.

Usually, Klaus despised the red can that had become a fixture in his kitchen over the decade Caroline had lived with him. He would never dare to malign whipped cream in her presence, but that red can of aerosolized sugar was nothing close to his culinary standards. They could go to any restaurant and have the dessert made fresh; still, she insisted on keeping the infernal stuff in their home.

Drunk on whiskey and craving Caroline, though, he found himself reaching for that damned can. Shaking it fervently as he often saw her do, Klaus felt like a moron when the first spray missed his mouth and landed on his cheek.

Luckily, a familiar giggle sounded from behind him, distracting him for the moment. "Looks like someone got over his high-brow taste," Caroline teased from the doorway.

Klaus frowned. "I didn't hear you come in," he admitted, thoroughly confused at her surprising presence. "I wasn't expecting you for another day."

"Rebekah threw a bit of a fit in the hotel." Caroline shrugged, more than used to his sister's antics. "Bonnie demanded we leave her to her mess, and I figured you could use some attention since I've been away. Clearly, or else you wouldn't have resorted to stealing my whipped cream."

And to think, the Original Hybrid had managed to forget the white fluff melting into his stubble. Before he could wipe it off, however, Caroline quickly stepped into him.

She leaned in, placing long, sucking kisses along his cheek to clean the cream from his face. Humming in contentment, she lingered on the corner of his lips. "You taste delicious," she whispered.

Klaus dug a hand into her hair, pulling her in for a deep, proper kiss. She whined as he pulled away, making him smirk. "Hello, love."

Rolling her eyes, she pecked his lips again so she could snatch the can from his hand. "How about you give me a better hello?" she propositioned, stepping backward. She shook the can playfully. "I really like how it tastes on your skin."

"I'd prefer to taste yours," Klaus growled, following her.

She held up a finger in pause. "If we're doing this," she warned, "we're doing this right. I want chocolate sauce, caramel, whatever else you think will work for this sweet, little game of ours. Grab everything while I go change the sheets."

"We'll buy more sheets."

Even her glare was sexy. "It's Egyptian cotton, Klaus. I don't let you ruin it with blood, I'm not letting us ruin it with this. Just-" She actually stomped her foot in frustration. "Just let me change the sheets."

Klaus flashed forward to giver her another combusting kiss. "Do whatever you need, love," he assured her. "But hurry. I'd hate to have to punish you."

Her cheeks flushed, the scent of her arousal making his mouth water more than the sweets she ordered him to bring to their bedroom. Oh, but this had possibilities.

As though she could read his mind, Caroline swatted his shoulder before flashing up the stairs.

Laughing, Klaus went back to the fridge to collect his wares. "This is going to be fun."

"I heard that!"

* * *

"You'd better not get that anywhere it burns."

Klaus gave an inelegant snort, far more occupied with the design he was painting on her stomach using the chocolate sauce. "You're a vampire, sweetheart."

"With lady parts," Caroline barked, like he was an imbecile. "Self-cleaning oven, don't mess with the chemistry. Just keep the area clear, okay?"

Dropping into a push-up over her naked body, Klaus nuzzled at her neck. "Very well," he sighed. His tongue lightly traced her collarbone. "I think the caramel will go nicely up here."

Caroline squirmed. "You've been decorating me for ages, when are you going to do something to me?"

"Impatient as always," he noted, moving off the bed to grab the caramel.

"Remember that payback's a bitch."

The implied threat shouldn't have sent a shiver down his spine, but Caroline's version of payback was often quite enjoyable for them both in the end. "I'm counting on it, love."

He dragged the caramel sauce up her sternum, tracing it along the prominent ridges of her collarbones. The whipped cream, he circled under her breasts and filled her belly button. Unable to resist, he dipped a finger into her navel and offered it with an innocent pout. "Care for a taste?"

Recognizing his taunt for the stalling tactic it was, Caroline bucked her hips in challenge. "I could ask the same of you."

Klaus chuckled, taking the finger into his own mouth instead. "Mm," he moaned. "I'm starting to see why you like this." Reaching back to her stomach, he scooped up another bite. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

This time, Caroline obediently opened her mouth to gently suck the whipped cream off his finger. Her tongue swirled around the digit, and she bit lightly when he tried to pull away.

"I've already tied you up," Klaus warned with a meaningful glance to the panties binding her wrists to the headboard. "Will I need to gag you as well?"

Caroline snorted. "Good luck with that." Still, Klaus could tell she was antsy. Her legs continued to fidget against the bed. "Seriously, let's get to the good stuff."

"Oh, sweetheart," he said lowly, leaning down to run his tongue through the interwoven streaks of caramel and chocolate. "You are the good stuff."

As he laced her stomach with kisses, licking and sucking a clear path toward her more erogenous zones, Klaus found that the sugary treats had nothing on the taste of pure Caroline. Her chest would move a bit more heavily if he lingered on her rib cage; that breathy moan when he skirted around her nipple to lap at the cream under her breast would surely haunt his dreams. It amazed him that ten years together hadn't diminished his joy in learning very nook and cranny of Caroline's body.

It humbled him that she allowed him to continue learning.

"I missed you," he admitted, though he downplayed it by finally laving her nipple with his wet tongue.

Caroline arched her back, trying to push her breast more fully into his mouth. "It's good we can miss each other. It means we're doing something right," she gasped as his hand finally moved to her core. "More."

His finger dragged along her slit, rubbing lightly at her clit while he switched to the other breast. "No, I think this is plenty," he said, doing his best to clean her skin. His chin had caught some caramel and cream, the chocolate staining his cheek. "Now that dessert is finished, I think I'm ready for the main course."

With a last, smacking kiss to her breast, Klaus began to move down her stomach until Caroline clenched her legs around his back.

"Come here," she urged, straining against her bindings. She could easily tear through the flimsy lace, but Caroline liked to commit to their scenes. Ever obliging, Klaus allowed her to guide him up to kiss her, only she ducked his lips to clean his face herself. "Mm, that's better. Okay, back to business."

Klaus rolled his eyes at her demand, but he wasn't about to complain. He had been dying for a taste of her since she left days earlier. "As you wish," he drawled against her lips before sliding down to settle between her legs.

He did so enjoy watching her blush at the first touch of tongue.

* * *

"I feel sticky," Caroline noted with a far less pleasurable squirm. "This was super hot, but the afterglow isn't nearly as fun."

Klaus chuckled at her detached assessment. "I don't mind," he shrugged.

"Duh, because you're not the one with dried sugar all over you," she grumbled. Rolling off the bed, she pretended not to notice him tracking her movements. "I can't believe I let this happen. I need a shower."

Not one to miss an opportunity, Klaus jumped right up. At her challenging expression, he smirked. "I thought you might need someone to wash your back, really make sure all signs of our dirty tryst are gone."

Ignoring him, Caroline walked right past him into the bathroom. "You're lucky you're cute."

"That's not a no."

Turning on the water, Caroline beckoned for him to follow her into the roomy shower. "I really could use the second set of hands," she joked, pulling him under the waterfall with her. Kissing his cheek, she reached up to wipe some caramel out of his stubble. "Seriously, we need to pick less sticky food next time."

"The clean up is half the fun," Klaus insisted, letting his hands wander down her back. He squeezed her ass, dropping kisses along her throat. About to return to her mouth for a more fulfilling kiss, Klaus was surprised when she pushed him away.

"You're right," she said innocently. Then she dropped to her knees. "The cleanup is half the fun."

Whatever Klaus had been planning to respond, it flew out of his head when her lips wrapped around his cock.

And to think he thought this was a terrible weekend.


	65. Hooked

**Prompt from Anonymous: caroline has never had a one-night stand. klaus usually doesn't stay after his. both wake up at the same time & awkwardness ensues.**

* * *

On a normal day, Caroline would wake up to her Britney Spears ringtone at 7 on the dot, jump out of bed to do her yoga stretches, then hop in the shower. It was a well-tuned routine that she enjoyed during her senior year, especially since her roommate was a late sleeper who never fought her for shower time. It worked even better when Enzo went traveling over breaks, like his trip to Spain that winter. The comfort of sleeping naked without fear of a best friend barging into her room certainly made up for the unfair amounts of sangria Enzo was probably drinking by the Mediterranean. Almost.

Unfortunately for Caroline, it wasn't a normal day.

A car alarm blared from outside, jerking her awake well before her internal clock could. The glide of the sheets against her naked skin was pleasant enough to soothe her back to sleep; the foreign arm weighing down her hip, however, was decidedly concerning.

Suddenly wide awake and very confused, Caroline's eyes flashed open in time to meet hazy blue ones looking back at her from mere inches away. Her memory from the night before had finally caught up to her hazy morning brain, and she realized she was still in bed with her very first one-night stand.

He was cute, even sleep-rumpled and irritated at the noisy alarm still wailing in the early hour. "Bloody hell," he groaned, stretching his neck slightly to push his face into the pillow. "Are your neighbors always this considerate?"

Caroline was known for her articulate nature among friends and family, but she had absolutely no words for this stranger in her bed. The British accent was a nice touch, especially when he had used it to his advantage with the best dirty talk she'd ever experienced first-hand the night before. In the bright light of day, though, it added to the whole "this can't be real" problem she was having in her head.

He seemed to get that, as he peeked up to meet her flummoxed gaze. "I didn't think you were drunk last night, but perhaps I was mistaken?"

"No," she denied immediately. "I remember everything, I just wasn't expecting you to still be here."

"Ouch," he said, facing her more fully. His arm remained where it rested on her hip, the slight flex distracting Caroline in its muscular relief.

"I mean- You- I'm sorry, I don't really do this often," Caroline hesitantly explained. It was slightly mortifying to admit to the gorgeous naked man in her bed, but she had always been a blunt person. "I'm not really sure what the etiquette is for one-night stands."

A serial monogamist to her core, Caroline thought her dry spell since her summer fling wouldn't end until a new boyfriend appeared in her life. When her boss insisted on going for a drink after closing up shop the night before, the last thing she expected was to bring some guy home with her.

* * *

 _"Come on, Carebear," Katherine whined from the door. "I need to get laid."_

 _Caroline rolled her eyes. "There are plenty of sales going on, I could help you purchase one of Bite Me's fine products," she rattled off using their standard sales pitch. Working in a sex shop had definitely broadened the blonde's horizons, one of them being her boss's complete lack of boundaries. With Katherine Pierce, it was best practice to give as good as she gave. "I just want to go home, Kat."_

 _"You were the one complaining that Mommy was stuck working over Christmas," she countered. "Winter break with no doting parents_ and _your irritating roommate is globetrotting? Honey, that's just begging for some fun of your own. I happen to also need fun, so let's goooo."_

 _She really tried to come up with any excuse not to go. It was cold in Chicago, and a hot bath with too much red wine sounded like a perfectly relaxing evening. Caroline just knew whatever club Katherine chose would be loud, sweaty, and drawn to the gorgeous woman begging her to join. Second best was not a position Caroline Forbes enjoyed. "Have fun, stay safe."_

 _"I will," Katherine sighed, "if only because I'll have the most boring killjoy sitting next to me at the bar." Without another argument, Kat removed Caroline's cardigan and slid her skirt a couple of inches higher. "Grab your coat, Forbes, before I drag you out of here without it."_

 _With a mulish grin, Caroline dutifully followed directions. "You're buying," she demanded._

 _As vigorously as Katherine had lobbied her to go out, though, Caroline still wasn't surprised when the brunette ditched her within the hour. "I want to peel his suit off with my teeth," the vixen warned before strutting away from the bar toward her willing victim._

 _Left with the open tab, Caroline figured it couldn't hurt to have at least one more drink on her boss's dime._

 _"It appears I'm not the only one drinking alone. Mind if I join you?"_

 _Ready to tear this pick-up artist a new one for pouncing not even a minute after Kat left, Caroline was disappointed in herself when she hesitated once she got a look at the guy. He was a pretty one, that was sure. Still, she didn't want to be out in the first place. "The seat's free, but I'm not much company. I'm just going to finish this drink and be on my way."_

 _The man shrugged, dimples cutting deep into his cheeks as he smiled to himself. "I suppose it would be too much to ask to be my own judge as to whether or not you're good company," he teased gently._

 _"I'm just saying, I would much rather be at home with a glass of wine," she said firmly. "At least there I wouldn't have to worry about strangers hitting on me."_

 _He chuckled, apparently easy-going in the face of her barbs. "Come on, love. Take a chance. I promise, I don't bite."_

 _Something hot raced down Caroline's spine at his muttered challenge, the accent adding an intriguing sensation. The moment of uncertainty gave him the opening he needed to start a conversation, which lead to the offer of a dance. Not long after his first nearly failed attempt to charm her, she was the one pulling him into a cab so they could take things back to her place._

* * *

Caroline watched him warily, though he just chuckled enough to shake the bed. "Are you trying to get rid of me already?" he teased. "Here I thought we had a great time."

Flushed with the memories still returning to her, as well as the contact he still had with the skin of her waist, Caroline struggled to find a response. "I- You-"

"Klaus," he offered helpfully, mirth apparent in his eyes. "And you're Caroline. I suppose if it's manners you're worried about, we should get re-introductions out of the way."

She couldn't stifle a laugh, which Klaus seemed to take as an invitation to kiss her. "Good morning," she hummed as he pulled away.

"Good morning." He paused, watching her carefully. "In all honesty, I do tend to leave before things get messy. I'm rather surprised I stayed all night, as well."

"Ass," she accused, lightly shoving his shoulder in jest.

He took the jab, tickling her ribs in return. At her bright laugh, Klaus quickly rolled to pin her to the bed. "I just meant," he murmured against her neck, "that I didn't expect to want to stay."

Caroline's breath caught in her throat as his lips began to drag down her torso. "So, what?" she asked hoarsely as his nose skimmed her hip bone. "This is your way of working me out of your system?"

Lightly, Klaus bit the skin of her inner thigh. "One way to find out, love."

As far as she was concerned, maybe one-night stands weren't so bad if they all ended like this. By the way Klaus made himself comfortable between her legs, though, she wondered if maybe this one wasn't meant to end after all.


	66. My Lord

**Prompt from Anonymous: dom klaus vibes. klaus orders caroline to get on her hands & knees on the bed. once she's in position, 1) he walks around in front of her to squeeze her boobs like one would milk a cow & then 2) in the midst of him thrusting & pulling her hair, someone walks in on them (preferably not a mikaelson). caroline is facing the door when caught so she's mortified, klaus is sheepish. (if the first part is too weird for you, you can ignore it.)**

* * *

She fought a shiver as he dragged his finger across her bared shoulders. The rough carpets beneath her knees were beginning to wear on her, but Caroline knew better than to break posture while he was in control.

"Do you like this, sweetheart?" he asked in a silky whisper. Klaus stepped in front of her, his member tantalizingly close to her face. "Do you enjoy kneeling before me?"

Biting her lip, Caroline refused to give him the satisfaction of her desire to reach and take him in her mouth.

He smirked as though he could read her thoughts. Given the intimacy of their relationship, Caroline wouldn't be surprised if he could. Her body language was likely more apparent while naked. "Not even a whimper," he taunted, stealing a quick grope of her breast. The head of his cock just brushed her chin, a taunt all of its own.

Pleased at her self-discipline, Klaus nodded toward the bed. "Come, love," he ordered gently. "All fours."

She immediately stood to launch herself toward the imposing four-poster in the center of the room. The royal chambers were tastefully opulent, and the plush pillows strewn about the bed were a great comfort for her sore knees as Caroline gratefully landed among them. "Thank you, my lord," she said, her eyes fluttering closed as she assumed the position. This was far more comfortable.

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

The threat in his voice was clear, but it sparked Caroline's arousal as well as her indignation. "I would hope I am always able to speak my mind."

Klaus leaned down to bite her shoulder, just a nip for her to feel his smile against her skin. "I adore your mind," he assured, "but you asked for my help to turn it off after the day you've had. All you need to worry about is pleasing me, correct?"

Chastened, she nodded demurely. "Yes, my lord."

With a light tap to her backside, Klaus moved to stand in front of her. He reached for her breasts, hanging heavy with want as he kneaded the flesh. Caroline moaned at the feeling, then gasped as he pinched a nipple. Once her mouth was open, Klaus placed the head of his cock against her lip. "Suck."

Defiant to her core, Caroline followed his command in her own time; she let tip of him set on the inner ridge of her lip, and her tongue dragged idly along the slit. Though she wanted more of the greedy noises Klaus made in pleasure, she merely swirled her tongue around the head before wrapping her lips more firmly around him.

As she bobbed along his length, she could feel his fingers delving further into her hair with each new angle. If Klaus pulled too hard, she made sure to bare a hint of teeth - a warning he knew to heed. When she felt the pulse of his vein jerking beneath her tongue, Caroline realized he must be close and tried to intensify her efforts despite her limited motion.

"Your Majest- Oh!"

Bonnie watched aghast as the Queen's consort flew from the front of the bed, leaving Queen Caroline quite bare and on display for her most trusted lady-in-waiting. As Klaus sheepishly pulled a sheet from the bed to cover himself, Caroline just sat back on her heels and crossed her arms.

Growing up royal removed all sense of boundaries, made worse considering her complete lack of privacy upon bearing the crown. Bonnie had caught her and her husband in more compromising positions in the past, but it never ceased to surprise the modest countess. "What is it, Bonnie?"

A heavy robe dropped onto her shoulders; Caroline rolled her eyes, knowing Klaus had done it in a show of propriety. How she managed to marry a complete rake that was almost a prudish gentleman when it came to her and their public relationship, she would never understand.

"A new plan has been developed against the Salvatores, and I was asked to fetch you," Bonnie explained, the distaste at being ordered about clear in her expression. It was just that honesty and frankness that had endeared the lady to the Queen in the first place, and also why she held such royal confidences. Caroline truly considered her a friend, quite the rarity among the court. "The advisors want your approval, though they had no good reasons for requiring it tonight."

"Good," Caroline answered with a cheeky smile, turning to Klaus. "I am forbidden from using my mind tonight anyway, so I couldn't possibly make a decision."

Blushing at the implication, Bonnie took the hint and quickly left the room.

Caroline glanced down to where the sheet bunched around Klaus's softening cock, and she sighed dramatically. "I was doing so well," she pouted.

Klaus chuckled, hugging her tenderly so he could roll her over onto her back. He placed sucking kisses at her neck, leaning up to kiss her fully. Their lips moved languidly as they laid together. "You're doing well now," he promised, letting his hand wander to stroke her more intimately.

She rocked against his fingers, the pleasurable friction enough to steal her breath. "You're doing better," she said hoarsely. "Keep doing that."

Smirking, Klaus kissed her again. His grin went slack almost immediately, however, when Caroline slicked her hand up and down his member in time with the index finger slowly penetrating her. "You're driving me mad, love," he admitted, his eyes already fluttering shut as his orgasm rapidly approached.

"Good," she answered huskily, moving down his body to lean over his cock while keeping her stroke steady. "I want you to come for me, my love." He cursed at her throaty words, but it was likely the slight touch of her tongue that triggered his release. She worked him firmly, allowing his essence to land on her breasts as he watched hungrily. Caroline hummed, running a finger along her skin and bringing it to her mouth.

Unable to restrain himself, Klaus lurched forward to kiss her passionately, much to her amusement. "You're magnificent."

"I know," she flirted, kissing him more tenderly. "Despite the slight deviation from our plans, I want you to make love to me now, Klaus."

He bowed his head, looking up through his lashes to meet her with a lascivious gaze. "Yes, my Queen."


	67. Real Life Fanfiction

**Prompt from Anonymous: i can't remember if you've ever done a teachers drabble. if you haven't, can you please write human klaroline as teachers?**

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Forbes!" April bounced on her toes as she walked through the hallway, waving toward her English teacher.

The cheerful blonde smiled back despite standing duty for a horde of high schoolers to rush past her. "Good morning, April. I hope you're ready to turn in your genre study proposal for third hour."

Nodding, April stopped at her locker nearby. "I'm all set," she promised as she unloaded her bookbag. "It's going to knock your socks off."

"Looking forward to it," Miss Forbes chuckled. Her attention was soon diverted by a cup of coffee suddenly appearing before her. "Oh, thanks," she said to Mr. Mikaelson, gratefully accepting the mug. "I can't believe I forgot caffeine for the morning duty shift."

Giggles broke out from behind April, where she found her friends Aimee and Sarah snickering at their teachers' conversation. "What's the joke?" April asked.

"He's so whipped," Aimee said meanly, jutting her chin toward their usually grumpy art teacher. Mr. Mikaelson was certainly the hottest teacher they had, but his effortless charm only seemed to truly appear around the sunny Miss Forbes. It was the worst kept secret in school that everyone thought they were dating, always standing duty together or chatting at the dances while chaperoning. Asked directly about it, though, and they would always clam up. 'None of the students' business' might be their defense for not answering, but Mystic Falls High was nosy to its core. "God," Aimee sighed, "why is she not dating him? They've been flirting for, like, two years."

"Maybe they have been," Sarah suggested, lifting a lascivious eyebrow. "A torrid love affair has been happening right under our noses."

April shrugged, clutching at her notebooks tightly as she risked a glance at their teachers. "I'll admit they're comfortable around each other," she hedged, "but maybe they're just good examples of a comfortable working relationship."

Snorting, Sarah more blatantly watched Miss Forbes roll her eyes at something Mr. Mikaelson said. "Or they're a good example of the slow burn, and this is just foreplay for them."

"Sarah!"

"Oh, calm down, Nana," Aimee joked. "Like we don't know about that fanfiction you're writing? I've read your drafts of Draco and Hermione becoming professors at Hogwarts, and yes, I do sense some real-world inspiration."

Embarrassed, April shut her locker and quickly walked down the hallway to her first class. "Shut up," she hissed, mindful of the otherwise oblivious teachers they left behind. When she saw Mr. Mikaelson grin shyly toward the ground as Miss Forbes laughed, however, April couldn't help but smile herself. "They're just cute, is all."

"Whatever," Aimee said, following her friend to calculus. "I'd totally be dating him if I were her."

* * *

"April, can I borrow you for a few minutes?" Miss Forbes asked as the bell rang for lunch. "I'd like to discuss your genre proposal."

Taking a fortifying breath, April waited patiently as her classmates gathered their things. Once everyone had filed out, Miss Forbes sat at the next desk, April's pink report folder in hand. "You hate it," the crestfallen teen realized.

She had been biting her lip all hour, nervously watching her teacher grade proposals instead of the documentary they were supposed to be taking notes on. April wasn't a big risk taker, but she felt compelled to try something different with this project - and the genre she chose was certainly a risk.

"I don't hate it," Miss Forbes rushed to assure her. She flipped to the page with April's main argument, running a perfectly manicured nail along her thesis statement. "I can tell you're passionate about wanting to legitimize fanfiction, pointing out the genre's amalgamation of other genre tropes and how direct author relationships with the audience can influence the story mark it as unique."

Waiting for the other shoe to drop was too painful. "But?"

"But, I can't approve fanfiction as a topic for this assignment." Before April could argue, Miss Forbes held up a hand. "The curriculum is too strict already, and I fought hard to give this project the flexibility it needs with approved reading lists. As much as I hate to turn down your proposal when you're so interested in it, I have to in the name of protecting the project for future classes."

Clearly disappointed at the news, April wilted. "I get it, but how is it fair that haikus get their own genre of poetry while fanfiction is infinitely more varied and personal to me? Dramione might not be for everyone, but there's something for everyone who want to try it out."

A thought of inspiration hit her, and April dove for her bag. "Here," she said, pulling out her editing draft for her latest fic. "I know I'm not Hemingway or Allende, but how does this not count as a genre? There are entire collections full of teacher-centered stories. They all have their own tropes, and there's a total realism that comes from authors' real lives."

Miss Forbes raised an amused eyebrow at April's explanation. "Oh, really?" she asked teasingly. "Do you write about your teachers?"

Blushing, April just nodded. "Read it, and maybe reconsider my proposal? Please?"

Her earnest expression must have worked, because Miss Forbes' amusement softened into understanding.

"I make no promises," the teacher warned.

"Sure," April nodded, excited that she was being taken seriously. "Thank you, Miss Forbes!"

"Go eat lunch," she said, waving her hand in dismissal.

As April packed up to leave, it occurred to her that Miss Forbes would essentially be reading about herself and Mr. Mikaelson under the guise of Harry Potter fanfiction.

She could only hope that her teacher didn't notice - or that she'd mind enough to dock April's grade.

* * *

"Oh my god," Bon," Caroline huffed in disbelief. She had brought home April's story and proposal after work, and she couldn't believe what she was reading. Of course, she had to call her best friend about it. "They totally ship me and Klaus together."

"They ship you," Bonnie laughed through the phone. "Caroline, we don't watch Buffy anymore."

Caroline shook her head, even though she was alone in her living room. "While I'm impressed with April's writing, I can't help but feel a little violated. This story is filled with conversations I've had with Klaus in the hallways. These girls know nothing about me or Klaus - not really - and they've constructed this romance between us in their imagination."

Sighing, Bonnie didn't sound nearly as concerned. "I'm not sure you have room to talk, MrsBroodyAngel on ," she pointed out. "Ten years ago, you would have been April fighting for your right to party with licensed content."

Her lips pursed like she tasted something sour. "You know what? I hate that you remember everything."

"And you love creative students," her friend reminded her. "She's channeling that talent in productive avenues, and there are worse-looking people she could pair you with. Annoying or not, Klaus is a looker."

"Shut up," Caroline admonished lightly, fighting a blush. A key in the front door distracted her, only to open to a very welcome sight. "Got to go, Bon, dinner's here."

"Tell Professor Malfoy I say hey!"

"Ha ha," she deadpanned, hanging up. Caroline jumped from the couch to greet her boyfriend with a peck on the lips. "Hey, babe."

"Hello, love." Klaus leaned in for a more indulgent kiss. "I thought we'd do gyros tonight."

"Smells good," she said, grabbing the takeout bag from his hands. "You're not going to believe what I read today."


	68. Pucker Up

**Prompt from Anonymous: this one is from angie's (thetourguidebarbie) bribe list. "AU/AH: Caroline breaks her arm and asks Klaus to help her with her make-up."**

* * *

"OWW!"

Her howl of pain brought Klaus careening into her bedroom. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, his voice sounding more panicked than Caroline had ever heard.

Guiltily, she forced herself to stop ogling his sudden appearance. He had clearly came straight from the bathroom, considering he only wore a towel and a face full of shaving cream. "Sorry," she said, half embarrassed and half frustrated. "I was trying to do my makeup with my left hand, but I somehow tweaked the bad arm."

Klaus immediately crouched to gingerly check her sling, slightly adjusting it to tuck her cast against her ribs. "You know the rules, you're supposed to keep your arm tight to your torso until-"

"-I don't want to use automatically," she recited in a bored voice. "Thank you, Dr. Mikaelson. I forgot medical degrees are standard for art studios these days."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus stood once he was sure her arm was otherwise fine. Caroline kept her eyes on her reflection, determined to ignore the loosening fold of his towel. She knew letting her best friend's hot brother live in her spare room would be terrible for her self-control. It didn't help that he appeared to be incredibly comfortable in said hot body; he never seemed to mind being caught minimally dressed in the common areas.

"Maybe not for the studio," he countered, apparently fighting a smile at her annoyed pout. "But the Air Force? Apparently, they prefer if we have a bit of medical knowledge handy."

Caroline's eyes widened at this new bit of information. A month of living together, and Klaus had kept his personal life a bit of a mystery between them. Kol didn't care for whatever game he was playing, but he had long insisted they keep him out of their roommate issues. Buttering Caroline up to the idea was all he was willing to devote to the situation, as Klaus needed a place to live and Caroline someone to share the rent. Kol was a best friend, brother, and occasionally a deal broker - not a therapist.

"I knew you didn't go to school," Caroline admitted. "The military never even crossed my mind."

"Honorably discharged, and I was able to save enough to open the studio," he shrugged. "Give me a minute, I'll be right back."

She frowned, unsure why he would come back. Shaking her head, she hissed as her arm was jostled by the motion. The pink cast was hardly asking for her ire, but she just stared at the inconvenience that was her broken arm. "I just had to wear the Jimmy Choos during an ice storm," she muttered to herself. Two weeks later, and she was ready to chew the damn thing off.

"Okay, make-up." Caroline looked at her vanity with determination. "I'm not showing my face at work wearing a pink cast and no foundation. I can do this."

"I have no doubt," Klaus said, coming into her room in sweatpants and stubble, carrying one of the dining room chairs. "However, I thought you might want some help."

Biting her lip, Caroline tried not to let her laughter shake her body. "You're going to help me?" He seemed completely serious, which just made her want to laugh harder. "Did the Air Force give out cosmetology licenses, too?"

Klaus pinned her with an unimpressed glare as he poked through her make-up stash. "No, that comes with sharing a bathroom with Bekah when she discovered contouring," he explained, picking up her foundation bottle and its appropriate brush. "She demanded an artist's eye, at least until she realized I did a better job than she could. I became her personal makeup artist."

With a quirk of her lips, Caroline closed her eyes and let herself be pampered as Klaus applied the foundation to her skin. "Am I wrong in assuming there was blackmail involved?"

"I might have been sleeping with our brother's girlfriend at the time," he admitted, huffing when Caroline smacked his hand away from her face. "What?"

Incredulous, Caroline adopted a terrible fake accent. "Oh, I'm a super soldier with killer contouring skills that I picked up while screwing my brother's girlfriend," she mocked. "Seriously?"

Klaus just smiled as he held her chin to keep her head still. "You're the one always wanting to have roommate bonding sessions."

"That's just me being nosy," she dismissed. "This is the first time you've actually given me dirt, though."

"Close your eyes," he ordered gently, stroking the brush over her eyelids.

"Was it Kol's girlfriend? Did Kol even have girlfriends then? I always figured his high school years were him hitting on girls, with a spectacularly terrible batting average."

Klaus let out a snort. "You would be correct, I was talking about Elijah. He was away at college, and Tatia was in my class. We got drunk at a party. She wanted to punish him for leaving her behind and I was so angry at the world that I didn't care who I hurt."

"Damn," Caroline said.

"It's water under the bridge," he shrugged. "And I did get a skill out of it, despite Bekah's rather dastardly way of facilitating it. You have no idea how many photography clients I win over by providing a decent make-up artist for their shoot."

Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Is that what it's like to have siblings? The jealousy, the rivalries, the blackmail," she clarified. "I played mean girl politics better than anyone in high school, but I can't imagine having to go home and share a bathroom with those bitches."

"Such an only child," Klaus chuckled, moving onto concealer and some blush. "Always and forever, that was our pact. We may fight from time to time, but we still love each other, as dysfunctional as it could be. I don't believe it's too different from you and those friends you keep bringing around here. Didn't you grow up with them?"

Thinking of Bonnie and Stefan, Caroline smiled wanly. "Yeah, but it's not the same." Mystic Falls might have been a small town with nothing else to do than to hang out with friends, but they always went home at the end of the day. She went home to an empty house more often than not, especially after the divorce and her mom being promoted to sheriff. Caroline was proud she worked hard, but it would have been nice to have her around more often.

Apparently noting her sad thoughts, Klaus nudged her knee with his. "I'm fairly certain Kol would happily go up for adoption if you really want a brother," he offered, switching to the eyeshadow palette. "He never really bought into the 'always and forever' thing."

"That doesn't surprise me," she admitted. Her best friend was a feelings-proof playboy, and that emotional avoidance had to start somewhere. "Kol always reserves the right to be petty."

"Oh, is that why you two get on so well?"

Reaching with her left hand, Caroline swatted at Klaus. "Hey!"

"Ah," he warned, brandishing waterproof eyeliner. "Are you sure you want to risk an unsteady line?"

Satisfied she had settled into compliance, Klaus gently held the ridge of her eyebrow for better visibility. His other hand was warm on her cheekbone as the liner brushed along her lashes in short strokes. Caroline kept her eyes closed the whole time, but she could feel his steady concentration and firm presence.

Whether it was the romantic dry spell she had been lamenting lately or the sudden bout of bonding Klaus was allowing, Caroline needed to get a grip. The casual interest she often felt around her nearly naked roommate was growing into a pretty inconvenient crush.

"A dab of mascara," Klaus narrated, brushing along the top of her lashes. "Then open."

When she did open her eyes, Caroline hadn't expected him to be quite so close. As he carefully applied more mascara, she couldn't help but notice how intimate this whole thing was. Here was this gorgeous guy, helping her put on her make-up because she was hurt and he knew it was something she needed.

Smirking, Klaus leaned back a few inches to examine his handiwork. His dimples adorably poked into his cheeks when he noticed her watching him rather than inspecting her face in the mirror. "Beautiful," he told her anyway.

And Caroline believed him; he thought she was beautiful and had no problem telling her so. Maybe it was stupid to blatantly check him out while he was right there, but her eyes still fell to where his tongue ran across his lower lip.

"Right," he said, his voice a bit husky. "What did you want to do for your lips? I see you have no shortage of options, but-"

Before he could list the various shades and formulas, Caroline did what she really wanted for her lips. She pushed forward those few inches to land them on his. Their mouths brushed together, Klaus apparently content to let her lead. It wasn't until she deepens the kiss that his hands crept to her waist, pulling her closer.

With one hand gently scratching through his stubble, Caroline attempted to raise the other to run through his hair. "Ow, shit," she cursed.

Breaking from their embrace, Klaus gave a small smile at her frustrated pout. He leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder, then helped her to stand. "It's okay, love, you've got to get to work anyway."

"Oh," Caroline sighed, disappointed. "I just thought-"

Klaus lightly lifted her chin, pecking her lips one more time. "You thought right," he promised. "But I'd rather not receive another 'respect the morning schedule' lecture if I can help you get out of here on time."

Smiling shyly, Caroline grabbed her favorite lip gloss from the vanity. "I can definitely put this on with one hand," she teased. "But I should warn you, it's terrible for kissing."

His expression darkened with want, his hand squeezing her hip. "Maybe that's a good thing, sweetheart." At her questioning glance, he smirked. "Now that I know what it's like to kiss you, I'm not sure I can restrain myself. We'd probably best wait until your arm has healed."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but she felt herself blush all the same. She walked out of her room, her skirt swishing prettily along with her hips as Klaus followed. She hummed in mock sadness. "Pity."

"What's that?"

Sending him a challenging look over her shoulder as she picked up her purse, Caroline shrugged with her good side. "I thought such a multi-talented artist would be willing to get creative."

As the front door shut behind her, she fought shiver. The desire in his eyes would surely haunt her all day while she was trying to work.

At least she wouldn't be worried about her makeup like she'd feared.


	69. Trust

**Prompt from NikMik: excited for your AU week drabbles! prompt: human drabble. caroline plans a date for klaus**

* * *

Rebekah opened the door, sneering at the blonde waiting on her doorstep. "Oh, it's you."

"Hello, Bekah," Caroline greeted cheerily, her smile only slightly clenched. "Is Kol home? He was supposed to meet with me at the restaurant, but he didn't show." She shook the box she was holding. "I brought extra tarts from the lunch special."

"Now that sounds more like it." Kol's carefree voice floated through the siblings' shared apartment. "I do love tarts."

"The dessert, Kol, not your prostitutes," Rebekah answered snidely. Turning back to Caroline, she crossed her arms in annoyance. "What do you want?"

Handing the box of sweets to Rebekah, Caroline used it to push the girl out of her way so she could enter the apartment. Before the irate blonde could kick up a fuss, however, Caroline held up her hands in defense. "I need your help."

Rebekah rolled her eyes as Kol plucked the dessert box from her hands. "What could you possibly need our help for?" he asked, chewing a tart with his mouth open.

"I'm surprised you even dare to claim a close enough acquaintance to be asking favors," Rebekah chimed in. "Aren't you the one pretending not to be dating our brother? You're too good for him, right?"

"Look," Caroline said, dropping the polite veneer. "I know you don't like me-"

"-for good reason," Rebekah pointed out. "You let Nik squire you around, but only on your terms and without the commitment he deserves."

Kol snorted. "I'm with Carebear on this one," he said. "Nik taught me everything I know about romance, or lack thereof. Can you blame the girl for not trusting he can make a commitment?"

"Anyway," Caroline broke in before the siblings could start squabbling. "I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"Your pants are too tight, your shirts too low cut, and your cardigans are hideous," Rebekah rattled off.

"Your pants aren't tight enough, your décolletage is cruelly hidden, and I happen to agree with Bekah about your cardigans," Kol added, just to be a dick. "They're plain disrespectful to your figure, darling."

Caroline sighed, wondering why she thought this would be worth the effort. "Never mind, this was a bad idea." She fled the apartment before Kol could give any more helpful suggestions or Rebekah actually managed to kill her with that death glare.

It wasn't like she hadn't played some part in earning the girl's ire, though. Rebekah had every right to hate her considering the imbalance of her relationship with Bekah's favorite brother.

That still didn't mean she couldn't resent the brat's impression Caroline was a gold digger out for Klaus's money.

As a hostess for one of New York's premier restaurants, Caroline was used to being treated as the pretty little blonde available for a grope. In fact, it was how she met Rebekah's precious Nik. She had just led him and his date to their table when his hand pat her ass and slipped her a fifty-dollar bill. Not only did she take his money, she gouged out a good part of his foot with her stiletto heel.

Leave it to the smug bastard to take that as a challenge.

Six weeks of dining alone or only with family at her restaurant, a few bouquets of flowers, an apology or twelve, and finally a groveling offer she couldn't refuse was what it took for her to accept a date from the well-documented playboy of the city's art world. Hell yes, she Googled him. It wasn't until she saw his paintings first-hand that she admitted he might be the real deal. He had invited her to his studio, apparently wanting to prove his interest was genuine.

While the front gallery was full of abstracts and landscapes, his warm and messy studio was full of her. Her face, her hair, the dress she wore the night they met were all waiting for her, peeking out from canvases propped all over the room.

Even in the two months since, Klaus always pulled out all the stops for their dates. Caroline insisted on not being his arm candy, part of the reason she wouldn't agree to being exclusive. Not only did she lack faith he could be a boyfriend guy, but a small part of her also whispered that he would throw her away like he did all the other girls. It was best to keep herself as detached as she could.

Klaus hadn't taken her decision gracefully, but it also seemed to motivate him to really work at earning her trust. For every fancy dinner invite she turned down, he would find a better alternative: a sailboat ride, a scavenger hunt in the Natural History Museum, exploring his favorite library together. One weekend, he took her to this cottage he has on the beach where they cooked and laughed and made love.

Realizing she was wanting more and more of those moments with Klaus, Caroline needed to make a leap of faith. She knew she wanted to be with him, but how did she go about it?

Kol and Rebekah were a bust, and she really didn't want to try Elijah. At least Bekah was upfront about her dislike for Caroline's work in the service industry; their elder brother embodied a cool, more insidious disdain for her job status. He would be less than helpful, which left Caroline only one option. Marcel would have been her first choice, considering he actually liked her, but he couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

She would just have to work fast.

The gallery was quiet for business hours, though Caroline chalked it up to the bad weather outside. She supposed she was lucky to have Klaus's business partner all to herself when Marcel was able to personally greet her with a smile.

"Caroline, cher!" His arms opened wide as she walked in. At least someone was happy to see her. "Klaus isn't here."

"I know," she shrugged. "I was actually hoping to talk to you."

Marcel raised a curious eyebrow, but his smile told her he was game. When she laid out her problem, he shrugged easily. "I think I've got just the idea for you."

* * *

Reaching the deserted gallery, Klaus pulled out his phone to give Marcel a call. "I'm here for the meeting you called," he said irritably, "and you don't bother to show up?"

"Call it misleading in the name of friendship, Klaus," Marcel answered. "You might want to check out your work space."

"What-?" Marcel hung up before Klaus could even ask for clarification, his temper flaring at being kept out of the loop.

Worse, he had been planning to pick Caroline up for dinner before his partner insisted he stop at the gallery first. If he valued punctuality, then Caroline revered it. Dialing her number next, Klaus headed upstairs to his studio in the attic loft. The call connected as soon as he saw the light glowing from under the usually locked door. "Love, I hate to tell you this, but I'm going to be late."

"Oh," she answered, sounding put out. "Did something come up at the gallery?"

Before he could respond, however, the loft door slid open to reveal Caroline herself wearing a soft, flannel robe. She smirked when he froze, watching her toy with the robe's tie. "Or is something about to come up?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Chuckling, Klaus was finally spurred into action, taking her waist in his hands as he gently pushed her back into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the easel set with a fresh canvas and his favorite oils. "What's all this?"

Caroline smiled shyly, her eyes focused on tugging at his shirt collar. "I wanted to do something nice for my boyfriend," she answered, attempting nonchalance. Fear bled into her expression as his eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline. "Is that okay?"

His hand raised to her cheek, and Klaus gently stroked her face with his thumb. Dimples peeked out as he just looked at her with a dumb smile on his face. "That depends, sweetheart," he teased. "Do I know this boyfriend of yours? Because I'll share if I have to, but I definitely won't be gracious about it."

Shoving him lightly, Caroline giggled as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I want you to be my boyfriend," she said breathlessly. "Just you."

Klaus pressed his forehead against hers, smile wider than she'd ever seen it. "Well, then. What's this nice thing you're doing for your boyfriend?" He had a feeling he would never tire of saying that out loud. Sliding her robe down her shoulder, he placed a few open-mouthed kisses against her skin. "I must say, this is a great start."

"I care about you, so much," she declared as she leaned into his kisses. "And part of being in a real relationship is trust. I thought about how to show you that trust, and with Marcel's help, I…"

Caroline pulled away, walking backwards as she slowly discarded the robe. "I want you to paint me," she said softly, dropping onto the small couch he kept in the studio without a stitch to cover her. "I trust you not to make me look terrible."

Sensing her hesitance, Klaus knelt by the couch where she sat. He took her hands in his to bring them to his lips. "I could never," he promised. "And I would never betray your trust."

She wiped a tear from her eye, overwhelmed at Klaus's declaration. "Okay," she said with a watery smile. "Let's do this."

"Agreed," Klaus said, ignoring his easel altogether in favor of joining Caroline on the couch. Showering her with kisses, his lips finally landed at her ear. "I hope to paint you many times over in our future," he whispered lovingly. "Right now, I just want you."

Caroline sighed dramatically, "If you insist."


	70. Drama Queen

**Prompt from Anonymous: klaroline prompt from tumblr - "The girl playing your wife went home early today and I'm her understudy so I guess I'm your wife now haha why are you looking at me like that au"**

* * *

"Forbes!"

Caroline perked up from her stretches to find the student director waiting impatiently. If there was one thing every freshman knew in Whitmore's Drama Department, it was that Katherine Pierce hated to be kept waiting. Gunning to be a star one day, Caroline wasn't about to disappoint her program's dictator. She scrambled to stand, anxiously picking at her dance leggings as discreetly as she could. "Yes?"

"Lucy needs a rest day and Nora has a test tonight so she can't understudy," Katherine explained in a bored voice. "You're on for Belle if you can fit the costume."

"I can!" Caroline's neck hurt from the force of her enthusiastic nod, but she thought it was a bit more dignified than clapping in her joy. Most underclassmen competed for the chorus spots, and she had been lucky enough to understudy for actual bit parts in that semester's production of 'Beauty and the Beast.' To take the lead, even only for a night, would be a major opportunity. "Absolutely, I'm ready."

Pinning her with an unimpressed stare, Katherine tilted her head. "We'll find out in rehearsal," she warned. "Klaus has already scared off the first two girls I asked this morning. Because of that, I need you to get to wardrobe ASAP then to choreography. I'll be expecting you to have the routines down before vocal warm-up at four o'clock."

As the director turned on her heel to check the other rehearsal rooms, Caroline wilted. Klaus Mikaelson was a legend in the department, more for his grumpy commitment to method acting than his onstage presence, which was plenty legendary on its own. Most people expected him to pull a Brad Pitt and head off to Hollywood one semester short of graduation - but no, he was finishing off his senior year as the Beast.

Boy, was that an apt casting.

Being in the chorus, the only time Caroline really saw Klaus was onstage or during full rehearsals. Apparently, his need to foster and channel the Beast even out of performance had him shut away from everyone in the cast. What she did see, however, was always intense and a little self-important. From what some of the older girls said, Gaston would have been a more natural fit for the dramatic ladies man he usually was. To be playing opposite as his love interest? Caroline was more than a little intimidated.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked when Caroline returned to the chorus warm-up to grab her things. "You're white as a sheet."

"I've got to do a wardrobe check for Belle, I'm filling in tonight," she said, her voice weak with trepidation.

Bonnie refused the blonde's earlier restraint and bounced happily on her toes. "Care, that's amazing!"

"Klaus Mikaelson is going to eat me alive."

Snorting, Bonnie covered her mouth at Caroline's pout. "From what Greta had to say about their fling last semester, you'll probably enjoy it. Twice."

Caroline fought a laugh, though her expression did pinch in discomfort. "TMI, Bon, and that's not going to happen." It wasn't for a lack of appreciation, the man was hot. But her last boyfriend had been hot, too - until she found him sexting an ex-girlfriend on a date with her. "I've had my fill of fuckboys this year. I really don't need to be the latest notch on the jerk's belt."

"So you say," Bonnie teased. "The Caroline I know would have that bad boy wrapped around her finger before the show is even over tonight."

Shaking her head, Caroline smiled indulgently. "Yeah, yeah," she sighed. "I've got to get going before Kat notices-"

"Forbes!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, quickening her pace to the wardrobe department. Anxiety aside, she couldn't let this chance pass her by.

* * *

After a hard hour of choreography practice and vocal runs, Caroline was jittery with nerves as she was laced into Belle's petticoats for a mini dress rehearsal with the Beast himself. Katherine had very unhelpfully described the exact conditions that caused the first two girls she approached to run screaming from the opportunity, and all the ways her big break could go wrong constantly ran through her mind.

"Relax," the director ordered, picking up the iconic blue dress Caroline would be wearing for most of the night. "Klaus is just a drama queen, no different than yourself when the costume almost didn't fit."

Caroline cringed as her minor fit came back to mind; if that was what she had to expect, then maybe she should be scared. "My ego can handle the needling and temper, but will he really drop me during dances if I don't meet his standards?"

"Only during rehearsal."

"Helpful," Caroline muttered, smoothing the skirts along her legs. Her chest raised with a deep breath. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Katherine smirked. "I knew I liked you."

Giving her best pageant queen smile in return, Caroline's eyes were decidedly cool. "Glad it only took you three tries to find the right understudy, then."

"Don't push it, Forbes," the director warned, though her smile didn't falter. "I just can't wait to see how you handle Klaus."

Caroline swallowed at the implicit threat. Back straight and chin high, however, she strode out of the room to finally face the Beast; weakness would not be tolerated.

* * *

Irritation buzzed around him like a mosquito, and Klaus knew he was testing the limits of his commitment to the character. When Katherine explained about the casting change for that night, it took everything in him not to lash out. Still, he realized his bad reaction might have been harsh to the poor girls meant to be filling in. Sent to his reserved dressing room for most of the afternoon, Katherine warned him to work out his anger before she brings the next Belle to work with him.

Lucy might have hated him, but at least she was used to his mood swings; Klaus pitied the understudy paired with his Beast.

"Oh, stop pouting," Bekah snapped, working on the seams of his costume. His baby sister had happily played the nepotism card for internship credit in the wardrobe department, and she was probably the only person left in the building that wouldn't completely avoid his act. "The self-loathing thing is your character's worst trait, and it's even worse compounded with your surly attitude. Get over yourself and try on this coat."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus shrugged into the costume. He obediently stood still as Rebekah pulled at the lapels to straighten the lines, until a knock at the door distracted them both. "I want you onstage in one minute to run through the dance with tonight's Belle," Katherine called from the hallway. "You've burned through two already, and I'm out of time to prepare another. Make it work, Mikaelson."

"Ugh," Rebekah groaned. "What does Elijah see in her?"

Klaus just grunted in disapproval, sweeping out of the room to leave Rebekah pondering their brother's love life. A part of him wanted to refuse the new girl just to spite Katherine, but their rivalry wasn't worth ruining the entire night's performance. He never knew who might be in the audience, especially as agents had been reaching out over the course of his final semester, hungry for an awarded up-and-comer. As he approached the stage, Klaus could only hope he actually had chemistry with the last-minute understudy.

The performance hall was almost deserted; the crew was probably grabbing a quick dinner before making final adjustments. A blonde woman practicing her choreographed steps was the only other soul around, and Klaus watched as the skirts swirled around her ankles. She was a bit robotic in her movements, clearly focused on landing them precisely. Her exacting frown endeared Klaus to the girl he thought he recognized from the chorus, and he felt drawn to join her.

Moving quietly, Klaus stalked toward her from behind and carefully watched each step she made. Just as she was about to turn, he grabbed her hand and twirled her into his arms. Her eyes widened as he continued their dance, and he rather got the impression she wanted to stomp on his toes for surprising her. Still, she fell into step with him, running her hand along his shoulder to settle against his neck.

Had he been wearing his Beast head, her hand would have appeared to intimately twine into his fur. Without the barrier, he could easily feel the stroke of her finger on his bare skin. It was a natural connection between their characters, and Klaus sensed the chemistry he had been hoping for.

Pulling her into the sweeping waltz, he couldn't take his eyes off hers. With each turn he lead her into, a new spark would appear in her green eyes: confusion, an urge for control, or - his favorite - pure delight as he twirled her once more. She felt right against him, her hand fitting perfectly inside his. Blonde curls whipped around her shoulders and hit his neck.

Klaus itched to draw the breathless smile she gives on the final dip, her chest heaving that he could feel each gasp from the hand that held her up. He towered over her a moment too long, which she likely noticed when her eyebrows furrowed with tension. Coughing, Klaus raised her back to a standing position, his hand still lingering on her waist for no other reason than he didn't want to stop touching her. He pulled back as though burned by the realization.

"Well, hi," the blonde laughed, brushing her hair out of her face. "I'm Caroline, the understudy. Guess I'm your Beauty for tonight. Ugh, that sounded gross, but you know what I mean," she babbled. When he didn't say, she looked up in question. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Letting his face go slack, Klaus just nodded as he turned on his heel to stride away.

* * *

Caroline watched him go, a frustrated confusion overwhelming her.

Slow claps from backstage distracted her, however, from the infuriating man who just left their surprisingly charged rehearsal. Turning, she found Katherine smirking at her again. "What?"

"I'm congratulating myself for choosing well," she gloated. "You really got under his skin."

"Oh," Caroline huffed without humor. "So that was the Beast I've been hearing so much about?"

Katherine shook her head. "Honey, that wasn't the Beast. That was all Klaus. It's about time someone broke his method ass, I was about to kill him. He's inhuman enough as it is."

With her skin still humming from their dance, Caroline wasn't so sure.

* * *

Klaus stormed into his dressing room. The blood buzzed in his veins, and he needed to do...something. His thoughts were too frazzled for him to settle on a course of action.

Of course, he had forgotten his dressing room wasn't empty for a bit of self-evaluation. Without looking up from her stitches, Rebekah sneered, "Are you going to scare this one off, too?"

"Leave me be," he ordered.

Despite the grumbling fuss his sister put up, Klaus was pleased when she went without throwing so much as a shoe. She still had a parting barb as she dropped the costume she had been working on, though. "A little appreciation would be nice, Nik."

The sentiment clicked for him, even if it would be directed in a different direction than Rebekah had hoped.

He pulled out his phone to look up the number for a florist. "Yes, hello," he said when the call connected. "I'd like a bouquet for delivery, Whitmore Drama Department after seven p.m. Red roses in full bloom."

He hears the florist typing, his heart beating oddly in his chest. "Anything for the card, sir?"

Thinking for a moment, Klaus licked his lips before answering. "'Thank you for the dance, Caroline.'"


	71. Drama Queens

**Prompt from thetourguidebarbie (among several others): GIVE ME MORE (sequel to Drama Queen in the previous chapter)**

* * *

"Oh my god, did you hear?!"

Caroline looked up from her script, highlighter poised, to see Davina bouncing on her toes. The young girl was sweet, but Caroline wasn't quite in the loving place to treat her like a sister yet; that would have to wait until the cameras started rolling on the spy movie Caroline hoped would be her big, Hollywood break. "Hear what?"

"Klaus Mikaelson is on set," Davina whispered with all the fact of a kindergartner. "I still can't believe he left Broadway, and only to play the villain!"

Smirking, Caroline just went back to her read-through. "Klaus Mikaelson is the villain," she snorted. "Trust me, it comes naturally to him."

Davina ripped the pages from her hand, ignoring her murderous glare. "Do you know him? And you didn't tell me?!"

"Same college program," Caroline answered blandly, taking back her script. "And you'll know him soon enough. I'll bet he only skipped the cast bonding retreats because he didn't want us to get attached to his character."

"What?"

"He's a Method guy," she explained. "We won't see the real him until he's out of character." With a sad smile, she packed up her things. "I'm going to my trailer, but I'll be in hair and makeup at call time."

She didn't wait for Davina's pout before turning on her heel to hide for the rest of the afternoon. Memories of the last time she tried not to get attached bombarded her as she walked across the studio lot.

* * *

 _"Why can't you admit there's more to us than just sex?" he asked, his voice exasperated as his hands tore through his hair. "Caroline, I-"_

 _"You have a future waiting for you," she implored. Tears streamed down her cheeks, though she kept her arms too tightly crossed to clear her face. She came to his apartment to get this off her chest, and contact would just distract her. "I won't be the one to derail that. "We've been together a month, and suddenly, you're not going to New York anymore?"_

 _Klaus sighed, frustrated that she refused to let him step closer, let alone hold her. "It's just another two years for an MFA. I don't see that as derailing my career."_

 _"But you weren't even considering an MFA until I said no about transferring to NYU!"_

 _"Sweetheart," Klaus said, finally grabbing her wrists to gently unfold her arms. "Why are you fighting this? I want us to stay together, and I thought we'd be on the same side."_

 _Crying, Caroline leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "What happened to the Beast who barely spoke?" she muttered miserably. "I thought he'd understand that we aren't supposed to hold the people we love back from being happy."_

 _"You love me?" He reached for her cheek to make her face him, his lips just brushing hers. "Love, you make me happy."_

 _"Don't you get it?" she cried, pulling back from his hold. "This is too much, too soon. Even if we don't flame out in the next few months, you might resent me for changing your plans so close to graduation. I can handle losing you to greener pastures, but I won't be someone you grow to hate."_

 _Klaus frowned. "This is awfully pessimistic of you," he pointed out. "Do you really think so low of me?"_

 _Her lip wobbled at his furious expression. "No," she admitted, scrabbling her way into a hug. "I just don't want to miss you."_

 _Running one hand along her spine and resting the other in hair, Klaus just held her close. His mouth dried to ash as he nodded. "Then, we go our separate ways after I graduate," he agreed. "Though I hope you'll allow me an excuse or two to stay in touch."_

 _She chuckled weakly, kissing him softly. "Friends, then?"_

 _Klaus picked her up bridal style, leaning in for another kiss as he walked them to his bedroom. "Not for another week or so," he said softly. "Until then, I'd prefer to make love to my beautiful girlfriend as often as I can."_

* * *

In the five years since, Klaus certainly found every excuse to call or write. A bouquet of red roses in full bloom never failed to appear on opening nights during school, and her first Los Angeles apartment held a mystery package on its doorstep the day she moved in. The 'Beauty and the Beast' print still hung in her guest room, out of sight and mind - but a nice reminder, nonetheless.

She had funded that apartment with the TV series contract she landed right out of college. When she auditioned for what was supposed to be the next James Bond franchise, she hardly expected to land such a large role - or for Klaus to sign on as the corporate villain hellbent on world domination. He had kept mainly to New York, and she hadn't seen him since he watched her senior performance as Elle Woods in 'Legally Blonde.'

Well, she hadn't seen him since the following weekend they barely left her bed.

Butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach since Davina's excited announcement that Klaus was on set. Caroline wouldn't be able to hide forever, but she needed to brace herself before being thrown back into his orbit. Of course, she should have known better.

As she opened her trailer, the first thing Caroline saw was a massive bouquet of red roses. Her mouth turned up in that sad smile again. She picked through the flowers to find a note, frowning when there wasn't a card after all.

"Do you have other admirers I should be worried about?" The familiar voice spoke from the back of the trailer, and she turned to find Klaus leaning by the window. "And here I thought I was doing so well at scaring them away."

Caroline gripped the chair near her, forcing herself to keep her distance. "Last I heard," she said lightly, "you didn't have time to send flowers to random girls. Something about a girlfriend and vacations."

Smirking, Klaus stepped closer. "I left the girlfriend back in New York, with the understanding that I was no longer interested in her company," he explained smugly. "And the vacations, well, you've met Bekah. She never met a paparazzo she didn't like, and the beaches are crawling with them."

"Your sister," she sighed, rubbing at her temple. Every time she happened upon a tabloid article with his name, she tried not to look at the photos. "You went on vacation with your sister."

"It's always good to know you care." Klaus tugged at a loose curl, smiling at her irritated huff. His eyes turned vulnerable as she still held herself away from him. "Do you care, Caroline?"

She licked her lips, tracking the sway of his necklaces as he took another step. "It wasn't a matter of caring, Klaus-"

Without giving her the opportunity to backtrack, Klaus leaned in for a soft kiss. His lips moved languidly, as though savoring the moment. "Well, then," he said, finally pulling back just an inch. "Would you be amenable to dinner tonight? I'm new in town, and I was hoping to lean on a friend to show me around."

Caroline shook her head, swaying closer to him. "No, I think I'd like to grab dinner with my handsome boyfriend," she said, letting her hand settle on his chest when Klaus visibly startled. "See, he sent me these gorgeous flowers, like he always does, and I just want to make him happy."

Laughing, Klaus pulled her in for another, more enthusiastic kiss. "Oh, he's happy, love," he sighed. "Very happy."

"Good," she said, giving him a light shove before he could kiss her again. "But leave the villain crap on set, okay? I want you, not Mr. Evil."

Klaus wrapped her hand in his, twirling her into his arms as he did so many years earlier. "Fair enough, love," he whispered into her hair, swaying along to the silence of her trailer. "Just dance with me, then."

She pressed her face into the curve of his shoulder, feeling settled in way she hadn't since the day she met a Beast and the man underneath. Caroline let him lead, content to enjoy the moment without worrying about what would come next. She just wanted to dance with Klaus.


	72. Mortified

**Prompt from Anonymous: human klaroline at a party. klaus is talking to his friends when drunk caroline comes up behind him. she catches him by surprise when she grabs his hips and starts thrusting into him. klaus is embarrassed, his friends think it's funny. katherine recorded it on her phone and caroline is mortified after watching it. (inspired by kourtney kardashian's instagram video with kylie at. please don't judge me for keeping up with them).**

* * *

Caroline awoke to the bang of her bedroom door opening, though the piercing pain in her temples quickly took precedence. "Ow," she moaned. Pressing her face into the pillow helped to block the offensive morning light; unfortunately, it couldn't do the same for her roommate.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Katherine teased, jumping onto the bed to throw off the covers.

Cringing from the onslaught of light and noise, Caroline reluctantly accepted her fate. "Hangover cure, please." She held out her hand, grateful for the aspirin and the protein shake Katherine passed her. Choking down the chalky drink, Caroline winced when she finally opened her eyes. "What happened last night?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Katherine smirked as she pulled up her Snapchat story. "Remember your adamant plan to finally suss out Klaus's deal with you?" she asked smugly.

Caroline racked her brain for any memories of the night before, but they all ended around Kol's birthday dinner with all their friends - and Klaus. "He showed up at the Grill late, right? I don't know anything about a plan."

Though she could guess.

When she met Kol Mikaelson in college, he was just the trust-fund baby looking to sleep his way through college (both literally and figuratively). After weeks of feuding and Caroline snapping back at his smart-ass remarks, a grudging respect was born. Over the years since, that respect grew into an iron bond of friendship.

His brother, on the other hand, never seemed to care very much one way or the other about her witty banter. Klaus had been the one to take pity on a recently graduated Kol whose trust fund access was cut off when he didn't want to move back home to join the family business. With Caroline moving to Chicago for her first big-girl job, it was a no-brainer to live with his follow, ne'er-do-well brother just a few blocks away.

It was during Caroline's apartment-warming party a few weeks earlier that she realized Klaus Mikaelson was weirdly quiet. She and Katherine, a fellow Whitmore grad with better closet options and cleaning habits than Kol, encouraged everyone they invited to bring a friend in an effort to widen their social circle in a new city. When Kol bought his artsy architect of a brother, she thought he'd be a natural fit for their group.

Honestly, tolerating Kol was the first task to master, and the guy was living with him.

Katherine had called dibs immediately upon seeing his tousled curls and delicious scruff, but Klaus's nonverbal reactions to her blatant come-ons were too much work for her. Caroline had rolled her eyes at Kat's annoyed declaration, determined to strike up a conversation with him. She had noticed him glancing in her direction throughout the night. Being Kol's brother put him firmly in her 'friend' pile, but Caroline wasn't above a little innocent flirtation among friends. Hell, it was the best way to survive both Kat and Kol.

Still, Klaus hadn't risen to the occasion. He nodded appropriately, attentively listening to her babble about linen closets for some reason, but he had nothing to offer in return. It was like talking to a mirror that would now and then hum noncommittally in response. Every time she asked a direct question, he would pensively take a drink, pause, then quietly answer with the barest explanation. While she was all for people doing what they needed to in social situations, Caroline hated that he felt so uncomfortable in her presence; Klaus quickly moved from the 'friend' pile to the 'guy standing alone at the party' corner.

According to Katherine, though, she had apparently decided enough was enough at Kol's birthday party.

"Your plan to, and I quote, 'find out Klaus's weird grudge against hot blondes' involved slamming back the tequila shots Kol gleefully fed you," Katherine explained just as gleefully. "After about an hour of thinly veiled comments about 'actual conversationalists' and 'judgmental staring,' you decided that Klaus wasn't blushing hard enough and took to the stage for karaoke."

Caroline frowned, unsure why she let herself get so worked up to actually unleash the hell of her overactive mind on Klaus. She usually had more tact than that, especially after Kol explained his brother was just super shy with strangers. Caroline had shrugged that first meeting off, then, figuring he would warm up to her over time. It wasn't until Klaus had formed biting retorts to Katherine's constant needling that Caroline was officially offended.

"How did I become persona non grata before Kat?" she had asked Kol furiously. The little jerk just shrugged and smirked at her frustration, swearing he had no idea.

It was a lie, and Caroline knew it - which was probably why she had allowed Kol to feed her shots and fuel whatever confrontation Kat had inevitably captured on her phone. "Show me," Caroline demanded, resigned.

Scrolling past drunk selfies on her story, Kat landed on a surprisingly loud video. Caroline automatically recognized Joan Jett's 'Do You Wanna Touch?' playing, though she could hardly believe the blonde girl giving an exaggerated lap dance while singing was her. "I-is that-"

"-you grinding on Klaus's lap in front of the whole bar?" Kat finished with a smile. "Yep. You had moves, too, ended up with some bills thrown for you. Mostly from Kol, but still."

Embarrassment burned her cheeks as Caroline squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, my god. I'm such a bitch."

"A sexy bitch," Katherine supplied unhelpfully. She just shook her head when Caroline groaned in misery. "Get over it, Forbes. Dimples got under your skin, so you called him out in your...own, particular fashion. What's the big deal?"

"A, it was Kol's birthday I turned into a personal sideshow." Caroline held up her thumb before adding a finger for each additional point. "B, you published a video of me giving a lap dance. C, I gave that lap dance to Klaus, Kol's painfully shy brother who can barely speak to me after a month of knowing each other. He must have been mortified."

Katherine snorted, replaying the video. "No, sweetie," she mocked. "He was too busy staring at your boobs. As fun as this whole dumb blonde thing has been for me and Kol, I really need you to wake up and realize Klaus is stupidly into you."

Scoffing, Caroline finally got out of bed to get dressed. "He'd actually have to hold a conversation with me to like me." It was an old argument since moving to Chicago, one of Kol's favorites. "Like you said, he's too focused on my boobs." Wrangling them into a bra under her dress, Caroline waved goodbye.

"Where are you going?"

"To straighten out this mess you did nothing to help me avoid!"

With that, Caroline slammed the front door shut as she fled the apartment.

* * *

As loud and determined as she left for Klaus and Kol's place, Caroline felt a rare timidness when she finally stood in front of their door. Summoning her courage, she knocked twice and bounced on her toes while the footsteps inside came her way. Klaus was the one to open the door, a tired hand running through his rumpled curls. "Caroline?"

"Hi," she greeted softly. He only seemed surprised to see her, not angry or dismissive like she had feared. "Can I come in?"

Stepping aside, Klaus pointed toward his couch. Caroline took the hint and sat, though her eyes roved around the neat, minimalist apartment. "I'm surprised you can keep the place so clean with Kol as a roommate. He's a walking tornado."

"Part of the agreement we made when he moved in," Klaus answered. He rubbed his neck as he watched her fidget on the couch. Rather than addressing the oddness of the situation, he just waited her out.

Caroline wasn't good with silence. "So, where is Kol? Too hungover to get out of bed?"

Almost instantly, the tips of Klaus's ears flushed pink. "He didn't make it home last night, actually," he said quietly. "I saw him leave with that Enzo chap."

Caroline frowned. "But my coworker Bonnie brought Enzo to the party, I thought they were dating."

Coughing, Klaus shook his head. "No, love, I think Bonnie left with them, too," he explained, his face cutely bashful.

"Ah," Caroline smiled in realization. "Happy birthday to Kol, I guess." Her smile faded as the reason for her visit came back to mind. Glancing down to her knees, she picked at the hem of her dress. "But I should be honest and tell you that Kol wasn't the one I came to see. I think I owe you an apology."

She peeked up to see Klaus's expression; he seemed curious, as opposed to upset. Interpreting that as silent encouragement, she took a deep breath to prepare herself. "As you can probably tell, I don't remember a lot of what happened last night, because I was completely wasted, and Kat showed me a video that I wish she hadn't had the opportunity to take, not only because my voice was a little pitchy during karaoke, but also because of the inappropriate dancing that might have been fueled by tequila," she rambled. At his blank stare, however, her mouth decided to keep going. "You know, the dancing that breached all personal space and proper manners." Holding out her hand, she gestured broadly below his belt. "In that general area."

Curling his lips into his mouth, the dimples in his cheeks betrayed Klaus's smile. "Caroli-"

"-and I know you're shy, and I probably embarrassed the hell out of you in front of so many strangers, and I can't begin to apologize enough for basically forcing my insecurities onto you because I can't figure out why I'm the only one you don't even try to talk to, when that was so not the way to go about broaching the subject because you're a person with your own needs and habits and you don't need me barging in with my own expecta-"

This time, the interruption came from Klaus sitting next to her and reaching for her hand. Caroline's mouth closed with a snap; her eyes were automatically drawn to the light circles he drew on her wrist with his thumb. "Perhaps I needed the push," he admitted.

"Push for what?" Her voice was hesitant, breathy as the space between them shrank.

Quiet as always, Klaus just leaned in to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Small pecks lingered on a path to her lips, where he brushed his mouth against hers until she sank into the kiss. For a long moment, she breathed him in when he pulled away. "Oh," she finally sighed. Remembering her spat with Katherine earlier, Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion. "But you don't talk to me."

Rubbing his nose along hers, Klaus seemed to be searching for the correct words. "I listen more than you think," he answered. "I'm not used to sharing much, but I enjoy listening to you talk. You love your work, your apartment, your family, your friends. You hate the color of your kitchen, the latest episode of your favorite show, and whoever thinks casual Fridays include velour tracksuits."

Caroline stared in shock. "It's just babbling," she pointed out. "You can't really remember all that."

"You're passionate, love." His hand was drawing those distracting circles on her wrist again. "I place high value on passion."

"What are you passionate about?" she asked softly, letting her lips brush his as she spoke.

Smirking, Klaus kept that inch of distance between them. "I've taken a sudden liking to karaoke," he whispered against her lips.

She shoved him lightly, giggling. "That might be the first joke I've heard you make," she said. "But seriously, I know nothing about you, save what Kol tells me."

"Don't believe a thing he says."

"I don't, trust me," she snorted. "So, what are your passions? I want to know."

Klaus ran a hand along her side, and she tried not to react to the warmth. "You're welcome to find out," he said. "I have a makeshift art studio in a spare room, my work desk is right over there if you'd like to see a blueprint. There's also a great bottle of wine I've been keeping for a special occasion."

"Those are great and varied passions." Caroline noted the way his eyes traced the freckles across her nose, smiling as he realized he was caught staring. "Any others?"

"I can think of one," he murmured before kissing her again.

For a guy who didn't talk much, Caroline wasn't embarrassed to admit that Klaus certainly knew how to use his mouth.


	73. Drunk on You

**Prompt from Anonymous: kc drabble request – "you said keep our business on the low-low / i'm just tryna get you out the friend zone / 'cause you look even better than the photos" + "found out i was coming, sent your friends home / keep on tryna to hide it but your friends know" + "you don't care about anyone but yourself." "i care about you." (dialogue quotes from the nordic tv series "skam")**

* * *

It all started because he forgot to turn off the camera's flash.

Klaus hated almost everything about Mystic Falls High School, one of the few exceptions being his independent study art credit. As a senior, he was expected to use that credit toward building a multimedia portfolio for applications to art schools. Painting came easy to him, sketching with charcoal almost second nature. Wanting to put off sculpture as long as possible - he hated the dissatisfaction that came from ruining hours of work with one mistake - he had borrowed a camera to work on a digital photography submission.

He carried it with him everywhere for weeks, snapping the odd picture in hopes of finding inspiration. His works had been built from the theme of "Inner Darkness," a title Kol and Bekah had mocked mercilessly as younger siblings were wont to do. Worse than that, nothing he shot with the camera was resonating with his chosen direction.

Mystic Falls should have been the perfect setting, the image of small town innocence marred by a severe class divide, alcohol-fueled violence, and cutthroat politics. Klaus had an intimate perspective given his parents' position on the artificially elite Council and the abuse he suffered at his father's hands. But his photos couldn't capture the darkness.

They were just bleak.

After a particularly disappointing shoot downtown, Klaus had allowed Bekah to pester him into driving her to that night's football game. Bitter as she was that her freshman status kept her off the varsity cheer squad, she did enjoy the small freedom of going out with only her big brother for supervision. He left her to a group of giggling girls to smoke under the bleachers with Stefan, who unfortunately had Katherine plastered to his side this week. Klaus didn't really like the curly-haired Gilbert twin, but she was easier to stand than her bore of a sister; that is, unless she had Damon hanging around her instead. He had no idea why Stefan put up with either of them.

Alas, Stefan and Katherine had started canoodling while he continued to puff away at a cigarette. Turning to the field, the bleacher gaps gave Klaus a clear view of the cheerleaders as a whip of blonde curls caught his eye. Immediately, he dropped his smoke to raise the camera that had become a fixture around his neck.

Caroline Forbes was another bright spot in his miserable high school experience, not that she knew he existed. She was the golden girl and pageant queen; he was just the art nerd who caught himself sketching her profile as they sat in history. He didn't know her outside of class participation and Bekah's complaints, but he took those with a grain of salt. It wasn't unrequited love or anything, he just liked to look at her.

She was cheering at the game, her smile literally awash in bright lights. Without thinking, Klaus pushed the button with the satisfying click of the shutter.

"Shit," he muttered as the flash went off, too bright in the dimness under the bleachers.

"Creep," Katherine snorted. Klaus ignored in her favor of checking the digital display, worried the flash had ruined the photo's composition.

In a minor miracle, the picture turned out better than he hoped. Framed by the shadowed slats of the bleachers, the flash created a flare effect to surround Caroline with light, mid-clap. She was bright, beautiful, and just out of reach.

Glancing up, he realized she was looking right at him, too.

"Shit."

* * *

Fidgety discomfort wasn't a good look for Klaus, and the beer he kept drinking wasn't helping. He hated these parties. Drunken high schoolers crowding everywhere, desperate to be noticed, to receive an ounce of affection. As he stood quietly at the edge of the pavilion, he hated the reminder he was just like them.

Bekah was the one to drag him to the falls after the game, though she had already disappeared with her gaggle of friends. Klaus could see Kol snogging his girlfriend against a tree. Taking another sip of his beer, he wondered how his little brother learned to be so shameless in his public displays. Unable to watch anymore, he turned away, only to find someone watching him.

His eyes widened as Caroline held their staring match. When he blinked, a playful corner of her mouth tilted upward. She raised an eyebrow in challenge before turning on her heel and striding toward the haphazard parking lot. With just enough curiosity and alcohol to temper his natural hesitance, Klaus quickly dropped his cup and made to follow her.

Wandering through the cars, he started to feel stupid when Caroline was nowhere to be found. Klaus rounded a Jeep, though, and a whisper snagged his attention.

"Boo."

Startled, Klaus jerked his head to see her leaning against the Jeep. Her ponytail shone in the moonlight, her pale skin contrasting with the dark maroon of the cheerleading uniform. His hands itched to bring his camera up, only to remember he had left it in his car.

Caroline looked at him expectantly, then annoyed when he remained silent. "You know, for someone so obsessed with me, you really don't know how to make a girl feel special," she snapped. At his confused expression, she rolled her eyes. "I have a personality, one you might even enjoy if you stopped staring for, like, a minute and actually spoke to me."

Pressing his lips together to stifle a surprised chuckle, he pointedly looked away from her. "You're funny."

"He speaks," she mocked, though the dry humor tingeing her voice betrayed amusement. "And no defense for being obsessed with me, interesting. Do you take creepy pictures of everyone from under the bleachers, or am I more special than I think?"

Klaus scrubbed a hand over his face, wishing he had a cigarette. He didn't know what he expected when he followed her - hoped and dreamed, maybe - but it wasn't to detail his apparently obvious attraction. Worse, she definitely saw his camera flash during the football game. "It's not what you think," he defended weakly.

"Try me," she demanded, arms defiantly crossed.

His eyes tracked the irritated pop of her hip the longer he went without answering.

Huffing out her frustration, she actually stomped her foot. "Whatever, just stop taking your creeper pictures. I'm not your personal Playboy bunny."

"Wait," he said before she could leave. "They're not- I don't mean to be creepy. It's for an art project."

Caroline let out a disbelieving laugh, her hair whipping around as she faced him. "Less Playboy, more Maplethorpe?" she challenged. "You're hot, Klaus, but I'm too smart to be seduced by whatever artistic muse crap you believe."

Though he wanted to focus on the hot comment, Klaus knew he was losing this stand-off she had orchestrated. "Let me show you."

Intrigue shot through her expression until she again adopted a cool demeanor. "Fine, but I better be impressed."

Considering the way she had him pinned to his passenger seat not twenty minutes later as he laved her neck with kisses, Klaus thought she was indeed impressed with his artistic eye. Clothes were askew, but still on when she pulled his mouth back to hers for a distractingly deep kiss. "At the risk of rewarding your voyeurism," she whispered against his lips, "I'm kind of glad I had a good reason to accost you tonight."

"Because I'm hot?" he teased with a smirk.

"In that leather necklace, calloused and paint-speckled hands way that artists have," she confirmed. Her hand traced the necklaces as they laid on the back of his neck. "But you're also a dick to my friends, and your friends aren't exactly nice to me."

Letting his head fall back against the seat, Klaus sighed. "If this is about the Gilbert squabbles-"

"It's about reality," Caroline corrected. "I know Elena can be a sanctimonious bitch sometimes, but she's a better friend to me than Katherine or her Salvawhores have ever been. Surely, you get why I might not want to jump the bones of their slacker Brit, no matter how hot he is."

He gripped her waist, encouraging her to grind further down into his lap. "Then what are you doing now?" he asked in a low voice.

Smiling, she kissed her way to his ear. "I think I'm going to have my way with a guy who thinks I'm beautiful enough for a graded project." She nibbled on his earlobe. "If he's any good, then I think I'm going to keep doing it. Any objections?"

"None from me." Klaus might have died if she stopped the sinful rhythm of her hips. "What about your friends? Won't they judge you for mixing with the seedy crowd?"

With a mischievous grin, Caroline unzipped her cheerleading top so she could remove it altogether. "You can keep a secret, can't you?"

* * *

Months of sneaking around in cars, bathrooms, and Caroline's often unchaperoned home had done nothing to reduce Klaus's crush to purely physical satisfaction. Before, she was just a pretty girl with great legs and an engaging smile.

Now, he knew her favorite lip gloss as it stuck to his neck. She liked to whisper in the dark night they lay in her bed before he had to go home - anything louder earned him a shushing finger on his lips. But when the world was too quiet of her liking, she would hum to her heart's content.

Klaus hoarded these tidbits as he found them, sneaking them into his photo series whenever he could. His favorite had to be of her sitting at her vanity, bright lights swathing her skin as she searched for a pimple she swore was growing. Caroline had threatened to delete it, an intimate brush with her private life.

"And I like being allowed in," he had countered. "But there's something poetic about you trying to seek out your flaws with light."

Her smile was surprised, but pleased. "Artist types," she had sighed dramatically, only to push him back to her bed for another round.

The deeper Klaus fell, though, the more unsure he was of Caroline's feelings. They never went out, and she made no attempts at going public. Klaus was terrified to even suggest it for fear of losing her altogether.

So they kept sneaking around. His friends would have been caustic comedians and hers, complete snobs. They weren't dating; it wasn't worth the trouble of dealing with the reaction.

It sucked he had to quit smoking given the smell starting to stick to her clothes and bed as he grew more comfortable in the Forbes house. Sheriff Forbes would hardly appreciate her daughter's non-boyfriend and his bad habit, and he'd rather give up nicotine than Caroline.

He had always hated Mystic Falls, but Klaus finally felt some happiness as he found himself looking forward to near daily plans with Caroline. Of course, his asshole father had perfect timing to ruin everything.

* * *

The music was too loud for Caroline to notice her phone buzzing on the nightstand. She had gone prom dress shopping with Bonnie and Elena, only to invite them over for a long overdue girls' night. Maybe she had been spending too much time with Klaus, but she couldn't regret a minute of it. Two days without seeing him past loaded glances in the hallways at school had actually made her miss him.

But, that was why she had insisted that Bonnie and Elena hang out. It was too easy to get sucked into the non-relationship bubble she and Klaus enjoyed - and to want more from it.

Caroline hadn't planned on a boyfriend to distract from her senior year, and Klaus definitely wasn't supposed to be an exception to the rule. The joke was on her for catching feelings anyway, not that she was going to bring it up. Any change in their dynamic could ruin it altogether.

That scared Caroline more than anything.

It was why her eyes went wide as Bonnie carelessly picked up her ringing phone. "Who's 'Beyond Annoying' and why are they calling you?"

"Ooh," Elena joined in from the mirror where she was perfecting a cat-eye. "Is it the secret boyfriend you think we don't know about?"

"What? No!" Caroline made a grab for the phone, only for Bonnie to toss it to Elena. "Guys, give it back."

With a gleeful smile, Elena answered the call. "Caroline's phone."

Caroline swooped in before she could put it on speaker for them all to hear. "Hey, just a minute," she said, glaring at her friends before locking herself in the bathroom. "What's up? I told you I was with Bonnie and Elena tonight."

"And they're so much more important than me, I know."

Snide comments were nothing new for Klaus, especially when it came to her friends. The slurred voice laced with bitter anger, however, concerned Caroline greatly. "Are you drunk? Where are you?"

"Everyone's more important, to you, to my mother," he continued. "No one cares."

Fear began to build in her chest. "Tell me where you are, Klaus. I'll come pick you up."

"Why, so you can kick me out before your mum comes home?"

"No, please. Let me bring you home."

He was quiet for a long while, and she fought to stave off the panic. Caroline had never heard Klaus so despondent, and she hated that she helped to cause it. His quiet admission felt like a victory she didn't deserve. "The falls."

"Five minutes." She hung up, throwing on a hoodie crumpled on her floor. Idly, she noted Klaus's body spray still clinging to it from when she had shamelessly stolen it weeks earlier. Seeing Elena and Bonnie waiting for her outside the bathroom, though, she remembered why the hoodie had never left the confines of her bedroom. "Umm...raincheck on girls' night?"

Bonnie nodded knowingly, and she stepped forward to pluck at the clearly male-owned sweatshirt. "Yes, I'm sure your boy toy is just lost without his hoodie."

Running past them for her car keys, Caroline waved. "Yep, gotta go! Call you tomorrow!" She left her friends behind, praying that Klaus would wait patiently for her to pick him up.

By the time she made it to the falls, though, she realized that 'patient' was probably hoping for too much. 'Resigned' and 'drunk' were more accurate words to describe the state in which she found Klaus, made worse by the bourbon he managed to bring with him. He was drinking straight from the bottle as he sat on the edge of the pavilion where Caroline once decided she wanted to know more. Klaus was just the creep with a camera back then, and she wondered when he became important to her. Her heart clenched watching him, a feeling she associated with Bonnie crying or her mother looking so hurt after another blithe insult.

Klaus mattered to her, and he was upset; Caroline just wanted to make it better.

"Hey," she said quietly, not wanting to startle him. Creeping closer, she took in the hazy, bloodshot eyes. "Care to share the bottle?"

Sighing, Klaus handed it over, only for her to set it aside. He blindly reached for it again, but Caroline stepped into his grasp instead. Surprisingly quick, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"What's wrong?"

A dark laugh rumbled from Klaus's chest. "What isn't?"

Caroline leaned back to hold his face between her hands, watching him carefully. "Klaus, you're scaring me."

He blanched; he looked like he wanted to be sick. "Mikael," he finally sighed, lowering his forehead to her shoulder. "We fought, and he- It got bad."

Wincing, Caroline could read between the lines. Klaus had shared a bit about his home life, but not as much about Mikael and the way he seemed to have a least favorite child. She had found the occasional bruise or scrape, but Klaus never offered an explanation.

It wasn't her business; she wasn't his girlfriend.

Yet, she found herself stroking fingers through his hair, wanting to coax him out of the distant look of pain. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why, so you can go back to your friends and pretend not to know anything about me or my life?" Klaus snorted derisively.

"Hey, you called me and I came." Caroline pulled back so she could walk toward the car. "Take out whatever angst trip you're on against me, sure, but I care about you and I'm bringing you home."

"You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Turning on her heel, Caroline stopped dead at the miserable anger burning in his eyes. She held out a hand expectantly. "I care about you," she repeated, her voice softer than before.

Staring for a moment too long, Klaus finally twined his fingers through hers to let her lead them to the car. He was quiet the whole drive; he barely even fussed when she ushered him up to her bedroom and into her bed. It wasn't until they both lay under the covers, facing each other in the dark, that he whispered, "Do you really?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Does it really bother you that we're not official?"

Klaus didn't answer. He just shifted closer to press an uncoordinated kiss to her cheek. "I love you," he murmured, already half asleep.

Biting her lip, Caroline waited until his eyes drifted all the way closed and his breath evened out. "I love you, too."

Before she could get too comfortable against him, though, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand. "Nothing more official than Facebook," she muttered as she changed her relationship status.

The phone started to buzz angrily, probably Bonnie or Elena reacting to the news.

Snuggling close to Klaus, Caroline had never cared less about what her friends thought. She just wanted a good night's sleep with her boyfriend before dealing with his hangover and any fallout the next day.


	74. Blush

**Anonymous: caroline blushes & klaus makes a comment about how he'd like to see if that blush extends to the rest of her body.**

* * *

Having returned late in the night, Klaus felt rudely awaked with a sudden pounding on his bedroom door. "Nik!" a small voice called from the corridor. "It's time for breakfast."

He hauled himself out of bed, rubbing his tired eyes as he opened the door to find an excited Henrik waiting for him. "Mate, I've barely gotten any sleep. I promise, I'll spend some time with you this afternoon."

"Master Niklaus," their butler Andrew interjected, easing himself into view behind Henrik's bouncing form. "Lady Mikaelson specifically requested your presence in the dining room."

Sighing, Klaus gave a reluctant nod. "Thank you, Andrew, I shall be dressed shortly."

Esther Mikaelson had summoned her errant son to their country home where she was enjoying the holiday with Rebekah and Henrik. While Klaus usually enjoyed the time with his younger siblings, he hadn't really looked forward to hearing the grisly details of preparing for Rebekah's first season. It was well known that the only Mikaelson daughter would be a wealthy catch, and Klaus didn't relish the kind of attention his baby sister might attract in her hunt for a husband.

Worse, Klaus risked his mother's ambitious eye falling to his own unmarried status. A third son without a title needed more effort than he was willing to expend on finding a rich wife, but he had been fortunate to be recognized as his birth father's heir a few years before. Marriage suddenly wasn't a necessity to maintain his lifestyle, and he enjoyed the chance to learn his father's merchant business throughout the continent during that time.

It appeared, however, that his luck had run out. Esther likely already had a few candidates for his consideration; she would invite them to dinners throughout the holiday for interrogation of their prospects, Klaus was sure.

He trudged down the stairs to meet his fate of heavy expectation, only to bump into a smaller body as he rounded the corner toward the kitchen. Linens burst from a girl's grasp as she fell to the ground, her servant's uniform crumpling beneath her. "Damn the world," she muttered quietly, though not quietly enough.

Klaus's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the American accent. "You're a new face," he realized, watching her gather the linens with a jerk.

"And you're rude," she napped as she stood, though she paled at the sight of his fine clothing. Embarrassment then flooded her cheeks with a deep flush. "Pardon me, sir, I thought the family was gathered for breakfast. I apologize for speaking out of turn."

She was a pretty thing, and Klaus greedily tracked her blush down the neck of her plain dress. "No harm done, love," he winked. "In fact, a little frankness would go far in this household. I am surprised my mother would hire one so bold, though."

"Caroline is still learning," the cold voice of his mother noted from the end of the hall. Esther shrewdly watched as Klaus stepped away from the young maid. "Those linens are hardly suitable for the beds now, dear. Please take them back to the laundry and try again."

Klaus watched as the girl - Caroline - wilted in front of him at his mother's admonishment. Her head dropped to her chest and she sank into a small curtsy before shuffling away as quickly as she had appeared.

With an imperious cluck, Esther turned on him. "I will not have you charming the help, Niklaus," she chided. "They tend to think a pretty smile enough to rise from their station, and Caroline is hardly subordinate as it is. Don't encourage her."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Klaus nodded and followed his mother into the dining room. He wondered how she managed to offend her sensibilities enough to still hire an impertinent American, but knew better than to press the issue. It was early, and he just wanted some food.

He looked back, though, just catching sight of the maid as she turned the corner.

Caroline. Her name was Caroline.

* * *

Slamming the door, Klaus shut himself in the library with an angry huff. Esther had taken it upon herself to parade a number of society's eligible daughters during tea; he had barely been home a day before his mother's marriage agenda raised its ugly head again.

"Did you need something, sir?"

Klaus turned around to find Caroline breathing hard, the duster she had probably been using on the bookshelves raised in defense. He raised an eyebrow at her tone of annoyance. "I didn't mean to startle you, love."

"But you did," she retorted, finally relaxing from her stiff pose. "And don't call me 'love.' Lady Mikaelson hates me as it is, I would appreciate you not contributing to her negative perception by using terms of endearment."

With a wicked smirk, Klaus leaned back against the door. "You're endearing, I can't help it," he said. His smile grew when a familiar pink crept into her cheeks. Commenting upon it would probably just irritate her further, however. "Tell me, why did my mother hire you despite her bad opinion? I'm curious."

Caroline scoffed and went about her duties, turning her back on him to continue dusting the books. "I don't see how that's any business of yours."

Sitting himself in one of the armchairs, he just watched her flit about the room. "Denying me the story won't make me any less curious, love."

"Yet I have no intention of sharing it with you," she snapped. Frustrated, she whirled around to face him. "Shouldn't you be meeting your future wife in the sitting room? I was told to polish the silver tea service within an inch of its life."

Klaus tugged at the collar of his shirt, suddenly uncomfortable with her direct and unflinching gaze. "Mother presumes too much about what my life should look like," he coughed.

"It must be nice to refuse your family circumstances."

The comment was wistful, though no less accusing. Klaus narrowed his eyes. "It was your family, then. That led to you working here?"

Blinking, Caroline seemed unable to find the right words to respond. She was saved from answering by Henrik running into the room.

"Nik, Bekah won't play with me."

"Sisters are like that," Klaus sighed toward the put out eight-year-old. Leaning forward, he nudged the boy's chin. "I'll be up in a minute."

Henrik brightened immediately, more so when he noticed Caroline watching from the corner. "Caroline, are you coming, too?"

She smiled far more warmly than Klaus had seen from her. "I still have duties to finish," she reminded gently.

"Okay," he shrugged before running back out of the room as the adults watched.

The silence left behind grew tense the longer it went on. Caroline blushed when she realized Klaus had turned his knowing eyes back on her. "Stop it."

Smiling, Klaus shook his head. "I'm not sure I can."

Caroline bit her lip, trying to hide an incredulous smile herself. "Henrik is a sweet child, and it helps to have one welcoming face in the house," she explained.

He wanted to ask why, the question burning on his tongue as to how she fell under his mother's thumb. It was fitting that the woman herself appeared in the threshold where Henrik had left the door open.

"Niklaus, you have left Miss Pierce waiting for too long. Please stop disrupting Caroline's work and return to the sitting room with me," Esther ordered.

With an imploring arch of her eyebrow, Caroline busied herself with the books under Esther's watchful eye. Klaus's head rolled as he stood. "Yes, Mother."

This time when he left, though, it was with a commiserating glance he was pleased to see Caroline return.

* * *

Since that day, Klaus found himself collecting small pieces of Caroline's regard. She seemed to want nothing from him, a pure relief for Klaus with each new woman his mother paraded into the house. But with each interaction she caught him having with Henrik, he earned a smile. Every remonstrance of his sister's terrible manners bought him a nod of approval. Once, an eyeroll at his mother's antics elicited an actual giggle from the usually austere maid.

She was an attractive girl, but Klaus found himself drawn to her wit and humor in the rare glimpses she granted over the weeks. Despite his mother's apparent dislike and her own reticence in speaking to him, Caroline was an altogether engaging presence for Klaus. His sketchbooks were proof of that, as he found himself shading the blush of her cheeks more often than not.

Weeks of this growing fascination festered in his mind; it would be his only excuse for what happened that night.

His older brother Elijah was in residence, and they had agreed to visit the modest gentlemen's club in the nearby town. Returning late to the Mikaelson manor, Klaus had clumsily made his way to the kitchens for a bit of bread before going to sleep. It was there, he happened upon the blonde angel plaguing his thoughts as he drank all night. "Hello, Caroline."

Caroline jumped, and he greedily took in the edges of the dark robe where the flimsy fabric of her nightgown were revealed. "I thought you were out for the evening," she said, clutching a hand to her chest.

Feeling drunk on more than the alcohol, Klaus leaned in toward her. "I was," he whispered conspiratorially. He frowned, noting the loose curls lying about her shoulders. "Your hair is down." Klaus reverently picked up a strand to rub between his fingers. "I like your hair down."

Her lips parted in surprise as she swayed forward automatically. "You're drunk."

"You're blushing," he smirked, raising a finger to trace along her cheek. "I've wondered how far it goes."

He didn't mean to say it. Truly, the demons that often encouraged his darker thoughts and desires must have taken control in his weakened state. No stranger to female companionship, even Klaus knew better than to proposition a woman in his family's employ. It was crass, inappropriate-

"Quite far, I'm afraid," Caroline answered, unabashed. "Like most young ladies of ambitious birth, I was raised to protect my fair skin from the sun. Perhaps it makes for a pretty portrait, but I flush red at a moment's notice."

Klaus smiled. "I thought you would swat me like a child for saying it."

"I still might," she warned with a strange gleam in her eyes, "but you've been kind to me. And I like the way you look at me. Now, I know what you've been thinking while you do." Pointing to the table, she ushered him to sit down. "I was warming some milk to help me sleep. Would you like some?"

He nodded, trying not to seem too eager. "What did you mean, 'ambitious birth'? I've yet to sort out your story."

Pressing her lips together, Caroline shrugged. "My father was an industrialist back home in Virginia, and Lord Mikaelson recruited him to do something with his factories in London. Our American society life was far different than what we found here, but my father tried to give me the best he could offer. Unfortunately, he died before I could find an advantageous marriage to establish a strong home. I was left alone in a strange city, and Lord Mikaelson took pity on me."

"Mikael doesn't take pity," Klaus snorted, almost missing the deep red flush of mortification as she turned away. A deep horror filled him. "Caroline?"

"It wasn't like that," she reassured weakly. "I was more like an art piece to him, a possession to be hoarded and hidden away. When your mother visited, however, she insisted I be brought to this estate to serve her directly. She didn't trust me to stay in London with Lord Mikaelson."

His hands curled tightly into fists, the puzzle of his mother's animosity toward Caroline. She saw the young woman as an enemy, not the victim of her vile husband's atrocious behavior. Caroline deserved so much better than what they gave her, he wanted-

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he remembered, the very reason Elijah had coerced him into a night out. All at once, the solution seemed abundantly clear. "I'm returning home to London. Come with me."

She let out a bitter laugh. "No, thank you," she sighed. "Lady Mikaelson might be cold, but I much prefer this estate."

"No, love," he said, reaching for her hand. It was a break in tradition for them, an intimacy Klaus realized he had been craving for a long while. "We'll go to my home, you'll never have to work for them again."

"I don't want to work for you either," she spat as she tugged her hand away. "Master Mikaelson-"

"Klaus."

" _Master Mikaelson_ , this fascination you have with seducing a servant at a disadvantage-"

Klaus reared back as though burned. "Is that what you think I'm offering?"

"What else could you be offering?" she asked, her curls floating wildly as she shook her head. "I've heard more than enough stories about the help being 'promoted' to mistress, and I barely escaped that fate already. As kind and handsome as you are, I am _no one's_ mistress to be secretly kept as a pet."

"Do you really think so low of me?" The question was quiet, miserable. "I don't want you as a pet, love." It was insane, but he felt compelled to take it even further. "Marry me."

Once again, her mouth fell open without words. For a long moment, he watched her gather the thoughts flying in her head. "You have lost your mind," she finally said. "You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying."

He stood to reach for her wrists, gently grasping them when she tried to pace the kitchen. "Will you marry me?"

"You have plenty of eligible women begging to marry you-"

"But I only want to beg the honor of one," he said, sounding more sure with each declaration. "Be mine."

Caroline's eyes fell to where his hands stroked the bottom of her palms, and her cheeks warmed with the blush he loved. "We barely know each other."

"We'll learn," he promised.

"Your mother, your _sister_ , all of London," she listed wildly. "They'll say terrible things."

Klaus inhaled deeply as the realization crashed upon him like waves of a joyous ocean; she was considering it. "Forget them all." He shook his head, trying to convince her. "We can travel for my father's business as long as you'd like, there is so much of the world to see outside of London's society. Rome, Paris, I'll take you wherever you want to go."

With her eyes wide and tearful, Caroline sank her teeth into her bottom lip before nodding. "Very well."

He was unable and unwilling to hold back a wide smile, his hand cupping her cheek tenderly. Her still bright skin felt warm to the touch. Leaning in, Klaus stopped short of the kiss he had waited so long to give. "Very well," he repeated softly against her lips.

Caroline tilted up her chin to meet his mouth more fully. When she pulled back, her lips were as red as her rosy cheeks. "So, what's the plan?"

Smirking, Klaus just pressed another kiss to her mouth. "In a moment, love," he teased, glancing behind her. "Your milk is burning."

Caroline twirled toward the stove, that lovely blush reaching all the way to her ears; Klaus looked forward to seeing it again and again, should his impulsive plan work out as he hoped.


	75. Best Wishes

**Prompt from NikMik: klaroline broke up. caroline is coordinating a mutual friend's wedding where klaus is a groomsman. everything is so busy that only caroline is left to pin klaus' boutonniere. she is trying so hard not to let their proximity affect her**

* * *

Sunlight and street noise filtered through the open windows, the gauzy curtains swaying with the slight breeze that did nothing to stem the New Orleans heat. "Shouldn't those be closed?" Rebekah sneered as she ran that vicious gaze over the tourists swarming the streets below. Apparently, the bride's baby sister had no love for common folk. "It's sweltering out there."

Caroline was just pleased she had passed muster when she joined the bridal suite twenty minutes past the appointed time. Her perfectly tailored, pink suit was understated and tasteful enough for staff, put together enough to apparently assuage the women waiting for her. It wasn't her fault, thankfully; a little tardiness was to be expected when the original wedding coordinator's appendix inconveniently burst after the rehearsal dinner. Still trying to prove herself at the agency, Caroline had jumped at the chance to cover the nuptials of society darling Lucien Castle. Even new to the city, she could recognize a lucrative opportunity - baby sister's snobbery be damned.

"If it's too humid for Freya's hair, I'd rather know now so we can make adjustments," she explained patiently. She wasn't sure where Rebekah got the snooty accent, but it definitely fit with the younger blonde's exacting standards. Freya, though, was as easy-going a bride as Caroline's ever worked with. Handing her a glass of white wine, she also gave Freya a reassuring smile. "It's perfect."

"Thanks," she answered, bashfully accepting both the compliment and the wine. "I was sorry to hear about Carol's health issues, but you've been a wonderful help this morning."

Scoffing, Rebekah focused on her reflection in the full-sized mirror. "I'm sure it's quite difficult to manage the last day of a year's worth of planning."

Freya shrugged, giving an irritated Caroline a commiserating smile. "Don't mind her, she had just gotten used to having Carol under her thumb. Bekah loves weddings," she explained wistfully. "And Lucien loves parties, which with the only reason I'm doing this whole thing. I would have been fine just going down to the courthouse the morning after he proposed."

"Not a romantic?" Caroline asked as she busied herself with the bouquets. The photographer would call at any moment, and she needed everything to be picture perfect.

Shaking her head, Freya fussed with the lace of her skirt. "Just practical," she said. "Taking two weeks away from the hospital is going to give me hives, but my fiance is nothing but ludicrous when it comes to traveling. He just had to book us a private island for a whole month. I'm lucky I talked him down a bit."

With a warm smile, Caroline nodded. She remembered the honeymoon description from Carol's file, the one she combed for every, minute detail during her ride to the venue.

Lucien Castle, society playboy and heir to the Strix Industries empire, surprisingly found love with a young doctor while he was volunteering at her hospital. Of course, he was completing community service as part of a plea bargain after a joyride in a boat that didn't belong to him, but he managed to woo Freya Sullivan, M.D., all the same. After two years, he took her on the boat that brought them together (this time, with permission) and gave her a decadent, two-carat yellow diamond to start their life together for good.

There wasn't much else to learn from the file but their story and the planning details; Caroline would have appreciated a bit of warning about the bratty maid of honor, especially since she was the only attendant without any buffer but the bride. Still, everything seemed pretty straightforward for the fanciest wedding she would have a hand in executing.

"It's nice that you have that," she replied. "But thanks for going with the full wedding. I like having a reliable paycheck, which apparently relies on the whole 'grand party' concept."

Freya laughed, and even Rebekah couldn't cover a small grin.

The small moment was broken by a knock at the door. "I know I'm not to intrude upon your sisterly bonding," a male voice announced from the hallway, "But the photographer is asking for the bridal party. Before you complain, Bekah, I'm sure you both look fine."

The sisters rolled their eyes at the gentle ribbing, but Caroline's entire body froze.

She knew that voice, the same teasing lilt of a British accent that just washed over her. Her favorite memory of it was huskier, the breath of each syllable landing against her bare shoulder, whispering how beautiful she was as she drifted to sleep.

Before she could move, Rebekah had bounced toward the door and flung it wide open. "Nik! You should know better than to think a bride looks just 'fine' on her wedding day."

Caroline's focus slowly moved from Rebekah's angry stance, elbows flared out from where her hands fisted against her hips, to the gorgeous man wearing a very well-tailored tuxedo - the one staring at her in the same shock.

"Caroline?"

Blinking rapidly, her brain failed to come up with anything to say when faced with the man she hated to call the one that got away. If she were honest, maybe she could admit that she thought about her college boyfriend often; not willing to go down that road, she forced herself to straighten her posture and assume a professional look. "Hello, Klaus. This is...a surprise."

The other women's heads snapped to her, Freya concerned and Rebekah suspicious. "You two know each other?" the younger one accused.

Sensing the tension, Freya pushed her sister past the man who hadn't moved an inch. "The pictures, Bekah," she goaded. "You're so excited for the pictures." They disappeared around the corner, leaving Klaus and Caroline to to stare at each other from across the threshold.

"I-" She cleared her throat at the sudden squeak in her voice. "I thought you were in London."

At least, that was where he was going after graduation. A lot could change in two years, she supposed, but he had been so adamant that was where his career would grow.

She was the one adamant they couldn't make it work long-distance. Very few regrets had laid heavy on her heart, but not going with him to the airport that horrible day sometimes choked her with despair. But she hadn't wanted to see his face, the one he made when when she refused to open the door. He had stopped by her apartment on his way to La Guardia, only for her to watch his heart break through the peephole. His forehead crumpled in confusion, his mouth frowned in worry, but his eyes-

God, his eyes were open and vulnerable and still full of love like she held the world's secrets.

If she didn't ruthless tamp down her emotions, Caroline might have sworn he was still looking at her just like that.

"I moved back to the family compound this last year," he explained in a daze. "I'm the best man. Lucien's my business partner."

"Business partner?" The Klaus she remembered hated the business world, something do with his step-dad being a real prick. Caroline wasn't sure of the particulars; their relationship might have been intense, but firmly in a bubble during their college years. It was part of her rationale for letting him go altogether, just a passing phase of her life. They didn't know much of their pasts, weren't planning a future together. But being in the moment with him, just enjoying the effect they had on each other - it was great. Until it wasn't.

He was an artist, wanting complete control over his life, never beholden to some desk job. He wanted to explore the world, to find his muse wherever it may be.

She was a control freak in her own right, but her career was planned to the cash amount in her retirement account when she would finally go on that world tour that sounded fun in theory (the sheer logistics giving her a panic attack if she dared to think about it). With a job lined up to stay in New York, chasing her boyfriend across oceans seemed insane to her.

And he'd been on this side of the Atlantic for months. In the same damn city once she landed the new gig.

Rubbing at his neck, it was like Klaus couldn't look away from her. "I wasn't in a good place in London," he admitted. "My work was suffering, I couldn't focus on anything but-" He stopped, his silence deafening in accusation, though it was more resigned than angry. "Lucien called with a new venture, wanted my help to get it up and running while he and Freya planned the wedding."

"It sounds like Rebekah did most of the planning," Caroline quipped despite the sense of dread weighing down around her. "She called you Nik, which I remember being a dealbreaker when I found out your full name was Niklaus." A sick feeling pooled in her stomach as she thought of the snooty, but beautiful girl. Two years apart, and she was jealous. Ridiculous, still… "Are you two-"

Klaus burst out laughing, a rare sight even when they had been blissfully happy. "No, love," he denied, the pet name slipping out automatically. "No, Bekah's my sister, as is Freya."

Rearing back, Caroline shook her head. "What?" Her eyebrows drew down tightly. "I thought their last name was Sullivan."

"Freya's is," Klaus shrugged, still chuckling. "Mother had her when she was quite young, before she married Mikael. Bekah's a Mikaelson, though." He looked around the bridal suite, really just an ornate bedroom; Caroline had assumed it was a Castle property. "This is my family home."

Suddenly feeling like an intruder, she crossed her arms and sunk into herself. "Oh." Her voice was small, indecisive in her emotional turmoil.

Taking advantage of the quiet moment, Klaus took a step toward her. "I've often wished I had brought you here," he said, keeping his movements slow. "I've wished a lot of things, sweetheart."

She watched him approach, the bob of his throat as he took another, tentative step.

"I never imagined I would get to see you again," he admitted sadly, his voice soft, like it was a private thought he didn't mean to share. "And here you are, in my city."

"I moved in a couple months ago," she answered. Her chest heaved, too much emotion speeding up her breathing to an uncomfortable pace. "Klaus-"

"Sweetheart," he smirked, his hand slipping from his pocket as he made to reach for her.

Like a jolt of electricity, Caroline snapped her gaze from the familiar pink of his lips to the bewildered set of his eyes. She pulled away, smoothing down the lines of her suit with shaking hands. "Photos," she blurted out, frantically striding past him to find the bride.

She had a job to do, damn it.

* * *

Of course, her professionalism couldn't protect her for long.

Caroline had been chatting with Freya and Elijah, the eldest Mikaelson brother who was designated to walk the bride down the aisle, when Rebekah popped her head back into the suite. "Caro, darling, come on. We've a bit of a crisis."

Glancing down to her watch in a panic, Caroline quickly moved to follow the other woman. "What crisis? The quartet starts the prelude in five minutes."

"Exactly," Rebekah sniffed. "I need help with the boys' boutonnieres. I'll never get them both done in time."

Her teeth ground together as they arrived at the sitting room assigned for the groom's preparation. Having spent the morning with Freya, Caroline wanted to meet Lucien with a kind smile of assurance - quite a feat with the weight of Klaus's stare as she shook hands with the man. "Mr. Castle, an honor," she greeted.

"I'm sure," he answered idly, his fingers fiddling with the literally gilded lily. "How does one put this bloody thing on without ruining a perfectly good suit?"

Rebekah scoffed, grabbing the boutonniere before Caroline could. "Honestly, like you've never worn one before." She looked over her shoulder to scowl at the others. "It's not going to pin itself on Nik."

Awkwardly, Caroline cleared her throat and picked up the other bundle of flowers. "Stand still," she ordered, ignoring the bob of his throat as he tried to hide his own uneasiness. Her fingers slid beneath the lapel, warm from brushing against his chest beneath the jacket. The deep breath she took was filled with his scent, a cologne she didn't recognize but suited him perfectly. Delicately piercing the fabric, she bit her lip as the pin shook in her hand.

"Relax, love," he breathed softly, the words just reaching her ears. His lips were distracting as they stopped just an inch from her nose. "Wouldn't want you stabbing anyone, yourself especially."

Her eyes flicked up to meet his, a ready quip about blood sacrifice dying on her lips at the gentle look he gave her. Hot, electric - that was how she always thought of her relationship with Klaus. There were gentle moments, but he wasn't one to be gentle.

And yet.

She couldn't move; maybe she didn't want to. Klaus was right there, all she would have to do is lean forward that last bit, and-

"If you're quite finished making moon eyes at each other," Rebekah broke in with a smug smile, "Lucien's going to need his best man."

Caroline quickly slid the pin into place, checking that the boutonnière was fastened correctly. "There, perfect."

With a smug grin of his own, Klaus leaned over to just graze her cheek with his lips before whispering in her ear, "Save me a dance?"

He strode out of the room, leaving Caroline alone. Waving her clipboard to cool herself down, she took a moment to refocus. "Let's just get through the wedding," she muttered.

Klaus and his dance would just have to wait for her - she could only hope the wait would still be worth it.


	76. To the Happy Couple

**Prompt from NikMik: also not to sound greedy, but a part 2 could totally work ;P i'd love to see what happens during their dance. & possibly flashbacks, especially klaus coming to her door. i'm just saying :P (Sequel to Ch 75, Best Wishes)**

* * *

"A toast," Klaus called, tapping the side of his champagne glass to gather the reception's attention. He grinned at a blushing Freya as Lucien whispered in her ear. "To the happy couple, the oddest pairing no one expected to get here."

Chuckles rose from the crowd. Caroline warily kept the head table in her peripheral vision while supervising the catering staff plating the cake the newlyweds had just cut.

The night had been a weird experience for her, both familiar and startling. Her work automatic, natural - she was in her element. But it was strange to realize it was Klaus's element, too, especially with his eyes lingering on her so often.

He was with his family, celebrating with his business partner. She couldn't remember a time he had looked so comfortable in a room full of people. Klaus was always on guard for something, his eyes scanning the area to get his bearings.

The only time he had that look during the wedding was when his eyes searched for her.

She felt his gaze heavy against her face as he finished his charming speech. "Don't let this one get away from you, Lucien," he teased, his eyes not moving from Caroline. "Second chances are a rare gift."

Blinking, Caroline tried to catch the breath that stuttered in her throat. The waiters rushed past her to deliver the dessert, allowing her a small break from the rest of the hall. The commotion of the party's renewed fervor gave a brief respite from Klaus's words echoing in her head.

"Care to dance?

His low voice, murmured against her ear, made Caroline jump. "I'm working," she answered, tone breathy and weak.

Klaus slid a hand to her hip, silently urging her to turn around. His head dipped to meet her downcast eyes. "Please?"

Raising her chin defiantly, Caroline was ready to call him out for trying to manipulate her with cheesy toasts and his big hands distractingly warm on her body. But his expression was nothing but earnest hope, a genuine desire she realized she had missed. "Just one," she sighed, throwing up a severe finger.

With a brief nod, Klaus eagerly grabbed her hand and led her to a hallway just off the main ballroom. "Klaus?"

"Shh…" His shushing was loud in the deserted space, the music from next door muffled through the wall. "I just want this moment with you, without my nosy sisters, and Lucien for that matter - and my brother Kol - watching our every move."

He pulled her closer, twining one hand with hers as he began to sway.

"Big family," she pointed out. Latching onto the subject seemed the easiest distraction as his other hand spread wide over her waist.

Smirking, Klaus refused to take the bait. His lips settled against her hair, and he held her close as they danced.

* * *

 _"Where'd you learn to do this?" she asked, giggling when he spun her twice - her fuzzy socks were perfect for twirling on his tiled kitchen floor. What was supposed to be a late-night snack for sustenance had turned into an impromptu dance to no music._

 _They had been casually sleeping together for about a month, and it still surprised Caroline how easy it was to simply be with Klaus. Artists were great for a fling, but she had yet to grow tired of him like she had with the musician, or even the graphic design student. He could be a pretentious douche on his best days; somehow, she just found it endearing._

 _Klaus shrugged, his hand running up and down her back as they fell into an easy sway. "My sister fancied herself a princess, and Mother insisted upon letting her dream. I was often bribed into attending dance classes with her."_

 _Pressing her lips together, Caroline tried to stifle a grin against his chest at the rare mention of family. Her curious - nosy - self wanted more, but they weren't that couple who shared pesky details._

 _They weren't a couple._

 _The way his hand traced the band of her boyshorts, how her nose dragged along the skin of his bare chest - it was just a sex thing, clearly._

 _Still, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder and tried not to count his heartbeats as they danced in his silent kitchen well after midnight._

 _They weren't a couple, but this was nice._

* * *

Despite the odd circumstances, Caroline couldn't help but relax in his arms. "How is this not weird to you?" She turned her head, far closer to his face than she'd anticipated. Pulling back a smidge, she carefully watched for his reaction.

He only raised an inquisitive eyebrow, maybe his hand tightened around hers just a bit. "It is," he admitted, his smile falling crooked in an echo of sadness. "But I have to say, I had always hoped we would run into each other again. Sweetheart, you can't blame me for not wanting to waste a moment."

Her face feeling hot, Caroline nodded. "You don't hate me? For not letting you say goodbye?"

"I wanted to." His voice was quiet, serious. "When I thought about it later, I figured it was for the best. I'm not sure what would have broken my heart more had you opened the door that night: you telling me to go without you, or you resenting me for agreeing to change your plans."

"Right," she said, just to have something to fill the heavy silence between them. The music changed in the ballroom, and the pop music was jarring to their slow dance. Reluctantly, she retracted her hands from him and stepped back. "Well, uh-"

"Thank you for the dance, Caroline," he interrupted, smoothly reaching for her hand again, only to bring it to his lips. "I know you have to work, and I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time."

Caroline frowned as he dropped her hand and turned to leave. "That's it?" she said in disbelief.

Like it was rehearsed, he instantly faced with her with an evil smirk. "I believe the ball is in your court, love." He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "You'll be able to find me when you're ready."

Gaping in confusion, she watched him go. Frustrated at his dramatic declarations, at herself for finding the whole thing romantic anyway, Caroline quickly followed him into the ballroom to go about her duties.

It wasn't until the end of the night, when only the wait staff was around to witness, that she pulled up the hotel confirmations Carol had collected for the wedding party. She knew the best man would have one, and a little voice in the back of her head pushed her toward the elevator that would lead her there.

Standing in front of his door, though, the little voice turned insidious.

 _Go ahead, knock. He won't open it, it's just to make you pay for doing the same to him two years ago. You broke his heart, didn't you? Can he break yours?_

 _He plays games, you know this. You used to like that about him, that you could play him, too. You didn't exactly pour your heart out, you know._

But finally, the voice she needed drowned them out.

 _You won't know until you try._

Caroline knocked before she could lose her courage. In an agonizing twelve seconds, she had changed her mind about fleeing at least three times.

Then, he opened the door. "Caroline?"

"Klaus."

He smiled at the catch in her voice, and her brain just stopped. Like something had slid into place, she could breathe again.

With a deep sigh, she pulled his loose shirt until he was close enough to kiss. There was no hurrying as she finally pressed her lips to his, her fingers sliding into his hair.

They had all the time they wanted to figure things out.


	77. Just a Little Bit Longer

**Prompt from Anonymous: klaroline raising teenagers**

* * *

They were beautiful - fluffy, pink peonies nestled among white roses and orchids in an intricate crystal vase. The gorgeous arrangement fit perfectly with her office's decor, just like he knew it would.

Creepy, stalker hybrid.

Of course, those observant tendencies of his were probably why he had the flowers delivered to her desk in the ten minutes she had been gone. Wiping a tear from her eye, Caroline shook her head and reached for her desk phone. She pressed a button, the unmarked speed-dial that she liked to pretend didn't exist.

He answered on the first ring. "Before you start, love, it wasn't entirely my idea."

"It's not like you to share credit," she teased, her voice hoarse with the tears she had been holding all morning. "I suppose I have Hope to blame for this lovely gift?"

"She may have intimated that a certain pair of twins had called, needing sartorial advice for their first day of high school," he explained. "I figured you could use something to brighten your morning after dropping them off."

Caroline bit her lip to keep it from wobbling as she remembered Josie and Lizzie waving from the front door of Mystic Falls High. "I don't know how you did this," she admitted quietly. "Sending them to school, even just ten minutes away for a few hours… I miss them."

"It was hardly easy." His voice was quiet, and Caroline knew he was lost in the memories of appearing on her school's doorstep, a young Hope holding his hand and needing a safe place to stay, to grow and learn away from New Orleans. "But it was for the best, and easier to take knowing Hope was in your care."

Toying with the phone cord, Caroline sighed. "She's a good kid, her genetics aside," she said lightly, knowing he likely rolled his eyes at the barb. "Make sure to thank her for me, for both the flowers and helping the girls with their outfits."

"I will," Klaus promised.

She lingered on the line, not wanting to hang up just yet. "How's Hope liking Tulane? Is the university still standing, or has it crumbled under the weight of your spies?"

Klaus laughed softly. "Nonsense, love. The Salvatore Boarding School is still perfectly stable, is it not?" It was her turn to roll her eyes; Hope might have left, but she knew he had kept eyes on Mystic Falls. Added protection for her students was a hard thing to deny, even if it kept an arguably danger-prone source. "Hope has remained infuriatingly independent, choosing to live in the dorms rather than at the compound. She's only seventeen."

"It's a filler year." Caroline's voice was quiet, remembering just how much could happen at seventeen. "You won't miss anything important, I'm sure."

"Just as I'm sure you won't miss Josie and Lizzie's milestones," he added. "Knowing you, you'll have the school wrapped around your finger again in no time."

Shrugging, Caroline glanced to her planner marked with various meetings and notes. "It's not my fault the PTA has become unimaginative over the years, they needed some fresh ideas."

It was Klaus's turn to sigh. "You were always miles ahead of that town. While I'm grateful for the boarding school, I hope you know that my support of it won't waver should you decide to find further use of your talents elsewhere."

Before she could protest indignantly, Klaus turned placating - a common occurrence during their phone calls throughout the decade. "Four years go by in a blink, love, both as a parent and as a vampire. What happens when the girls graduate?"

"They still need a home."

"Which Alaric would be there to provide," Klaus points out. "And they would always have a home with you, wherever that may be."

Tapping her nails on the desktop, Caroline took a fortifying breath. "You stayed in New Orleans."

"It's difficult to leave something you fought so hard to have." There was a distant affection in his voice, reminding Caroline he wasn't speaking of only a city. "And you still have time."

"Just a little bit longer." Squeezing the phone, she pressed her lips together at what that might mean. "Thank you for the flowers, Klaus."

He paused. "I merely hoped to brighten your day, sweetheart." It was a silent apology, a vulnerability she had grown used to during their friendship.

"You did," she admitted. Her pulse racing with indecision, Caroline cleared her throat. "You know, I'm supposed to meet with a potential student in Mississippi next month."

She swore she could hear his eyebrow raise with intrigue. "Oh?"

"Biloxi isn't exactly Rome or Paris," she mulled, "but it's on the Gulf. I could probably use a week by the beach."

"Think carefully, love," he said in a low voice. "Are you telling, or asking?"

Caroline smiled, feeling wicked; she did love when she had his full attention. "I'm sure your spies will keep you informed of my whereabouts, if you can drag yourself away from that city of yours."

"I'd rather you tell me yourself."

Her eyes softened. Klaus had learned her boundaries and tried to move at her pace, knowing this 'friendship' of theirs was anything but normal. As always, there was a game to be played. He was tired of losing, but he never failed to accept the gauntlet she threw.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Hanging up, Caroline already had stirrings of a plan in her mind. Taking a week from the school was managed easily enough with Jeremy constantly asking for more responsibility. It had been slowly sinking in that he would be the next choice to take over when she inevitably needed to leave Mystic Falls altogether.

She was well into her thirties, but looked more like the young teenaged daughters she had just dropped off at high school. Though she hated to admit it, Klaus was right; she needed to be thinking about what came next.

The fact that plan had always included him - on the fringes, at least - didn't scare her as it once did. Maybe Biloxi would be a small glimpse of the future, of what her life could be once the girls were grown.

Thinking of them as growing up made her yearn for the days they wore princess dresses and ate snowcones until their little faces were red and blue. But they had indeed grown into young ladies with their own interests and personalities. They were already calling Hope for fashion advice, and soon they wouldn't need Caroline's credit card to buy their clothes, either.

Her excuses to stay in Mystic Falls were growing slim, Klaus's words about small town life roaring louder in her brain with each passing year. Caroline looked at her flowers again, beautiful and dead in their pretty vase.

She needed to be ready when that vase cracked. Caroline had a feeling where the flowers might thrive again, but she'd make him work for a while yet.


	78. Stop Reminiscing

**Prompt from lilycolloway: klarolineau + i hate u i love u by gnash feat. olivia o'brien (the angst is soooo good help)/post-canon TVD**

* * *

She was in the bathroom putting on makeup, unaware - or more likely ignoring the fact - he watched her from the bed. Over the decades, after all, in hotel rooms just like that Parisian suite, she must have grown used to the sensation. He did love watching Caroline in her most unguarded moments.

Even in his agitation at the moment, his fingers itched to draw the exact shape of her eye as he focused on lining her lips.

But his eyes couldn't linger on her face; no, they kept drifting down to the gap in her shirt, where the glint of her necklace boiled his blood. The simple ring on a silver chain was a familiar sight after fifty years, and it had elicited many emotions from him during that time: grief, anger, compassion, jealousy.

He felt jealous that Caroline would never fully be his, not as long as the ghost of Stefan Salvatore hung around her neck.

She didn't wear it all the time. When they ran into each other at the Opera House, she had been wearing the ruby pendant Klaus bought for her in India; its dark red color matched that of her monster's eyes. Her neck had been bare the night before when he peeled a little black dress away from her beautiful skin and she gasped his name.

After only a week exploring the city together, though, the infernal ring appeared yet again.

Six months in Tokyo, three in Rome. She managed just a week with him in Paris; if her pattern held, Caroline would be on a plane the next day. That damn ring always meant her leaving.

Nothing lasted forever, but grief came close. Perhaps the same was true for longing.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or do you just want to stew in your thoughts for a while?" His eyes glanced up in surprise, meeting her own unimpressed gaze in the mirror. Caroline shrugged when he didn't respond. "I don't mind either way, I'd probably get more shopping done without you trying to weasel into the fitting rooms with me."

Klaus bristled at the easy way she dismissed him: from her plans, from her life. But she could still clutch to her dead husband's memory after half a century.

Not one to fight a losing battle, he knew what he had to do, even if he hated the thought of conceding defeat. When he spoke with his head hung low, his voice felt raw, the words like burning ash in his throat. "I can't do this anymore."

He felt the stillness in the room as they both lost their breath at his confession. Weak and mortal in the face of a baby vampire's rejection, he realized it didn't matter what he could offer; instead, she mourned another long gone.

He felt used.

With a helpless chuckle, Caroline watched him warily. "You're tired of me already?"

"Don't," he snapped, harsh. His fists curled tightly on his knees, the stretch of his tendons loud in the following silence.

And then she was kneeling in front of him, her hands gently lifting his face to her wide eyes. "Hey, you're scaring me." Caroline's thumb stroked his cheekbone, and he couldn't help but lean into her warm palm. "I thought we were good, we were having such a good week."

Before he could let her soothe his angst, a tiny metallic scrape dropped his eyes again to the silver chain and the ring he knew dangled at the end of it. "A good week," he muttered, angrily wrenching himself from her grasp and off the bed altogether. "He gets fifty years, and I get a week."

Though she had risen with him, Caroline's knees buckled beneath her. Her voice turned faint. "W-what?"

Forcing himself to keep from touching her, Klaus shook his head. "Year after year, I let you wander into my life, only to wander away just as easily. I hate that I want you, that I miss you when you're gone." He flashed toward her, stopping just an inch from her face with his fist gripping the silver chain. "Yet I am right here, and you're missing someone else."

A familiar anger lit in her eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about," she warned.

"Don't I?" he challenged. "I will never mean as much to you, you will always want him more."

Caroline stared, her brow furrowed in consternation and her voice fell to a murmur. "He didn't get fifty years." She brought her hands back up to Klaus's face, making him look at her. "He didn't even get a full day."

"I hate you," Klaus realized sadly. He hated that she could make him mourn her loss, that his heart ached for her the same as it did his own pain. Over half a century, and all he wanted was to ease her sorrow. Caroline made him weak, for a reason he hated to acknowledge. But with her teary eyes on him, the words burst from his chest anyway. "I love you."

Her chest swelled with a deep, broken breath. "I know."

His teeth ground together. "Then you know I can't be with you. Not while you're still another man's wife, even in memory."

With a wan smile, Caroline covered his hand with her own, both of them holding the simple metal that opened a chasm between them. "I don't wear it to remember being his wife," she promised. "I wear it to remember being a widow."

Klaus frowned, his forehead leaning down to hers. Still, he waited for her to explain.

"You," she sighed, looking for the words. "You make me so happy, and all happiness has ever brought me is loss. The fear that I'll lose you? It's paralyzing, because I love you, too." Caroline reached for his lips, kissing him softly. "This ring helps to remind me that I'm strong enough to handle that loss when it comes."

Finally, Klaus released the ring to bring his hands to her face. "You can't lose me, love."

She snorted. "What happened to the guy ready to walk away because of a stupid ring?"

"He didn't know you loved him." Klaus drew her in closer, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "Then you weren't leaving?"

Her lips curled up into a mischievous smile. "I didn't track you down in Paris to not collect on my last love," she admitted.

Sliding his hands down to her hips, Klaus pinned her with a stern glare. "Be careful," he said softly. "I won't let you go."

"That's kinda the point, Klaus." Caroline rolled her eyes as her fingers traced the line of his necklaces. "But the ring is a part of me, too. Can you handle that?"

He kissed her, deep and lingering. "You'll be the death of me."

Caroline grinned, cuddling into him. "Not if I can help it," she promised.


	79. Attached

**Prompt from nemesis729: KC: There's this stray cat that lives in our neighborhood and we both feed it and stuff and it hasn't been around for a few days so we go out at 3am to find it with catnip and a butterfly net**

* * *

Trudging to his kitchen in the middle of the night, Klaus rubbed tiredly at his eyes. It wasn't until he was filling a glass with tap water that he noticed her through the window over his sink. He slipped out onto their shared balcony, careful not to startle his neighbor. "You're up late, sweetheart."

Caroline smiled wanly. A thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders, falling a bit when she shrugged. "I could say the same about you," she pointed out.

"The commission piece I've been working on, I hit a burst of inspiration," he explained, making himself comfortable next to her on the faded wicker couch and stretching his arm across the back.

Their friendship had been an adjustment for Klaus; living next to Caroline Forbes required more than a little patience for home improvement projects and her particular level of pep. She was always fluttering about the duplex, humming or singing to herself as she tended to the garden that had long crept over to his side of the house.

Content to let her tear up the weeds and precisely maintain the yard, it wasn't until she insisted upon decorating their patio that Klaus felt the need to point out they were just renters. Of course, Caroline took that as an opportunity to preach the importance of taking pride in building a home; she was so passionate about the subject, he couldn't help but let her drag him to various home improvement stores to find outdoor furniture they both liked.

What started as a project became a tentative friendship; through bouts of bickering and the occasional late-night talk over a cup of tea, even Klaus couldn't deny the connection he felt to his tightly wound neighbor. He hoarded these relaxed moments with her, hoping they might one day lead to more.

As Klaus took in the strained lines of her face, though, he realized Caroline was far from relaxed. "What's wrong, love?"

Her eyes wide with worry, Caroline turned to face him on the couch. "Have you seen McGonagall? Her water dish hasn't been touched in days."

Klaus frowned, thinking of the stray cat that had become a frequent visitor in the neighborhood. While he had capitulated to Caroline keeping bowls of water around, he knew she probably fed it with treats, too. "Did we ever agree on the name?"

"Minerva McGonagall did not spend years training as an Animagus _not_ to have cats named in her honor," she scoffed automatically, "but that's not the point. What if she's hurt?"

"I'm sure the cat is fine." Klaus shrugged, trying not to focus on the brush of his wrist against Caroline's shoulder. "She's a mean old thing, more than able to take care of herself."

Sighing, Caroline leaned further into his arm as her eyes surveyed the dark lawn around them. "I know you only put up with her because of me, but she's not mean," Caroline defended.

Though he tried to hide an incredulous smile, Klaus's dimples gave him away; he caught the sharp elbow she tried to drive into his side, forcing himself to let go without an errant stroke of his thumb. "Are we thinking of the same McGonagall? The one that viciously fought the raccoon just looking for the leftover pizza in our trash?"

Caroline's laugh was soft. "She's just protective, and we haven't had a raccoon problem since."

Feeling his heart pumping wildly, Klaus tried not to react as Caroline cuddled against him. He slowly lowered an arm around her when it seemed she wouldn't be moving. "Maybe she wriggled herself into a family, becoming a proper housecat."

"I don't think so." Caroline shook her head, burrowing deeper into his chest. "I tried letting her in a while ago, she wasn't having it. I even bought catnip, but it's like she knew it was an elaborate bribe to go to the vet."

Klaus chuckled. "While you would probably be a delight to live with, maybe it's for the best to let the outdoor cat stay outdoors," he suggested with only a slightly mocking tone.

"I am a delight," she snorted, poking his side. "You should know, I've made this place look amazing, and it's comfy to boot."

"No arguments here, sweetheart." He wanted to curse himself for the soft thread of adoration in his voice, painfully obvious to his ear.

Caroline must have heard it, too, as her head lifted from his chest. Her eyes slowly tracked upward from his wrinkled Henley to his face. Teeth tugging at her bottom lip, Caroline finally met his eyes with a determination he didn't understand. "You usually like to argue with me," she said quietly.

Unable to resist the closing distance between them, Klaus let his nose slowly drag along hers. A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth as she fell into the contact. "You get the most lovely flush up your neck when you get worked up," he confided.

"Artist types," she joked, shaking her head until their lips collided gently.

Klaus let her lead the kiss, his fingers toying with the ends of her curls as she pressed further into him. She had just slipped her hand under his shirt when a shrill howl sounded from down the street. Before he could keep a firm hold on her hips, Caroline shot up from his lap to look for the source of the distressed noise.

"That was her!" She shoved the blanket from her shoulders, making Klaus groan at the sight of her long legs in the criminally short pajama shorts. Though she smirked at his obvious distraction, Caroline pulled at his hand. "Come on, we have to make sure she's okay."

"What, no, sweetheart." He remained firmly on the couch, trying to keep her still for just a moment. "It's three in the morning, you can't go chasing wild animals. If you're that worried, we can call Animal Control."

She pouted. "They won't come this late unless there's been an actual attack, and McGonagall would hate the pound."

Sighing, Klaus stood and reeled her into him. Caroline went willingly but eyed him suspiciously the whole time. "You're going to go looking for her anyway, aren't you?"

Eyes too wide to be completely innocent, she remained silent.

"Fine," he decided, already putting together a plan to keep her safe. "Put on jeans and good running shoes, maybe grab that catnip and an extra water bowl. We are _not_ going to capture her." He narrowed her eyes at the contentious expression on her face. "I will only enable you so far, sweetheart. That cat would maul you in your sleep, and the diseases."

"I know," she finally answered, defeated. Klaus often wondered how much of their bickering was due to mere stubbornness as opposed to a real difference of opinion; he'd bet anything it was the former, just for fun sometimes. He looked forward to finding out just how much fun they could have together. With the warm feeling he got when she smiled brightly, he knew he was in trouble. "But thank you. Now, let's go!"

Less than a minute later, they were creeping down their street looking for a stray cat, armed only with catnip and a broom in case McGonagall decided to turn on her friends. Klaus briefly considered the butterfly net his nieces had apparently left at his place, but he feared Caroline would take it as a tacit agreement to forcibly adopt the cat.

Plus, he appeared to have more pleasurable opportunities for her to convince him in the future; it wouldn't serve him well to be an easy target so soon.


	80. Icy Hot

**Prompt from nemesis729: KC: You're a pro figure skater and I'm taking my child/nephew/cousin for a fun session and you're just finishing up as I arrive and dear lord you're hot**

* * *

She's pleasantly warm and comfy when her phone rings, and it takes everything in Caroline not to ignore it and burrow more deeply into the covers. Recognizing Kat's ringtone, though, she snakes a hand out toward the annoying device. Her irritation at leaving her nest is only made worse by the fact her roommate was apparently too lazy to just knock on her door. But it's not until her knuckles rap on the cold metal of an unfamiliar nightstand that she remembers - she's not in her own bed.

Her eyes pop open as she clutches the fluffy white comforter to her naked chest. Caroline cranes her neck to peek at the similarly naked man grumbling in his sleep next to her. The memories are slow in catching up with her, but the deep pink lips are an excellent reminder of what had been an immensely satisfying night.

Klaus. His name was Klaus.

The wedding from hell had lasted an hour longer than Caroline's immaculate schedule accommodated for, and she earned a stronger drink from the hotel bar, far away from demanding brides and their brand new mothers-in-law. Meeting a charming stranger made her relief all the sweeter, especially when he offered a more physical stress release. One night stands weren't her favorite, but Klaus proved to be worth the deviation from her post-work routine.

Caroline silences her phone, figuring she could call Kat during her cab ride of shame. Looking around the opulent suite, she carefully edges out of bed to locate her clothes, discarded so carelessly the night before. Her nose wrinkles at the pile of fabric that used to be a pristine sheath dress, but at least her shoes are neatly gathered right next to it. The purse takes a little more digging, hidden underneath Klaus's shirt she remembered tossing onto the dresser.

Glancing back to the bed, she chews her bottom lip, uncertain. Already late for work, she really didn't have time for a proper goodbye - if he even wanted one. The uncertainty of one night stands was a terror for her habit of overthinking, so Caroline forces herself to make a quick decision. She pops one of her business cards from the clutch, grateful she carries them to all the weddings she plans. Scribbling her cell number along her name, she adds a quick note to the back, "This was fun, call me if you're ever back in town."

There, no harm done and ball squarely in his court. He had said he was in New York on business, and Caroline could get used to having a part-time fling. Shimmying into her clothes, she half heartedly fluffs her hair into a serviceable look until she could take a shower back at home. With a final glance over her shoulder, she slips out of the room, leaving Klaus to sleep in.

Her phone is already ringing before she can tell the cabbie her address, and she answers with a huff, "I'm on my way home, Kat."

"Funny, I thought that was what you said last night," Katherine drawls, unmoved by her friend's irritation. "Then I'm waking up to a text from you that you met someone in the bar, without an accompanying photo in case you went missing."

Caroline winces. It wasn't like her to lapse on their safety protocol, well established since their college years. Still, she has been pretty distracted even sending that text while Klaus's lips dragged down her neck in the elevator. "I at least sent the room number?"

"I'm just saying, he better have been hot." Never let it be said that Katherine Pierce didn't have her priorities in order. "But since you missed out on morning routine, I figured I should remind you that you're on pickup duty today."

Katherine was rocking the fierce lawyer/single mom combo, but as best friend, roommate and honorary aunt, Caroline did her best to help out where she could. It was usually easier for her to get away, given her more flexible work schedule during the day. Frowning, she pulls out her phone to check her calendar. Her brain had yet to catch up to real life; she was sure a part of it was still cozy in bed with Klaus. "Um, school or ballet?"

Amused at her uncharacteristic disorganization, Katherine snorts, "Four o'clock at the ice rink, her skating lesson was moved this week for-"

"-The Olympic exhibition, right," Caroline finally remembers. "Sorry, you know I don't function well when I'm running late."

"Whatever, the agency will survive if you take the morning off, especially if half of what you told me about last night's bride is true. Who even plans a Wednesday wedding?"

Her shoulders lift with a deep sigh. "Rich people who don't have to get to work on Thursdays. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them."

Kat's tone is commiserating when she answers, "Then go to work, just please don't forget to bring Nadia home from the rink. I'd hate for you to run into another hot guy and get distracted all over again."

Laughing, Caroline smiles against the window, looking up at the hotel. "Don't worry, I don't think my luck is that good. Tell Nadia I'll see her this afternoon."

The cab lurches forward as she hangs up, and she feels oddly energized for the day. Caroline almost enjoys the thrum of anticipation under her skin. Maybe Klaus would call before he left town, just so she could finish off her week in a similarly good mood.

* * *

After work, Caroline makes her way to the sports complex where Nadia takes her skating lessons. Letting herself into the building, she shivers at the sudden chill in the air. The ice rink echoes with the scrape of skates and parents chatting.

Caroline settles onto the bleachers, quickly finding Nadia among the seven-year-olds watching their coach demonstrate a spin skill. The little girl waves, her curly ponytail bouncing excitedly behind her until she waves back. As the kids break apart to practice their own spins, she's amazed to see how confident Nadia is on the ice. Cheerleading and gymnastics experience aside, Caroline's agility and athleticism never had the added complication of blades strapped to her feet.

More impressive, though, was a man skating at the other end of the rink. Dressed in a sleek, black outfit, he effortlessly glided through a complicated routine. Loops, spins, jumps - each punctuated with a ripple of gasps from the kids and adults alike. Caroline assumes him to be the visiting pro skater, just keeping his muscles warm to show off for the next group. There was something familiar to the way he moved, but she could never get a clear read of his face to see if she recognized him from the last Olympics.

The coach clapped, gathering the kids together to end the lesson. In unison, they all cheer, "Thanks, Mister Mikaelson!" The man abruptly stops to give them a final nod, and the class is dismissed. Scattering off the ice toward the bleachers, they hobble toward their respective guardians.

Nadia grins as she scrambles over to Caroline. "Did you see? I got to skate with Klaus Mikaelson!"

"I did see," Caroline answers, awareness slow to click in her head when the Olympian skates closer to the edge of the rink. He's chatting with a man in a suit on the other side of the barricade, but he must feel her eyes because he turns to face her. His own eyes widen, surely reflecting the shock in her expression.

It seemed she would be meeting her fling sooner than hoped.

"U-um," her voice stutters as she quickly focuses back on Nadia, an odd embarrassment itching at her skin. "Are you ready to go?"

None the wiser to Caroline's nerves, Nadia is slow to unlace her skates. "Almost. It was so cool, Aunt Caroline! We learned how to toe pick a spin, even though we're not big enough to do it while moving yet."

"Caroline?"

She jolts at the warmth of affection in his voice, closer than she expected. Looking up, she finds him leaning over the wall, watching her reaction with interest. "Hi. Um-"

"Aunt Caroline," Nadia shakes her by the elbow, whispering her awe loudly enough for him to hear. "Klaus Mikaelson is talking to you."

His mouth tightens like he's trying not to laugh, and Caroline narrows her eyes into an admittedly amused glare. "Put your street clothes on," she orders gently, moving off the bleachers to meet him at the edge of the rink.

Klaus gives into his smirk as she approaches. "This is a surprise."

"I'll say," Caroline rolls her eyes. "I didn't know you would be here. I didn't know who you were, actually."

Shrugging, he leans closer toward her. "What's important is that we know each other now." His eyebrow quirks with suggestion, but he laughs when she lightly nudges his shoulder. "I was pleased to find you left your number this morning."

She glances down a moment, trying to ignore the growing heat of her cheeks. "Does that mean you were going to call me?"

Freshly dressed and exhausted from practice, Nadia suddenly appears at her side. "I'm hungry, Aunt Caroline."

With an apologetic frown at Klaus, she pats Nadia's head. "Okay, sweetie. Get your bag, we'll pick up a pizza on our way home. Your mom's working late, so we can even order pineapple."

Nadia gives a triumphant cheer as she goes to grab her things, leaving Caroline to face Klaus's admonishing look. "What?"

"Pineapple on a pizza? The Italians would have your head."

"Come and get me, Mario, but it's delicious." Crossing her arms, she barely resists the urge to fidget. "You didn't answer my question. Would you have used my card?"

A whistle blows as the next class starts, and Klaus seems to deflate. "I suppose you'll have to find out." He drops her a nod with a cocky wink. "Maybe next time, I could convince you to stay in bed."

He glides backward, turning with a flourish to greet the new group of students, and Caroline can't help the dumb smile that pulls at her lips. Looking to Nadia, she takes a deep breath to hopefully calm her blush. "You ready?"

They walk out of the rink, Nadia chatting happily as she swung their joined hands between them. Grinning into the sunshine, Caroline was feeling pretty good about her week's prospects after all.


End file.
